L'Ankou
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Au 16ème siècle, William MacHingson vit paisiblement avec sa famille sur une île des Caraïbes. Jusqu'au jour où un navire blanc et noir accoste. William comprend que le passé l'a rattrapé...
1. I Les MacHingson

**PREFACE : **Et voici le premier épisode d'une petite série en deux volets appartenant à la compilation Dark World. Elle mélange sorcellerie et piraterie. Bonne lecture.

**LES**

**PIRATES**

**DE**

**L'ANKOU**

**CHAPITRE I : LES MacHINGSON**

La journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. William MacHingson pensait déjà à la suée que l'astre solaire lui promettait alors qu'il travaillerait aux champs. Le temps avait passé, il n'était pas encore un vieil homme mais n'était plus tout jeune non-plus. Cela faisait maintenant seize ans qu'il s'était installé sur cette île avec sa femme Soizic et leur fils qui n'avait qu'un an à l'époque. Depuis la famille s'était agrandi grâce à l'arrivée d'une petite fille. Cette dernière, âgée de maintenant onze ans s'amusait devant la maison. Seule.

William s'approcha de sa fille en regardant aux alentours, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

« Morgane, où est ton frère ? demanda-t-il. Il devait rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille papa, répliqua Morgane. Même si maman est allée au marché, je peux rester garder la maison. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir.

-Et comment l'as-tu convaincu ?

-Facile, il a suffit que je lui parle d'Oriane.

-Ah ces enfants ! Soit prudente quand même. Au moindre souci tu envois des étincelles en l'air.

-Mais ce serait avouer que je suis une sorcière !

-Je préfère que ta mère efface quelques mémoires que de perdre ma fille. »

Morgane embrassa son père et le regarda partir.

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans courait dans la lande. Il montait une côte moyennement pentue. Il aimait passer par là pour rejoindre le port. Car en haut de cette colline, on pouvait voir quasiment toute l'île. Et à chaque fois, ce spectacle le ravissait. Il s'arrêta au sommet. En contrebas, juste en face de lui, se trouvait le port de Sainte-Emmanuelle. Il pensait déjà au visage de la jeune fille qu'il allait rejoindre. Mais avant d'entamer la descente vers le port, il fit un tour d'horizon comme à son habitude. Il aimait essayer d'identifié les navires croisant au large où venant vers eux. Il en connaissait le nom de certains. Pour d'autres, il se contentait d'essayer de deviner la nationalité.

Au large, un gros galion passait sans vouloir venir vers leur petite île. En plissant les yeux, John MacHingson reconnut son fanion : c'était un navire britannique. D'après sa taille, il devait bien avoir trente-six canons. Son père les appelait les marchands de mort-subite. C'est vrai qu'un tir d'une de ses bordés ne devait pas faire du bien. Par contre, l'autre bateau qu'il repéra était bien plus modeste. C'était un trois-mâts avec seulement une rangée de sabords par côté. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze canons. Il avait l'air de s'approcher de l'île mais sans prendre la direction du port de Sainte-Emmanuelle. John essaya d'identifier ce bateau. Il était blanc et noir. Il n'avait pas de signe distinctif connu du jeune homme. Sa figure de proue représentait un oiseau noir aux ailes déployées épousant la coque. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Quelque chose surprit John, il n'avait aucun pavillon.

John laissa là ses questions. Il reprit sa course vers le port. Comme disait son père : il est impoli de faire attendre une jeune fille. Il passa une journée très plaisante avec Oriane. Mais le soir menaçait de tomber bientôt. Il devait rentrer. Il repassa par le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Et il s'arrêta encore au sommet de la colline. Il essaya de repérer le bateau vu en début d'après-midi. Il était là, au mouillage dans une crique isolée. S'il voulait passer inaperçu des autorités portuaires de Sainte-Emmanuelle et des habitants, c'était une des meilleures places. John se promit d'en parler à son père en rentrant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, son père l'attendait avec un regard qu'il connaissait bien : il allait lui faire la leçon.

« John, ne t'ais-je pas demandé de rester avec ta sœur pour garder la maison ? fit William.

-Mais elle est grande maintenant papa, se défendit John. Elle est capable de se défendre seule. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque sur cette île.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Elle avait sa baguette. Donc à moins de tomber sur un sorcier…

-John, écoute ce que dit ton père. »

John se tourna vers une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains. Elle était fine mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, elle cachait une forme physique que peu de femme de son âge possédait.

« Oui maman, fit John.

-On ne sait jamais qui pourrait venir, continua Soizic.

-Comme des pirates, lança Morgane.

-C'était peut-être ça ! s'exclama John.

-Quoi donc ? demanda son père.

-En allant à Sainte-Emmanuelle, j'ai vu un bateau s'approcher de l'île mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre au port. Et ce soir, je l'ais vu arrimer dans la crique à l'est. Ce sont peut-être des pirates venu se ravitailler ou réparer. »

William et Soizic échangèrent un regard.

« Peux-tu me décrire ce bateau ? questionna William.

-Quinze canons si j'ai bien compté, décrivit John. Trois mâts. Il est de couleur blanc et noir. Je n'ai pas vu de pavillon mais sa figure de proue représentait un oiseau noir aux ailes déployées. On aurait dit un corbeau. »

William lança un autre regard à sa femme. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête et poussa ses enfants vers la table pour le repas.

Après le dîner, William sortit en prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Morgane voulut l'accompagner mais sa mère lui demanda de rester pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. William se rendit à un vieux calvaire de bois. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché non-loin et attendit. Tout d'un coup, la lame d'un sabre surgit de l'ombre derrière lui et se posa sur son cou.

« Tu te ramollis, lança une voix.

-Tu crois vraiment, sourit William. »

Le couteau de William était pointé vers l'entrejambe de l'inconnu.

« Tu les aimes brouillés tes œufs ? questionna William. »

L'inconnu émit un petit rire et retira son sabre qu'il rengaina. Il vint dans la lumière de la lune. C'était un homme de plus de trente ans. Il avait de long cheveux châtains foncés et une barbe entretenue. Une cicatrice lui zébrait le visage du front jusqu'à la joue gauche en passant sur le nez et entre les deux yeux. Ses yeux noirs étaient souriants. Il portait un sabre à la gauche de son bassin et un pistolet à pierre, poignée vers l'avant, à la droite.

Les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras pour se retrouver. Mais malgré la joie de revoir son ami, William conserva son visage sérieux.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Gaël ? demanda William.

-Je ne peux pas venir prendre des nouvelles ? fit Gaël.

-Gaël.

-Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il me faut une raison.

-Je te connais. Tu nous as jurés de ne pas venir. Si tu as brisé cette promesse c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Alors dis-moi quoi.

-Tatiana, elle sait où vous êtes.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Nous ne l'avons pas vu en venant ici mais, si elle sait où vous êtes, alors vous êtes en danger. Vous devez quitter cette île.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Comment ?

-Le coupable est mort ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était des nôtres. Qui ?

-C'est inutile de le savoir pour le moment. Le temps presse. Va chercher Soizic et John et venez.

-Il y a quelqu'un en plus maintenant.

-Oh !

-Nous avons eu une fille, elle s'appelle Morgane et elle a onze ans.

-Amène-les tous. C'est votre seul échappatoire et tu le sais. »

William parut réfléchir.

« Nous ne leur avons jamais rien dit, avoua William. Comment prendront-ils nos mensonges ?

-Je ne peux pas t'aider là-dessus, dit Gaël. Nous vous attendons dans une crique à l'est. A tout à l'heure mon ami. »

William ne cessa de penser à ce qu'il allait dire à ses enfants en marchant vers sa maison. Il en voyait enfin les lumières, filtrant par les interstices des volets. Les alentours étaient silencieux. Trop silencieux. William s'arrêta. La porte était fracassée et un corps gisait sur le sol. Un homme armé d'un sabre d'abordage. La main de William chercha son couteau. Un frôlement l'alerta et il se retourna d'un coup. Il eut à peine le temps de bondir pour esquiver le sabre. Il dut parer âprement le second coup avec sa lame mais parvint à frapper l'assaillant d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. William profita de l'ouverture pour entrer dans la garde et trancher la gorge d'un geste vif et précis.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi efficace William, lança une voix féminine.

-Tatiana, fit William.

-Cela faisait longtemps mon ami. »

La femme qui s'avançait en le menaçant d'une baguette était une belle blonde approchant des quarante ans. Elle avait un œil marron, le droit étant caché par un bandeau de couleur blanche. Elle tenait sa baguette de la main gauche, sa main droite occupée par son sabre d'abordage.

« Nous ne sommes plus amis, dit William. Où sont Soizic et mes enfants ?

-Mes hommes vont les ramener, fit Tatiana.

-Alors tu ne les as pas. Bien, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront.

-Toujours à penser à toi avant les autres. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours impressionné chez toi William. Mais n'y compte pas trop. Ils ne peuvent pas fuir de cette île. Je les aurais.

-Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi t-en prendre à nous ?

-Je veux toujours la même chose William : l'Ankou et son secret.

-Ce n'est pas nous qu'il te faut chercher alors, mais Gaël.

-C'est une possibilité. Mais il n'est pas le seul Morbrez.

-Tu es venue pour Soizic.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es inutile. Désolé. Perforo ! »

Le rayon surgit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Tatiana et vint traverser la poitrine de William de par en par. Le sang coula sur le sol alors que William s'effondrait.

« Je n'ais jamais aimé le maléfice de l'Avada, reprit-elle en se penchant sur lui. Profite bien de la douleur de tes derniers instants. »

Tatiana s'en alla, laissant William se vider de son sang.

William sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas de mourir qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur pour sa femme et ses enfants. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'appeler Gaël, de le prévenir que Tatiana était déjà là. Mais comment ? Si seulement il était sorcier, il lui aurait suffit d'une baguette. Comme il avait vu Soizic le faire si souvent. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes, peut-être même quelques secondes avant que son cœur ne s'arrête. Il crut entendre de pas s'approchant. Etait-ce Tatiana et ses hommes qui revenaient ?

« William ! lança Gaël en apparaissant au dessus de lui. William !

-Gaël, soupira difficilement William. Sauve-les. Elle les cherche. Elle le veut toujours.

-J'ai compris. Garde tes forces.

-Ce n'est plus la peine. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Justin n'arrivera pas à temps. Veille sur eux. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Comme à son habitude, William MacHingson avait pensé aux autres avant lui. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Soizic avait emmené ses enfants dans la forêt derrière la maison. Elle était si dense qu'ils pourraient facilement s'y caché, surtout de nuit. Elle n'avait donné aucune explication à ses enfants. Elle avait perçu des bruits au dehors. Instinctivement, elle s'était saisie de sa baguette et s'était mise entre la porte et ses enfants. Et quand la porte s'était ouverte d'un coup, elle n'eut aucune hésitation, elle incanta un Avada, tuant l'attaquant sans qu'il ne comprenne. Ils avaient ensuite couru dehors et sous les ordres de leur mère qui lançait des maléfices pour briser le cercle des assaillants, ils avaient fui vers la forêt.

Maintenant, le silence était pesant. John et Morgane se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, baguettes tendues. Soizic semblait calme. Cela surprit John qui déjà ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère soit capable de tuer.

« Maman, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer John, fit Soizic. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis sans discuter. Tu te souviens du bateau que tu as vu dans la crique à l'est ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas le rejoindre. Emmène Morgane et faîtes attention. Quand vous y serez, dîtes vos noms. Tu as compris ?

-Mais qui sont-ils ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps je t'ai dit.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais retrouver votre père. Ensuite je vous rejoindrais. Allez-y. »

John aurait voulu protester mais le ton de sa mère n'autorisait aucune discussion. Soizic regarda ses deux enfants disparaître dans la nuit.

Soizic se déplaçait silencieusement dans la forêt. Elle demeurait attentive au moindre souffle. Elle repéra les hommes de Tatiana entrain de fouiller le moindre arbuste. Soizic repéra le plus isolé. Il était armé d'un sabre et s'en servait pour taillader un arbuste. Elle parvint à se glisser derrière lui sans se faire repérer et d'un geste vif entoura son cou d'un de ses bras en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle fit vite et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec. Elle cacha le corps. Elle lui prit son sabre, son pistolet ainsi que son poignard. Elle transplana et se retrouva au milieu de quatre malfrats. D'abord surpris, l'un d'eux pointa son pistolet sur elle. Il tira au moment où elle transplana à nouveau. La balle atteignit en pleine tête un autre assaillant.

« Ne tire pas ! s'écria un autre. Gorluna la veut vivante ! »

Soizic réapparut au milieu. Elle brandit son sabre et trancha l'aine d'un des hommes. Elle se retourna en pointant sa baguette, repoussant un deuxième violement contre un arbre. Le dernier resta figé par la facilité avec laquelle Soizic s'était débarrassée de ses acolytes.

D'un Experliarmus, elle le désarma. Elle le plaqua au sol d'un autre sortilège et le maintint écraser face contre terre. Le malfrat avait l'impression d'avoir un rocher sur le dos.

« Tu parlais de Gorluna, dit Soizic. Tu es de son équipage ?

-Oui, répondit le pirate.

-Et elle me veut vivante ?

-Oui.

-Où est votre bateau ?

-Dans une crique au sud.

-Et où est votre capitaine ?

-Je suis ici Soizic, lança Tatiana en s'avançant. Experliarmus. »

La baguette de Soizic vola en l'air, retombant dans les fourrés.

Soizic toisait la avec haine et dégout.

« Cela doit faire seize ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu ne me prends même pas dans tes bras ! ironisa Tatiana.

-Si bien sûr, si tu veux, fit Soizic. Attends juste que je sorte mon poignard pour te le planter entre les côtes en même temps.

-Et dire qu'avant nous étions comme deux sœur.

-Je ne te savais pas nostalgique.

-Non, c'est vrai. J'aurais même plutôt tendance à détruire mon passé. Et tous ceux qui l'ont connu. C'est la seule manière de se construire un avenir.

-Et pour cela, tu veux encore acquérir l'Ankou et son secret.

-Oui. Et tu vas me le donner.

-Tu peux crever.

-J'espère que tu n'apprends pas de tels mots à tes enfants. Mais que peut-on attendre d'une pirate ? Tu vas m'aider que tu le veuilles ou non. Je saurais t'y obliger.

-Je t'ai déjà pris un œil Tatiana, je peux t'arracher l'autre si tu veux. »

D'un geste nerveux, Tatiana porta sa main à son bandeau blanc. Son visage se déforma en un rictus douloureux. Elle parut sur le point de lancer un maléfice mortel mais se ravisa en tremblant.

« Toi, grogna Tatiana. Si tu n'avais pas été là, l'Ankou serait à moi. Et ton frère aussi.

-Gaël n'est pas un imbécile, il a compris qui tu étais, dit Soizic. Si je ne te tue pas, il le fera.

-Personne ne va mourir ce soir.

-Si, toi ou moi. Peut-être même les deux.

-Ni toi ni moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour apprendre le secret de l'Ankou.

-Va en Enfer ! »

Soizic dégaina le pistolet qu'elle avait volé au pirate et le pointa sur Tatiana. La détonation résonna dans l'air. Tatiana parvint à éviter la balle en plongeant vers le sol. Ce faisant, elle se rapprocha de Soizic. Elle lança un Diffindo qui trancha le bras de Soizic au dessus du coude. Soizic fut aveuglé par la douleur durant un instant et tenta de se reprendre en sortant un poignard de sa main restante. Tatiana leva sa baguette par réflexe.

« Perforo ! fit la blonde. »

Le maléfice toucha en pleine poitrine.

Soizic s'effondra en lâchant son poignard. Tatiana la regarda s'écrouler avec stupeur. Elle se jeta à côté d'elle et la secoua vigoureusement.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Reste en vie ! J'ai besoin de toi pour atteindre mon but ! »

Soizic tourna difficilement les yeux vers elle. Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur son visage.

« Si tu veux le secret de l'Ankou, tu vas devoir te frotter à Gaël, souffla Soizic. Et tu en mourras.

-Non, contredit Tatiana. Il reste d'autres solutions. Mes hommes recherchent tes enfants. Le sang des Morbrez coule dans leurs veines. Ils me permettront d'accéder au secret de l'Ankou.

-Si tu touches à mes enfants, je te maudis.

-Meurs donc, fit Tatiana hautainement en se relevant. Tu avais raison en disant que l'une de nous deux allait mourir ce soir. Va donc rejoindre ton cher mari. Vous allez mourir de la même façon, sois en heureuse. »

Tatiana disparut en un claquement de fouet, laissant Soizic seule. Ces dernières forces la quittaient. Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités s'approcher et sentit à peine Gaël la prendre dans ses bras.

« Soizic, appela-t-il. Kaoc'h ! Toi aussi !

-Arrêtes de hurler petit frère, sourit difficilement Soizic. Tu as autre chose à faire. Écoute-moi bien. Tatiana veut le secret de l'Ankou. Tu dois le protéger, tu le sais. Et protège mes enfants. Je les ais envoyés vers ton mouillage. Mais les hommes de Tatiana les poursuivent.

-J'ai compris. Nous allons les sauver, je te le jure.

-Je sais. Kenavo Gaël.

-Kenavo Soizic. »

Soizic se relâcha dans un dernier souffle. Gaël s'accorda quelques secondes de silence. Mais il releva la tête rapidement, il devait agir, retrouver ses neveux et les sauver des griffes de Tatiana.

John et Morgane courait main dans la main entre les arbres et les buissons. John ouvrait la voie, protégeant sa sœur des branches. Il se savait poursuivi. Il entendait les jurons et les pas de leurs poursuivants. John risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Mais ce faisant, il ne vit pas la racine au sol et tomba lourdement, entraînant sa sœur avec lui. Les pirates de Tatiana en profitèrent pour les rejoindre et les encercler. Ils étaient quatre. Morgane se serra contre son frère. Ce dernier brandit sa baguette mais un Experliarmus le désarma aussi sec. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un sorcier parmi eux.

« Vous nous avez fait courir, dit ce dernier en menaçant toujours de sa baguette. Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre gentiment.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda John.

-Des cadavres, lança une voix tranchante. »

Les pirates se tournèrent vers la source des paroles. Ils ne virent qu'une silhouette gracile surgir et s'attaquer à l'un d'eux. Le pirate resta debout mais ses bras pendaient sans vie le long de son corps alors que le mystérieux sauveur restait protégé derrière lui. Le sorcier allait lever sa baguette quand il perçut des pas précipité derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un autre individu foncer vers ses deux autres acolytes. Une lame d'acier surgit et en deux mouvements fluides et parfaits, trancha les corps des pirates avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sabreur se tourna vers le sorcier. C'était une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans, asiatique, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un chignon. Elle était habillée d'un kimono ample noir et protégée d'une pièce d'armure japonaise sur le torse et le dos. Son sabre katana maintenant rougit du sang des pirates était tenu fermement mais en douceur.

Le sorcier eut un rictus mauvais.

« Akiko Ryukawa, dit-il. Et j'ai reconnu ta voix : Igor Stradus. »

Le premier attaquant relâcha le corps du pirate qui s'effondra. John vit que la gorge de ce dernier avait été mordu jusqu'au sang. Ce mystérieux sauveur serait-il un vampire ? Il le va les yeux vers lui. Une peau blafarde, des yeux d'un éclat rouge sang, de longs cheveux blancs. Oui, il ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur le visage d'Igor Stradus alors qu'il enjambait le corps du pirate comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire souche.

« Bryan Quinnon, fit le vampire. Toujours à la botte de Tatiana à ce que je voie.

-Comme toi avec les Morbrez, répliqua Quinnon. Ne t'approches pas ou je te fais brûler comme un fétu de paille.

-Tu sais bien que si tu tues l'un de nous, l'autre te tuera aussi sec. Tu n'as pas d'échappatoire.

-Si, il m'en reste un.

-Tatiana ne sera pas contente. Je suppose qu'elle a toujours le Doloris facile.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Vous gagnez cette fois-ci. Mais la prochaine fois… »

Un claquement de fouet résonna quand Bryan Quinnon transplana pour fuir.

La japonaise agita son sabre d'un geste sec pour en faire tomber les gouttes de sang avant de le rengainer. La japonaise resta malgré tout sur le qui-vive. Le vampire s'approcha des deux enfants. John leva sa baguette en se remettant debout. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit le prochain repas de ce suceur de sang.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! cria-t-il.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, assura Stradus en s'arrêtant. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger John Morbrez.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Morbrez mais…

-MacHingson, finit le vampire. Logique. Le nom de William passe plus inaperçu que celui de Soizic.

-Vous connaissez mes parents ?

-Oui. Je peux même dire que nous sommes amis. Cette jeune fille est votre sœur je suppose.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Vos parents ne vous ont-ils jamais parlé de l'Ankou ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pas le temps pour le moment Igor, lança Gaël en sortant des ténèbres. On remonte à bord tout de suite. Akiko, tu restes près d'eux.

-Bien, acquiesça la japonaise.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je veux savoir ! s'écria John.

-Je m'appelle Gaël Morbrez. Je suis votre oncle. Maintenant venez.

-Non ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Je veux d'abord voir mes parents. »

John menaçait Gaël de sa baguette. Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment les yeux de la japonaise devant lui. Elle lui saisit le poignet et le projeta au sol d'une facilité déconcertante. Lui tordant le poignet, elle l'obligea à ne plus bouger et le désarma.

« Personne ne menace le capitaine devant moi, fit-elle en intensifiant sa clé, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme.

-Ça ira Akiko, assura Gaël. Remontons à bord. Tu peux l'emmener personnellement si tu veux.

-Ai Taishô.

-Igor, aide la petite. Morgane c'est ça ?

-Ou…oui, balbutia la fillette.

-Je ne veux pas que ce vampire s'approche d'elle ! hurla John. Argh ! »

Akiko l'avait relevé en lui maintenant le bras tordu dans son dos. Elle venait de lui tordre un peu plus pour le faire taire. Igor tendit une main accueillante à Morgane. Le sourire du vampire était doux et chaleureux. Rien à voir avec son sourire tranchant de tout à l'heure. Morgane sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne sans hésitation.

Gaël aurait souri au spectacle de cette étrange procession si la soirée n'avait pas été aussi tragique. Ils atteignirent une crique dans laquelle se trouvait le bateau noir et blanc avec une figure de proue en forme de corbeau que John avait remarqué dans la journée. Ils montèrent dans des canots pour rejoindre le bateau.

« Bienvenu sur l'Ankou, annonça Gaël une fois à bord. »

**NDA :** Kaoc'h = merde en breton.

Kenavo = au revoir en breton.

Ai Taishô = « Oui capitaine » en japonais.


	2. II L'Ankou

**CHAPITRE II : L'ANKOU**

Gaël Morbrez donna des ordres pour appareiller au plus vite. La japonaise relâcha John et sans lui lancer un regard, elle lui ordonna de na pas bouger et de ne pas gêner. Morgane vint près de son frère. Autour d'eux, les marins s'affairaient pour remonter l'ancre et lever les voiles. Les ordres étaient lancés par une voix grave et forte appartenant à un homme au teint mate et aux cheveux noirs. Tout le monde avait une place et un rôle. Le vampire et la japonaise démontrèrent une grande agilité en grimpant dans les gréements pour tendre les cordages. John remarqua que la japonaise ne s'était même pas débarrassé de ses pièces d'armure ou de son sabre.

Alors que le bateau quittait la crique, la barre tenu par Gaël Morbrez, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'approcha d'eux. Ses yeux bleus étaient cloitrés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes.

« Bonsoir les enfants, fit-il en souriant. Je suis Justin Lefranc, le médecin de bord. Etes-vous blessés ou avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Non, répondit John d'un ton sec. Je veux savoir où sont nos parents. Je veux les voir. S'ils sont encore sur l'île, je veux y retourner avec ma sœur.

-Ils sont à bord, avoua le médecin en prenant un air triste. Vous les verrez plus tard.

-Je veux les voir maintenant ! Pourquoi on ne le pourrait pas maintenant ? Ils sont vos prisonniers ? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous tous ?

-Nous sommes l'équipage de l'Ankou, renseigna Gaël qui s'était approché, laissant la barre à l'homme au teint mate. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Gaël Morbrez, le frère de votre mère et capitaine de ce bateau.

-Et pour quel pays naviguez-vous ? Où quelle compagnie ?

-Nous naviguons pour nous-mêmes. Hissez le pavillon ! ordonna Gaël. »

John leva les yeux vers le grand mât. Deux marins se trouvaient au sommet. Ils déployèrent un drapeau noir arborant un crâne et deux sabres croisés. John n'avait jamais vu ce pavillon, mais c'était inutile pour le reconnaître. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ne dire qu'un seul mot :

« Pirates. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Cet homme qui se disait son oncle était le capitaine d'une bande de forbans. Alors il était sûr que ce Gaël Morbrez mentait : ses parents et surtout sa mère n'avaient jamais eu rien à voir avec des pirates.

« Mes parents n'auraient jamais été amis avec des pirates, dit-il. Ils n'étaient pas marins.

-Et pourtant, ce vieux William était un grand pirate, assura Gaël. Et ma sœur, était le capitaine de ce bateau avant de décider de changer de vie.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Je veux leur parler ! Où sont-ils ? »

Gaël se tourna vers Igor Stradus.

« Amène-les, ordonna-t-il. »

Le vampire acquiesça sombrement et descendit dans l'entrepont en faisant signe à plusieurs hommes de le suivre. John remarqua que tous ceux qui descendirent étaient tous d'un certain âge, plus de trente ou quarante ans. Même le médecin y alla. Ils réapparurent, portant deux brancards recouverts d'un drap blanc. La main de John serra celle de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait le croire. Et lorsque les marins déposèrent les brancards devant eux, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas chancelant. John tomba à genoux. Il tendit la main vers le drap. Il devait voir par lui-même. Mais la petite main de sa sœur l'arrêta. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et la vit pleurer silencieusement.

« Laisse-les dormir, fit-elle.

-Je veux savoir, dit-il. »

Il se dégagea doucement de la main de sa sœur et découvrit le visage de sa mère. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Et si elle ne faisait que dormir ? Non. Elle était bien trop pâle. Il n'avait pas de doute sur sa mort. Morgane avait détourné le regard en se blottissant contre son frère. John sentait ses larmes couler sur sa nuque. John recouvrit sa mère. Il n'osa pas faire de même avec l'autre corps.

John n'arrivait pas à pleurer comme sa sœur. Une seule pensé lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient personne. Son père travaillait aux champs et sa mère fabriquait des paniers en osier. Ils étaient la gentillesse personnifiée. Il arrivait à son père d'utiliser des expressions étranges que seule sa mère comprenait. Mais personne n'aurait voulu les tuer. Ils ne vivaient qu'en paix. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les attaquer et les tuer ? C'était un travail de pirates. Et des pirates, il y en avait plein autour d'eux.

John se leva en laissant sa sœur. Il s'avança vers Gaël Morbrez.

« Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ? questionna-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Gaël.

-Je vous demande pourquoi vous avez tué nos parents ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu crois que je pourrais tuer un ami cher et ma propre sœur ?

-Elle n'était pas votre sœur ! Elle était ma mère ! Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pirate sans foi ni loi. Alors, pourquoi les avez-vous tués ? Il n'y a que des sales raclures de pirates pour faire ça. »

Gaël le gifla si fort qu'il tomba à genoux.

« Ta peine ne t'autorise pas à insulter mon équipage, ni l'honneur des pirates, dit Gaël. Parmi tous ceux ici qui ont connu tes parents, aucun n'est heureux de les voir morts. Tous les respectaient et les admiraient. Ils étaient nos frères de bord et nos amis. Et pour moi, ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Ce sont bien des pirates qui vous ont attaqué. Mais des pirates qui n'en ont que le nom sans l'honneur qui va avec. Si nous sommes venus, c'est justement pour tous vous sauver. Nous n'avons pu sauver Soizic et William. Mais vous deux êtes vivants. C'est ça l'important. »

Gaël laissa John au milieu du pont. Morgane vint l'aider à se relever.

« Gaël, appela l'homme à la peau mate à la barre. Tatiana ne nous poursuit pas.

-C'est bizarre, dit Gaël. Elle sait que nous avons les enfants. Elle n'a plus d'autre choix que d'attaquer pour s'emparer de l'Ankou.

-Si je ne la connaissais pas je dirais qu'elle a renoncé. Mais ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On s'occupe de nos compagnons. Puis on fait route vers l'Île de la Tortue. »

La nuit était à son apogée quand le capitaine Gaël Morbrez fit réunir tout l'équipage sur le pont. Les deux brancards portant les corps des parents de John et Morgane se trouvaient au centre de l'attention. Les corps avaient été emmaillotés dans du linge blanc. John fut étonné qu'un tel silence puisse être fait sur la mer. Gaël Morbrez s'avança près des deux brancards.

« Ce soir, deux des nôtres sont tombés. Beaucoup d'entre vous les connaissaient, d'autres en avaient juste entendu parler. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, c'étaient des frères de bord. Pour ceux qui les ont connus, ils étaient des amis. Ils avaient choisi de changer de vie, de quitter le bord pour se construire un avenir loin de l'odeur de la poudre et de celle du sang. Mais ils restaient des nôtres malgré tout. Car quand on est pirate un jour, on l'est pour toujours. Leur mort me touche particulièrement. William MacHingson était un foutu écossais, mais il était toujours prêt à tout pour aider les autres, pensant à eux avant lui. Il était mon ami. Soizic Morbrez, que dire de celle qui fut notre capitaine. Un vrai dragon des mers, redoutée et respectée. Lorsque vous lui manquiez de respect, elle pouvait vous casser le nez d'un coup de poing. Certains s'en souviennent. »

John remarqua qu'un pirate à l'air bourru sourit timidement. Son nez était écrasé.

« Mais pour moi, elle était simplement ma grande sœur. Celle qui a pris le relais à la mort de notre père, aussi bien pour diriger l'Ankou que pour parfaire mon éducation. Et pour ces deux tâches, elle a eu fort à faire. J'ai été triste quand elle m'a parlé pour la première fois de son envie de descendre à terre définitivement avec William. Mais j'ai respecté son choix, souhaitant qu'elle soit heureuse. Qu'ils soient heureux devrais-je dire. Ils l'ont été. Les deux enfants qui sont parmi nous maintenant le prouvent. Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas comme William et Soizic MacHingson, couple heureux vivant sur une petite île tranquille que nous allons nous souvenir d'eux. Car nous ne les connaissons pas. Nous laisserons ça à leurs enfants. Nous nous nous souviendrons d'eux comme William le coutelier et Soizic Morbrez, pirates de l'Ankou. Peuples des Océans, ce soir nous vous confions leurs corps. Mais seulement ça. Car leurs âmes resteront à voguer avec nous pour toujours. Kenavo William. Kenavo Soizic. »

Gaël laissa la place à huit hommes qui sortirent des rangs. Parmi eux, John reconnut le vampire Igor Stradus, l'homme à la peau mate et le médecin de bord Justin Lefranc. Ils se saisirent des brancards et le portèrent jusqu'à la bordée. Levant l'arrière des brancards, les deux corps glissèrent dans l'océan. Il n'y eut pas de coup de canon comme les militaires. Pas de prière comme les religieux. Pas même de minute de silence. Les pirates se dispersèrent pour reprendre leur poste.

Gaël s'avança vers John et Morgane. John remarqua qu'aucune larme n'humidifiait ses yeux mais il y devina la tristesse.

« Si vous voulez rester encore, vous pouvez, dit-il. Akiko vous montrera où vous pourrez dormir quand vous le désirerez. »

Gaël s'éloigna en prenant la direction du poste de commande.

« Je ne vous crois toujours pas quand vous dîtes que vous n'êtes pour rien dans leur mort, lança John en se relevant.

-Et tu aurais raison, fit Gaël. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt et les sauver. »

Pour la première fois, John ressentit tout le désarroi de cet homme face à la mort de Soizic et William MacHingson. Peut-être disait-il vrai finalement.

« Akiko, veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien dans la mesure du possible, dit Gaël à la japonaise.

-Ai Taishô, acquiesça-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. »

John remarqua qu'elle avait retiré sa tenue de combat au profit d'une tenue ample d'un blanc pur. Deux sabres, un long et un plus court, d'une forme qu'il n'avait jamais vue étaient glissés dans sa ceinture du côté gauche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours maintenus par un chignon qui lui donnait un air sévère. Malgré tout, John remarqua que sa première impression était fondée : elle était vraiment jeune. Elle ne devait avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être même plus jeune. Elle demeura silencieuse à attendre.

John resta longtemps à regarder l'océan défilé sous ses yeux. Jusqu'au moment où Morgane tira sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« John, j'ai sommeil, dit-elle.

-Allons dormir, acquiesça-t-il. Euh… Akiko c'est ça ? Nous voudrions dormir.

-Suivez-moi, invita la japonaise. »

Les deux enfants suivirent la jeune fille aux yeux en amande dans l'entrepont. Elle les mena vers l'arrière du bateau. Des hamacs étaient tendus entre des poutres. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle invita le frère et la sœur à entrer. La cabine était petite et spartiate. Deux couchettes superposées étaient accrochées à une cloison. Sur la cloison d'en face, des étagères vides attendaient que l'on y dépose des objets. Au fond, un hublot étroit donnait sur la mer qui filait derrière le bateau.

« Si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, ma cabine est à côté, indiqua Akiko. »

Akiko n'attendit pas de remerciement et referma la porte. Morgane demanda l'aide de son frère pour se hisser sur la couchette du haut. Il s'allongea ensuite sur l'autre couchette. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il resta longtemps à regarder le vide. Ce matin, tout allait bien, il était allé voir Oriane, son père était allé aux champs, sa mère au marché. Et cette nuit, ses parents étaient morts. Et il se retrouvait avec sa petite sœur sur un bateau pirate ayant comme capitaine un homme prétendant être leur oncle. Et disant que ses parents avaient été eux-mêmes des pirates. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas le frôlement de sa sœur descendant de sa couchette. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle vint se blottir contre lui pour y pleurer et finalement, à bout de larme, s'endormir.

En ouvrant les yeux le matin, John MacHingson avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Tout contre lui, sa sœur ne s'était pas réveillée. Il la regarda un moment. Elle s'agita doucement dans son sommeil, murmurant quelques mots :

« Papa… Maman… »

John déposa un léger baiser sur son front et parvint à se lever sans l'éveiller. Il la borda et sortit silencieusement de la cabine. Il se rendit sur le pont supérieur.

Le soleil était déjà haut. Personne n'était venu les réveiller. Sûrement une consigne du capitaine. Ce dernier n'était pas à la barre. Elle était tenue par l'homme à la peau mate.

« Bien dormi jeune homme ? »

John se tourna vers le médecin de bord qui vint près de lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'imaginait pas comme un pirate mais John sentait qu'il pouvait plus facilement parler avec lui.

« Non, répondit-il.

-Je comprends, assura Justin. Mais vous verrez que le sommeil reviendra. Vous pensez sûrement le contraire pour le moment mais vous vous rendrez compte que c'est vrai. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Vous avez déjà perdu vos parents ?

-Oui, il y a longtemps, et pas dans des circonstances aussi tragiques que les vôtres mais n'empêche que la mort de ma mère m'a fait mal.

-Et celle de votre père ?

-Je vous trouve un peu trop curieux jeune homme. Le fait que vos parents étaient des amis ne vous autorise pas à me questionner de la sorte.

-Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes jeune, triste et tombé dans un monde que vous ne souhaitiez pas voir et encore moins connaître, celui de la piraterie.

-Mes parents ne me parlaient jamais des pirates. Tout ce que je sais sur eux, c'est ce que j'ai entendu à Sainte-Emmanuelle.

-Je peux imaginer ce que les gens en disaient.

-Une bande de voleurs, d'assassins ne reculant devant aucune bassesse pour s'emparer des biens d'autrui. Enlèvements et pillages sont leur lot quotidien.

-C'est vrai que nous menons une vie en marge de la société. Mais ceci a une raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Ça c'est à vous de la découvrir, comme chacun de ces pirates l'a découvert. Nous avons tous nos raisons d'être devenus pirate, toutes différentes. Je ne saurais que vous donner un conseil. Parlez avec ses hommes et femmes, voyez pour quelle raison ils ont choisi cette vie. Et alors, je l'espère, vous changerez d'avis sur les pirates.

-Si c'est vrai que mes parents étaient des pirates, pour quelles raisons le sont-ils devenus ?

-Pour Soizic, allez voir votre oncle. C'est une chose que votre mère et lui avaient en commun. Pour William, c'est votre grand-père qui l'a pris à son bord. Il était le seul survivant d'un naufrage dans lequel il avait perdu toute sa famille.

-Sa famille ?

-Votre mère était sa seconde femme. Il avait déjà été marié et avait même une fille. Nous l'avons repêché et soigné. Durant des mois, il est resté amorphe à fond de cale, refusant de sortir, vidant des fûts entiers de rhum. Votre grand-père disait toujours que quand il choisirait de sortir de sa peine, il le fera. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où il a enfin émergé du fond du bateau. En plein combat contre un galion espagnol. Vous parlez d'un bordel ! Ça tirait de tous les côté et lui, bouteille à la main, chancelait entre les combattants, comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Un espagnol l'a bousculé, renversant une partie de son rhum. Il lui a fracassé la bouteille sur le crâne et s'est saisi de ses armes. Ce fut son premier combat à bord, celui qui lui redonna l'envie de vivre. Il épousa la doctrine des pirates de l'Ankou, devenant rapidement un homme de confiance pour le capitaine. Et au bout de quelques temps, son cœur se rouvrit à l'amour avec votre mère. Ils se marièrent quelques jours avant la mort du capitaine. Soizic a pris le relais mais jamais leur mariage ne fut mis en péril. Au contraire. Et vous êtes venu au monde. »

Justin Lefranc s'interrompit. John essayait d'imaginer son père et sa mère à l'époque. Si tout cela était vrai, il devait essayer de comprendre les raisons de son père pour entrer dans un équipage pirate. Mais pour tout comprendre, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur sa mère. Une seule chose était sûre dans son esprit : ses parents avaient été tués par des pirates et ça, il ne le pardonnerait jamais à ces forbans des mers.

« Je crois que j'ai trop parlé, dit Justin gêné. Il est temps pour vous de visiter le bateau. Je me ferai une joie d'être votre guide mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Donc je vous laisse au bon soin d'Akiko. »

La japonaise se tenait silencieuse et droite à quelques mètres derrière les deux hommes. John se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était là et pourquoi elle n'avait pas signalé sa présence. Elle ne portait plus l'ensemble blanc qu'elle avait mis pour les funérailles. Sa tenue d'aujourd'hui était noire mais dans la même coupe. Elle n'avait pas mis son armure. Ses sabres étaient toujours glissés dans sa ceinture, et toujours du même côté. John trouvait cette façon de faire étrange, cela ne devait pas être pratique pour les dégainer. Pour acquiescer les dernières paroles du médecin, elle s'inclina légèrement en disant :

« Ai Sensei[1]. »

Akiko ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ils firent le tour du bateau en commençant par le fond de cale. En parlant avec les marins qui faisaient escales à Sainte-Emmanuelle, John avait eu un aperçu de l'austérité de la vie à bord. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec l'Ankou. Les denrées alimentaires étaient censées être limitées à de la viande et du poisson séchée et conservée en fûts de sel, des céréales. Mais pas de légumes verts et des fruits, ceux-ci se conservant très mal. Mais dans les réserves de l'Ankou, des cageots de fruits et légumes s'entreposaient et surtout, des pièces de viandes fraîches pendaient à des crochets. John remarqua la fraîcheur ambiante et pensa tout de suite à un sort adapté. Après tout, il avait remarqué plusieurs sorciers parmi les membres d'équipage, leurs baguettes souvent glissées dans leurs ceintures. Le cuisinier de bord était lui-même sorcier, enfin sorcière pour être exact, ce qui devait grandement facilité la préparation des repas.

La seconde réserve était la Sainte-barbe. Sur la porte, une inscription rappelait la dangerosité des substances gardées derrière elle et l'interdiction formelle d'y faire la moindre étincelle. John s'attendait à trouver des tonneaux de poudre, des rouleaux de mèches et des boulets d'acier. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne vit que des caisses contenant des objets de formes cylindriques droits se finissant d'un côté en un cône de métal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

-Des munitions pour les canons, répondit Akiko. C'est plus pratique et rapide à utiliser que les cartouches de poudres en papier et les boulets. Et c'est bien plus efficace. C'est une invention de ta mère.

-Ma mère… balbutia John. Mais comment se fait l'allumage ?

-Nous te montrerons plus tard. Continuons la visite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte au fond ? »

John désignait une étrange porte sans poignée. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à un bloc de cristal qu'à une porte.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Akiko. Seul le capitaine sait ce que c'est. »

Le pont au-dessus des réserves servait de dortoirs et de salle à manger pour l'équipage. Certains pirates d'une quarantaine d'année voulaient qu'il les rejoigne à une table. Mais il préférait se tenir à l'écart. John remarqua qu'une cabine avait été aménagée en plein centre du pont. Elle ne devait avoir aucun hublot donnant sur l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque à la japonaise, cette dernière lui apprit que c'était la cabine d'Igor Stradus. Il y restait cloitré toute la journée et n'en sortait que pour assurer le quart de nuit, le vampire étant l'un des deux seconds du capitaine.

Un gémissement craintif attira l'attention de John. Il se retourna et vit sa sœur faire une moue effrayée, entourée de plusieurs marins. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita jusqu'à elle et offrit son corps en bouclier.

« Reculez ! hurla-t-il. Laissez-la !

-Du calme mon garçon, dit un pirate. On ne lui veut aucun mal. On veut juste rire…

-Je vous interdis de l'approcher ! rugit l'adolescent en brandissant sa baguette. »

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, la lame d'un sabre se trouvait à un millimètre de sa gorge. Il tourna les yeux vers Akiko. Cette dernière avait un regard dur mais calme.

« Range ta baguette, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pas tant qu'ils voudront s'en prendre à ma sœur, dit John. Je ne laisserais aucun de ces sales pirates s'en prendre à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'aimerais bien dormir. »

Igor Stradus était sorti de sa cabine. Il observa la scène quelques secondes et s'avança.

« Helmut, raconte-moi, demanda-t-il.

-On a fait une petite farce à la petite, raconta un pirate avec un accent allemand. Ça lui a fait peur et le garçon a cru qu'on lui faisait du mal. »

John regarda les mains du pirate et y vit une souris grise qui se baladait de main en main.

« John, il m'a juste fais un tour en faisant sortir sa souris de sa manche sans baguette, dit Morgane. J'ai été surprise c'est tout.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette maintenant petit, invita le vampire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de Morgane, reprit John.

-Ils ne lui feront aucun mal. Baisse ta baguette.

-Je ne veux pas de votre soi-disant parole. Les pirates n'en ont pas.

-Baisse ta baguette ! siffla Stradus. »

Le dernier ordre surprit John qui baissa le bras nerveusement. Les yeux rouges du vampire le fixaient avec colère. Puis ils se radoucirent.

« Les pirates de l'Ankou ne sont pas comme les autres, conclut le vampire avant de retourner dans sa cabine. »

Akiko attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à ranger son katana. John se tourna vers Morgane.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ces pirates, dit-il.

-Mais ils n'ont rien fait, protesta Morgane. Ils sont gentils.

-Ce sont des pirates, des criminels. »

Morgane n'avait pas sa place sur ce bateau. C'est ce que se disait John. Et lui non plus. Si le capitaine avait un peu de bon sens, il s'en rendrait compte et les débarquerait. Il devait le lui dire.

* * *

[1] « Oui docteur » en japonais. Le mot « sensei » a plusieurs significations : professeur, maître, docteur. C'est selon l'individu à qui l'on s'adresse. En fait, c'est un terme à utiliser envers quelqu'un qui fait autorité dans un domaine scientifique, professionnel ou culturel.


	3. III L'Ile de la Tortue

**CHAPITRE III : L'ÎLE DE LA TORTUE**

Gaël Morbrez souriait du regard sérieux de John. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère avec cette expression. Gaël savait que le moment de parler à ces deux enfants viendraient vite. Il se devait de répondre à leurs questions et de leur expliquer certaines choses. Il passa le commandement à Victor Blanco, l'homme à la peau mate, et invita ses neveux dans sa cabine.

Elle était à peine plus grande que celle qu'occupaient John et Morgane. Mais par contre, elle semblait plus confortable. Les étagères soutenaient pas mal de livres et des cartes maritimes étaient consciencieusement roulées dans un coin. Une table qui devait servir aussi bien pour tracer la route que pour manger se trouvait au centre. D'un geste de baguette, Gaël fit apparaître deux fauteuils en invitant les deux adolescents à s'y asseoir. Le capitaine s'assit dans un fauteuil de velours noir.

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Gaël.

-Quand pouvez-vous nous déposer à terre ? questionna directement John.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ma sœur et moi n'avons rien à faire avec des pirates. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste près de forbans tels que vous. Donc je vous demande de nous déposer à terre le plus tôt possible. »

Les yeux du jeune John étaient des plus sérieux. Il n'acceptait pas encore le passé de ses parents. Il n'y croyait pas pour être exact. Et à cause des habitants de l'île sur laquelle il a grandi, il s'est mis à croire que tous les pirates étaient des hors-la-loi agissant sans aucune morale. Mais les pirates de l'Ankou n'étaient pas comme les autres. De toute façon, quoi qu'il pense, Gaël ne pouvait lui donner qu'une seule réponse :

« Je ne peux pas.

-Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'honneur dont vous vous vantez…

-Je ne peux pas parce que si je le faisais, Tatiana Gorluna vous retrouvera sûrement et vous tuera, coupa Gaël. Et tel que je la connais, votre mort ne sera pas sans souffrance.

-Cette Gorluna, c'est elle qui a tué nos parents, n'est-ce pas ? dit John.

-Oui.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Pour s'emparer de ce bateau.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous attaquer alors que nous n'avions rien à voir avec vous ?

-Parce que ta mère était la capitaine de l'Ankou et que dans vos veines coule le sang des Morbrez.

-Arrêtez de dire que ma mère était une pirate ! Jamais je n'y croirais !

-Alors c'est que tu nies le souvenir de tes parents. Et de toute ta famille. Nous autres les Morbrez sommes pirates. C'est ainsi depuis des générations. Nous ignorons même depuis combien de temps vogue l'Ankou. Mais il y a toujours eu un Morbrez pour en commander l'équipage. Quand mon père est mort, ta mère a aussitôt pris la suite. Et quand elle a décidé de quitté le bord avec William, c'est moi qui ait repris le flambeau. Et quand viendra le jour pour moi de passer la main,… Et bien, pour le moment, les seuls Morbrez restants, se sont vous deux. L'un de vous devra continuer à faire voguer ce bateau.

-Vous rêvez ! Ni moi, ni ma sœur ne deviendrons pirate.

-Tu sembles avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur les pirates. Elles changeront sûrement avec le temps. Du moins je l'espère. En attendant, je ne peux pas vous abandonner sur une île. Je suis responsable de vous deux. C'est mon devoir en tant qu'oncle.

-Nous ne voulons pas rester.

-Je vous garderais au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que Tatiana ne vous fera plus aucun mal. En attendant, il va falloir travailler.

-Quoi ?

-Aucune charge ne doit être inutile sur un bateau. Si vous voulez manger, il vous faudra bosser. Tu ne veux peut-être pas apprendre à être pirate, mais tant que tu seras à bord de mon bateau, tu devras te plier à ma loi.

-D'accord, je vais travailler. Mais laisser ma sœur en dehors de ça.

-John, je veux me rendre utile moi aussi, dit Morgane.

-Je sais exactement ce que tu vas faire Morgane, assura Gaël.

-Non ! s'exclama John.

-Ça suffit ! gronda le capitaine. Tu vas te mettre tout de suite au travail et cessé de jouer au gosse trop gâté ! Dehors ! »

Gaël tendit sa baguette et propulsa John à l'extérieur de sa cabine. Le jeune homme roula sur le pont sous les yeux amusés de l'équipage. Gaël Morbrez sortit à son tour. Il tenait toujours sa baguette à la main. John tâtonna dans ses poches jusqu'à sortir la sienne et la tendre vers le capitaine de l'Ankou. Gaël fit un geste apaisant et John crut un instant qu'il cherchait à faire cesser l'altercation mais en fait, le signe était adressé à Akiko qui avait porté la main à son katana.

« Maintenant que tu as sorti ta baguette, tu as deux solutions, dit Gaël. Soit tu la jettes et tu te plies à mes ordres, soit tu l'utilises. Que décides-tu ? »

John se remit debout sans lâcher le pirate des yeux. Morgane était sortie de la cabine du capitaine et observait son frère avec angoisse.

« Experliarmus ! cria-t-il. »

Le sortilège n'atteignit pas sa cible, Gaël Morbrez l'évita facilement et contre-attaqua. L'Experliarmus du capitaine pirate atteignit sa cible sans que John ne puisse rien faire. Il faut dire que Gaël ne l'avait même pas formulé. La mère de John lui avait parlé de certains sorciers capables de ne pas formuler certains sortilèges. Elle-même ne le faisait pas pour certains sorts ménagers. Mais lorsqu'elle l'a initié au combat magique, elle a toujours formulé ses attaques et défenses.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à faire des sortilèges informulés ? questionna Gaël. Elle était pourtant plus que douée dans ce domaine. On ne pouvait jamais deviner ses intentions dans un duel. Dans notre vie, perdre signifie mourir. C'est pourquoi elle n'a perdu qu'un seul combat.

-Ma mère ne savait pas se battre, dit John. Elle n'était qu'une simple femme de fermier. Pas une pirate.

-Continue de te mentir si tu le veux. Mais moi, je me souviens des raclés que Soizic m'a foutues. J'en ais encore mal partout rien que d'y penser. »

Gaël s'approcha du jeune homme et lui rendit sa baguette.

« Maintenant, tu vas te mettre au travail sans la ramener, dit le capitaine d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction. Helmut, appela-t-il.

-Capitaine, répondit le pirate à l'accent allemand.

-Tu vas t'occuper de lui apprendre le métier de mousse. Il ne veut pas rester à bord mais tant qu'il sera là, il devra bosser et apprendre.

-Pas de problème.

-Parfait. Et aussi, Natalia.

-Oui capitaine, répondit une voix féminine avec un accent slave. »

La femme qui s'était avancée était blonde comme le blé et son visage était arrondi par des pommettes saillantes. Ses origines russes se devinaient aisément. Elle était habillée d'un tablier noir.

« Morgane va te donner un coup de main en cuisine, dit Gaël en désignant la jeune fille. »

La russe acquiesça et s'approcha de la gamine en souriant. Morgane ne ressentit aucune peur et sourit à son tour. Elle était sûre de bien s'entendre avec la cuisinière. Elle la suivit mais au moment de quitter le pont, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère qui écoutait ce que lui disait le gabier.

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement éprouvants pour John MacHingson. Il passait ses journées à nettoyer le navire sans sa baguette. Helmut lui apprit à grimper dans les gréements jusqu'aux vergues. Et même à la hune du mat de misaine. Il en retira une certaine fierté personnelle qui lui fit un peu oublié son mépris envers les pirates. Mais quand il regarda en direction du grand mat et vit Akiko y grimper avec une légèreté et une habileté telle qu'on l'aurait crue porté par les vents, il se dit qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

En cuisine, Morgane faisait tous son possible pour aider Natalia sans faire trop d'erreur. Heureusement, la jeune femme était patiente et comprenait parfaitement que la fillette n'ait pas l'habitude des fourneaux.

« Ta mère était pire que toi, se souvint-elle.

-Vous avez connu ma mère ? questionna Morgane. »

Natalia doutait de devoir parler de Soizic à Morgane. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça. Et puis, cette petite la lui rappelait tellement.

« C'est moi qui ait appris à ta mère à cuisiner, raconta Natalia. Elle a toujours su se battre et a pris naturellement les commandes de ce bateau à la mort de ton grand-père. Mais pour ce qui est de manier un couteau pour couper des légumes ou marier des ingrédients entre eux, c'était pas gagner. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à se rapprocher de ton père, elle voulait être capable de lui faire elle-même un bon dîner. Donc, en secret durant des mois, elle venait régulièrement ici et je lui apprenais tous mes petits trucs de cuisinière. Mais vraiment, au début c'était une catastrophe ! Tu es bien plus doué qu'elle.

-Elle m'a appris à faire deux ou trois choses, avoua Morgane.

-Alors je vois qu'elle a bien retenu mes leçons. Je me souviens encore de la première fois qu'elle a faite à dîner pour ton père. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle passait son temps à goûter son plat en pensant avoir oublié quelque chose.

-Et ce fut un désastre ?

-Au contraire, une vraie réussite. Bizarrement, c'est à la deuxième fois qu'elle s'est loupée. Mais ton père ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur. Il était déjà sous son charme. »

Le regard de Natalia se porta sur la pendule accrochée à la cloison.

« On parle, on parle et le temps passe, dit-elle. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il faut que tout soit prêt. Il va être temps qu'on accoste, les réserves se vident. »

Le lendemain, l'Ankou arriva en vu d'une côte parsemée de mangroves impénétrables. Une montagne marquait son relief à l'est. Cette montagne appelée la « Tortue » par les premiers habitants espagnols de l'île lui donna son nom. Un fort imposant se trouvait au pied de la montagne, niché entre elle et un cours d'eau descendant vers le sud. L'Ankou passa au large de l'embouchure du cours d'eau. En écoutant les pirates, John comprit qu'un récif se trouvait juste devant l'embouchure et obligeait les navires à passer au large. Une demi-heure plus tard, le bateau pirate s'arrimait au ponton de bois d'un petit port miteux.

Gaël Morbrez avait dirigé la manœuvre d'accostage depuis la passerelle. Il se tourna vers Victor Blanco.

« Laisse les hommes aller à terre, dit-il. Mais je veux une équipe toujours à bord pour veiller au plus loin et garder le bateau.

-Très bien, acquiesça Victor. Je vais rester pour m'occuper de ça. Je n'ai rien à faire à terre. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Rendre une petite visite au « gouverneur ». »

En descendant sur le pont, Gaël croisa Natalia et Justin qui s'apprêtaient vraisemblablement à descendre à terre.

« Je dois remplir nos réserves, indiqua Natalia. Elles sont presque vides. Je vais prendre quelques hommes avec moi.

-Morgane va avec toi ? demanda Gaël.

-Oui.

-Prend aussi John, il aidera à porter. Et toi Justin ?

-Besoin de quelques ingrédients et plantes médicinales. Je prends juste un homme avec moi.

-Tu ne veux pas de protections supplémentaires ?

-Ça devrait aller. Tu vas voir Le Vasseur ?

-Oui. J'ai à lui parler.

-Je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'être prudent. Ce type est dangereux. J'espère que tu n'y vas pas seul.

-Je suppose qu'Akiko ne me laissera pas y aller seul. N'est-ce pas Akiko ?

-Ai Taisho, répondit la japonaise en s'avançant.

-Bon, je suis rassuré, sourit Justin. A tout à l'heure. »

Une fois sur la terre ferme, les différents groupes de l'équipage de l'Ankou se séparèrent. Gaël et Akiko prirent la direction de la demeure du gouverneur. L'imposante maison, bien entretenue, était situé à quelques dizaines de mètres des falaises qui délimitaient la côte nord de l'île. Adjacente à la demeure, une grande tour semblable à un phare. La demeure aurait pu être la maison de vacances d'un roi. D'ailleurs, celui qui l'habitait se prenait pour un roi.

Jean Le Vasseur[1] avait été un officier et un ingénieur au service du roi de France. Il fut nommé gouverneur de l'Île de la Tortue en 1642. Mais peu de temps après, comprenant les profits qu'il pouvait faire en faisant du commerce avec les boucaniers déjà présents sur l'île depuis 1630, il coupa les ponts avec sa patrie d'origine. Commença alors un règne sans partage sur l'Île de la Tortue. Jean Le Vasseur était craint autant qu'il était haï. Quiconque s'opposait à lui était exécuté. Il demandait des parts importantes des butins gagnés par les pirates accostant sur son île, et levait des taxes sur les rares commerçants y résidant. Malgré tout, l'île était toujours aussi populaire auprès des pirates. Car ici, l'Armada espagnole ne venait pas les chercher. Il faut dire que l'île était particulièrement difficile à investir par la force. Les espagnols y étaient pourtant parvenus en 1635. Mais ce ne fut que pour une courte période.

Gaël Morbrez n'aimait pas Le Vasseur. Il ne lui faisait pas peur personnellement, mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'île en bataillant. Le Vasseur était toujours entouré de plusieurs individus. Des femmes légères gloussaient à la moindre de ses paroles et se frottaient lascivement contre lui. Un domestique veillait à ce que son maître et ses concubines ne manquent de rien. Pour le moment, il restait en retrait, attendant un ordre. Mais Akiko et Gaël furent d'abord en contact avec deux forbans à l'air goguenard. Chacun possédait un sabre d'abordage et un pistolet à pierre glissé dans leurs ceintures.

« Nous voudrions voir Le Vasseur, demanda Gaël.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? questionna l'un des gardes.

-Nous venons d'accoster.

-J'veux pas le savoir. Si vous voulez voir le gouverneur, faut payer.

-J'peux te donner du savon si tu veux, grande gueule, fit Gaël. »

Le garde arma son poing pour frapper Gaël mais Akiko entra dans l'attaque et vint piquer le garde d'un coup de coude au sternum. Le garde s'effondra. Le second porta la main à son sabre mais un choc métallique se fit entendre et il ne retira que la poignée du sabre. La lame, brisée nette, était restée dans le fourreau. Le garde ne bougeait pas un cil, à la fois surpris par le fait de n'avoir qu'une poignée et par la présence du katana de la jeune japonaise sur sa gorge. Akiko avait dégainé son sabre bien plus vite que le garde, frappant à la base de la lame pour la briser avant de venir poser le fil de son tranchant sur le cou du garde.

Le domestique de Le Vasseur, passant non loin, vit la scène. Il reconnut immédiatement Gaël. Ne faisant pas attention au garde tombé à genoux et à celui maintenu en respect par Akiko.

« Capitaine Morbrez, dit-il. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Je vais je viens, dit Gaël. Je veux voir Le Vasseur.

-Suivez-moi. »

Gaël passa à côté des gardes sans leur lancer un regard. Akiko rengaina et suivit son capitaine sans porter plus d'attention aux forbans.

Le Vasseur se prélassait dans un fauteuil en osier rembourré de coussins et la tête posé entre les seins d'une jeune fille dénudée. Il eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant le capitaine de l'Ankou.

« Gaël Morbrez, dit-il sans se relever. Mes hommes m'ont dit que l'Ankou avait accosté. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir payer les taxes directement. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? Ou autre chose ? »

Le domestique se tenait l'oreille attentive à la moindre demande. Des jeunes filles souriaient au capitaine d'un air entendu.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne me complais pas à m'amuser avec des filles à peine sorties de l'enfance, lança Gaël.

-Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? s'offusqua faussement Le Vasseur. Yvette, qui est un coussin des plus doux, a déjà quatorze ans. Et je la connais seulement depuis… Enfin bref. Je comprends qu'avec la beauté de la demoiselle qui t'accompagne, les autres doivent te sembler fades.

-Je ne compte pas répéter ce que je viens de te dire.

-Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison tu aurais pris cette délicieuse enfant à ton bord. »

Le regard vicieux de Le Vasseur passa sur Akiko comme une limasse sur une magnifique fleur. Mais telle la fleur, la japonaise demeura impassible.

« Encore une allusion de ce genre, et je la laisse te montrer pourquoi elle a sa place sur l'Ankou, fit Gaël Morbrez.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ! rit Le Vasseur. J'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait à mes gardes. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, qu'elle a peut-être d'autres talents.

-Taisho, dit Akiko.

-Du calme Akiko, tempéra Gaël. On va considérer qu'il n'a émis qu'une hypothèse.

-C'est sage, acquiesça Le Vasseur. Parce que ta petite aux yeux en amande a beau être rapide, je ne pense pas qu'elle le sera assez. »

Le Vasseur claqua des doigts et plusieurs gardes sortirent de la maison, les sabres au clair et les pistolets armés.

Gaël passa un regard circulaire sur la bande de gardes-chiourme. Il ne lança même pas un coup d'œil à Akiko, il savait que la samouraï garderait un masque impénétrable. Et puis, autant laisser à ce soi-disant gouverneur croire qu'il avait l'avantage.

« Assis-toi donc Morbrez, invita Le Vasseur. Et accepte au moins une bonne bière venue de ton pays natal. L'un des seuls produits consommable de la Bretagne.

-Tu oublies les crêpes, fit Gaël en s'asseyant.

-Beurk. Et ta jeune amie ? Elle ne s'assit pas ? questionna-t-il en voyant la japonaise demeurée debout au côté de Gaël.

-Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire. »

La bière n'était pas très fraîche, mais au moins, Gaël n'y décela aucune trace de poison.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement, commença Le Vasseur. A combien estimes-tu ton butin ?

-Je n'ai rien, répondit Morbrez. Tu devras te contenter de la taxe d'accostage et de ce que je vais dépenser pour me ravitailler.

-Je me doutais d'une réponse de ce genre. Tu es un pirate étrange Morbrez, pourquoi n'arraisonnes-tu que rarement les navires de commerces ?

-Ça ne regarde que moi.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir de mutinerie à ton bord.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ma façon de commander mon bateau, dit patiemment Morbrez. Je veux savoir si Gorluna a fait escale ici dernièrement.

-Tatiana Gorluna ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Attends, je vais consulter le registre. »

Le domestique apporta un livre aux pages jaunies relié de cuir. La dernière page usitée était marquée par une lanière de cuir. Le Vasseur dut quitter la douceur de la peau de la jeune Yvette pour l'ouvrir. Il parcourut les pages depuis la dernière à rebours. Il s'arrêta sur une ligne qu'il suivit de son doigt.

« Le Cauchemar a fait escale il y a un mois, indiqua Le Vasseur. Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. Gorluna s'est même vantée que la prochaine fois, elle ne viendrait pas avec le même bateau. Elle court encore après l'Ankou, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-elle venue te voir ?

-Peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

-Tu me poses beaucoup de question. Il va falloir commencer à me donner quelque chose en échange de tous ces renseignements. Pour l'escale, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais ce qu'elle et moi on s'est dit, c'est du domaine du privé. »

Gaël Morbrez s'obligea à la patience. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Gorluna devait se douter que l'Ankou devait faire escale sur l'île de la Tortue. Il porta la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une bourse de cuir. Il y prit une poignée de pièce d'or qu'il déposa sur la table.

« Espagnol, apprécia Le Vasseur. Ça reste assez peu mais je vais faire un petit effort de charité. Je sais que tu n'es pas très riche. Gorluna m'a dit qu'elle comptait prendre possession de l'Ankou.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. Dois-je reprendre mon or ?

-Ne sois pas si pressé. Elle m'a avoué que le seul moyen de s'emparer de ton bateau, s'était d'avoir du sang de Morbrez. Je n'ai pas trop compris ça mais elle m'a payé pour savoir où elle pourrait trouver ta sœur et son mari. Je lui ai plutôt suggéré de t'arraisonné à la loyale mais elle n'avait pas l'air de trouvé cette idée viable. Je me suis souvenu alors que personne n'a jamais réussi à aborder l'Ankou. Elle a insisté. Et même si je sais que c'est une folle sanguinaire, je ne refuse jamais rien à une belle femme.

-Tu sais surtout qu'elle t'aurait tué si tu lui avais menti, dit Morbrez.

-Ou essayé du moins. Mais bon, il y a quelques années, quelqu'un m'avait dit avoir reconnu William MacHingson sur une petite île à quelques jours de mer. Elle est partie quelques heures plus tard. »

Gaël Morbrez en était sûr, cet homme le dégoutait. Il avait été à l'origine du raid dans lequel William et Soizic avaient trouvé la mort, privant John et Morgane de leurs parents. Il sentait que s'il restait plus longtemps en compagnie de cet homme imbu de lui-même, il allait perdre son calme. Gaël se leva.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? fit Le Vasseur.

-Je compte appareiller demain matin, indiqua Morbrez. J'ai donc des affaires à régler.

-Et moi qui souhaitais vous inviter tout les deux à dîner. En fait, c'est surtout cette jeune fille que je voulais avoir à ma table. Pour ensuite l'inviter dans mon lit. »

Gaël parut sur le point de se laisser gagner par la fureur. Il porta une main derrière son dos, saisissant le manche de sa baguette. Ce geste alerta les gardes qui d'un même mouvement pointèrent leurs armes sur la tête du capitaine pirate. Akiko se tourna vers ceux placés derrière son capitaine. Elle garda les bras le long du corps mais son esprit était déjà prêt au combat.

« Taisho, dit-elle.

-Ikimasho[2], fit Gaël. »

Il retira la main de sa baguette en la montrant pour que les gardes puissent voir qu'elle était vide. Gaël et Akiko s'éloignèrent sans baisser leur garde.

« A croire qu'il avait envi de mourir, dit un garde de Le Vasseur une fois les deux pirates partis.

-Ne va pas le croire, fit Le Vasseur. Il n'est pas du genre suicidaire.

-Mais à deux contre dix, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

-A vrai dire, aucun de nous ne pouvaient savoir qui serait sorti vainqueur. Les Morbrez sont les plus terribles combattants des mers. Quand à cette fille, j'en ai entendu parlée, il parait que personne n'a jamais réussi à la toucher en combat. En fait, je pense qu'on a eu de la chance.

-Je me demande ce qu'il aurait sorti de derrière son dos. Son pistolet et son sabre étaient bien visible devant.

-Tu le sauras peut-être un jour. Et alors, tu comprendras que ce monde recèle bien des secrets. »*

* * *

[1] Jean Le Vasseur a réellement existé et toutes les informations le concernant dans ce paragraphe sont exactes. Il fut assassiné en 1652, poignardé par un pirate. Par contre, tout ce qui va suivre est de la fiction !

[2] « Allons-y » en japonais.


	4. IV Les Femmes de l'Ankou

** CHAPITRE IV : LES FEMMES DE L'ANKOU**

Natalia marchandait avec le commerçant. Elle devait assurer le ravitaillement de l'Ankou en nourriture et eau. Sans compter qu'il lui faudrait aussi du rhum et d'autres alcools. Avec le nombre conséquent d'amateurs d'alcool à bord, il en fallait quelques caisses. Et ce n'était pas le capitaine, grand buveur de chouchenn[1] qui allait montrer l'exemple de la sobriété à son équipage.

Morgane restait près de Natalia et observait comment elle faisait pour faire baisser les prix. Seul problème, le commerçant choisi par Natalia était russe également, et donc toute la négociation se fit en russe. John resta en retrait mais toujours non-loin de sa sœur. Il essayait de garder un œil sur elle et sur les pirates qui les avaient accompagnés. Malgré ces derniers jours où il avait commencé à connaître l'équipage de l'Ankou, John ne faisait toujours pas confiance à ces brigands des mers. Mais il avait remarqué que sa sœur discutait joyeusement avec certains pirates. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà, il y avait cette femme : Natalia. Elle était l'une des deux seules femmes à bord avec Akiko. Son sourire était angélique mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire oublier à John qu'elle était une pirate. Mais ce qui déplaisait particulièrement à John, c'était de voir que Morgane discutait régulièrement avec Igor Stradus. En plus d'être un pirate, il se doublait d'être un vampire. John ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ce peuple de la nuit, mais le peu qu'il en savait l'effrayait. D'ailleurs, il y pensait seulement maintenant, mais comment le vampire se nourrissait-il à bord ?

Au bout de deux heures de négociation, le vendeur et l'acheteuse parurent enfin d'accord sur la transaction. Les pirates commencèrent à se saisir des caisses et des tonneaux achetés pour les mettre dans un chariot prêté par le commerçant. Il faut dire que le sourire plein de fossettes de Natalia l'avait fait plier rapidement sur ce point. Même avec cette aide, il faudrait plusieurs voyages.

« J'ai rien compris à ce que vous vous disiez, dit Morgane.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre le russe, sourit Natalia.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut te servir, fit John en passant avec un cageot de légumes. On ne va pas rester à bord de l'Ankou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas des pirates.

-Moi j'aime bien les gens sur l'Ankou.

-Ce sont des assassins et des pillards. Et quoi qu'ils disent, je suis sûr qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de papa et maman.

-Mais maman nous avait dit de rejoindre l'Ankou. »

John ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa mère ce soir là. Elle avait tué avec sang froid et surtout, il y avait cet ordre qu'elle leur avait donné : celui de rejoindre le bateau noir et blanc qu'avait vu John plus tôt dans la journée. Malgré tout, les apparences étaient contre lui. Ses parents leur avaient sans doute menti sur leur passé.

Gaël Morbrez n'avait absolument rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure de Le Vasseur. Akiko restait à quelques pas derrière lui, toujours impassible. Alors qu'ils passaient dans une zone légèrement boisée, Gaël s'arrêta à côté d'un demeura immobile durant quelques secondes et soudain laissa sa rage s'exprimer en frappant du poing contre le tronc. Le tronc ne bougea pas mais du sang l'éclaboussa. Gaël s'était fracassé le poing. Mais la douleur ne marqua pas son visage, seule la rage demeurait. Akiko se porta tout de suite à lui. Elle lui prit la main pour l'examiner. Son masque d'impassibilité était tombé, ses yeux exprimaient la détresse. Elle ressemblait alors vraiment à une jeune fille de son âge.

« Taisho, murmura-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Akiko, se força à sourire Gaël. Quand nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Gaël. Il m'a vraiment mis hors de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement le tuer. Ça n'aurait pas ramené Soizic et William, et surtout, j'aurais mis tout l'équipage en danger.

-Tu as agi comme le grand capitaine que tu es Gaël, assura Akiko avec douceur. Tu penses d'abord à tes hommes.

-J'ai au moins une qualité. Par contre, l'arbre à gagner le combat.

-Je vais t'arranger ça. »

Akiko entoura la main blessée avec sa seconde main. Ses yeux devinrent dorés et une lueur blanche apparue entre les deux mains, enveloppant la main d'une douce chaleur. Quand la lumière s'estompa, la main était guérie. Akiko laissa ses mains autour de celle de Gaël durant quelques instants encore avant de les retirer, affichant une légère gêne qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler derrière un sourire innocent.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi, dit Gaël. Et surtout, j'ai de la chance d'être, pour le moment, le seul à te voir avec ce genre d'expression.

-Tu seras toujours le seul, assura Akiko.

-J'espère bien que non. Viens, rentrons. »

Akiko voulut laisser partir Gaël un peu devant lui comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui prit la main et la garda près de lui.

Le soir tombait sur l'île de la Tortue quand Natalia, John, Morgane et les autres pirates. Justin Lefranc sourit à Natalia.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ce soir Natalia ?

-Je pensais que tout le monde allait plutôt profiter de cette occasion pour manger à terre, dit Natalia. Je comptais juste préparer quelque chose pour ceux qui vont rester à bord pour assurer la garde.

-Je te taquine. Personnellement, je compte aller à Ringot.

-Le capitaine est revenu ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, je l'ai vu revenir avec Akiko tout à l'heure.

-Natalia, appela Akiko en s'approchant. »

Natalia rejoignit la japonaise qui semblait ne pas vouloir que les autres entendent ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles puis la russe se tourna vers Morgane.

« Morgane, peux-tu t'occuper du rangement ? fit Natalia.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune fille sans comprendre.

-Merci. »

Natalia se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Elle y frappa et entra.

La cabine du capitaine était plongée dans la pénombre. Natalia sortit sa baguette et alluma la lanterne accrochée au plafond. Elle devina Gaël assis dans son siège. Il lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre la mer, une bolée de chouchenn à la main.

« Natalia, dit-il sans se tourner vers elle. Tu as toujours ce parfum.

-C'est toi qui me l'as offert à mon anniversaire, sourit Natalia. Pour quelqu'un qui dit n'avoir aucun goût, je trouve que tu as bien choisi. »

Natalia vint s'asseoir près de son capitaine et ami.

« Akiko m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua-t-elle. Elle ne m'a pas donné tous les détails mais je comprends que ça te travaille.

-J'ai envi de le tuer, fit Gaël. Je sais que c'est Tatiana qui a tué William et Soizic, mais il est en partie responsable.

-Je me souviens de ce que ton père disait sur ce genre de chose.

-Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. Ne jamais tuer pour rien. Mais il disait aussi que la vengeance était une bonne raison.

-C'est Tatiana qui doit en faire les frais. C'est elle qui a décidé de s'emparer de l'Ankou quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle qui a décidé de s'en prendre à ta sœur, à William et à leurs enfants. »

Gaël leva un regard sombre vers la russe.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? questionna-t-il. Le fait que je veuille la tuer ?

-Si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait, moi je m'en chargerais, assura-t-elle avec détermination après un temps de silence.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains avec son sang. »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa. Natalia suivit le regard de Gaël sur l'horizon. Elle devait tant à ce bateau et à son équipage. Elle connaissait Gaël et Soizic depuis l'enfance. Le capitaine de l'Ankou était comme un frère pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais trahie, contrairement à Tatiana. Elle décida de changer un peu de sujet.

« Quand Akiko m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, elle avait un regard suppliant, dit-elle. Ça se voit qu'elle tient à toi.

-Je l'ai juste pris à bord, fit Gaël. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je paye une dette en faisant ça.

-Même si tu n'avais pas eu de dette d'honneur avec son père, tu l'aurais emmenée. Je te connais Gaël, tu es toujours près à tout pour sauver une vie innocente si tu le peux. Mais c'était il y a deux ans. Maintenant, Akiko a totalement sa place à bord de l'Ankou. Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

-Parce que je l'ai sauvé.

-Non, parce qu'elle tient à toi.

-Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

-C'est comme ça que tu la vois ? Si c'est le cas, je te le dis tout de suite : tu te trompes. Elle est une jeune femme maintenant. Et si avant, ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi était dû au fait que tu l'as sauvée, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un de son âge. Et puis, il n'y a plus de place dans mon cœur pour ce genre de sentiment.

-Si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Ton cœur n'est pas mort contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Il est simplement blessé. Et je pense qu'Akiko saura refermer définitivement cette blessure. »

Elle lui resservit une bolée de chouchenn et s'en servit également.

Justin Lefranc quitta le bord en riant à une raillerie que lui avait dit Victor Blanco. John regardait l'île dont les quelques villages s'illuminaient, dénotant une certaine activité nocturne. Morgane était allée en cuisine aider Natalia. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que leurs parents étaient morts et qu'ils avaient été emmenés à bord de l'Ankou par un homme se disant leur oncle. John commençait à peine à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de pleurer ses parents. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était de pouvoir quitter ce bateau pirate et de protéger sa sœur. Il devait faire vite, il devinait que d'ici peu, la jeune fille ne voudrait plus partir.

En regardant vers le gaillard avant, John vit Akiko debout et immobile. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette fille. Déjà, son physique était bien différent que tout ce qu'il avait vu. Ses yeux en amande le troublaient autant qu'ils le charmaient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait connaissance. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait visité le bateau, ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole. Mais il ne s'en offusquait pas car la jeune japonaise ne semblait pas très bavarde même avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Une seule fois il l'avait vue avoir une discussion animée par quelques rires avec le gabier Helmut et d'autres pirates. Il trouvait également assez étrange l'abnégation avec laquelle elle obéissait et protégeait le capitaine Morbrez. Cette fille demeurait un mystère pour lui.

John prit son courage à deux mains, il vint jusqu'à Akiko. La jeune fille ne parut pas faire attention à lui mais John avait bien compris qu'elle était une guerrière aguerrie, elle l'avait sûrement senti s'approcher.

« Akiko, dit-il. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'a pas vraiment fait connaissance. Et je voudrais savoir d'où tu viens. »

Ses paroles lui parurent aussitôt idiotes et il pensa tout de suite que la jeune fille allait le rembarrer. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux vers lui.

« Tu es le neveu du Taishô, dit-elle.

-Euh, ça veut dire quoi Taishô ? questionna-t-il. Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois appelé le capitaine comme ça.

-Ça veut dire capitaine dans ma langue natale. Je viens d'un pays s'appelant Yamato[2].

-Je ne sais pas si le capitaine est vraiment mon oncle. Ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais passons, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais pas où se trouve le Yamato. Où est-ce ?

-Très loin d'ici. Dans la partie nord-ouest de l'océan que vous appelez « Pacifique ».

-Effectivement, c'est très loin. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée à bord de l'Ankou ? »

Akiko jeta un coup d'œil vers la passerelle. Igor venait de monter du pont inférieur. Elle s'excusa auprès de John et se dirigea vers les deux seconds du capitaine qui discutaient.

Igor Stradus était resté toute la journée à l'abri du soleil. Mais maintenant que la nuit était totalement tombée, il pouvait sortir. Victor Blanco l'accueillit avec soulagement.

« Je suis content de te voir, fit l'hispanique. J'ai envi de descendre à terre.

-Dommage pour moi, dit le vampire. J'avais un petit creux et comme je ne suis pas sorti de la journée, j'espérais pouvoir profiter de la nuit pour faire un tour.

-Je te comprend, mais un de nous deux doit obligatoirement rester.

-On fait comment alors ? On tire au sort ?

-Allez-y tous les deux, lança Gaël Morbrez en arrivant. Je vais rester, je n'ai pas envi d'aller à terre.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Blanco.

-Tout à fait. Emmenez les enfants de Soizic et William avec vous. Qu'ils découvrent un peu le monde des pirates.

-J'ai préparé un repas pour l'équipe de garde, annonça Natalia. Il n'y a plus qu'à servir. Mangez tant que c'est chaud.

-Merci, sourit le capitaine. Igor, Victor, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Morgane et John.

-T'inquiète, assura Igor. Personnellement, je vais juste m'absenter quelques minutes pour manger. Mais je ne serais pas loin d'eux.

-Akiko, tu vas aussi avec eux, ordonna Gaël. Comme ça, je serais pleinement confiant.

-Ai Taishô, acquiesça Akiko sans démontrer la déception qu'elle ressentait de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui.

-Tu sais Gaël, je pense qu'avec Natalia et Victor, on est assez nombreux pour garder les enfants, dit Igor. Akiko peut rester ici si elle le désire.

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, contredit Gaël.

-C'est toi le capitaine, conclut le vampire. On y va ? »

* * *

[1] Alcool de miel très réputé en Bretagne, se boit par bolée ou par verre, nature ou mélangé avec de la bière (c'est comme ça que je l'aime !).

[2] Ancien nom du Japon.


	5. V Les Ailes du Dragon

**CHAPITRE V : LES AILES DU DRAGON**

L'île de la Tortue ne dormait jamais. Le jour, l'activité commerciale demeurait des plus classiques. La nuit, c'était les bars et les maisons closes qui s'illuminaient. Des échoppes à même la rue proposaient de quoi se restaurer avec de la viande et du poisson griller à la braise. Ils croisèrent des hommes chancelant, chantonnant dans diverses langues et visiblement encouragés par l'alcool.

Victor Blanco les guidait dans les rues du lieu-dit Basse-Terre. Il semblait bien connaître les lieux. A côté de lui, Igor Stradus regardait les passants avec des yeux de prédateur. John se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il tint plus fermement la main de sa petite sœur. Victor désigna un bar d'un geste de la tête. Igor lui sourit et lui dit qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Le vampire s'éloigna du groupe. John essaya de le suivre des yeux mais il avait comme disparu entre deux passants.

John gardait Morgane près de lui. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tous les visages qu'il découvrait, tous ces pirates attablés, accoudés au comptoir, jouant aux cartes ou aux dés, tous ces visages lui semblaient hostiles. Morgane lui prit la main pour se rassurer. John n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Victor Blanco pour savoir que ce dernier devait se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il fut par contre surpris de voir Natalia parfaitement calme et même souriante. Elle répondait à des saluts de femmes en tenues légères. John jeta une œillade derrière lui, Akiko demeurait le visage neutre, comme à son habitude. Aucune de ses mains ne s'approchaient de ses sabres.

Victor les guida jusqu'à une table située au fond. Seul hic : elle était occupée. A la vue de Victor et Natalia, les forbans préférèrent partir sans rien dire. John ne comprit pas. Ces forbans n'avaient pas l'air commode et pourtant, John avait vu de la peur dans leurs yeux. John s'était étonné à commencer à apprécier certains des membres de l'équipage de l'Ankou. Il en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient avant tout de dangereux pirates. Bizarrement, lorsqu'Akiko vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il oublia cette dernière pensé.

Une serveuse vint pour prendre leur commande.

« Natalia, Victor, ça faisait longtemps, fit-elle.

-Salut Suzie, fit Victor. Comment vont les affaires ?

-Pas trop mal. Et ces jeunes ? Ils sont aussi de l'Ankou.

-N… commença John.

-Oui, coupa Victor. Voici John et Morgane. Et Akiko.

-Ah ! Voilà donc la fameuse Akiko Ryukawa. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très forte. Je ne t'imaginais pas si jeune et si belle. »

Akiko ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Suzie d'un regard neutre.

« Bien ! reprit Suzie en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Pour moi ce sera comme d'habitude, dit Victor.

-Moi aussi, fit Natalia.

-Et pour vous les enfants ? demanda la serveuse.

-Je voudrais un jus d'orange s'il vous plait, commanda Morgane.

-En voilà une jeune fille polie, sourit Suzie. Ça fait plaisir.

-Pour moi aussi, fit John.

-Juste de l'eau pour moi, dit Akiko. »

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande. Victor sortit quelques pièces pour payer. Elle vérifia la somme et repartit. Victor et Natalia se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Morgane observait les autres clients du bar avec intérêt. John se tourna vers Akiko pour continuer la discussion débutée sur le bateau.

« Alors Akiko, comment es-tu arrivée à bord de l'Ankou ? questionna le jeune homme. »

La japonaise planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de John. Elle restait toujours neutre.

« Mon père et le Taishô se connaissaient depuis longtemps, raconta-t-elle. Mon père m'a d'ailleurs parlé aussi de tes parents quand j'étais jeune. Il les respectait beaucoup. Ma famille a toujours eu pour mission de protéger la Famille Impériale. C'était notre destin. Mais une lutte interne entre deux grands daimyo[1] déchira le pays. Il y eut une bataille[2] qui influa sur le Yamato tout entier. Le pouvoir de l'Empereur s'affaiblit. Le daimyo victorieux devint le Shogun, le grand généralissime. Depuis, pour affaiblir encore plus le pouvoir de la Famille Impériale, il a cherché à la couper de tous ses appuis. Le clan Ryukawa devint une de ses cibles. Un complot eut raison de nous. Nous fument tous condamnés. Les uns après les autres, tout mon clan fut décimé. A la fin, il ne restait que mon père et moi. Mon père fit appel au Taishô pour nous permettre de fuir. Mais quand l'Ankou vint nous chercher, les ninjas de l'Oniwabanshu[3] fidèle au Shogun nous avaient suivis et nous attaquèrent. Mon père resta en arrière pour nous protéger, demandant au Taishô de m'emmener et de veiller sur moi. Le Taishô le jura et m'obligea à le suivre. Je n'ai plus jamais revu mon père depuis. Mais je sais qu'il est mort en combattant avec honneur. »

John resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas imaginé une histoire aussi sanglante et triste. Il était surtout surpris de voir qu'Akiko restait parfaitement neutre en la racontant. Comme si ce passé ne la touchait plus. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Il voulait comprendre le sens de certains des termes utilisés par la japonaise. Mais la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut tout autre et il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dû la poser quand les yeux glacials d'Akiko le fusillèrent.

« Pourquoi le capitaine n'a pas sauvé ton père ? demanda-t-il. Il est sorcier pourtant. Et l'équipage de l'Ankou compte plusieurs sorciers.

-Les ninjas aussi ont leurs sorciers, expliqua Akiko après un temps de silence où elle s'obligea visiblement au calme. Au Yamato, on les appelle des Shugenja. Et ils étaient trop nombreux. Le Taishô et les hommes de l'Ankou en ont tués plusieurs avant de partir.

-Ton père s'est retrouvé seul contre ces… shugenja.

-Mon clan n'est pas un clan samouraï comme les autres. Nous sommes des Dragoniars. »

La mère de John lui avait déjà parlé des Dragoniars. C'était un peuple magique exclusivement asiatique et apparenté au Sorciers. La particularité de ce peuple était de ne pas avoir besoin de baguettes pour faire de la magie. Leur sang étant celui de dragons, la magie coulait librement dans leurs veines. Seulement, d'après la description de sa mère, les Dragoniars possédaient des yeux dorés. Or, ceux d'Akiko étaient parfaitement noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? questionna Akiko alors que John la fixait intensément.

-Tes yeux, répondit-il, rougissant presque immédiatement. Enfin… bafouilla-t-il. Je veux dire, tes yeux sont noirs et ma mère m'avait dit que les Dragoniars avaient les yeux dorés.

-Nous nous sommes mêlés aux Sorciers et Moldus durant des siècles. Nous conservons nos pouvoirs dragoniars mais nos yeux ne deviennent dorés que quand nous nous en servons.

-Je vois. Et donc, je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que tu m'as dit. C'est quoi un samouraï ? »

Igor Stradus repéra rapidement ses amis et les rejoignit. Il remarqua John et Akiko en grande discussion. Suzie vint tout de suite le voir.

« Igor ! s'exclama-t-elle. Toujours en vie à ce que je vois. Et surtout, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

-Je fais beaucoup d'exercice, sourit Igor.

-C'est tout de même bizarre, je te connais depuis toute petite et tu n'as pas pris une ride. »

Le vampire éluda la question d'un léger sourire. Suzie, sachant qu'il ne commanderait rien, retourna à son travail.

« Pas facile d'avoir cinq cents quatre-vingt sept ans, plaisanta Victor.

-Vous êtes si vieux que ça monsieur Stradus ! s'exclama Morgane qui avait écouté l'échange avec la serveuse.

-Tu peux m'appeler Igor, fit le vampire. Et oui, j'approche les six siècles d'existence. Tu sais, nous autres vampires vivons très très longtemps. En faite, six cents ans ça correspond à peu près à une trentaine d'années pour les Humains. Nous vivons donc environ mille cinq cents ans avant de nous éteindre.

-Wouah ! Ma mère m'avait parlé des Vampires mais je n'imaginais pas que vous viviez si vieux. Et vous êtes sur l'Ankou depuis longtemps ?

-Environ deux cents ans. J'ai été pris à bord par ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père.

-Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas devenu capitaine de l'Ankou alors ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas commander. La place de second me va parfaitement. Et puis, seul un Morbrez peut commander l'Ankou.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le sauras un jour, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, le sang des Morbrez coule dans tes veines.

-Ça fait toujours bizarre d'entendre un vampire utiliser cette expression, fit Natalia.

-Très drôle, rit Igor. Je vois que John et Akiko font connaissance. Tu crois que John espère quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Natalia. Mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu. Akiko a déjà quelqu'un à qui elle tient.

-Ouais, même si ce dernier ne semble rien remarquer. Ou ne rien vouloir remarquer.

-Et pourtant, malgré qu'Akiko veuille ne rien laisser paraître, tout l'équipage a remarqué, enchérit Victor. Les paris sont ouverts.

-J'ai parié sur « ensemble » avant les vingt ans d'Akiko, dit Igor.

-Moi après ses vingt-cinq ans, précisa Victor.

-Vraiment ! s'exclama Natalia. Pas un pour racheter l'autre. Parier sur ça !

-Au lieu de faire ta choquée, dis-nous plutôt sur quoi tu as parié, sourit Igor.

-Ensemble avant la fin de l'année, avoua la russe.

-Ça me semble un peu court, jugea le vampire.

-Pour un vampire peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que nous autres humains avons moins de temps.

-Et vous encore moins, lança une voix. »

Le silence se fit à la table des hommes de l'Ankou. Victor, Natalia et Igor levèrent les yeux vers Bryan Quinnon qui se tenait devant eux. Derrière lui se tenait plusieurs pirates toisant ceux de l'Ankou. Akiko se tut immédiatement. Elle fixait les ennemis sans bouger une seule de ses mains vers ses sabres.

« Tiens, Bryan Quinnon, fit Victor. Je n'avais pas entendu dire que le Cauchemar était arrivé.

-Je pensais qu'à force d'être entouré de sorciers, tu comprendrais qu'une falaise n'est pas un problème pour nous, fit Quinnon.

-J'avais compris ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu veux un verre ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors commande-toi en un. Ne le met pas sur ma note, je suis à sec.

-Très drôle Victor. Je ne regretterais vraiment pas ton sens de l'humour quand je te tuerais.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu veux les enfants je suppose.

-Tatiana les veut. Alors vous feriez bien de nous les donner si vous ne voulez pas que ce « charmant » bar se transforme en fosse à cadavres.

-Où est-elle ? questionna Natalia.

-Elle est occupée ailleurs, répondit Quinnon.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'elle doit essayer de prendre l'Ankou, fit Igor. Elle n'a pas compris que c'était impossible.

-Que tu crois, Igor.

-Je vogue sur l'Ankou depuis deux siècles, je le connais presque aussi bien que les Morbrez. J'ai vu les prodiges dont il est capable. Tu peux me croire quand je dis qu'elle n'arrivera pas à s'en emparer.

-Je ne suis pas là pour débattre de ça. Donnez-nous les petits Morbrez ou il y aura des morts. »

John remarqua que le silence s'était fait dans le bar. Tout le monde observait les pirates de l'Ankou et du Cauchemar avec effroi. John ne se demanda pas longtemps pourquoi personne ne fuyait, les hommes du Cauchemar les menaçaient de leurs pistolets. Certains tenaient également une baguette dans leur autre main. La tension était montée en quelques secondes. John et Morgane n'osaient même plus respirer trop fort.

« Car tu espères vraiment que nous allons te les livrer comme ça, dit Igor en arborant un sourire tranchant.

-A vrai dire, j'espérais plutôt que vous refuseriez, fit Quinnon. Comme ça j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir vous faire tuer. »

La table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés vola en éclat dans une explosion. Igor sauta au dessus des débris pour se jeter sur Quinnon avec rage. Il le repoussa en arrière. Quinnon entraina dans sa chute plusieurs de ses hommes. Victor tira son sabre et son pistolet de sa ceinture. Il tira, éliminant un des pirates du Cauchemar et para un coup de sabre dans la foulée. Natalia, qui était responsable de l'explosion de la table, tira plusieurs éclairs de stupéfixion en poussant Morgane et John derrière une autre table, la renversant pour s'en faire une protection. Akiko avait déjà éliminé deux ennemis à l'aide de son katana. Elle rejoignit Natalia quand celle-ci l'appela.

« Il faut que tu ailles prévenir Gaël, ordonna Natalia. Fais attention, Tatiana doit être dans le coin. Et rappelle tous l'équipage.

-Ai[4], acquiesça la japonaise. »

Akiko sauta au dessus de la table renversée et accourut vers la sortie du bar, tuant un autre pirate au passage. Aussitôt dehors, elle tendit une main vers le ciel. Ses yeux devinrent dorés et une masse lumineuse s'éleva à la verticale. Arrivée à une certaine hauteur, la masse explosa en une vague lumineuse. Sur toute l'île, il était impossible de la manquer. Les pirates de l'Ankou comprirent le signal et tous abandonnèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire pour se diriger vers le bateau.

Akiko interpela quelques pirates passant près d'elle pour leur sommer d'aller prêter main forte à Victor, Igor et Natalia. La japonaise se mit à courir aussi vite que le vent pour rejoindre l'Ankou. Elle enrageait de ne pouvoir aller encore plus vite.

Gaël avait vu le signal lumineux. Il ordonna tout de suite aux hommes de garde d'intensifier la surveillance et de se tenir prêts. Mais à peine avait-il donné ses ordres qu'un de ses hommes s'effondra, le poitrail ouvert lâchant des flots de sang sur le pont. Gaël sortit sa baguette et son sabre d'abordage. Devant lui se tenait Tatiana Gorluna et plusieurs de ses hommes d'équipage.

« Salut Gaël, fit-elle. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Toi aussi, fit de même Gaël. Je ne te demande pas ce que me vaut ta visite.

-Et oui, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je veux. Je veux l'Ankou. Je veux connaître son secret et acquérir son pouvoir.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Seul un…

-…Un Morbrez peut contrôler l'Ankou. Oui je sais. Je l'ai assez entendu celle-là. Mais, vois-tu, je n'y crois pas. Il me faudra du sang des Morbrez, mais quelques gouttes devraient suffire. Tu ne voudrais pas saigner pour moi ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Tu es toujours la même.

-Envoûtante et charmante ?

-Folle à lier. »

L'apparente bonne humeur de Tatiana s'envola en une seconde. Son visage se déforma en une expression de fureur.

« Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas folle !

-Si, totalement. Si tu veux l'Ankou, il faudra te battre pour l'obtenir.

-Cette idée ne me dérange pas, fit-elle de nouveau calme. Je me doutais que tu ne me laisserais pas ce navire. Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Après tout, tu m'as laissée tomber. Mais toi, oseras-tu me tuer ? Après ce qu'on a vécu ?

-Sans aucune hésitation. Tu as tué ma sœur, William et mes parents je te rappelle. Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai la mémoire courte ?

-Non, mais je m'étais dit que tu m'avais pardonné.

-Tu auras mon pardon. En Enfer. Viens te battre.

-Avec plaisir, cracha-t-elle. »

Tatiana se précipita vers Gaël en brandissant sa baguette. Un éclair vert illumina le pont de l'Ankou. Par réflexe, Gaël dressa un bouclier. Il laissa Tatiana s'approcher et frappa de son sabre quand elle fut assez près. La capitaine du Cauchemar avait également sorti son sabre. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent violement. Gaël enchaîna directement de plusieurs autres coups de sabres tous parés par Tatiana. Il finit son enchaînement en réussissant à placer l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la poitrine de Tatiana et la repoussa violement jusqu'au bastingage.

Contre toute attente, la capitaine du Cauchemar sourit.

« Je t'ai connu plus doux dans nos corps-à-corps, fit-elle.

-J'essaye d'oublier cette époque, dit-il.

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu peux me le dire, je te promets de ne pas la faire souffrir quand je la tuerai.

-Je n'ai personne.

-Tes yeux disent tout autre chose. J'ai vu une brève fureur les envahir quand j'ai parlé de la tuer. Je te connais par cœur Gaël. Dis-moi juste le nom de celle qui m'a remplacé dans ton cœur.

-Il te faudra me tuer pour l'atteindre.

-Avec plaisir, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir remplacée. »

Tatiana allait se jeter de nouveau sur le capitaine de l'Ankou quand une silhouette gracile surgit du quai et atterrit sur le pont entre Gaël et Tatiana. Les yeux dorés flamboyants d'Akiko toisaient la borgne durement. Elle se tenait prête à dégainer ses sabres. Tatiana resta un moment surprise par cette arrivée impromptue.

« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda Tatiana.

-Je ne me présente pas au gens sans honneur, dit Akiko.

-Je suppose que tu es Akiko Ryukawa. J'ai connu tes parents. Je ne les ais jamais aimés. Surtout ton père, toujours à mettre l'honneur au dessus de tout. Enfin bref. Tu peux te pousser jeune fille, je dois tuer ton capitaine.

-Personne ne s'attaque au Taishô.

-Oh ! Je vois. Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi Gaël ?

-Akiko, écarte-toi, ordonna Gaël.

-Taishô.

-C'est un ordre.

-Yuokai[5]. »

La japonaise s'écarta sans lâcher Tatiana de ses yeux redevenus noirs. La capitaine borgne s'en amusa.

« Elle tient à toi cette petite, reprit Tatiana. Comme c'est touchant.

-Tu veux parler ou te battre ? lança Gaël.

-Me battre me plairait, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Et ça fait vingt ans que j'attends maintenant. Il est temps que l'Ankou change de main. »

Tatiana leva sa baguette en l'air, des gerbes d'étincelles rouges s'élevèrent. Des lumières s'illuminèrent sur l'eau à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'Ankou. La ligne noir du Cauchemar barrait la route du large et menaçait de ses canons.

« Ta famille a toujours été peu encline aux sacrifices, dit Tatiana. Si tu ne me livres pas l'Ankou, mon navire va tirer sur le village. Que d'innocents qui vont mourir ! finit-elle faussement.

-Je te le redis : tu ne pourras jamais commander l'Ankou, ni connaître son secret, rappela Gaël.

-Toujours cette rengaine. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Et en plus, je rêve de te tuer depuis si longtemps. Adieu, mon chéri. »

Tatiana pointa sa baguette sur Gaël, prête à lancer un maléfice mortel. Gaël était prêt à la contrer.

« Avada Kedavra, incanta Tatiana. »

Mais au moment où l'éclair vert jaillit, Akiko s'interposa.

« Akiko non ! hurla le capitaine de l'Ankou. »

L'éclair vert ricocha sur le plat de la lame du sabre de la japonaise. Les yeux d'Akiko devinrent dorés, elle tendit la main de laquelle jaillit un flash aveuglant. Tatiana ferma les yeux par réflexe. Elle ne put que deviner la jeune fille se tourner vers Gaël, des ailes lui pousser dans le dos et s'envoler en l'emportant. Lorsqu'elle recouvra toute sa vision, Akiko et Gaël avaient disparu.

« Tant pis, fit-elle en rangeant sa baguette. Je les tuerai plus tard. Nous avons l'Ankou. Et Bryan a intérêt de revenir avec les enfants de Soizic, sinon, il va souffrir. »

Akiko se posa sur le sommet de la Tortue. Aussitôt au sol, elle lâcha Gaël qu'elle tenait dans ces bras. Elle s'était placée dans son dos pour le soulever avec elle et fuir de l'Ankou. Et maintenant, elle se retourna et s'éloigna de lui. Elle avait usé d'un pouvoir dragoniar, mais elle se sentait laide en l'utilisant. Elle avait été élevé en samouraï, malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas que celui qu'elle aimait la voit ainsi. En cela, elle demeurait une jeune fille comme les autres.

Gaël se retourna. Akiko lui tournait le dos. Sa veste de kimono était déchirée et les lambeaux pendaient sur ses hanches. Deux ailes reptiliennes se dressaient dans son dos.

« Akiko, dit-il.

-Je sais, fit-elle. Je t'ai désobéi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Maintenant, nous allons nous regrouper et reprendre l'Ankou. »

Akiko sentait le regard de Gaël peser sur elle. Elle aurait voulu que jamais il ne la voit ainsi.

« Ne me regarde pas, supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il. Pourquoi je ne te regarderais pas ?

-Je suis laide.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Gaël avait juste murmuré cette phrase, faisant frissonner Akiko. Il se tenait juste derrière elle. Les ailes d'Akiko se résorbèrent dans sa chair. Gaël déposa sa veste sur les épaules dénudées de la japonaise.

« Tu es très belle Akiko. »

La jeune samouraï ne résista pas à la tentation. Elle se retourna et vint se blottir contre Gaël. Le capitaine resta d'abord les bras le long du corps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se laisser aller aux sentiments qui grandissaient en lui pour la jeune fille. Pourrait-il la rendre heureuse ? La seule femme qu'il avait aimée était devenue une folle furieuse. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Il ne pouvait nier non plus, qu'en voyant Akiko s'interposer au moment où Tatiana avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, il avait senti un terrible effroi s'emparer de lui. Tout ça mit bout à bout, il devait concéder que Natalia devait avoir raison. Il leva les bras pour en entourer la jeune fille.

* * *

[1] Seigneur du moyen-âge japonais.

[2] Akiko parle de la bataille de Sekigahara qui eut lieu en 1592 et opposa Tokugawa Ieyasu et Tomotomi. La victoire du clan Tokugawa marqua le début de l'Ere Edo durant laquelle le Japon se referma sur lui-même durant presque trois siècles.

[3] Sorte de service secret composé de ninjas et fidèle au Bakufu, le gouvernement militaire du Shogun.

[4] Au faite, ça veut dire « oui » et ça se prononce « aye ».

[5] Compris.


	6. VI Bryan Quinnon

**CHAPITRE VI : BRYAN QUINNON**

Bryan Quinnon avait été obligé de battre en retraite. Il pensait pourtant avoir l'avantage. Ils étaient venus en nombre mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Même quand la japonaise partit, ils ne purent rien contre Igor, Victor et Natalia. Ils savaient pour avoir combattu à leur côté que ces trois là faisaient parti des meilleurs combattants de l'Ankou. Même Natalia, elle n'était pas une simple cuisinière. Malgré tout ses efforts, Quinnon n'avait même pas réussi à s'approcher des enfants MacHingson. Et lorsque d'autres pirates de l'Ankou arrivèrent, les prenant à revers, Quinnon comprit que la partie était perdue. Il transplana pour sauver sa peau. Plusieurs de ses hommes le rejoignirent dans la même seconde. D'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire il estima les pertes de la soirée. Il manquait cinq hommes. Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais le pire restait à venir, il fallait annoncer cette échec à Tatiana.

« Endoloris ! hurla Tatiana. »

Quinnon se tordait de douleur sur le pont de l'Ankou. Tatiana avait le visage déformé par la fureur. Elle ne supportait pas l'échec. Quinnon se releva difficilement et haletant.

« Tu me déçois encore une fois Bryan, dit Tatiana. A cause de toi, mon plan va être retardé. Il me faut le sang des Morbrez. Et Gaël ne se laissera pas saigner tranquillement. Il me faut les gamins de Soizic.

-Ils sont bien protégés, ça ne sera pas facile, souffla Quinnon.

-Je sais merci, cracha-t-elle. Si j'avais pensé que ça aurait été si difficile d'obtenir le sang des Morbrez, j'aurais tout fait pour porté le gosse de Gaël. J'aurais eu une source de sang à disposition. Et alors, l'Ankou serait déjà à moi. »

Quinnon regarda Tatiana avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il la savait capable de tout, mais là c'était la pire des choses qu'elle n'ait jamais dit. N'avait-elle vraiment aucune limite à son ambition ?

« Tatiana, je voudrais savoir : pourquoi veux-tu tellement t'emparer de l'Ankou ? osa-t-il demander. Tu as déjà le Cauchemar et nous avons raflé une fortune. Alors pourquoi ? »

Tatiana jeta sur Quinnon un regard de profond dégoût. Elle lança un nouveau sortilège de torture sur son second.

« Comment oses-tu ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est moi qui commande ! Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Tatiana cessa de torturer Quinnon et se tourna nonchalamment vers l'île de la Tortue.

« Gaël et son équipage viendront pour essayer de reprendre l'Ankou, dit-elle. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre.

-Tu sais très bien que les hommes de l'Ankou sont forts, rappela Quinnon en se relevant. Je ne sais pas si nous serons capables de gagner.

-Je me fiche de rendre l'Ankou à Gaël pour un temps, l'important est le sang des Morbrez. »

Quinnon connaissait ce regard par cœur. Tatiana avait un plan. Et ses plans étaient toujours terrifiants et sanglants.

Il y aura un carnage…

John tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Après le combat dans le bar, lui et Morgane avaient suivi les hommes de l'Ankou dans la forêt. Igor était parti durant une heure pour rassembler les derniers membres de l'équipage disséminés sur l'île. Justin Lefranc les avait rejoints également. Il s'était tout de suite mis à soigner les blessés avec l'assistance de Natalia qui en profitait pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Après, le médicomage, les deux seconds et la cuisinière s'étaient assis au pied d'un arbre et attendaient en silence. Cela mettait le jeune homme hors de lui. Akiko n'avait pas réapparu depuis le combat.

John n'en pouvait plus, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Igor et les autres.

« Pourquoi restons-nous ici ? s'écria John.

-Baisse d'un ton John, il ne faudrait pas que les hommes de Tatiana nous trouvent, dit Victor.

-Ça fait des heures qu'Akiko a disparu.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, sourit Natalia. Elle sait se défendre.

-Je sais mais…

-John, s'il te plait, supplia Morgane. Elle va revenir ne t'en fais pas.

-Elle est allée au bateau, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez bien que c'est la cible de cette Tatiana. Si elle est encore en vie, elle est sûrement prisonnière.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Igor. Akiko a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle a déjà dû rejoindre Gaël.

-Alors que font-ils ? Pourquoi ne nous rejoignent-ils pas ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? lança Victor.

-J'aurais bien une idée moi, sourit malicieusement Igor.

-Igor, souffla Natalia.

-Quoi ? Tu devrais être contente, tu as peut-être gagné ton pari.

-De quel pari tu parles ? »

Gaël et Akiko venaient d'arriver. Les hommes de l'Ankou se réunirent autour de leur capitaine. Quand il dit que leur bateau était entre les mains de Tatiana, plusieurs demandèrent comment ils allaient le reprendre. John était vraiment impressionné par ces pirates, ils ne pensaient pas à abandonner leur bateau et à s'enfuir, ils voulaient se battre pour le récupérer. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un bateau. Gaël jeta un œil sur ses neveux pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Natalia s'était rapprochée d'Akiko. Voyant ce que faisait la cuisinière, John remarqua alors que la japonaise portait la veste de Gaël. Il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Natalia invoqua une nouvelle veste de kimono pour la jeune japonaise.

Gaël ordonna à Akiko de rester auprès de John et Morgane. Il réunit autour de lui Victor, Igor, Natalia et Justin pour un conseil de guerre.

« Tatiana veut le sang des Morbrez, comme nous le pensions, dit Gaël. Elle a l'Ankou et sait très bien que nous allons tout faire pour le récupérer. Heureusement, elle ignore pas mal de chose sur l'Ankou.

-Tu as un plan pour reprendre l'Ankou ? demanda Justin.

-Le reprendre ne sera pas un problème, jusqu'au prochain capitaine, il n'obéit qu'à moi. Ce que je veux, c'est Tatiana. Je veux sa tête. »

Les autres le regardèrent sombrement. Natalia se contenta de détourner le regard quand Gaël se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es sûr ? questionna Justin. Elle est…

-Notre ennemie, coupa Natalia en relevant les yeux. Quoi qui se soit passé autrefois, qui qu'elle est pue être, Tatiana est maintenant notre ennemie. Elle a tué nos amis, les membres de notre famille.

-Corrige-moi si je me trompe Victor, c'est pas ça que les Chrétiens appelle la Loi du Talion ? demanda Igor.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Victor. Et je pense que c'est justifié.

-Ouais, continua Igor. Tu me connais Gaël, j'ai envi de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais c'est à un Morbrez de la tuer. Je t'aiderais à atteindre ce but.

-Justin, fit Gaël. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'Ankou vogue depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas le but de son équipage.

-Vous quatre êtes les seuls n'étant pas des Morbrez à connaître son secret. Une partie du moins. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Justin. Mais je crains que le But de l'Ankou ne soit pas atteint de notre vivant. J'ai dit que Tatiana ignorait beaucoup de choses sur l'Ankou, mais la vérité c'est que nous aussi. Un jour nous retournerons à l'Entréyou. Pour le moment, nous devons reprendre l'Ankou et éliminer Tatiana. Il ne faut pas que nous prenions le risque qu'elle compromette le But Ultime de l'Ankou. »

Justin réfléchit un moment. Puis d'un hochement de tête, il acquiesça.

« Nous agirons avant l'aube, expliqua Gaël. Je ne veux pas qu'Igor finisse en tas de cendres.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, sourit le vampire. Nous avons quand même encore du temps devant nous.

-Oui, inutile de se précipiter. Reposons un petit peu. Tatiana sait que nous allons tenter quelque chose mais ignore quand nous allons le faire. Plus le temps va passer, plus ses hommes seront fatigués et nerveux. Que tout le monde dorme. Quelques hommes seulement monteront la garde. Réveil à deux heures du matin. Ça nous laissera un peu plus de trois heures pour agir. Je vais réfléchir au plan d'action.

-Je m'occupe de la garde, dit Igor. »

John était content de voir Akiko en pleine santé. Morgane parlait avec la japonaise du combat qui avait eu lieu au bar.

« Je n'aime pas me battre, dit Morgane. Mais s'il le faut, j'aimerais apprendre.

-Je peux t'enseigner si tu veux, assura la japonaise en souriant. »

John remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Akiko gardait habituellement une expression neutre. Mais là elle souriait, comme une jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle semblait un peu distraite et lançait des œillades vers la réunion de ceux que John appelait les « chefs de l'Ankou ». Il avait déjà remarqué que même Natalia était respectée et obéie autant que les autres. Mais ce qui le troublait à cet instant, plus que ces coups d'œil, c'était l'étrange lueur qui s'en dégageait. En fait, cela lui rappela quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un visage s'imposa à sa mémoire, une jeune fille qui devait être inquiète de ne plus le revoir. Elle avait l'habitude de la regarder ainsi. John comprit alors ce que signifiait ce regard. Il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais préféra ne pas aborder le sujet.

Les chefs se séparèrent à l'issu de leur conseil. Igor organisait la garde. Natalia regarda vers eux et vint vers eux.

« Je vais rester avec eux, dit-elle à Akiko. Va protéger le capitaine. »

La japonaise acquiesça en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

« Elle est amoureuse de Morbrez, fit John.

-Ça te dérange ? demanda Natalia.

-Non. C'est vrai que je la trouve belle et gentille malgré son comportement un peu froid et distant. Et peut-être que j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous plus tard. Mais de toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'attend à Sainte-Emmanuelle.

-Tu parles d'Oriane, sourit Morgane. Tu crois que tu la reverras ?

-J'espère bien. Mais plus important pour le moment : qu'est-ce qui se passe et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tatiana est à bord de l'Ankou avec ses hommes, expliqua Natalia. On va l'en déloger. Heureusement, elle ne peut pas l'utiliser. Seuls ceux qui ont le sang des Morbrez peuvent le faire. Et actuellement, ils sont tous les trois ici.

-Je veux venir, annonça John.

-Quoi ? fit Natalia.

-Je veux aider à la déloger de l'Ankou.

-Tu as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas des nôtres, et maintenant, tu veux nous aider.

-Cette Tatiana a tué nos parents, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux lui faire payer. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de nous déposer à Sainte-Emmanuelle. »

A deux heure du matin, comme prévu, l'équipage de l'Ankou se dirigea vers le port. Ce dernier était étrangement désert. Les hommes de Tatiana devaient avoir fait le vide pour ne pas être gêné. Tant mieux, ainsi il y aurait moins de risque de blesser des innocents. Quelques hommes restèrent en arrière avec Natalia et Morgane, juste à quelques dizaines de mètres du village. Gaël avait accepté que John participe à l'action.

Quelques silhouettes se déplaçaient lentement sur le pont de l'Ankou. Ils en comptèrent cinq. Igor, aidé de sa vue de vampire, identifia Bryan Quinnon parmi eux.

« Les autres doivent être dans l'entrepont, dit Igor.

-Je lance l'assaut avec Akiko et quelques hommes par la proue, indiqua Gaël. Toi, tu vas faire le tour et passer par bâbord. Tu t'infiltres par les sabords et tu nettoies l'entrepont en les repoussant vers le pont principal. Victor, à toi la poupe. Justin, par la passerelle tribord.

-Je vais devoir me mouiller dans cette histoire à ce que je vois, sourit Igor.

-Je te laisse dix minutes avant qu'on lance l'assaut. »

Igor et quelques hommes s'éloignèrent. Ils trouvèrent un endroit où ils purent se mettre à l'eau sans être vu de l'Ankou. L'attente parut longue à John, il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il passa son regard sur les pirates qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient tous très calme. Même Justin démontrait qu'il n'était pas que le simple médicomage du bord. Gaël lança le signal. John sortit sa baguette et suivit Helmut. Tout se passa très vite, Justin Lefranc fit apparaître deux boules de lumières avec sa baguette et les lança sur le pont. Les boules éclatèrent en générant des flashs aveuglants. Les pirates se lancèrent à l'assaut. Akiko ouvrit sans effort le poitrail d'un ennemi. Justin se contenta de lancer des Stupéfix. John fit de même mais il rata sa cible. Le pirate du Cauchemar braqua John de sa baguette. John ne savait plus quoi faire, il était paralysé. L'ennemi sourit jusqu'au moment ou Helmut lui trancha le poignet. Le gabier enchaîna avec un coup de pied à l'estomac. Il saisit l'ennemi par les cheveux et l'obligea à se tenir tranquille en plaçant son sabre sur sa gorge.

« Ça va John ? questionna le gabier.

-Ouais, répondit John qui sentait ses jambes trembler. »

A quelques mètres de John, Akiko tenait en respect Bryan Quinnon. Gaël s'avança vers lui. Igor et ses hommes débouchèrent de l'entrepont.

« Il n'y avait personne en bas, annonça le vampire. Tatiana n'a laissé que ceux-là.

-Quel est le plan de Tatiana ? demanda Gaël à Bryan Quinnon.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je risque à te répondre Gaël, dit Quinnon.

-Tu risques la mort à ne rien dire, répliqua le capitaine en tendant sa baguette vers Quinnon..

Natalia restait aux aguets. Elle avait suivi de loin l'assaut de l'Ankou. Elle fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle la bataille avait pris fin. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tatiana de se rendre aussi facilement. A moins que… Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de la slave. Elle se mit à lancer des regards dans toutes les directions. Et soudain, un des deux hommes restés avec elle et Morgane s'effondra, poignardé dans le dos. Natalia allait lever sa baguette mais un coup au crâne la força à chuter ventre à terre, sa baguette roulant à quelques mètres. Elle releva la tête difficilement au bout de quelques secondes. Elle sentait le sang poisseux ruisseler sur sa nuque. Le second pirate gisait à côté du premier, la gorge tranchée. Morgane était saisie et bâillonnée par un ennemi. Et devant l'adolescente, tournant le dos à Natalia, se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux dorés. Natalia reconnut aussitôt cette silhouette. Malgré les années, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

« Tatiana, souffla-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Natalia, fit Tatiana en se tournant vers elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Laisse-la tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas très poli. La réponse à ma question c'est : bien et toi ma chère sœur ?

-Je veux que tu meures. »

Tatiana s'accroupit et saisit Natalia par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à ta grande sœur, dit Tatiana. Je pourrais prendre le droit de te punir pour ça.

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, défia Natalia. Mais je te conseille de me tuer, car si tu me laisses en vie, je te jure que moi je te tuerais. »

Tatiana était verte de rage. Elle écrasa le visage de Natalia contre le sol en la lâchant.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais comprise ? lança Tatiana. Tu devrais être à mes côtés. Tu es ma sœur !

-Non, plus depuis que tu as tué le capitaine.

-Ce vieux fou refusait de me donner ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance. J'ai le sang des Morbrez.

-Gaël ne te laissera jamais l'Ankou.

-S'il veut revoir sa nièce en un seul morceau, il n'aura pas le choix. Tu vas lui transmettre ce message : dans sept jours aux Bermudes, on échangera l'Ankou contre cette fillette. Maintenant, au revoir ma chère sœur. Si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu le pourras toujours.

-Va crever. »

Tatiana allait frapper sa sœur d'un coup de pied. Mais elle se ravisa et se tourna vers ses hommes. Plusieurs claquement de fouet retentirent quand ils transplanèrent.

Les hommes de Tatiana étaient retournés directement au Cauchemar. Mais elle, elle réapparut au sommet du massif de la Tortue. De là, elle voyait clairement le port et l'Ankou. Elle leva sa baguette en l'air et lança des étincelles rouges avant de transplaner de nouveau.

« Gaël ! appela Justin. Regarde. »

Le médicomage de bord montrait le sommet du massif de la Tortue. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges semblait en jaillir. Aussitôt, il entendit un râle de douleur derrière lui. Il vit Akiko tomber à genoux, son sang coulant sur le plancher du pont. Bryan Quinnon se jeta vers John, baguette à la main. Mais il ne l'atteignit pas, Igor s'interposa. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait atteindre le jeune homme, Quinnon n'hésita pas et transplana.

John remercia rapidement Igor, mais le vampire ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était porté immédiatement vers la japonaise. Akiko haletait dans les bras de Gaël. Le capitaine était parvenu à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Justin Lefranc vint immédiatement l'examiner.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une entaille assez profonde certes mais aucun organe n'a été touché, rassura-t-il. Je vais arranger ça en quelques secondes. »

Le médicomage approcha sa baguette de la blessure mais alors qu'il allait incanter, le main d'Igor lui saisit le poignet.

« Igor ! fit-il sans comprendre. »

Le vampire montrait ses doigts recouverts du sang d'Akiko.

« Bryan lui a laissée sa spécialité, dit le vampire.

-J'aurais dû y penser, fit Justin. Il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie. Toi, va me chercher des bandages propres dans ma cabine. »

Le pirate désigné s'y précipita. John ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Justin ne refermait pas tout simplement la blessure ? A l'aide des bandages, Justin comprima la blessure, endiguant l'écoulement du sang.

« Ça devrait suffire en attendant, dit-il. Il faut l'allonger quelque part.

-Ma cabine, dit Gaël en soulevant la jeune fille. »

Gaël déposa Akiko sur son lit avec d'infinies précautions. Il la recouvra d'une couverture, la bordant avec soin. La japonaise avait les yeux dans le vague mais elle semblait deviné qui se tenait près d'elle car elle sourit faiblement. La main de Gaël lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. John s'approcha d'Igor qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Bryan Quinnon est surnommé « l'empoisonneur », expliqua le vampire. La lame avec laquelle il a éventré Akiko était enduite de son poison préféré, une saloperie qu'il a créée lui-même. Ça empêche tout soin magique. Justin va devoir fabriquer un contrepoison. Mais pour cela, il doit d'abord vérifié si Bryan n'a pas modifié son poison. Je n'ai rien remarqué quand j'ai goûté le sang d'Akiko mais sait-on jamais, Bryan sait très bien que je suis capable de reconnaître son poison. »

Igor et John regardèrent encore quelques instants Akiko et Gaël. Le capitaine continuait à passer sa main sur le front et les cheveux de la jeune fille. Igor fit signe à John de les laisser seuls.


	7. VII Gaël et Akiko

**CHAPITRE VII : GAËL ET AKIKO**

Igor referma la porte de la cabine de Gaël.

« Je vais aller chercher Natalia et Morgane, dit-il.

-Je viens avec vous, fit John. »

John et Igor découvrirent les deux cadavres et Natalia gisante sur le sol. Igor vint tout de suite auprès de la cuisinière. John, baguette à la main illuminait autour de lui en appelant sa sœur.

« Tatiana l'a enlevée, souffla Natalia. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolée. »

John ne put rien dire. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il oscillait entre la rage et la haine. La rage de n'avoir rien pu faire pour protéger sa petite sœur. La haine contre cette Tatiana. Mais que voulait-elle donc ? Pourquoi l'Ankou était-il si important à ses yeux ?

« J'ai un message pour Gaël, continua Natalia.

-Je t'emmène d'abord à Justin, dit Igor en soulevant la russe. John, viens. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

Justin referma la blessure de Natalia en quelques secondes à peine et lui donna un fortifiant. Puis il se remit immédiatement à l'analyse du poison de Quinnon. Igor se chargea d'expliquer la situation d'Akiko à la cuisinière. Natalia entra sans frapper dans la cabine du capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il demeurait au chevet de la japonaise, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Cette dernière s'était apparemment endormie. Natalia s'approcha de Gaël. Il ne la remarqua que quand elle posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Natalia.

-Elle s'est endormie, répondit Gaël. Heureusement que Quinnon aime les poisons lents. Justin travaille au contrepoison.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu au moment d'aller me faire soigner.

-Quoi ? fit Gaël en se tournant vers son amie.

-Tatiana a Morgane. Quinnon ne servait que d'appât. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Je vois. Comment va John ?

-Il accuse le coup mais il tiendra je pense. Il est plus solide qu'on pourrait le croire. Tatiana m'a laissée un message pour toi. Elle nous donne rendez-vous dans sept jours aux Bermudes. Elle veut procéder là-bas à un échange entre Morgane et l'Ankou. »

Gaël laissa le silence s'installer. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la japonaise.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir pour le moment, dit-il. Si Justin a besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques pour le contrepoison, ce n'est pas en mer qu'il les trouvera. Igor, appela-t-il.

-Oui, fit le vampire qui était demeuré sur le pas de la porte.

-Maintenez le bateau prêt à partir. Dés que Justin aura terminé on part pour les Bermudes.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, assura le vampire en sortant. »

Natalia resta avec Gaël. Ce dernier avait repris sa contemplation du visage de porcelaine de la jeune japonaise.

« Tu avais raison, finit par dire Gaël.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Natalia.

-De mes sentiments pour Akiko. Je tiens à elle plus que je ne devrais. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Si elle meurt, je n'y survivrais pas je pense.

-Elle vivra. Elle est forte. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pour tout le monde. Je te ferai porter un repas.

-Merci. »

Bryan Quinnon n'avait pas échappé à la torture. Une fois de plus. Il avait bien détourné l'attention de Gaël Morbrez mais il n'était pas parvenu à ramener John avec lui. Certes, sa présence lors de l'assaut n'était pas prévue mais il aurait dû revenir avec lui. La torture fut plus courte qu'à l'accoutumé. Malgré tout, Tatiana était satisfaite, elle avait une source de sang des Morbrez. Morgane avait observé terrifiée le traitement infligé à Quinnon. Elle n'était ni attachée, ni surveillée. Mais où pourrait-elle s'enfuir ? Le Cauchemar voguait déjà en direction du nord-est. Et elle n'avait plus sa baguette, confisquée par Tatiana Gorluna.

La capitaine s'approcha de la fillette. Elle la scruta de la tête aux pieds. Morgane était paralysée par la peur. Même le sourire de Tatiana l'effrayait.

« C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta mère au même âge, dit Tatiana. Nous avons été élevés ensemble avec Natalia et Gaël. Ta mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle était un second parfait pour son capitaine de père. Mais j'étais plus douée qu'elle. En toute logique, c'est moi qui aurais dû devenir second du capitaine et héritière de l'Ankou. Mais ça ne se passe pas ainsi avec les Morbrez. Ils ont créé cette légende disant que l'Ankou ne peut être commandé que par un Morbrez. Je n'y crois pas.

-Pourtant, vous voulez le sang de ma famille, dit Morgane. C'est que vous croyez aussi à cette « légende ». »

Tatiana gifla violement l'adolescente.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'y crois pas, hurla la russe. Mais il existe une sorte de sceau magique et pour le dissiper, il faut quelques gouttes du sang de ta famille. Voilà en quoi consiste le peu de vérité de cette légende. Avec ton sang, je vais dissiper ce sceau et changer cette règle. L'Ankou n'appartiendra plus aux Morbrez mais à celle qui le mérite. C'est-à-dire moi. »

Morgane regardait Tatiana s'auto-congratuler. La capitaine posa sur elle un regard de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la capitaine.

-Comment une folle comme vous peut avoir une sœur aussi gentille et douce que Natalia ? lança Morgane.

-Endoloris ! »

Morgane se tordit de douleur sur le plancher du pont. Tatiana prenait visiblement du plaisir à torturer ainsi les autres. Quand elle cessa, Morgane resta recroquevillée par terre.

« Ne me compare jamais à ma traîtresse de sœur, ordonna Tatiana. J'espère qu'elle remarquera bientôt son erreur et reviendra vers moi. Sinon, elle mourra. Tant pis pour elle. Quand à toi, tu vas connaître les joies du fond de cale. »

Deux pirates vinrent prendre Morgane par les bras et la descendirent au fin fond du bateau.

Justin s'affairait dans sa cabine. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Igor Stradus entra. Le vampire huma l'air et fit une moue de rigueur en rapport à l'odeur forte et pestilentielle qui stagnait. Malgré tout, il parvint à sourire.

« Tu en es déjà à cette phase du contrepoison, fit le vampire.

-Oui, acquiesça Justin sans lever les yeux de son chaudron. L'analyse a démontré que Bryan en est resté à sa vieille recette. Il ne me manque plus que deux ingrédients. Helmut est parti me chercher les feuilles de cannes à sucre.

-Parfait. Je me sentirais mieux quand Akiko sera tirée d'affaire.

-Tout le monde se sentira mieux. Akiko a beau être le dernier membre en date de l'équipage, elle est totalement des nôtres. Tout le monde l'adore et la respecte. Il a fallu que je choisisse parmi tout l'équipage pour envoyer quelqu'un chercher les feuilles de cannes à sucre, ils voulaient tous y aller, sachant que c'était pour elle.

-Akiko peut paraître froide et distante, et même un peu raide je dirais, décrivit Igor. Mais on sent bien qu'elle considère vraiment ce bateau comme sa maison. Elle est prête à tout pour protéger le moindre des hommes de ce bord. Et il y a Gaël.

-Oui, je serais heureux pour eux s'ils pouvaient vivre une belle idylle. Ils le méritent tous les deux. »

Helmut entra dans la cabine du médicomage sans frapper. Il tendit immédiatement les feuilles de cannes à sucre à Justin. Ce dernier les découpa en petits morceaux et les pilla.

« Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à appeler, dit Helmut.

-Ça devrait aller, assura Justin.

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Bryan a utilisé son poison habituel, vu la constitution d'Akiko, je dirais que j'ai encore deux heures pour lui inoculer le contrepoison. Maintenant que j'ai ces feuilles, il sera prêt dans moins d'une heure. Elle vivra et sera en parfaite santé.

-Je vais prévenir les autres, sourit Helmut en sortant de la cabine.

-Elle est vraiment comme la petite sœur de l'équipage, plaisanta Igor. Quand on se souvient après quelle épreuve elle a dû venir à bord, on peut dire qu'elle a réussi à tourner la page.

-Oui, dit Justin en versant les feuilles pillées dans son chaudron. Voilà, il ne me reste plus que le dernier ingrédient.

-J'ai bien fait de venir. Où je te le mets ?

-Dans ce bol s'il te plait. »

Igor sortit un couteau et s'entailla la paume. Il pressa l'entaille pour en faire couler le sang dans le bol de terre cuite. Quand il fut rempli à moitié, Justin lui demanda d'arrêter. L'entaille se referma en quelques secondes. Le médicomage versa le sang du vampire dans le chaudron. Une vapeur noire s'en éleva.

« Parfait, plus que quarante minutes a laissé reposer et ce sera prêt, annonça le médicomage.

-Alors nous allons appareiller, fit de même Igor en sortant. Nous devons nous rendre aux Bermudes pour libérer la petite. »

Quand la potion fut prête, Justin Lefranc en versa une louche dans un verre en métal et sortit. Les hommes d'équipage qui travaillaient sur le pont le regardèrent passer en souriant d'un air rassuré. John qui aidait à la manœuvre soupira de soulagement avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Justin ne frappa pas pour entrer dans la cabine du capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. D'un coup d'œil sur le bol qui se trouvait sur la table, Justin vit qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Il posa le verre sur la table.

« Elle dort, dit simplement Gaël.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais la réveiller, dit Justin. »

Justin sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, la déboucha et la fit passer sous le nez de la japonaise. Cette dernière s'éveilla aussitôt, les yeux toujours vagues.

« Akiko, je vais te faire boire du contrepoison, dit Justin.

-Nani ? fit-elle.

-Elle dit « quoi ? », traduisit Gaël.

-Je vois. Elle est tellement faible qu'elle ne comprend plus que sa langue natale. C'est normal. Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle boive ça tout de suite.

-Akiko, nomimasu. Onegai. »

Justin donna le verre à Gaël qui l'approcha des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait avoir compris car elle ne résista pas et malgré une moue nauséeuse, elle avala la totalité du contenu.

« C'est bien, fit Justin. Maintenant, elle va dormir. Quand elle se réveillera, elle se sentira faible mais elle devrait avoir récupérer tous ses esprits. Pour se remettre totalement, il lui faudra au moins deux jours je pense.

-Je vais la laisser se reposer, dit Gaël.

-Tu peux rester près d'elle. Victor s'occupe de la manœuvre. Nous avons déjà mis le cap sur les Bermudes. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de toi sur le pont. Par contre, elle, elle a besoin de toi. »

Gaël se rassit. Il regarda les yeux d'Akiko se refermer doucement. Elle était si belle quand elle arborait un air si paisible.

« Merci Justin.

-Inutile de me remercier, fit le médicomage. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tout l'équipage veut la revoir en parfaite santé. Et moi aussi j'adore cette petite. Je repasserais dans une heure pour refermer sa blessure. Oh ! Petit conseil du médecin de bord : mange, ordonna Justin alors qu'il allait sortir. Ça rimerait à quoi que tu tombes malade à ton tour.

-A vos ordres docteur, plaisanta Gaël. »

Une douzaine d'heures plus tard, la jeune japonaise ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle avait de nouveau les idées claires mais son corps était faible. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans sa cabine. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle du capitaine. Elle était allongée dans son lit. Alors que ses sens s'éveillaient, elle sentit que sa main était recouverte de quelque chose de chaud. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la main de Gaël. Le capitaine était assis sur une chaise mais sa tête reposait sur le bord du lit. Il s'était endormi.

N'osant pas bougé, Akiko resta un long moment à l'admirer. Elle retira doucement sa main de sous la sienne et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment il se l'était faite. Akiko y avait juste reconnut la trace d'un coup de sabre. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. La caresse réveilla doucement le capitaine. Il sourit en levant les yeux sur elle.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Ai Taishô, répondit-elle. Je vais pouvoir vous rendre votre lit. »

Comme elle semblait vouloir se lever, Gaël posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

« Justin dit qu'il te faudra au moins deux jours pour te remettre totalement. En attendant, tu peux rester ici. Et je t'ai déjà dit que quand nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Gaël. En faite, je pense que personne ne s'offusquerait de t'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis que ta subalterne. Tu es le capitaine.

-Tu n'es pas qu'une subalterne pour moi. Tu fais parti de l'Ankou. Mais surtout, tu fais parti de mon cœur. Tu y as une place à part. Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant. »

Un silence s'installa. Ils se regardaient, plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que leurs mains s'étaient entremêlées. Gaël fut le premier à s'en rendre compte.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, fit-il. Et prévenir l'équipage que tu vas bien. »

Il se leva mais la japonaise avait saisi plus fermement sa main. Elle le tira à elle et l'embrassa. Gaël l'entoura de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne voulait plus se détacher de la douceur de ses lèvres.


	8. VIII L'entrainement

**CHAPITRE VIII : L'ENTRAINEMENT**

Quand Gaël parvint à s'obliger à quitter la douceur d'Akiko, il se rendit aux cuisines. Le soleil orangé tombait sur l'horizon. Sur le chemin, il annonça à l'équipage que la jeune fille allait bien. La nouvelle fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement et des sourires. Natalia souriait également en voyant entré son ami. En fait, elle souriait surtout de le voir arrivé avec un air si heureux.

« Tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as quitté ta cabine.

-Ne serais-ce pas de l'ironie dans ta voix ? fit Gaël avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais bien sûr. Je ne suis pas très forte en Légilimancie mais je te connais par cœur. Alors ça y est, vous vous êtes décidés à vous lancer. »

Gaël savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à le cacher à Natalia. Elle le connaissait que trop bien.

« Oui, on s'est lancé, avoua-t-il.

-Parfait ! Alors raconte.

-Plus tard si tu veux bien. Je suis venu voir si tu pouvais faire quelque chose à manger pour Akiko.

-Avec plaisir.

-Et après, je vais faire une petite réunion sur la passerelle. Après le coucher du soleil.

-Très bien. »

Natalia apporta le repas à Akiko. Quand elle entra dans la cabine, elle fut accueilli par la voix de la japonaise :

« Gaël ! s'exclama Akiko. »

Akiko rougit en voyant qu'elle s'était trompée. Natalia se contenta de lui adresser un sourire attendri.

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi, fit la russe.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, dit Akiko.

-C'est normal que tu veuilles qu'il revienne rapidement auprès de toi. Il a prévu une petite réunion sur la passerelle, sûrement pour nous exposer son plan. Je te l'enverrais juste après. Promis.

-Il m'a dit pour Morgane. Je devrais être remise d'ici là.

-Tant mieux. Sans toi, ce sera sûrement plus dur de la sauver. Je t'ai fais un bon petit plat. Mange, tu seras plus vite sur pied.

-Merci, fit Akiko en commençant à manger.

-Je suis heureuse que toi et Gaël ayez enfin commencé votre histoire.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'avoir embrassé. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. »

Natalia laissa Akiko manger. Elle rejoignit Victor, Justin, Igor et Gaël sur la passerelle.

« Alors comment va notre petite sœur ? demanda Igor en souriant.

-Petite sœur ! s'exclama Natalia.

-Laisse, conseilla Justin. C'est la dernière trouvaille d'Igor. Tu lui as apporté son repas ?

-A l'instant, acquiesça la russe. Elle a l'air fatigué mais elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, dit-elle en souriant à Gaël.

-Ah ! fit Igor. Ça y est ! Enfin !

-Pas trop tôt, souffla Victor.

-Messieurs, soyez un peu sérieux voyons, tempéra Justin. L'important dans cette histoire c'est : qui a gagné le pari ?

-Quel pari ? questionna Gaël suspicieux.

-Et bien disons, qu'on a parié sur quand, toi et Akiko, vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble, raconta Igor. La seule règle était de ne rien faire pour vous y amener, il fallait que tout se fasse naturellement.

-Vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire !

-Pas vraiment.

-Et qui a participé à ça ?

-Oh ! fit le médicomage. Pas grand monde en fait. Juste…

-Tout l'équipage ! Sauf vous deux, bien sûr, finit Igor en riant.

-Natalia ! s'exclama Gaël. Toi aussi ?

-Euh… Oui, avoua Natalia.

-D'ailleurs je crois que tu es l'une des plus proche, fit Victor. Vérifions. »

Victor Blanco sortit un document de sa poche. Il l'examina attentivement durant quelques instants.

« Et oui ! s'écria-t-il. C'est bien toi qui a gagné Natalia. Je te donnerais ton gain tout à l'heure. Pour l'heure, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le pont. Eh les gars ! Je vous annonce que c'est Natalia qui a gagné le pari ! Désolé pour les perdants ! »

Certains hommes murmurèrent de dépit. Mais d'autres, comprenant ce cela signifiait, lançaient des félicitations à Gaël. Ce dernier sourit légèrement en faisant un signe de la main.

« Soyons sérieux maintenant les gars, calma Gaël. Nous avons un sujet bien plus sérieux à aborder. Nous avons rendez-vous au Bermudes avec Tatiana dans six jours. Autant vous dire qu'elle a choisi le terrain de la rencontre donc, il faut s'attendre à tomber dans un piège. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à un plan. Quand il sera plus développé, je vous en ferais part et nous règlerons les détails. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que John sera essentiel à ce plan.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Justin. Il…

-Il a envi de sauver sa sœur, coupa le capitaine. Mais pour cela, il doit devenir fort. Je vais donc commencer à l'entraîner.

-Le pauvre, sourit Igor. Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit la journée, je dors moi.

-En parlant de dormir, fit Victor. Ça va faire deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis convenablement.

-Tu peux y aller, libéra Gaël. Nous avons fini pour ce soir. Je vais aller parler à John.

-Et moi, je vais examiner Akiko, décréta Justin.

-Fais vite, elle avait très envi de se retrouver seule avec Gaël, fit Natalia.

-Je comprends, je fais vite.

-Dis donc, ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois là, finit Gaël en riant. »

John était occupé à passer la serpillère sur le gaillard avant. Il avait vu que les chefs de l'Ankou s'étaient réunis. Il devinait la raison de cette réunion. Après tout, il y pensait à chaque seconde. Quelque part sur cette mer, sa petite sœur se trouvait entre les griffes de la meurtrière de ses parents. Cette fois-ci encore, il comptait demander à participer au plan que ne manquerait pas de mettre en œuvre le capitaine Morbrez.

Lorsque Victor annonça la victoire de Natalia à un pari, il ne comprit pas. Mais à côté de lui, Helmut souriait. Il se tourna vers le gabier pour lui demander des explications. Le germain lui raconta alors l'objet de ce pari. Ainsi, tout l'équipage avait deviné depuis longtemps l'attirance mutuelle qu'éprouvait Gaël et Akiko l'un pour l'autre. Et la fin de ce pari signifiait donc qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés. John ne put s'empêcher d'être content pour Akiko qu'il appréciait particulièrement, et étrangement, il l'était aussi pour le capitaine.

En jetant une œillade vers les chefs par la suite, il devina que le sujet de leur discussion avait totalement changé. Ils étaient maintenant sérieux et graves. Le véritable sujet de cette réunion était alors abordé. John remarqua Natalia lui lancer un regard. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leurs activités normales. Victor descendit dans sa cabine. Sûrement pour dormir. Justin se rendit dans la cabine du capitaine. John devina qu'il voulait examiner la japonaise. Natalia retourna dans l'entrepont. Le capitaine et Igor échangèrent encore quelques paroles. Puis, Gaël descendit de la passerelle et se dirigea directement vers lui.

Le capitaine demanda à John de le suivre un peu à l'écart.

« Nous allons tout faire pour sauver ta sœur, assura le capitaine.

-Je sais, dit John. Je vous fais confiance.

-Tiens ! Tu ne nous vois plus comme des sales pirates ?

-Vous êtes des pirates. Mais j'ai compris que vous étiez différents de ceux dont on m'a parlé à Sainte-Emmanuelle. Malgré toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu dire, vous êtes tous restés auprès de nous pour nous protéger.

-C'est normal, vous êtes les enfants de Soizic et William.

-Je pense que vous auriez fait ça pour n'importe quels enfants orphelins qui auraient croisé votre route.

-Oui tu as raison, acquiesça le capitaine. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Natalia et Tatiana d'ailleurs. Mon père les a recueillies alors qu'elles dérivaient seules sur un bateau.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elles étaient seules ?

-Leur bateau avait été attaqué par des pirates sanguinaires qui ont assassiné tout le monde en le pillant. Elles étaient cachées dans la cabine du capitaine, sous la couchette, et ne sont ressorties que quand elles furent sûres qu'ils avaient quitté le bord. Nous sommes tombés sur elles quelques jours plus tard.

-Je vois. Grand-père a bien fait.

-Tu ne réfutes plus le fait que tes parents étaient pirates ? sourit Gaël.

-Non, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Et puis, ils faisaient parti de cet équipage. C'étaient des pirates honorables. Pour ce qui est du sauvetage de Morgane, je veux en être.

-Je sais. Je suis entrain de réfléchir à un plan. Pour l'instant, ce que je suis sûr c'est que tu auras un rôle à y jouer.

-Dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Calme-toi, rit Gaël devant l'empressement du jeune homme. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Avant ça, tu dois déjà apprendre certaines choses et en comprendre d'autres.

-Je suis prêt, assura John.

-Bien. Alors nous commencerons demain. Helmut, je veux que John passe une bonne nuit de sommeil, il aura besoin de toutes ses forces demain, ordonna le capitaine.

-D'accord, acquiesça le gabier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? questionna John légèrement inquiet.

-S'entrainer. »

John se demandait ce que lui réservait l'entrainement de Gaël. Il se souvenait des cours de sorcellerie de sa mère. Ils étaient durs, surtout ceux de magie de combat. Rétrospectivement, cela faisait une preuve de plus de la vie mouvementée qu'elle devait avoir vécu. Plusieurs pirates de l'Ankou lui lancèrent des encouragements. Gaël était-il si terrible que ça ?

John se leva tôt pour pouvoir manger quelque chose avant de commencer. Il pensait que Natalia ne serait pas encore levée mais il la trouva déjà derrière ses fourneaux. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire mais attendit qu'il referme la porte pour lui dire bonjour.

« Tu es déjà levé ? fit-elle.

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois, dit-il.

-Je me lève toujours tôt pour que les gars qui ont fait la nuit puissent manger un morceau avant d'aller dormir. Et préparé le petit-déjeuner de ceux qui les relèvent. Et toi, tu veux manger un morceau avant ton entraînement avec Gaël ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux d'après ce que m'ont laissé entendre les autres.

-Tu seras le premier que Gaël va entrainer. Ils ont surtout eu envi de te faire peur je pense. Quoique, s'ils se basent sur les entrainements qu'il faisait avec ta mère par le passé…

-Elle était dure ?

-Oh oui ! Justin ne saurait te dire combien de fois il a dû le soigner à cause de Soizic. Elle était très forte. Après la mort de ton grand-père, quand elle a dû prendre les commandes de l'Ankou, elle a commencé à entrainer durement Gaël. Je pense qu'elle voulait le rendre plus fort pour qu'il puisse lui succéder. Soizic était un grand capitaine mais elle aspirait à autre chose avec William. Elle savait que Gaël deviendrait un grand capitaine lui aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tant que lui n'avait pas conscience de ses capacités.

-Qui est le meilleur capitaine entre ma mère et lui ? »

Natalia prit le temps de la réflexion en servant des tartines de pain encore chaudes avec de la marmelade au jeune homme. C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé avant.

« Soizic était une grande combattante, finit-elle par dire. Et elle a réussi à se faire respecter d'un équipage presque uniquement composé d'hommes. Elle savait rester humaine. Sur les qualités de capitaine, je pense que Soizic et Gaël se valent. Après tout, ils ont été élevés de la même façon. Pour ce qui est du combat, Gaël n'a jamais vaincu Soizic. Mais leur dernier combat remonte à au moins quinze ans. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque. Depuis, il s'est amélioré. Soizic aurait beaucoup de mal à le battre aujourd'hui. »

John accepta la réponse. Il comprenait la difficulté de répondre à une telle question. Il se leva de table une fois fini. Il se rendit sur le pont pour profiter de la fraîcheur du matin.

L'air était frais. Cela réveilla totalement John. Il savait qu'une fois que le soleil s'élèverait un tant soit peu au dessus de l'horizon, la chaleur se ferait insoutenable. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le bastingage quand un éclair de magie le frappa, l'obligeant à rouler sur le pont sous les rires des membres d'équipage présents. Gaël se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, sa baguette à la main.

« Première leçon, déclama le capitaine. Sois toujours sur tes gardes. On ne sait jamais quand un ennemi surgira. Les pirates se servent toujours de l'effet de surprise. Le but étant de ne pas laisser de plumes dans une attaque. »

John comprenait le principe. C'était logique. Surtout que les pirates s'attaquaient souvent à des proies bien mieux armées qu'eux. La ruse et la surprise demeuraient alors les meilleures armes.

John se releva mais d'un sortilège de croche-patte, Gaël le renvoya au sol aussi sec.

« Deuxième leçon : quand tu as l'avantage sur l'ennemi, ne lui laisse aucune chance. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire. Troisième leçon : si un ennemi à l'avantage sur toi, fais vite pour retourner la situation. »

John sortit sa baguette et lança un Experlliarmus vers le capitaine. Ce dernier para le sortilège avec sa baguette. John en profita pour se relever, parant la contre-attaque avec un bouclier.

« Stupefix ! cria-t-il. »

Une fois de plus, le capitaine para le maléfice avec une extraordinaire facilité et sa contre-attaque informulée immobilisa les jambes de John, le renvoyant au sol une fois de plus.

« Quatrième leçon : si tu ne veux pas que ton adversaire te contre, ne lui dit pas ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas t'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés. Dans un duel de magie, ça donne un avantage certain. Pour informuler, ne fais que penser à la formule. Ça peut paraître simple dit comme ça, mais c'est bien plus compliqué qu'en formulant. Mais si tu y parviens, à moins de tomber sur un bon légilimen, tu devrais parvenir à cacher ce que tu veux faire.

-Peut-on faire n'importe quel sortilège de manière informulé ? questionna John.

-En théorie oui. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Après, je ne suis pas professeur à Beauxbâtons. D'après ce que je sais, plus un sortilège demande de la puissance et de la maîtrise, moins il est facile de l'informuler. Ta mère t'a sûrement déjà parlé des trois Impardonnables.

-Oui. Le Doloris, l'Imperium et l'Avada Kedavra.

-Ces trois sortilèges sont extrêmement difficiles à informuler. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier capable d'une telle chose. Mais parait-il qu'il y en a.

-Vous avez déjà utilisé ces maléfices ?

-Oui. Si nous étions en Europe, cela nous vaudrait une condamnation à vie, voir à mort. Mais nous sommes loin de l'Europe. Exerce-toi aux informulés. Commence déjà par te libérer du bloque-jambe sans rien dire. »

Gaël rangea sa baguette et laissa John seul au milieu du pont. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque aide mais les membres d'équipage étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations. Il posa ses yeux sur ses jambes raidit par le maléfice. John se concentra, baguette à la main. Il pensa fortement à la formule de dissipation de magie.

« Finite Incatatem, Finite Incantatem, se répétait-il dans sa tête. »

Il tendit sa baguette vers ses jambes mais rien ne se produisit. Ses membres demeurèrent bloqués. John ne se démonta pas et réessaya inlassablement.

Depuis la passerelle, Gaël et Victor l'observaient. Victor, moldu, ne pratiquait pas la magie. Mais depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait des sorciers, il avait appris certaines choses.

« Tu vas le laisser toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit le second.

-S'il lui faut la journée, dit Gaël. Il est vital qu'il maîtrise l'informulation.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais tu l'autoriseras à manger quand même ce midi ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

-C'est comme ça que ton père vous a appris l'informulation à toi et Soizic si je me souviens bien.

-Exact. Quand la méthode a démontré son efficacité, pourquoi en changer ?

-Et la suite se sera quoi ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons autant de temps que vous deux à l'époque pour s'entrainer. Il nous reste moins de six jours.

-J'en suis conscient. Je vais devoir aller à l'essentiel avec lui. Mais tout dépend de son apprentissage de l'informulation. Et d'un autre point important. »

Victor devinait de quoi son ami parlait. Gaël allait révéler une partie du secret de l'Ankou à John.


	9. IX La Porte de Cristal

**CHAPITRE IX : LA PORTE DE CRISTAL**

La pause de midi ne fut qu'un petit arrêt. Un arrêt durant lequel il demeura assis sur le pont, les jambes bloquées. Dés qu'il eut fini son bol, il reprit sa baguette et continua de penser fortement à la formule de dissipation. Le soleil des Caraïbes était haut dans le ciel et lui chauffait la tête. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il repéra une outre d'eau accrochée au bastingage à quelques mètres de lui. Il tendit la baguette, ouvrant la bouche pour incanter un Accio. Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ses lèvres desséchées. Malgré tout, la magie parcourut l'artefact. L'outre vint jusqu'à lui sans aucune difficulté. Il ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte et se contenta de l'ouvrir pour faire couler le précieux liquide dans sa gorge.

« Et bien, tu as fini par y arriver, fit Gaël derrière lui.

-Quoi ? dit John.

-L'informulation.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as même pas remarqué. Ton Accio, tu ne l'as pas formulé. Tu as essayé je pense, mais tu n'es pas parvenu à articuler un seul mot.

-Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas formulé !

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire. Tu te souviens de tes sensations à ce moment là.

-Soif.

-A part ça ? rit Gaël. »

John réfléchit quelques secondes. Il regarda sa baguette, l'outre et ses jambes. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur ses cuisses. Et se releva.

« Je crois que j'ai compris le truc, dit-il fièrement.

-Bien, fit Gaël. Va voir Natalia, elle va te donner quelque chose pour te requinquer. Après, on continue. »

John obéit, content de se mettre à l'ombre.

Victor s'approcha de son capitaine.

« Il est allé plus vite que toi ou Soizic, fit remarquer le second.

-J'ai vu, acquiesça Gaël. Il est doué. Il pourrait devenir très fort.

-Plus que toi ?

-Oui, je pense. Dommage qu'il ne veuille pas devenir pirate. »

Les heures qui suivirent, John regretta de ne pas avoir plus trainé pour comprendre le principe de l'informulation. Il se rendit rapidement compte que comprendre et maîtriser étaient deux choses très différentes. Gaël le rendit aphone pour le forcer à ne pas formuler. Et immédiatement, le capitaine s'était mis à le canarder de maléfices. John devait les esquiver et les contrer. Mais il avait beau penser de toutes ses forces aux sortilèges qu'il souhaitait envoyer, il ne parvenait que rarement à générer quelques étincelles. Gaël Morbrez n'hésitait pas à venir au contact pour lui asséner des coups. John n'aimait particulièrement pas de recevoir un coup au creux de l'estomac.

Quand le soleil en vint à frôler l'horizon au ponant, Gaël arrêta l'entrainement. Il laissa, malgré tout, le soin à John de se libérer seul du maléfice de silence. Ce qu'il mit au moins une demi-heure à faire. Il se traina difficilement jusqu'à un sceau d'eau de mer qui se trouvait sur le pont. Il retira son haut et s'aspergea pour se rincer de la sueur et du sang. Ses petites plaies le brûlèrent. Il grimaça.

« Laisse-moi donc regarder, dit Justin en s'approchant. »

Le médecin du bord l'examina, puis il sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts curatifs à divers endroits, refermant les plaies, résorbant les ecchymoses. Quelques instants plus tard, John était de nouveau en parfaite santé.

« Merci, dit-il.

-C'est mon travail, fit Justin. Pas facile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il le faut. Nous devons sauver Morgane et faire payer cette Gorluna.

-Oui, acquiesça sombrement le médicomage. Tu as sûrement raison.

-Docteur, je sais qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage de l'Ankou par le passé. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais elle a choisi une autre voie. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que je suis à bord, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la philosophie des hommes de l'Ankou que de laisser une femme comme elle libre de ses faits et gestes.

-Oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête la petite fille aux grands yeux qu'elle était quand on les a trouvées, Natalia et elle.

-Natalia est quelqu'un de bien. Sa sœur, elle, a choisi la voie du crime. C'est tout.

-Si seulement c'était si simple, conclut Justin en retournant à sa cabine. »

John se joignit à l'équipage pour le dîner. Les blagues et les rires concernant sa première journée d'entraînement allaient bon train. John souriait en retour. Il se sentait bien parmi ces pirates. Alors que quelques jours plus tôt à peine, il faisait tout pour s'en tenir éloigner, il commençait à se dire qu'au moment de les quitter, il ressentirait de la tristesse. Mais c'était ainsi, sa vie était à Sainte-Emmanuelle. Une petite vie paisible dans la ferme familiale avec Morgane. Peut-être épousera-t-il Oriane dans quelques années ?

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur un tout autre objectif : sauver sa sœur. Encore six jours avant la confrontation contre Tatiana Gorluna.

« Que cette semaine s'écoule vite ! espéra-t-il. »

Le lendemain fut l'exacte réplique de l'après-midi de la veille. John sous Silencio tentait de contenir les assauts de Gaël. Il avait dormi comme une souche et force était de constater qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise, même s'il prenait toujours autant de coups et de mauvais sorts. Ereinté par cette nouvelle journée, il alla se coucher tout de suite après dîner, souriant malgré tout en se disant qu'une journée de moins le séparait de sa sœur.

Le troisième jour, John attendait Gaël sur le pont, prêt à continuer l'entraînement. Mais quand le capitaine sortit de sa cabine, John oublia immédiatement pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin. Au côté de Gaël, encore chancelante et s'agrippant à son bras, Akiko souriait de revoir la lumière du soleil et les autres membres de l'équipage. Tous vinrent vers elle, souriant, heureux de la revoir en meilleure forme. John n'hésita pas à se joindre à la liesse.

« Heureux de te revoir debout, fit-il.

-Arigato, souffla la jeune japonaise. Je me sens encore un peu faible mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermé une journée de plus.

-Tu as bien raison, lança Justin. L'air frais et le soleil ne peuvent que te faire du bien. Par contre, évite les efforts trop importants.

-Yûokai Sensei. Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin et regarder Gaël et John s'entrainer. »

Gaël accompagna Akiko jusqu'à la passerelle. Il l'installa sur un fauteuil qu'un homme avait apporté. Elle pourrait regarder la mer juste en tournant la tête et voir tout de l'entrainement sans risque de se prendre un maléfice perdu.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander à Victor, dit Gaël.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, assura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

-Je sais.

-John t'attend.

-A tout à l'heure, fit-il avec un baiser. »

Une chose était sûre : John avait envi de progresser. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il parvenait maintenant à éviter les coups plus souvent et à les contrer. Même s'il mangea la poussière à plusieurs reprises, il se relevait toujours.

Le quatrième jour, ils ne s'entraînèrent au combat que le matin. Gaël avait donné un sabre d'abordage à John. Et comme s'en doutait Gaël, William le coutelier lui avait enseigné quelques unes de ses passes d'arme. John était à l'aise une lame à la main.

Après la pause déjeunée, Gaël vint à John.

« On ne s'entraine pas cet après-midi, annonça le capitaine.

-Pourquoi ? questionna John, faisant sourire Gaël.

-Parce qu'il faut bien se reposer déjà. Mais surtout, j'ai des choses à t'expliquer. Des choses importantes pour le plan visant à libérer Morgane. Mais aussi, sur ton héritage, même si tu veux retourner à Sainte-Emmanuelle. Je vous y amènerais, n'ais crainte. Dés que toute menace sera écartée. Je vais te dévoiler une partie du secret de l'Ankou. Tu as dû déjà remarqué que ce navire est différent des autres. Tu es intelligent. »

John savait de quoi voulait parler le capitaine. La chambre froide pour les denrées, les canons et leurs munitions même s'il ne les avait pas encore vu tirer,… Et d'autres petites choses.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué pas mal de choses qui n'existe pas ailleurs, dit John.

-Les origines de l'Ankou se perdent dans les siècles, raconta Gaël. On ignore quand exactement il a été mis à l'eau. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il était différent. Il n'a cessé d'évolué avec le temps. Chaque Morbrez qui s'est succédé à sa barre a amené sa pierre à l'édifice.

-Dans quel but ?

-Qu'entends-tu par but ?

-Et bien, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait créé un navire comme l'Ankou sans avoir un but plus ou moins précis.

-Hum… Bien raisonné. Mais ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Et ce n'est pas le moment non-plus. Et vu que tu comptes quitter le bord, peut-être ne le sauras-tu jamais. Et je vois avec plaisir que tu penses que ces évolutions sont possibles grâce à l'Ankou et non pas seulement des sorciers qui voguent avec lui. Et pourtant, les deux sont nécessaires pour transformer l'Ankou au gré des envies de son capitaine.

-Pourquoi m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas le capitaine.

-En fait, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être le capitaine pour se faire obéir de l'Ankou. Tout comme je n'ais cessé de le répéter à Tatiana : il faut le sang des Morbrez. Sang qui coule dans tes veines. Et au moment de sauver ta sœur, j'aurais besoin que tu prennes le contrôle de l'Ankou un moment.

-Je vois, acquiesça John. Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire et comment le faire.

-Viens avec moi, ordonna le capitaine. »

Gaël guida John jusqu'à la réserve de munitions. Jusqu'à l'étrange bloc de cristal semblant fermer une porte qui avait piqué la curiosité de John. Bizarrement, John se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus pensé par la suite. Il faut dire qu'il s'était passé tant de choses.

« Je ne te révèlerais pas les origines de ce cristal, continua Gaël. Disons simplement, que lui et ce qui se trouve derrière sont les seuls éléments qui n'ont jamais changé à bord. Ce cristal est une porte.

-Il m'y a fait penser la première fois que je l'ai vu, avoua John. Une porte sans poignée.

-C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas de poignée. Juste une clé. Notre sang. »

Gaël sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et s'entailla la paume. Il posa sa main ensanglantée sur le cristal. Ce dernier se mit à luire d'une lueur froide.

« Fais de même et suis-moi, fit Gaël. »

Le capitaine s'enfonça dans le cristal comme s'il s'était changé en vapeur. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de l'autre côté, le cristal cessa d'irradier. John posa sa main dessus mais il avait repris une consistance solide. Il sortit son propre couteau et effectua les mêmes gestes que Gaël. Le cristal sembla le reconnaître comme un Morbrez car le même phénomène se produisit. Et il passa de l'autre côté.

Ce qui se présenta sous ses yeux était simplement incroyable. De partout, la même lumière bleutée que celle de la porte l'irradiait. La pièce était entièrement faite de cristal. Les cloisons n'étaient pas lisses mais recouvertes de symboles courbes sans motif régulier. John les examina un moment. Pour lui, ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose : des écritures. Mais il ne connaissait pas cet alphabet et cette langue.

« En quelle langue est-ce écrit ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment, répondit Gaël. »

En temps normal, John aurait sûrement été à bout de ne pouvoir tout savoir tout de suite. Mais là, étrangement, il comprenait, ou plutôt, il sentait que cela devait être ainsi.

Gaël se tenait près d'une espèce d'autel circulaire occupant le centre de la pièce. A l'instar du reste, l'autel était fait de cristal. On aurait dit une table haute. Mais il n'était pas plat. Il était de forme incurvée et contenait un liquide semblable à de l'eau.

« Cette eau est là depuis le début, raconta Gaël.

-Mais comment ? questionna John. Ne s'est-elle jamais renversée à cause du tangage ?

-Sois plus attentif à tes sens. »

John remarqua alors qu'ici, il ne ressentait aucun des mouvements du bateau. A croire qu'il s'était arrêté. John leva un regard interrogatif vers le capitaine.

« Ne pose pas de question, sourit Gaël. Parce que celle là, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas la réponse.

-Quelle est cette pièce ? demanda John.

-Elle s'appelle l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Ne me demande pas ce que cela signifie. Je serais incapable de t'expliquer la signification des mots ensuite. Et cet autel, c'est la Faiyalan Saoya. Ça signifie… point de contrôle. Un truc de ce genre, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Ce n'est pas cette langue qui me pose problème, mais ces termes là. Je ne sais même pas si c'est du français une fois traduit. Enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître pour ce que tu dois savoir.

-Pour sauver Morgane ?

-Oui. Je vais t'expliquer mon plan et ce que tu devras faire. Et pour cela, tu vas devoir te servir de cette pièce. Ecoute attentivement. »


	10. X Dernière Leçon

**CHAPITRE X : DERNIERE LEÇON**

Depuis quatre jours, Morgane n'était pas sortie du fond de la cale du Cauchemar. Elle avait pleuré le premier jour. Mais rapidement, elle s'était rendu-compte que ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Elle s'était souvenue de ce que lui avait dit sa mère une fois. Une autre fillette qu'elle pensait être son amie lui avait cassée sa poupée préférée pour l'embêter. Morgane avait pleuré. Sa mère la consola en lui disant que pleurer n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait pleurer, mais uniquement pour les choses importantes, les proches qui partent, éternellement ou non. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre son temps à pleurer pour autres choses. Soizic avait réparé la poupée d'un coup de baguette.

Ce premier jour passé, Morgane accepta qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle attendait. Et pour tromper son ennui, elle engagea la conversation avec le jeune mousse qui était chargé de lui amener de quoi manger et boire. Le garçon fut surpris quand la jeune fille lui lança une plaisanterie le deuxième jour de son incarcération :

« Merci, ce n'est pas trop salé j'espère. »

Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant son air ahuri.

Le mousse ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que lui. Pas plus de quatorze ans sûrement. La première fois que la demoiselle lui adressa la parole sur un ton si enjoué, il ressortit sans savoir comment réagir, non sans se retourner une ou deux fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il revint la fois suivante, elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire en le remerciant. Morgane s'en retourna s'asseoir avec son bol de soupe claire et son morceau de biscuit[1]. En buvant une première gorgée de sa bolée, elle vit que le mousse était toujours là, l'observant du même air abasourdi.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse, elle se décida à briser la glace :

« Je m'appelle Morgane MacHingson, se présenta-t-elle. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Euh… balbutia le mousse. Yoann. Yoann Frédart.

-Tu es un mousse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es sur le Cauchemar ?

-Euh… Trois ans.

-Wouah ! Et comment tu es arrivé là si jeune ?

-Comment tu fais ? coupa Yoann.

-Quoi ? questionna Morgane.

-Comment tu fais pour sourire comme tu le fais alors que tu es prisonnière à fond de cale ?

-Ah tu parles de ça, fit-elle comme si sa situation était insignifiante. Je ne vais quand même pas me morfondre durant des jours. Je ne resterais pas éternellement ici.

-Mais… tu… tu…

-Je ? plaisanta Morgane en reprenant son ton paniqué malgré un sourire amusé.

-Tu vas mourir.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Personne, répondit le mousse. Mais avec Gorluna, c'est toujours ainsi que ça se termine.

-Je sais, elle aime tuer.

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle aime tuer. Mais pour elle, c'est comme respirer : c'est naturel.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sourit Morgane. Mes amis vont me sauver.

-Tu parles de l'Ankou ?

-L'Ankou est un bateau magnifique et exceptionnel. Mais ce n'est qu'un bateau. Il ne serait rien sans l'équipage qui se trouve à son bord. Ce sont les hommes et les femmes de l'Ankou, mes amis qui font de lui ce qu'il est. Et mon frère se trouve avec eux. Je sais qu'il viendra me chercher.

-Tu as si confiance en ta famille ?

-Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien. Et bien qu'il le réfute encore, il est fils de pirates. Il viendra.

-J'aimerais avoir ta confiance.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, dit Morgane.

-Quoi ? demanda Yoann.

-Comment tu es arrivé à bord du Cauchemar ? »

Yoann s'assit en de son côté de la grille. Il commença son récit. Il vivait dans un village côtier avec sa famille, son père, sa mère et ses deux grandes sœurs. Mais un jour, des pirates firent un raide. Il devait y avoir au moins trois ou quatre bateaux de forbans. Et parmi eux : le Cauchemar de Tatiana Gorluna. La nuit fut sanglante et enflammée. Qui avait égorgé les parents de Yoann ? Qui avait violé puis éventré ses sœurs ? Il l'ignorait. Il était resté caché toute la nuit, essayant de fermer son esprit et ses oreilles aux hurlements de souffrances et aux fracas des objets brisés. Quand vint le matin et le silence, seulement perturbé par le chant des oiseaux insensibles au carnage, il sortit. Il découvrit avec horreur les corps mutilés. Malgré tout, il pensait être sauvé et s'en sentit rassuré. Mais un bateau pirate demeurait au mouillage. Et il fut attrapé par les hommes du Cauchemar qui en firent un esclave puis un mousse quand ils crurent qu'il était moralement enrôlé.

« Mais je ne rêve que d'une chose : quitté ce navire maudit, avoua Yoann.

-Je comprends, dit Morgane qui ne souriait plus maintenant après un tel récit. Tu le pourras bientôt.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand l'équipage de l'Ankou viendra me délivrer, tu pourras venir avec moi.

-Quitter un bateau pirate pour un autre.

-Non, mon oncle Gaël, le capitaine de l'Ankou, te débarquera où tu veux. Il ne te retiendra pas à bord si tu ne le souhaites pas.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Certaine. Il a promis à mon frère de nous ramener à Sainte-Emmanuelle aussitôt que la menace de Gorluna ne pèsera plus sur nous.

-Tu ne souhaites pas rester avec ces pirates toi non plus.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester à bord de l'Ankou. Mais si John ne le veut pas, je resterai avec lui. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner.

-C'est ça, une famille. »

John avait bien compris le principe de l'utilisation de l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Du moins, il le pensait. Il demeurait encore une forte appréhension de ne pas réussir à l'utiliser convenablement le jour J. Ou même, de ne pas réussir du tout à le mettre en route. Il ne pouvait faire d'essai avant, Gaël ayant dit que la moindre utilisation consommait beaucoup d'une certaine énergie et qu'il fallait un temps relativement long pour pouvoir s'en servir de nouveau. Et quand John demanda ce qu'il entendait par là, Gaël éluda la question en disant que lui-même ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ça. Il savait juste que cela avait un rapport avec le soleil et la lune.

Les Bermudes n'étaient plus très loin. Ils les atteindraient à temps. En attendant, John continuait son entrainement. Mais il changea d'arme, passant de la baguette au sabre d'abordage. Et pour lui apprendre les bases de son maniement, il dut subir les assauts du meilleur sabreur de l'Ankou : Akiko. Les traitements de Justin, les bons plats de Natalia, son sang dragoniar et les tendres attentions de Gaël l'avaient remise sur pied en un temps record. Elle n'était pas encore au top de sa forme, s'essoufflant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais Justin avait assuré qu'elle pouvait à nouveau combattre et que, de plus, l'exercice accélèrerait encore sa récupération.

Même diminuée, Akiko surpassait très largement John au combat. Il se retrouva encore régulièrement étalé sur le pont. Un rictus de détermination marquait son visage. Celui d'Akiko demeurait froid et neutre. A croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien en combattant. Dans un certain sens, ce masque impénétrable était assez déroutant.

« Tu penses trop, dit Akiko à la fin d'un assaut où, une fois de plus, John s'était retrouvé au sol.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-Tu penses à chacun de tes gestes. Tu penses à chacune de mes attaques ou contre-attaques. Tu penses au prochain mouvement avant même d'en avoir fait un. Ne pense plus.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-C'est assez compliqué à comprendre au début, dit Gaël en s'approchant. Je vais essayer d'être plus clair. Quand tu combats, comme elle vient de te le dire, tu penses, tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire et tu essayes de deviner ce que compte faire ton adversaire. Pour anticiper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ainsi que mes parents m'ont appris les bases du combat. Ils voulaient que je puisse protéger Morgane.

-Soizic était très forte pour ça. C'était sa façon de combattre. Mais toi, tu n'as pas le même caractère. Tu es différent de ta mère sur ce point. Tu es plus comme moi, un instinctif. Il faut que tu apprennes à laisser ton corps bouger comme il l'entend. Et pour cela, tu ne dois pas polluer tes mouvements par des pensés.

-Donc je dois me battre sans y penser, dit John.

-C'est l'idée, acquiesça Gaël. Les samouraïs, comme Akiko, sont très forts en ce domaine. Ne pas penser leur permet d'atteindre un degré de conscience supérieur et un état d'esprit combattif qu'ils appellent le Sanshin[2]. C'est aussi comme ça que je combats. Nous allons te montrer. Akiko.

-Ai, fit-elle en faisant face à Gaël. »

Gaël et Akiko se tenaient face à face. Le reste de l'équipage fit silence et tourna toute son attention sur eux. Certains lancèrent quelques encouragements aux deux protagonistes. D'autres, des petites blagues.

« Entrainement avant la première dispute de couple !

-On va voir qui porte le pantalon !

-T'as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux cap' tain ! »

Les rires fusaient. Mais cela ne perturba pas les deux duellistes. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils arboraient tous les deux un masque d'impassibilité. L'immobilité demeura un moment. Et tout d'un coup, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre à pleine vitesse. John ne fit que deviner les mouvements de leurs sabres. Ils tournoyaient à une vitesse cyclonique. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus John, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu un seul bruit de métal s'entrechoquant. A croire que leurs lames s'évitaient mutuellement. Le regard de John passa sur leurs visages, il n'y dénota aucune expression. Leurs pensés coulaient comme l'eau.

Un premier choc métallique. Le combat gagnait en intensité. Et sur une coupe à l'horizontale de Gaël, Akiko para sans se déplacer, pour le fixer et le déséquilibrer en même temps. Elle pivota sur elle-même en entrant dans sa garde pour placer un coup de coude à l'estomac. Gaël accusa le coup mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Elle continua son pivot pour passer dans le dos du capitaine en restant au plus près de lui. Elle bondit pour grimper sur son dos et passa ses jambes autour de son cou. Se faisant, elle le projeta au sol en maintenant son ciseau. Une fois sur le plancher, elle fit s'arrêter sa lame à quelques millimètres de son œil droit.

« Tu as été gentil sur la fin, dit-elle.

-Tu n'es pas encore totalement remise, sourit Gaël. Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la porte de la chambre ce soir. »

Akiko rougit d'un coup, relâcha son ciseau et se releva.

« Ça promet pour ce soir ! lança un pirate générant une nouvelle hilarité.

-Silence les gars, demanda Gaël. Akiko, tu veux continuer l'entrainement de John ?

-Euh… plus tard, dit-elle sans se tourner vers son amant. Je… je…

-Si tu veux souffler un peu, vas-y, dit Gaël. Je vais continuer. »

Akiko n'ajouta rien et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Gaël depuis quelques jours.

Gaël, n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué de l'émoi de la jeune fille, se tourna vers John.

« Tu as compris ? questionna-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, répondit John en toute sincérité. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est uniquement par la pratique qu'on parvient à ça.

-Tu as plus compris que tu ne le crois. Allé, en garde. »

Laissant les deux hommes à leur jeu, Natalia se rendit à la chambre du capitaine. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, sûre que si elle le faisait, Akiko ne lui répondrait pas. Elle la trouva debout au fond de la cabine, regardant la mer par le hublot. Natalia s'approcha sans parler.

« Tu as eu du mal à te retenir de courir ? fit la russe.

-Tu as deviné, dit la japonaise.

-Je suis une femme moi aussi, rappela Natalia. Et j'ai eu ton âge et mon premier amour.

-Gaël ?

-Non. Même si à une époque, j'ai été amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Et puis, il y a eu cet homme que j'ai rencontré lors d'une escale à Bornéo. Il voulait que je quitte l'Ankou et vienne vivre avec lui. Je lui ais donné ma première nuit mais rien de plus. Je savais que ma place était à bord.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Je pense oui. Je n'en suis pas très sûre en fait. Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps. Mais l'important pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. Tu aimes Gaël depuis déjà un petit moment. Et lui aussi. Vous avez enfin commencé votre histoire. Il serait normal qu'il se passe entre vous ce qu'il se passe entre tout homme et femme qui s'aiment.

-Je sais. J'y pense souvent. Mais je ne sais pas si je…

-Si tu es prête, finit Natalia. Je comprends. C'est normal tu sais. Vous avez tout votre temps tous les deux. N'hésite pas à le prendre. En fait, je serais d'avis que tu le fasses languir, sourit Natalia. »

Akiko rit de concert. La cuisinière avait toujours su détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Akiko savait qu'elle était consciente d'une chose importante.

« Nous allons nous battre bientôt, dit la japonaise.

-Oui, acquiesça Natalia.

-Ce n'est pas notre premier combat. Ça, nous le savons. Mais qui sait si ce ne sera pas le dernier pour certains d'entre nous ?

-Oui.

-Nous autres pirates, nous savons que la Vie est quelque chose de précieux et de fragile. Même si elle abonde et qu'elle peut se maintenir n'importe où. Nos vies sont précieuses et fragiles. Nous pouvons être foudroyés par la Mort n'importe quand. Pour nous, le risque est omniprésent.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

-Et puis, Tatiana Gorluna n'est pas une adversaire comparable à ceux que nous avons combattus jusqu'à présent. Elle connait l'Ankou et son équipage. Elle est forte et terrifiante. Et n'a que du mépris pour la vie des autres.

-Tu as bien cerné le personnage.

-J'ai déjà failli mourir à cause d'elle il y a peu. Même si ce n'est pas elle qui m'a porté le coup. Personne ne peut savoir qui survivra à la bataille qui approche. »

Natalia comprenait là où Akiko voulait en venir. Et elle était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Même si cette vision des choses lui semblait un brin pessimiste. L'important, ce n'était pas l'espoir de survie au bout. L'important, c'était le temps restant jusqu'à la bataille. Deux mots résumaient parfaitement cette idée :

« Carpe Diem, dit Natalia.

-Quoi ? demanda Akiko.

-C'est du latin. Ça signifie « prend le jour ».

-Je pense comprendre. Au Yamato, nous avons une philosophie similaire, surtout dans la caste guerrière. On dit : « Donner chaque coup de sabre comme si c'était la dernière action de notre vie[3] ». Ce proverbe samouraï peut être utilisé pour toute chose.

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Natalia souriait à Akiko. Cette dernière lui renvoya son sourire. Elles continuèrent à discuter durant un long moment.

Le soir vint. John s'écroula littéralement sur son tabouret, s'affalant sur la table. Helmut sourit et lui apporta un bol d'eau.

« Merci, souffla John en portant le bol à ses lèvres.

-Après-demain, ta sœur sera de nouveau parmi nous, dit Helmut. Je te le promets.

-Merci Helmut. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. A tous ! ajouta-t-il plus haut.

-On veut revoir notre petite fleur, lança un pirate.

-S'ils ont touché le moindre de ses cheveux, je les éventre tous.

-Pas ceux que j'aurais eus avant toi ! »

John se sentait heureux de voir que tous les pirates souhaitaient sauver sa sœur. Ils avaient perdu leur famille. Du moins, il le croyait. Mais en fait, il ignorait à quel point sa famille était grande et soudée. Chacun de ces forbans des mers était un frère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir douté au début. Il souhaitait toujours rentrer à Sainte-Emmanuelle, et il savait que personne ne lui dirait qu'il avait tort. Mais il se sentait chez lui, ici, avec ces pirates.

« De toute façon les gars, on aura juste le droit de toucher à ceux qu'Igor n'aura pas dévoré, lança un autre, provoquant un rire autour de la table.

-C'est sûr que s'ils ont touché à Morgane, Igor va faire un massacre, acquiesça Helmut. »

John ne dit rien mais il était d'accord avec le gabier. Le vampire et Morgane s'étaient tout de suite entendus et même devenus assez proche. John avait vu ça d'un mauvais œil, car en plus d'être un pirate, c'était un vampire buveur de sang. Il s'était trompé une fois de plus.

« Je vous en laisserais peut-être un ou deux si vous n'êtes pas sages, fit Igor en sortant de sa cabine isolée.

-Quelle générosité !

-Je sais, je suis trop bon. Mais comme je l'ai entendu : s'ils lui ont fait du mal, ils vont avoir très mal. En attendant, j'ai faim. Personne ne veut me donner son cou ?

-Igor, cette blague ne marche plus depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Natalia en lui apportant une bouteille remplit d'un liquide épais rouge. Voilà ton repas, comme tu l'aimes.

-Au risque de me répéter encore une énième fois : vivement la prochaine escale. Rien ne vaut du sang humain à la source.

-Il y a quelques jours, ce genre de phrase m'aurait vraiment effrayé, dit John. Qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ?

-Un petit mélange de différents sangs d'animaux avec une préparation de Justin et quelques aromates de mon cru, expliqua Natalia.

-De tous les cuisiniers que j'ai connus sur l'Ankou, c'est toi la meilleure, complimenta Igor. Ça se rapproche vraiment du goût de sang humain.

-J'ai une question, quand tu bois du sang humain, tu tues ta victime ?

-Non, c'est interdit par les Lois Vampires. En plus, maintenant on doit effacer la mémoire de nos proies pour qu'elles ne gardent aucune séquelle si ce n'est la petite cicatrice temporaire à la carotide. Mais tuer à toujours été interdit. Ce serait illogique de toute façon de tuer notre source de nourriture.

-Je comprends, et ça me fait peur quand même. Mais pourquoi être venu sur l'Ankou ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour un être ne supportant pas le soleil.

-Disons qu'à une époque, je ne respectais pas les lois de mon peuple. Et que j'ai dû m'enfuir. »

Igor n'ajouta rien. Et John ne demanda plus rien. De quelles lois parlait-il ? De celle de tuer les Humains ou d'une autre que John ignorait ?

Au dessus, dans la cabine du capitaine, devenue celle d'Akiko également, les deux amants s'apprêtaient à se coucher. Ils avaient dîné simplement. Akiko n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Gaël ne s'en offusqua pas, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Akiko eut un petit temps d'arrêt puis elle vint se blottir contre le corps de Gaël. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Akiko resta un long moment à n'écouter que les battements du cœur de son capitaine et le bruit sourd de sa respiration. Elle voulait sauter le pas. Elle avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Elle en avait parlé avec Natalia, la russe lui ayant assurée que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle devait y aller à l'instinct, se laisser porter par la volupté du moment. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait une chaleur lui enflammer le bas-ventre et empourprer ses joues. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Malgré cette chaleur, ses mains tremblaient, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaël.

« Tu as froid ? questionna-t-il.

-Non je… s'interrompit-elle. Je… »

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle elle était habituée. Et puis, elle était plutôt une femme d'action. Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Gaël. Elle n'attendit pas que son courage s'enfuie et l'embrassa tendrement. Gaël répondit à son baiser. Les mains d'Akiko commencèrent à parcourir son torse un peu maladroitement. Le capitaine comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il ne l'arrêta pas, comprenant aussi qu'elle faisait un effort. Il préféra l'encourager sans rien dire. Ses mains se mirent aussi à caresser son corps ferme et soyeux, retirant le kimono avec lequel elle dormait.

Demain serait le dernier jour…

* * *

[1] A l'époque, sur les bateaux comme dans les armées à terre, le biscuit était de rigueur, remplaçant le pain. Le terme « biscuit » signifie « cuit deux fois ». Ce procédé permettait de le conserver bien plus longtemps que le pain classique. Il est toujours présent dans les rations militaires où il est appelé « pain de guerre ».

[2] Notion désignant l'état d'esprit d'un combattant dans les arts martiaux japonais. Mélange de concentration, de détermination et de décontraction.

[3] Ce concept fait aussi parti des 20 préceptes du Karaté énoncés par Maître Gishin Funakoshi et inspirés du code d'honneur des Samouraïs. Ces préceptes sont valables pour l'ensemble des Arts Martiaux et même de la Vie en général.


	11. XI Combat aux Bermudes

**CHAPITRE XI : COMBAT AUX BERMUDES**

Dés que les Bermudes furent en vu, le nombre de pirates sur les hunes et dans les vergues fut augmenté. Ils avaient pour mission de repérer le Cauchemar au cas où. Ils ne voulaient pas être repéré par Gorluna. Ainsi, ils pourraient mettre leur plan à exécution. Mais pour cela, il fallait surtout que l'Ankou ne soit pas repérer avant la nuit. Ils arrivèrent à atteindre une petite crique isolée sans encombre.

Gaël fit partir une équipe commandée par Victor pour se rendre au sommet de l'île auprès de laquelle il s'était mis au mouillage. Une fois le sommet atteint, ils eurent tout le loisir de regarder tout azimut pour tenter de repérer le Cauchemar. Il était là. Au mouillage dans la baie d'une île voisine. Par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses hommes, sorcier, Victor envoya un message à l'Ankou. Le Patronus en forme de chien sauta sur la passerelle juste devant Gaël et John.

« On l'a repéré, dit le chien. Au mouillage dans la baie d'une île à l'est. »

Gaël réfléchit quelques instants et envoya un Patronus en retour.

« Je leur ai dit de nous prévenir du moindre mouvement, indiqua Gaël. Je vais aller voir où il est placé de sorte d'adapter notre approche.

-Je viens avec vous, dit John.

-Non tu restes ici, interdit le capitaine. Il vaut mieux éviter de quitter le bord à trop grand nombre. On ignore si Tatiana n'a pas envoyé des hommes sur cette île ou si elle nous a repérés. J'y vais juste avec Akiko. Car elle ne me laissera jamais prendre un risque tout seul. »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. John la trouvait bien plus féminine et épanouie que le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. L'amour lui allait bien.

Gaël et Akiko traversèrent la petite île couverte d'arbre et débouchèrent de l'autre côté en restant sous le couvert des arbres. Gaël posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et il put ainsi zoomer sur le Cauchemar. A côté de lui, Akiko activait ses pouvoirs dragoniars pour faire de même.

« Tatiana n'a pas l'air de se douter que nous sommes déjà là, dit Gaël. Elle est trop confiante. Ça nous arrange.

-Ça risque d'être difficile quand même, dit Akiko.

-Aucune bataille n'est simple. Mais au moins nous avons un avantage maintenant. Léger, certes, mais nous allons l'exploiter à fond. On va devoir patienter toute la journée. Rentrons, Victor nous préviendra s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Akiko semblait songeuse. Gaël le remarqua et s'arrêta, la prenant par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Ça fait à peine quelques jours. Et déjà, nous allons peut-être nous perdre. Cette bataille risque d'être terrible si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu dans ton plan. Et même si ça se passe comme prévu, ça reste très dangereux. Et si tu mourais, je ne sais pas si je survivrais. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Akiko commençait à sangloter. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle vivait tellement de choses nouvelles ces derniers temps. Gaël l'enlaça amoureusement.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser tuer, chuchota-t-il. Et puis, si ça arrivait, je veux que tu sois forte. C'est de cette Akiko que je suis amoureux. Et cette nuit, tu m'as donné toutes les raisons de ne plus vouloir mourir, finit-il en un sourire, faisant rougir Akiko.

-Arrête de plaisanter, gronda-t-elle. Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi. »

Gaël l'embrassa tendrement et les deux amants se laissèrent rouler sur le sol, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre. Ils ne rentrèrent au bateau que deux heures plus tard.

Le soir tomba sur les Bermudes. A bord du Cauchemar, Tatiana démontrait son impatience et sa mauvaise humeur en torturant un homme qui avait eu la maladresse de passer devant elle. Personne n'osait lui dire d'arrêter, ne souhaitant pas devenir la prochaine victime de son sadisme.

« Que fait Gaël ? hurlait-elle. Il sait compter, non ? Il doit savoir que ce soir se finit le jour de l'ultimatum que je lui ais fixé. S'il ne vient pas, avec l'Ankou, je tue sa chère nièce.

-Il ne va certainement pas tardé, tempéra Bryan Quinnon.

-Amène la petite, ordonna-t-elle. »

Un pirate guida Morgane jusqu'à Tatiana et se recula, visiblement effrayé à l'avance par ce qui allait sûrement suivre. La capitaine du Cauchemar toisait la jeune fille de son œil unique. Elle s'approcha d'elle. Morgane ne baissa pas les yeux devant la russe.

« Tu es courageuse, dit Tatiana. D'habitude, même les hommes baissent les yeux devant moi.

-C'est qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point vous êtes pitoyable, répondit Morgane avec hargne. »

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Morgane fut projetée violement au sol par un revers de Tatiana. La capitaine pointa sa baguette sur la fillette.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ces paroles ! cracha Gorluna. Endoloris !

-NON ! »

Un jeune garçon se jeta entre Gorluna et Morgane et se tordit de douleur en prenant de plein fouet le maléfice de torture. Morgane leva les yeux pour voir avec horreur que son sauveur n'était autre que Yoann. Le jeune mousse se tordait sur le plancher du pont.

Lorsque Tatiana cessa son sortilège, elle baissa sur Yoann un regard plein de mépris.

« Qui est ce freluquet qui ose s'opposer à moi ? questionna-t-elle.

-Yoann, appela Morgane en venant à lui. Yoann, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai connu mieux, se força à sourire le mousse. Mais j'ai connu pire aussi. Toi tu vas bien ?

-Grâce à toi.

-Tant mieux.

-Comme c'est touchant, minauda faussement Tatiana. Vous voulez qu'on vous mette dans une cabine rien que tout les deux pour la nuit ? Je ne supporte pas les traîtres, ajouta-t-elle en levant une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Ecartez la petite. »

Deux pirates vinrent se saisir de Morgane pour l'éloigner de Yoann malgré ses cris et ses gestes de refus. Tatiana allait tuer le mousse.

« Diffin… »

Un claquement de fouet retentit, l'interrompant en plein mot. Tatiana leva les yeux vers Gaël, Akiko et John qui se tenaient sur le pont du Cauchemar. Le jeune homme avisa sa sœur mais il ne bougea pas, Gaël lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de geste inconsidéré. La sécurité de Morgane en dépendait.

« Tu permets que je finisse cette exécution d'abord ? fit Tatiana. Après tout, tu es en retard.

-Tu m'avais donné une date, pas une heure, fit remarquer Gaël. Je suis là maintenant, laisse donc ce gamin tranquille.

-Soit, acquiesça-t-elle en se tournant vers le trio. Je vois qu'elle ne te quitte pas cette petite samouraï. C'est trop mignon. Vous faîtes chambre commune aussi ?

-Tout à fait. »

Tatiana resta figée de surprise. Elle s'attendait à un silence ou un déni. Ainsi, il l'avait remplacée, et par une fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

« Tu es tombée bien bas d'être obligé de séduire une jeune fille en fleur, lança-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa rage.

-Par rapport à la dernière femme qui a partagé ma vie, il y a du progrès. Elle, elle n'est pas folle au moins. Je ne suis pas là pour débattre de ma vie amoureuse. Je suis ici pour récupérer ma nièce.

-Tu connais le montant de la rançon, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'Ankou. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

-Ne me sors pas cette vieille rengaine sur le sang des Morbrez, arrêta Tatiana. Je pense que ce sang n'est qu'une clé pour ouvrir cette porte de cristal dans la cale du bateau. Ensuite, il n'est plus utile.

-En es-tu sûre ?

-Je vais aller vérifier ça tout de suite. La fillette, ordonna-t-elle. »

Morgane fut poussée jusqu'à elle. Elle s'en saisit sans délicatesse et lui mit sa baguette sous la gorge.

« Emmène-moi à l'Ankou, ordonna-t-elle. Le sang de cette fillette va me permettre d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non, intervint John. Laissez-la.

-John, tenta de calmer Gaël.

-Prenez-moi à sa place. Mais laissez-la s'il vous plait. Il vous faut le sang des Morbrez. Je suis le fils de Soizic Morbrez. Donc prenez-moi à sa place.

-Il est bien ce petit ! s'exclama Tatiana. Il a le même sens du sacrifice que son père. Dépose tes armes et j'y repenserai. »

John s'exécuta immédiatement malgré l'interdiction de Gaël. Il ne sortit que sa baguette.

« Tu ne lui as pas donné de pistolet ni de sabre, fit Tatiana. C'est sage, il aurait pu se blesser.

-John, dit Gaël. Ne fais pas ça.

-Désolé mon oncle, s'excusa John en s'avançant vers Tatiana. Mais je dois penser à Morgane avant tout.

-Bien bien. Où est l'Ankou ? questionna la capitaine pirate. Maintenant, que j'ai les deux derniers Morbrez sous mon pouvoir, tu vas me le dire.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon, je tue l'un des deux au hasard.

-Vous avez dit que libèreriez ma sœur, se scandalisa John.

-Une fois que j'aurais l'Ankou, je te le promets.

-J'aurais juste une question avant, indiqua Gaël. Elle t'a fait du mal, Morgane ? Répond-moi en toute franchise.

-Comme si j'étais capable de m'en prendre à une petite fille ! s'écria Tatiana.

-C'est à Morgane que je pose la question. Morgane ?

-Elle m'a… elle m'a fait subir le Doloris et m'a enfermée à fond de cale jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu es content ? Tu as ta réponse ! s'impatienta Gorluna. Alors maintenant…

-Alors maintenant, coupa Gaël. Tu es sûre de mourir. »

John sortit de sa poche une baguette et la pointa sur Gorluna. Un éclair illumina le pont du bateau et la repoussa en arrière violement, lui faisant percuter le mât. Déjà, Gaël et Akiko dégainèrent leurs armes et se lancèrent à l'assaut des ennemis, se plaçant de part et d'autre de Morgane. Rapidement, le cercle des assaillants se referma autour d'eux. Mais alors que les hommes du Cauchemar allaient se jeter sur eux, quelques uns s'effondrèrent, frappés dans le dos. Passant au dessus du bastingage, les pirates de l'Ankou se présentaient à l'ennemi, trempés. Ils avaient nagé silencieusement jusqu'au Cauchemar, menés par un Igor Stradus souriant de toutes ses dents avec un air psychotique.

« A table, lança-t-il. »

Les pirates de l'Ankou et du Cauchemar se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Igor s'élança sur Tatiana mais cette dernière lui lança un jet de flammes, l'obligeant à bondir jusqu'à la première vergue. Il ne s'y arrêta pas et plongea vers la capitaine borgne, la percutant violement d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Tatiana roula sur le plancher mais se releva, grimaçant avec hargne.

« Ça faisait longtemps Tiana, dit-il.

-Tu as toujours été le seul à m'appeler ainsi, fit-elle. Tu m'aimais bien. Et maintenant, tu veux me tuer.

-Tu t'en ais pris à Morgane. Et tu es bien placée pour savoir que je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à une enfant. Et de plus, tu as tué William, Soizic et Erwan.

-Ce vieux fou d'Erwan aurait dû me donner ce que je lui demandais. Tout simplement.

-On ne confit pas l'Ankou à une folle furieuse. Tu ignores ce qu'implique l'existence de ce navire.

-Ah oui ! Dis-moi donc.

-Inutile, tu ne comprendrais pas. L'avenir de ce monde ne te concerne pas.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Nous ne sommes que des pirates. Et je compte bien rappeler à ceux de l'Ankou ce que font de vrais pirates.

-Piller et tuer ?

-S'enrichir.

-Je préfère l'autre sens du mot « pirate ». Etre libre totalement pour pouvoir se battre sans rendre de compte. »

Le vampire sortit une épée moyenâgeuse et attaqua immédiatement la capitaine borgne. Cette dernière para les coups avec son sabre d'abordage. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui. L'Ankou ne devait pas être loin et sous-protégé. Et entre deux coups de sabres, elle le vit, il approchait par l'ouest. Tatiana savait qu'il ne viendrait pas plus près. Tatiana para un nouveau coup d'épée. Elle contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et se fendit pour venir entailler le torse du vampire à l'aide de son sabre. Elle le laissa s'effondrer en arrière et se désintéressa de lui. Tatiana transplana juste derrière John qui se battait en restant pas très loin d'Akiko. John se tourna vers Tatiana mais elle le désarma d'un Experlliarmus et lui coupa la respiration d'un coup de pommeau au creux de l'estomac. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux. Akiko pivota rapidement en tentant de trancher Tatiana de son katana mais cette dernière la bloqua.

Les yeux dorés de la japonaise se plantèrent dans l'œil marron de la russe. Elles restèrent immobile le temps d'un soupir. Akiko ouvrit la bouche pour en faire surgir une flamme ardente qui s'étira vers l'ennemie. Tatiana leva un bouclier à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle frappa la jeune fille d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen et se saisit immédiatement de John. Akiko s'élança pour un nouvel assaut mais avec un sourire sadique, Tatiana transplana. Le sabre ne rencontra que du vide.


	12. XII Tonnerre sur les Sargasses

**CHAPITRE XII : TONNERRE SUR LES SARGASSES**

Le claquement de fouet retentit dans la nuit. Aussitôt qu'ils reconnurent Tatiana, les pirates de l'Ankou restés à bord se figèrent. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle mais il savait de quoi elle était capable et surtout, elle tenait John entre ses mains. Le jeune homme se remettait du coup qu'elle lui avait asséné avant de transplaner. Victor Blanco se tenait sur la passerelle, pointant un pistolet en direction de Tatiana et John.

« Victor, toujours en vie, sourit-elle. Tu ne comptes pas tirer ?

-J'y pense sérieusement, répondit Victor.

-Au risque de toucher ce jeune homme. Je ne pense pas.

-Tu ne pourras jamais contrôler l'Ankou.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de cette rengaine. Mais si tu y crois vraiment, laisse-nous aller jusqu'à la porte de cristal, et on verra. »

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes sans bouger. Il ne pouvait prendre de risque avec la vie de John.

« Ne tentez rien, lança-t-il aux hommes. Laissez-les passer. »

Les pirates baissèrent leurs armes. Mais leurs regards de haine ne désarmaient pas. Tatiana ne s'en occupa pas et tira John dans l'entrepont.

Le jeune homme ne résista pas, Tatiana pensa qu'il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de cristal. Elle le jeta au sol en y arrivant. La russe resta comme subjugué par la beauté irréelle de l'étrange bloc luminescent.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posé les yeux sur cette merveille ? fit-elle. Depuis combien de temps je rêve de voir ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté ?

-Depuis que vous avez tué mon grand-père, suggéra John.

-Tu as deviné. Ce n'était pas dur, je le reconnais. J'ai demandé à ton grand-père de devenir le nouveau capitaine de l'Ankou. Mais il a refusé. Il m'a refusée quelque chose ! A moi ! Il a préféré garder ses secrets et les confier à ta mère. Alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas. Elle ne voulait que continuer dans la lignée des précédents capitaines. Alors que moi, j'aurais fait de l'équipage de l'Ankou la plus effroyable pensé des Sept Mers. Quand on aurait cité son nom, cela aurait été en tremblant. Encore plus que pour le Cauchemar à l'heure actuelle. Le nom de mon navire est connu de tous dans les Caraïbes et les Antilles. Mais celui de l'Ankou reste méconnu. Illogique quand on connait les possibilités infinies de ce navire.

-L'Ankou sert une cause plus grande.

-Sais-tu seulement laquelle ou te contentes-tu de répéter les âneries débitées par ton oncle ? »

John se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Il ignorait tout du but véritable de l'Ankou qu'avait évoqué Gaël.

« Tu vois, fit Tatiana. Ce soi-disant but ultime de l'Ankou n'est qu'une illusion. A quoi peut bien servir un bateau pirate si ce n'est rançonner les navires marchands ?

-J'ai confiance en mon oncle, souffla simplement John. Je ne connaîtrais sûrement jamais ce secret. Mais si des hommes de la trempe de Gaël, Akiko, Igor et tous les hommes de l'Ankou sont prêts à se battre et mourir pour lui, c'est qu'il doit valoir le coup.

-Tu es ridicule, rit-elle. Tu es venu à moi, n'hésitant pas à vendre l'Ankou pour récupérer ta sœur et maintenant, tu parles de l'importance de ce secret. J'en ai marre de palabrer. Ouvre-moi cette porte immédiatement. »

La bataille continuait sur le pont du Cauchemar. Igor rejoignit Gaël et Akiko qui protégeaient toujours Morgane.

« Tatiana a transplané avec John, prévint le vampire.

-Très bien, on quitte le Cauchemar, ordonna Gaël. Igor, tu restes avec Morgane. Je ne veux pas qu'on la perde de nouveau.

-Avec plaisir. Comment tu vas ma petite ? fit-il en s'accroupissant près de Morgane. »

La jeune fille qui se cachait les yeux et les oreilles releva la tête et, découvrant Igor juste devant elle, bondit dans ses bras.

« Igor ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Morgane, fit-il. Viens, on s'en va.

-Il faut emmener Yoann. Il a voulu me protéger de Tatiana. Il a même pris un Doloris à ma place.

-C'est clair qu'on ne va pas le laisser. C'est lui ? demanda Igor en désignant le jeune garçon qui était encore recroquevillé sur le sol.

-Oui.

-Igor, pressa Gaël.

-On est parti. »

Igor appela un de ses hommes à lui. Le pirate s'accrocha au petit groupe et transplana immédiatement. Gaël siffla fortement pour attirer l'attention de son équipage.

« A l'Ankou ! cria-t-il. »

Au début, John avait trainé des pieds. Gorluna, impatiente et énervé par son manège avait commencé par l'invecté de se dépêcher en tendant sa baguette sur lui. Elle aurait pu le mettre sous Imperium et le forcer à obéir. Mais heureusement pour le jeune homme, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ce sortilège. Par contre, le Doloris demeurait son maléfice préféré. John en fit la désagréable expérience.

En se relevant, encore engourdi par la douleur brûlant, John n'hésita plus une seconde. Il estimait qu'assez de temps avait passé. Il s'approcha de la Porte de Cristal. Il se tourna vers la capitaine du Cauchemar.

« Il me faut un couteau, dit-il. La Porte ne s'ouvrira que si je lui donne un peu de mon sang.

-Pratique comme serrure, fit Gorluna. Je vais t'en prendre un peu aussi. Je n'ai pas envi de rester bloquer à la porte. »

Tatiana prit la main du garçon et l'entailla à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle teinta sa propre main de ce sang poisseux et le lâcha. John passa sa main sur la surface froide du cristal. Elle se mit à luir froidement et John passa au travers.

C'était tel que dans les souvenirs de Tatiana. A l'époque, elle avait épié Soizic quand Erwan Morbrez lui avait montrée comment traverser la Porte de Cristal. Par la suite Tatiana avait essayé, donnant son propre sang comme tribu. Mais rien ne se produisit. La Porte resta terne et elle ne put voir ce qu'elle gardait. Tatiana en avait été frustrée. Elle voulait connaître les secrets de l'Ankou. Elle s'était dit que si les Morbrez se donnait autant de mal pour dissimuler ce secret, il devait être des plus intéressants. Qui sait si derrière cette paroi cristalline ne se cachait pas le pouvoir de contrôler le monde ? Et qui d'autre aurait le droit de posséder un tel pouvoir si ce n'est elle ? Elle devait s'en emparer. Elle convaincrait le capitaine de lui donner ce pouvoir. Mais il avait refusé. Et elle l'avait tué, fuyant l'Ankou avec Bryan Quinnon, un pirate frustré de la vie sur l'Ankou.

La paume encore poisseuse du sang de John, elle la posa sur le cristal. Elle attendit que la Porte s'illumine. Mais rien. Comme des années auparavant. Rien ne se produisit. Elle resta là, la main sur la surface froide et lisse.

« NON ! hurla-t-elle. POURQUOI ? Je veux entrer ! Je veux le pouvoir !

-Nous sommes nombreux à te l'avoir déjà dit Tatiana, dit Gaël derrière elle. Tu ne pourras jamais t'accaparer ce pouvoir.

-Gaël ! Fais-moi entrer ! Sinon je te jure que Morgane va mourir. »

Gaël ne réagit pas. Il restait là, les bras ballants, tenant son sabre d'abordage dans une mainet sa baguette dans l'autre.

« Morgane n'est plus entre tes mains, informa Gaël. Et tu n'as plus John non plus. Tu es seule maintenant. Il est temps de payer pour tes crimes.

-Tu dis que je suis seule, dit-elle. Tu te trompes. J'ai encore mon bateau. Et si je ne peux pas avoir l'Ankou. Alors, personne ne l'aura. »

Tatiana se concentra une seconde. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya. Mais elle restait là, devant Gaël qui demeurait neutre et froid.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à transplaner ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as dressé un champ anti-transplanage c'est ça ! Finite Incantatem ! »

Elle réessaya. Sans succès.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? interrogea-t-elle avec rage.

-Rien, répondit Gaël calmement.

-Tu mens ! »

Tatiana évita Gaël, qui ne bougea pas de toute façon, et courut jusqu'au pont principal. Les autres pirates de l'Ankou se tenaient tous autour d'elle. Ils la regardaient avec haine. Pas un de ces hommes ne souhaitait la voir repartir vivante. Tatiana écarta un petit groupe d'hommes qui lui cachait la vue d'un mouvement de baguette. Elle vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là où l'Ankou se trouvait au moment où elle était montée à bord. Le bateau s'était éloigné des Bermudes. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le ciel étoilé lui indiqua le cap que suivait l'Ankou : le sud-ouest. Et là, elle comprit. Ils étaient entrés dans la mer des Sargasses. Un endroit où un mystérieux phénomène magique interdisait quasiment tout transport magique et où même les boussoles moldues perdaient le nord parfois. Un lieu qui serait baptisé, dans quelques siècles, du nom de « Triangle des Bermudes ». Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus transplaner. John avait gagné du temps exprès. Même son offre de prendre la place de sa sœur faisait parti d'un plan.

Tatiana aurait pu sauter par-dessus bord. Mais dans ces eaux grouillantes de requins et avec l'Ankou, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de pouvoir rejoindre le Cauchemar. Elle avait remarqué ce dernier lancé à la poursuite de l'Ankou. Mais il mettrait longtemps à le rattraper. S'il y parvient.

Gaël émergea de l'entrepont. Il s'avança vers Tatiana, le visage toujours aussi calme. La borgne lui lança un sourire hargneux et cynique.

« Tu vas me dire qu'il est temps de régler nos comptes, dit-elle.

-Oui, fit-il simplement. Tu ne peux plus fuir ton châtiment.

-J'ai encore un moyen. Il suffit que je te tue.

-Alors c'est moi qui te tuerais Tatiana, lança Natalia, la baguette à la main.

-Toi ! Ma sœur !

-Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je serais là, fit Victor, armé d'un pistolet et d'un sabre.

-Et moi aussi, rajouta Helmutt.

-Pas avant moi, contredit Justin en faisant un pas à côté du gabier. »

Un murmure parcourut l'équipage. Tous les hommes de l'Ankou ayant connu les victimes de Tatiana étaient prêt à lui faire payer. Akiko resta silencieuse. Elle estimait ne pas avoir le droit de se joindre à eux. Elle n'était pas une des leurs à cette époque. Malgré tout, son katana était prêt à surgir et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat doré.

« Tu ne quitteras pas ce bateau vivante, continua Gaël. Mais nous sommes des hommes et femmes d'honneur. Nous ne t'attaquerons que un par un. Si tu survis à tout tes duels, tu pourras quitter l'Ankou vivante. Je serais ton premier adversaire. En tant que capitaine de l'Ankou, c'est à moi de débuter. »

Tatiana se rendait compte qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Même à un contre un, il fallait qu'elle élimine une trentaine des plus terribles combattants des mers. Mais au moins, elle avait la chance de pouvoir en finir avec Gaël.

Les regards de Tatiana et d'Akiko se croisèrent. Tatiana y lut que si Gaël était tué au cours de ce duel, elle mourrait dans la seconde qui suivrait. La russe avait vu la japonaise combattre et elle savait qu'elle était redoutable. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait espérer sortir indemme de son duel avec Gaël. En faite, il n'y aurait certainement pas de troisième duel.

Tatiana planta de nouveau son regard enragé dans celui froid de Gaël. Elle marcha jusqu'au milieu du pont et se mit en garde. Gaël n'eut pas le temps de se placer comme il faut, la russe lui lança un Doloris qu'il para in extremis de sa baguette. Mais déséquilibré par la puissance du sortilège, il fit de même avec le coup de sabre qui suivit. Le pied de Gorluna vint percuter sa mâchoire et l'envoyer au sol. Gaël roula sur le plancher et lança un Stupéfix en se relevant. L'éclair rougeoyant passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de la pirate qui, loin de se laisser impressionné, s'avança sur lui et enchaîna plusieurs coups de sabre.

Les chocs métalliques résonnaient sur l'océan. Des éclairs multicolores lézardaient le ciel. Les coups pleuvaient, martellant la chair et les os. Tatiana saignait déjà du bras, un coup de sabre de Gaël y avait mis bonne mesure. Quand au capitaine de l'Ankou, un sortilège Cuisant l'avait touché au torse. Les deux combattants étaient essouflés. Mais aucun ne souhaitait abandonné la joute. Abandonner signifiait mourir.

Tatiana attaqua de nouveau. Elle entra dans la distance de Gaël en se fendant. Mais Gaël Morbrez esquiva en restant au contact du bras assaillant. Il frappa d'un coup de pied aux côtes et enchaîna avec une coupe verticale de haut en bas. Tatiana se mit à hurler de douleur comme un animal blessé. Son bras était tombé sur le plancher du pont principal. Son sang s'écoulait le long de son flanc, imprégnant ses vêtements d'écarlate.

« Ma sœur t'avait arraché l'œil il y a presque vingt ans, dit Gaël. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour payer la mort de notre père. Tout comme ce bras ne sera jamais suffisant pour celle de Soizic et William.

-Vas-y, ordonna Tatiana. Tues-moi si tu crois que ça les fera revenir.

-Ils ne seront plus jamais parmi nous. Du moins, pas de notre vivant. Mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que la vengeance ne sert à rien. Tu vas mourir. Ici et maintenant. Car la haine que je te porte, et les meurtres des membres de ma famille et de mes amis m'incite à te tuer. Tout simplement. Sans aucune autre philosophie.

-Je ne suis pas encore morte ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant sa baguette. »

Gaël s'y attendait et fut le plus rapide. Son Experlliarmus projeta la baguette de Tatiana par-dessus bord. Elle hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui. Mais elle s'arrêta net, le sabre d'abordage de Gaël lui tranversant la poitrine.

Le regard de Tatiana passa sur la lame plantée en elle, puis sur le visage impassible de Gaël. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était touchée mortellement. Elle remua pour que Gaël lâche son sabre. Elle déambula, chancelante, sur le pont, les sabre toujours de part en part de son corps, son sang gouttant sur le plancher. Elle tourna en rond de longues secondes avant de tomber à genoux. Son visage blafard exprimait l'effroi. Elle commençait à comprendre. Elle prit enfin conscience de la présence du métal froid entre ses côtes et dans ses poumons. Elle hurla, la folie s'exprimant. Elle prit le sabre à deux mains et le retira avec un craquement sinistre. Elle le jeta en direction de Gaël. Le sabre tomba sans force aux pieds du capitaine.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai tant de choses à faire. Je dois devenir la plus grande. Qui se souviendra de moi sinon ?

-Personne Tatiana, fit Gaël. Quand nous serons morts, personne ne se souviendra de toi. Meurs comme tu as vécu. »

Tatiana lança un regard suppliant à Justin. Le médecin se contenta de se détourner et de se diriger vers le bastingage. Victor se trouvait toujours près de la barre et l'observait sans démontrer d'émotion. Natalia regardait sa sœur se vider de son sang. Une certaine tristesse passa sur le visage de la cuisinière, malgré tout ses efforts pour la dissimulée.

John arriva à ce moment là. Il était sorti de l'Araryou Nëmarialey quand il jugea avoir laissé assez de temps à Gaël pour éloigner Tatiana de la Porte de Cristal. Il voulait la voir mourir. Elle, la meurtrière de ses parents. Deux balais arrivèrent et se posèrent sur le pont. Sur l'un d'eux se trouvait un pirate soutenant le jeune Yoann auprès de qui se porta Justin. Sur l'autre, se trouvait Morgane et Igor. Morgane rejoignit son frère et l'étreignit. Puis elle se tourna vers la capitaine pirate. Son regard exprimait un profond dégout.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de Tatiana. Elle fit l'effort de lever les yeux vers lui. Igor Stradus la toisait avec gourmandise. Son sourire tranchant ne laissait aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la voir ainsi.

« C'est fini Tiana, dit-il. Ça ne pouvait que finir ainsi de toute façon.

-Tu vas boire mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, fit-elle.

-Je le voudrais. Et j'en aurais le droit. Tout ceux que tu as tués étaient des amis. Tu ne peux peut-être pas le comprendre car nos âges ne sont pas comparables, mais j'ai vu grandir Erwan tout comme Soizic. Ce sont des membres de ma famille que tu as tué. Tu n'es pas la première à avoir tenté de t'emparer de l'Ankou après en avoir fait parti. Et tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière. Tu es juste celle qui est allée le plus loin. Je voudrais te tuer. Mais d'autres en ont plus le droit que moi. Je leur cède ma place. A contre-cœur. Adieu Tiana. »

Igor tourna les talons et vint se placer à côté de Morgane.

Gaël s'approcha, son sabre à la main. Il s'agenouilla devant Tatiana. Il ne lui dit rien. Tout avait été déjà dit. Il se contenta de lui transpercer le cœur. Les yeux de Tatiana s'écarquillèrent avant de se fermer pour l'éternité.

Un silence religieux s'installa sur l'Ankou. John et Morgane savaient que le nom de ce navire signifiait « la Mort » en breton. mais c'était la première fois que la mort était aussi présente à bord depuis qu'ils y étaient.

Victor fut le premier à briser ce silence. Il appela Gaël sur la passerelle. Le capitaine récupéra son sabre et le nettoya d'un coup de baguette en montant. Le cauchemar les avait rattrapés.

« Quinnon ignore que Tatiana est morte, dit Gaël. Je vais le lui apprendre. »

Gaël agita sa baguette et une silhouette lumineuse en forme de requin s'élança vers le Cauchemar. Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse sous la forme d'un autre patronus.

« La mort de Tatiana était prévisible, fit la voix de Bryan Quinnon. Mais le peu d'honneur que nous sommes parvenus à conserver nous oblige à venger notre capitaine. »

« Au poste de combat, hurla immédiatement Victor en prenant la barre. »

Les pirates s'élancèrent immédiatement. Certains montèrent dans les vergues avec des mousquets. La plupart dégagèrent le pont pour se rendre aux canons. Ils n'ouvrirent pas les sabords, attendant l'ordre. Le premier coup de canon du Cauchemar projeta un boulet dans l'eau sur le côté tribord de l'Ankou. Victor tourna la barre vers babord pour obliger l'ennemi à venir sur son tribord. Mais le Cauchemar semblait vouloir rester derrière et tirer uniquement avec son canon de proue. Un deuxième boulet frôla l'arrière de l'Ankou. Victor retenta la manœuvre dans l'autre sens avec le même constat. Mais cette fois-ci, le boulet tiré par le Cauchemar toucha le bastingage de la passerelle. Par chance, les éclats de bois projetés ne blessèrent personne gravement.

« Il faut le forcer à bouger, dit Gaël. Canons de poupe ! Ouvrez les sabords ! Bigues dehors ! »

Les carrés de bois se soulevèrent et les bouches des canons en surgirent.

« FEU ! »

Les deux canons crachèrent dans le même temps. John, qui s'était rendu près des canons pour les voir en action, remarqua que contrairement aux canons classiques, les chariots de ceux de l'Ankou ne reculaient pas. Seule le canon en lui-même se propulsait en arrière avant de reprendre sa place comme retenu par un lien de caoutchouc.

Les canoniers ouvrirent l'arrière du canon, retirant du même coup le tube de métal formant le corps de la munition. Seul le cône était parti au moment du tir. Le tube encore brûlant tomba dans un bac d'eau ou de tout autre liquide prévu à cet effet en générant de la vapeur. Les canoniers ne s'en occupèrent pas et enfournèrent un nouvel obus dans le canon. En quatre secondes à peine, les canons étaient de nouveau prêts à tirer. Le chef de poupe l'annonça à la passerelle par le tube communiquant. Et un nouvel ordre de tir tomba. Les tireurs tirèrent vivement sur la cordelette et les canon grondèrent de nouveau.

Un des obus toucha la bordée babord du Cauchemar. Des corps mutilés furent projetés à la mer. Mais cela n'obligea pas le bateau à venir sur un des côtés de l'Ankou.

« Il faut en finir, dit Gaël. Chef de poupe.

-Capitaine, répondit une voix par le tube.

-Tir de précision sur le grand mât.

-A vos ordres. »

Le chef de poupe se plaça lui-même derrière le canon, activant un crochet censé empêcher le recul du canon au moment du tir. Une mire, comme sur les mousquets, fut levée. Il prit son temps pour viser. Il devait prendre en compte le mouvement de l'Ankou, celui du Cauchemar et prévoir l'influence de la houle. Et quand il estima que toutes les conditions étaient réunies, il tira la cordelette. Le canon cracha son projectile qui vint exploser le grand mât au niveau de la première vergue.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Privé d'une partie de sa voilure, le Cauchemar ralentit. Il ne pouvait plus jouer au chat et à la souris avec l'Ankou. Il était maintenant un animal blessé. Victor n'eut pas besoin d'attendre l'ordre de Gaël. Il vira de bord et l'Ankou vint se placer au babord du Cauchemar.

« Bordée babord ! Ouvrez les sabords ! Bigues dehors ! lança Gaël. FEU ! cria-t-il finalement une fois le bateau bien placé. »

Le Cauchemar n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir ses canons quand une bordée de six obus vinrent le déchirer par le flanc. Le cauchemar était en flammes. Gaël savait qu'il finirait par couler.

« On refait un passage ? questionna Victor.

-Inutile, fit Gaël. On s'en va. Cap au sud. Rentrez les canons, ordonna-t-il par le tube. »


	13. Epilogue : Oriane

**EPILOGUE : ORIANE**

Le soleil brillait toujours sur Sainte-Emmanuelle. Oriane, charmante jeune fille de seize ans se rendit sur le port. Elle aimait voir les bateaux y entrer. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois que son ami, John MacHingson et toute sa famille avait disparu. Leur maison avait été trouvée vide et la porte fracturée. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à des gens aussi charmant que les MacHingson. Les hypothèses allaient bon train. Mais aucune ne semblait réaliste.

Depuis, Oriane continuait de venir sur le port, espérant qu'un bateau apporterait des nouvelles ou même, les ramènerait. Mais rien. Ni personne. Elle commençait à désespérer.

« Tu as toujours aimé le port, fit une voix. »

Le cœur d'Oriane manqua tout une série de battements. Elle se retourna et découvrit le visage rayonnant de John. Elle oublia toute convenance et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux et enlacés durant un long moment. Puis il lui prit la main et l'emmena.

John emmena Oriane hors de la ville. Oriane parut se réveiller enfin et bombarda le jeune homme de questions.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Où sont tes parents et ta sœur ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-C'est une longue et incroyable histoire, sourit John. Mais je vais te la raconter. »

Et tout en marchant, John lui raconta tout depuis le début. Oriane fut horrifiée d'apprendre que les parents de John et Morgane étaient morts et qu'ils avaient été emmenés sur un bateau pirate. Par la suite, Oriane resta silencieuse, trop abasourdie par tout ce que lui disait John sur sa famille et sur les raisons de cette attaque par Tatiana Gorluna et le Cauchemar. Elle buvait ses paroles, essayant de se représenter les scènes qu'il lui décrivait.

« Tu as dû avoir peur, fit-elle.

-Oui, tout le long, acquiesça-t-il. Mais au début, j'avais peur des pirates. A la fin, je n'avais plus peur que de perdre Morgane ou de me faire tuer. Je me suis fait des amis et j'ai découvert la vérité sur ma famille. Nous avons perdu nos parents. Mais notre famille ne se limitait pas à eux. Et j'ai un nouveau foyer. »

John désigna du doigt le bateau noir et blanc au mouillage dans la crique jusqu'à laquelle il avait mené Oriane durant son récit. Une barque attendait sur la plage avec quelques personnes autour. Parmi elle, Oriane reconnut Morgane qui vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Oriane, fit la fillette.

-Bonjour Morgane. John vient de tout me raconter. Je suis désolée.

-Faut pas. On n'y peut rien. Et ça pourrait être pire. Viens, je vais te présenter notre oncle et nos amis. Voici le capitaine Gaël Morbrez.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer Oriane, fit Gaël.

-Bon… bonjour. »

Oriane était visiblement pas très rassurée de se retrouver entourée de pirates. Morgane lui présenta Natalia, Akiko, Helmut, Justin et Yoann.

Au bout d'un moment, John reprit la main d'Oriane et la tira à l'écart. La jeune fille planta son regard inquiet dans celui de John.

« L'équipage de l'Ankou, c'est notre famille maintenant, dit-il en souriant timidement. Je suis fils de pirates. C'est dans mon sang. Je suis venu te dire que je ne restais pas à Sainte-Emmanuelle. Tout simplement. Je me suis découvert une autre vie.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? fit Oriane, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

-Je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien. Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir. Ce n'est pas une vie facile. Il y a des joies et des peines, comme partout. On risque nos vies. Mais tout cela à un but.

-Lequel ?

-Je l'ignore encore. Mais je veux le découvrir. Ça prendra sûrement des années mais un jour, je commanderais l'Ankou.

-Et tu me proposes de venir avec toi ? demanda Oriane.

-Oui.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu es libre. »

Oriane regarda l'Ankou quelques secondes et les pirates avec qui Morgane semblait si à l'aise, souriante et heureuse. John aussi avait l'aire heureux sur ce bateau. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester sur cette île. Mais…

« Ce n'est pas ma vie, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas ma place à bord de ce bateau. Je suis désolée John. Je veux rester ici. C'est ici que je veux vivre et mourir.

-Je comprends, acquiesça John. Alors c'est maintenant qu'on se dit adieu.

-J'en ais l'impression. »

John se pencha sur Oriane pour l'embrasser. Puis il retourna auprès de sa famille. Ils poussèrent la barque à l'eau et remontèrent à bord de l'Ankou. Oriane regarda le bateau lever l'ancre et quitter la crique. Elle tomba en sanglots.

John n'avait pas quitté Oriane des yeux. Il l'avait vue s'effondrer de peine. Son cœur s'était serré. Il lui aurait suffit de transplané pour la rejoindre. Mais il avait fait son choix. Gaël le rejoignit alors qu'il regardait Sainte-Emmanuelle s'éloigner sur l'horizon.

« Tu ne regrettes rien ? demanda le capitaine.

-Non, répondit John. C'est ma vie, mon héritage. Je suis chez moi ici.

-Alors au travail moussaillon.

-A vos ordres capitaine, acquiesça John en s'élançant dans les vergues. »

En le voyant ainsi, Gaël ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensé pour Soizic et William.

« Vous pouvez être fiers de lui. »

**FIN**

A suivre dans :

**Les Secrets de l'Ankou**


	14. Prologue : Némarië Sarlaf

**LES**

**SECRETS**

**DE**

**L'ANKOU**

**PROLOGUE : NEMARIË SARLAF**

La lune brillait d'un éclat d'argent sur l'horizon. Les conditions étaient parfaites. L'homme qui observait ce spectacle n'en souriait pas malgré tout. Il ne souriait plus depuis des années. Les gens d'ici le nommait Némarië Sarlaf, ce qui dans l'ancienne langue d'un peuple magique signifiait : Messager du Cristal. Il faut dire qu'il était apparu des années auparavant dans une sphère de lumière cristalline. Les habitants de cette petite île l'avaient pensé envoyé des dieux. Il mit longtemps à leur prouver le contraire. Et malgré tout, ils continuaient à lui témoigner de la déférence.

Il avait accepté le nom de Némarië Sarlaf. Après tout son véritable nom ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour lui. Son passé était devenu l'avenir d'un monde que les habitants de cette île ne pouvaient qu'imaginer avec difficulté. Mais ils avaient compris l'importance du but poursuivit par Némarië. Ils l'aidèrent sans lui faire défaut. Durant des années, ils obéirent à ses instructions alors même qu'ils n'entendaient rien à ses travaux.

Les années avaient passé. Et malgré toute sa volonté, il manquait un élément primordiale à Némarië pour finaliser son projet. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre.

Il avait attendu trente ans. Craigant la mort plus que tout autre car elle signifierait l'échec de sa mission. Et un jour, son attente fut enfin récompensée. Un bateau dans un état déplorable, transportant des gens souffrant de faim et de soif s'échoua sur l'île. Les marins mirent des semaines à se remettre totalement. Némarië en profita pour expliquer le but de sa vie à ces hommes. Ils l'écoutèrent, d'abord incrédule. Mais ils finirent par le croire. Cette histoire était trop extraordinaire pour être une invention. Némarië leur confia une mission des plus importante. Mais ce but ne serait atteind que dans plusieurs siècles. Le souvenir de cette quête devrait traverser le temps et les générations jusqu'à l'époque où elle pourrait se conclure.

Il fallut attendre encore plusieurs mois pour que les conditions soient toutes réunies. Mais le jour, ou plutôt la nuit était enfin arrivée. La lune, véritable phare pour ceux qui suivaient cette quête, brillait de tout son éclat. Bientôt, Némarië pourrait aller vers la mort en sachant sa mission accomplie.

Le capitaine des naufragés le rejoignit. Il regarda la lune un long moment.

« Alors il est temps, dit le capitaine.

-Oui, enfin, souffla Némarië.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?

-Il le faut. Sinon, l'Humanité est voué à disparaître. Ce ne sera que dans plusieurs générations, mais elle disparaîtra. Le temps est enfin venu pour moi de terminer ma mission. »

Némarië se rendit dans une grotte à flanc de montagne. Le capitaine le suivit. Le chemin dans le boyau de pierre fut long, mais ils finirent par atteindre une paroi de cristal. Némarië se tourna vers le capitaine :

« Vous savez quoi faire, dit-il. »

Némarië leva une baguette magique. La paroi de cristal devint lumineuse, il la traversa comme si elle était devenu de l'air. Le capitaine s'approcha de la paroi redevenue terne. Il produisit une baguette et s'entailla la main. Il appliqua son sang sur la paroi qui s'illumina de nouveau pour le laisser passer.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Un rayon de lumière argenté surgit de la grotte et vint envelopper le navire reconstruit au cours des semaines précédentes. Ça fait, Némarië et le capitaine sortirent de la grotte, posant leurs yeux sur le navire.

« Ma famille ne connaîtra plus la paix avant longtemps, dit le capitaine. Mais il le faut.

-Vous êtes un homme d'honneur capitaine Morbrez, dit Némarië. Maintenant allez de par le monde et au-delà. »

Le capitaine se tourna vers le vieil homme

« Vous ne m'avez jamais dit votre nom, votre vrai nom, fit le capitaine.

-Je m'appelle… »


	15. I Tonnerre sur l'Océan Indien

**CHAPITRE I : TONNERRE SUR L'OCEAN INDIEN****[1]**

La journée aurait dut être aussi ennuyeuse que toutes les autres depuis le début de ce voyage. Et, à vrai dire, Kathleen Tucson aurait préféré que cela reste ainsi. Même si durant les jours précédent, elle avait souhaité ardemment qu'un évènement inattendu rompt son ennui, maintenant, elle préfèrerait s'ennuyer à mourir. Mais là, elle allait plutôt mourir tout court.

Kathleen se cachait. Son frère le lui avait ordonné quand le pavillon arboré par le bateau qui s'approchait depuis le milieu de la journée fut identifié formellement. C'était un drapeau noir marqué d'un crâne blanc et d'un sablier[2] juste au dessus. Comme pour indiquer que dans peu de temps, la mort les frapperait. Elle restait cachée dans sa cabine depuis. Un silence et un calme oppressants s'étaient installés. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui se passait sur le pont et sur l'eau autour du navire la transportant. Elle se rendit compte que l'ignorance était ce qu'il y avait de pire dans ce genre de situation.

Et soudain, comme un tonnerre proche, les canons du Devonshire se mirent à tirer. Ce fracas fit sursauter Kathleen. Elle n'était pas habituée aux explosions. Elle avait passé toute sa vie dans la verte campagne du Sussex. Sa mère était morte quand elle était petite et son père, peut-être pour oublier sa peine, était parti pour un long voyage au-delà des mers. Cela faisait des années maintenant que son frère Denys et elle ne l'avaient pas revu. Et il y a quelques mois de cela, ils avaient reçu une lettre de leur père leur demandant de le rejoindre aux Seychelles. Le voyage durait depuis des semaines sans incident autre que les problèmes apparemment habituels. Même pas une tempête sur tout le chemin. Kathleen avait apprécié les quelques escales dans les ports africains. Et elle attendait avec impatience celle de Madagascar.

Mais avec cette attaque de pirates, elle se demandait s'ils atteindraient la Grande Île. Une autre déflagration retentit. Elle lui sembla plus lointaine. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva projeté au sol. Apparemment, le Devonshire venait de se prendre quelques boulets ennemis. D'après ce qu'elle savait par ce que disaient les marins du Devonshire, les pirates n'utilisaient leurs canons que pour faire taire ceux des navires qu'ils attaquaient. Et pour cause, leur but demeurait de s'en emparer et de faire main basse sur les richesses transportées. Faire taire les canons pour pouvoir s'approcher sur une bordée et aborder le navire, telle était la tactique habituelle des flibustiers.

Et pour le coup, le silence relatif qui suivit le dernier tir l'inquiéta. Relatif, car elle continuait à percevoir des cris et des ordres tombant de la passerelle. Elle avait peur. Si les pirates gagnaient la bataille, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Les récits qu'elle avait entendus sur le sort des victimes de tels pillages ne la rassuraient pas. Au mieux, ils la tueraient. Au pire, ils la garderaient comme otage, l'échangeant contre une rançon, la vendant comme esclave, et dans les deux cas, s'amuseraient avec elle en la violant plusieurs fois avant.

Le fracas de la bataille reprit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était les détonations plus légères des mousquets et les cris des assaillants qui se firent entendre. Les pirates s'étaient lancés à l'abordage. Le combat dura de longues minutes. A chaque bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le bois du pont supérieur, Kathleen tremblait. Etait-ce son frère qui venait d'être mortellement touché ? La peur la retenait de ne pas se rendre sur le pont pour s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

Puis le silence se fit de nouveau. Elle ignorait s'il était de bons ou mauvais augures. Mais s'il signifiait la victoire des anglais sur ces flibustiers, pourquoi Denys ne venait-il pas la chercher ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des objets étaient renversés et des voix dures parlant dans une langue que Kathleen ne comprenait pas se firent entendre. Ces pires craintes s'en trouvèrent confirmées : le Devonshire était tombé aux mains des pirates. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voir de secondes avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Kathleen était paralysée par l'effroi. Ses pensés précédentes lui revinrent. Elle se voyait déjà le jouet de ces brigands des mers. Par instinct, elle se plaqua contre la paroi du fond. Mais cela ne lui ferait gagner qu'une seconde avant l'inévitable.

Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa cabine, insistant malgré le verrouillage. Kathleen s'attendait à ce que le pirate la fracasse d'un coup de pied. Mais il n'y eu qu'une faible lumière jaune et le cliquetis de la serrure s'ouvrant sans effort de résistance. La porte s'ouvrit. Le pirate dépareillé qui posa les yeux sur Kathleen d'un air gourmand n'était étrangement pas armé. A part si on considérait comme une arme un simple bout de bois. Il se tourna vers son acolyte pour dire quelques mots qui les firent rire.

« Veuillez nous suivre, mademoiselle, ordonna le pirate dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent étranger. »

Résister aurait été inutile. Kathleen suivit les pirates jusqu'au pont principal. La vision d'horreur lui sauta aux yeux et au cœur comme un animal enragé. Des corps gisaient partout. L'équipage du Devonshire avait été entièrement décimé. Seul le capitaine demeurait encore en vie. Il se tenait agenouillé, tenu en respect par un pirate armé d'un pistolet à pierre. A côté de lui se trouvait Denys, visiblement blessé mais toujours vivant. Oubliant un instant qu'elle était entourée de pirates assassins, Kathleen accourut jusqu'à son frère et le serra dans ses bras. Les pirates rirent de ce spectacle. Kathleen s'en fichait.

« Denys, tu vas bien ? fit-elle. Tu es blessé ?

-Rien de grave, répondit-il en ne lâchant pas le capitaine des pirates de son regard sombre. »

Kathleen posa ses yeux sur le capitaine pirate. Il arborait une barbe hirsute et irrégulière entrecoupée de cicatrices. Il était d'une maigreur maladive et pourtant, son œil était alerte et vif.

« Comme c'est touchant, fit-il avec un sourire railleur, relançant les rires de son équipage. Miss Tucson je suppose ? Je suis le capitaine Miklos Afistos. Et je vous annonce que vous êtes mon otage. Tout comme votre frère.

-Pour quelle raison nous prendre en otage ? osa demander Kathleen malgré sa peur.

-Simplement pour vous échanger contre une rançon. Et si votre famille refuse, je vous vendrais comme esclave aux barbaresques. Ils aiment les petites blanches comme vous. C'est très exotique.

-Vous comptez nous échangez tous les trois ? lança le capitaine du Devonshire. Vous prenez des risques.

-En fait capitaine, je n'ai jamais parlé de vous. »

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Le pirate le tenant en joue tira à bout portant, transformant son crâne en un trou béant sous les yeux de Kathleen et Denys. La jeune femme resta un long moment à ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux du corps encore chaud du capitaine.

« Bien, continua Afistos. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je vous invite cordialement dans les cales de mon navire. Vous n'y trouverez aucun confort.

-Capitaine, fit un autre pirate en s'approchant. On a repéré une voile arrivant par le nord-est. Elle est encore à bonne distance…

-Et alors ? On sera bientôt parti.

-C'est juste que…

-Quoi ?

-On croit que c'est l'Ankou. »

Kathleen vit un éclair d'effroi passé dans le regard du capitaine Afistos. Se pourrait-il qu'il est peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'était cet Ankou ? Un chasseur de pirates ? Finalement, le capitaine se reprit.

« Nous ne resterons pas pour le savoir, dit-il. Faîtes les monter à bord. Nous partons de suite.

-Si c'est l'Ankou, ça ne servira à rien, lança un autre pirate. Ce navire est pire que le Hollandais Volant[3].

-On s'en va j'ai dit. »

Kathleen et son frère furent descendus sur le bateau des pirates. La jeune anglaise pouvait lire l'inquiétude grandissante sur les visages des forbans. Ils regardaient de plus en plus souvent en direction de la voile s'approchant. A tel point que Kathleen put s'approcher du bastingage pour jeter un coup d'œil également. Un navire à la silhouette sombre faisait route vers eux. Cette simple vision redonna espoir à la jeune femme.

« Il s'est rapproché vite, entendit-elle. Ça ne peut être que lui. »

La peur, c'était ce qu'elle retenu le plus de ces quelques mots. Le navire d'Afistos décrocha ses amarres du Devonshire et leva ses voiles. Les pirates semblaient avoir un peu oublié les deux anglais. Kathleen en profita pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction du navire noir. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était rapproché extrêmement vite. Aucun bateau n'était capable d'une telle vitesse.

« Je vous ai dit de les mettre à fond de cale, cracha la voix d'Afistos. »

Un pirate se saisit de Kathleen pour la tirer vers l'entrepont. Mais une détonation lointaine retentit. Tout le monde se figea et se jeta au sol quand le grand mât se brisa en sa moitié.

« Ce sont eux ! s'écria un pirate. Il n'y a que l'Ankou pour faire mouche à cette distance.

-On peut encore gouverner pour leur présenter une bordée, fit Afistos visiblement pas à l'aise. Canonniers à vos pièces. »

Un second tir se fit entendre. Il toucha l'arrière du bateau d'Afistos.

« On n'a plus de gouvernail !

-Ils nous veulent vivants, cracha Afistos. Et bien nous vendrons chèrement notre peau. Bordée tribord ! Bigues dehors ! »

Aussitôt l'ordre lancé, les sabords de la bordée tribord s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les bouches des canons. Le capitaine Afistos attendait le bon moment pour tirer sur le navire que Kathleen devinait maintenant noir et blanc. Il s'était rapproché mais n'était pas encore à porté de tir. Alors comment ce bateau avait-il pu effectuer des tirs d'une telle précision à cette distance ? Une nouvelle détonation retentit. Et cette fois encore, le tir toucha avec une précision incroyable. Les deux canons les plus en avant de la bordée tribord furent touchés. Les corps des pirates s'en occupant volèrent en charpie et Kathleen vit l'un des deux canons tomber à la mer.

Une voix lointaine mais forte se fit entendre. Kathleen mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle venait du navire noir et blanc. Quelqu'un devait se servir d'un porte-voix.

« Afistos, rends-toi, ordonna la voix. Je sais que tu as des otages mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas besoin de faire sauter ta bordée pour ensuite t'aborder. Nous voulons récupérer tes otages et ensuite nous partirons.

-Mais bien sûr ! répondit Afistos. Tu me laisserais partir après ce que j'ai fais à Victor Blanco ?

-La vengeance ne sert à rien. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te décider. »

La capitaine Afistos se tourna vers son second. Ce dernier semblait effrayé.

« Ils nous tiennent, dit-il. Tu sais très bien qu'ils peuvent nous aborder quand ils veulent à cette distance. Et ils nous ont prouvés que nous étions à porté de tir de leurs canons. On n'a pas le choix.

-Ils nous tueront, fit Afistos. Les Morbrez ne sont pas connus pour leur clémence, ce sont des vengeurs et j'ai tué un des leurs.

-Ils nous donnent une chance de nous racheter. Je me demande comment ils savent pour les deux anglais. Mais pour le moment, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter.

-OK. »

Afistos rapprocha un bout de bois de sa gorge. Kathleen ne comprit pas.

« Sonorus, spalmodia-t-il. D'accord Morbrez, hurla-t-il de sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Je les mets sur une chaloupe et je te les envois.

-Non, répondit l'autre bateau. J'envois trois hommes les chercher. Si je perçois le moindre problème, ta passerelle est dans ma ligne de mire. »

Afistos ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas du bluffe.

Kathleen s'attendait à voir une chaloupe approcher. Mais rien. Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Et au milieu du pont, trois individus venaient d'apparaître. Ils étaient tous les trois très différents et armés. Ils tenaient leurs armes prêtes à servir au moindre problème. Kathleen se demandait comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici aussi vite et sans chaloupe en les détaillant.

L'un d'eux était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui devait avoir passé sa vie sur la mer. Il avait l'œil aiguisé et tenait un pistolet à pierre et un sabre d'abordage.

Le second personnage était une jeune femme qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que Kathleen. Ce qui frappa la jeune anglaise fut ses traits. Elle pensa qu'elle devait être d'origine chinoise ou indochinoise. Elle portait une sorte d'armure légère protégeant son torse et ses épaules. Un sabre comme Kathleen n'en avait jamais vu se trouvait toujours dans son fourreau glissé dans sa ceinture. Elle était très belle malgré son visage froid et inexpressif.

Le dernier devait avoir le même âge que l'asiatique. C'était une jeune homme brun tenant un sabre d'abordage et un bout de bois comme elle avait vu certains pirates en porter. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kathleen et Denys puis fit quelques pas vers Afistos.

« John Morbrez, fit Afistos. Je vois que Gaël envoit un de ses hommes de confiance.

-Il a confiance en tout le monde sur l'Ankou, répondit le jeune homme. Si un de tes hommes tentent la moindre action, Akiko ou Helmut se feront une joie de le renvoyer ad patres.

-Aucun ne bougera. Mais j'espère que vous ne nous tirerez pas dessus une fois de retour à votre bord. »

Le dénommé John Morbrez ne répondit pas. Il fit un signe à l'asiatique et à l'homme. Ces derniers vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de Denys et Kathleen. L'asiatique se tourna vers la jeune anglaise et posa sa main sur son épaule. De son autre main, elle prit contact avec l'autre homme qui lui-même avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Denys.

« Restez calme, dit l'asiatique. »

Kathleen ne comprit rien. Elle vit les yeux de l'asiatique se teinter doré un instant avant d'être pris dans une sorte de tourbillon et de se sentir comprimée. Lorsque la sensation cessa, ils n'étaient plus sur le bateau d'Afistos mais sur un tout autre, entourés de d'autres gens. L'un d'eux, un homme à l'allure rassurante s'approcha.

« Je m'appelle Justin Lefranc, je suis médecin, se présenta-t-il. Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais mon frère…

-Je m'en occupe.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Bienvenu sur l'Ankou, lança une voix grave. Je suis le capitaine Gaël Morbrez. »

Un homme arborant une barbe soignée se dressait devant elle. Une cicatrice en diagonale descendait de son front jusqu'à sa joue gauche, passant entre les deux yeux.

« Vous êtes des chasseurs de pirates ? questionna Kathleen. »

Un rire parcourut l'équipage pour accueillir cette question.

« Pas vraiment, fit Morbrez. »

Le jeune homme apparut de nulle-part dans un claquement de fouet. Il se dirigea directement vers son capitaine.

« Je crois qu'ils se doutent de nos vraies intentions, sourit-il.

-Alors ne les faisons pas attendre, fit le capitaine. Vas-y.

-Bordée babord ! Canonniers à vos pièces ! Bigues dehors ! hurla John Morbrez. »

Aussitôt, les canons de la bordée babord surgirent.

« Feu ! »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Et le navire d'Afistos vola en éclats et en flammes.

Malgré ça, il n'y eut aucun cris de joie parmi l'équipage. Ils étaient plutôt perdus dans leurs pensés, comme en train de se recueillir.

« Victor est vengé, dit simplement Gaël. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste pour ces deux là. »

Le capitaine retourna sur la passerelle. John se tourna vers le médecin.

« Justin, comment vont-ils ? demanda John.

-La demoiselle va bien, répondit le médecin. Quand à cet homme, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à le rafistoler. »

Le médecin sortit un bout de bois et dit quelques mots. Aussitôt, la blessure se referma sans laisser de cicatrice.

« Et voilà, comme neuf ! fit le médecin avant de repartir.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? questionna Denys. Et comment faîtes-vous ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant son bras.

-Nous sommes l'équipage de l'Ankou, répondit simplement John.

-Pour qui naviguez-vous ?

-Pour nous-mêmes. »

John désigna le haut du grand mât. En son sommet flottait un pavillon reconnaissable entre mille : un drapeau noir avec un crâne et des sabres croisées.

« Pirates, souffla Kathleen. »

* * *

[1] En hommage au grand film présentant les aventures du plus grand des corsaires : le capitaine Robert Surcouf.

[2] Contrairement à la pensé populaire, les pavillons pirates n'arboraient pas tous un crâne et des tibias croisés. Le sablier était courant car il indiquait aux victimes que leur temps était compté.

[3] Célèbre vaisseau fantôme voguant depuis des siècles et ayant inspiré les auteurs de « Pirates des Caraïbes ».


	16. II John Morbrez

**CHAPITRE II : JOHN MORBREZ**

Aussitôt qu'il s'arracha à la vision du pavillon noir, Denys Tucson se porta d'un pas décidé vers la passerelle. Il se planta juste devant Gaël.

« C'est vous le capitaine ? questionna-t-il.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur ? fit Gaël en souriant légèrement.

-Je vous ais posé une question !

-Et moi, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus sur votre navire. Donc, si vous voulez que je me présente, faîtes-le d'abord.

-Denys Tucson, je suis le fils du comte Edward Tucson.

-Bien. Et cette jeune fille ?

-C'est ma sœur, elle se prénomme Kathleen. Voilà, vous savez qui nous sommes.

-Je suis effectivement le capitaine de ce navire. Je me nomme Gaël Morbrez.

-Je n'ai jamais vu votre nom écrit sur les avis de recherche pour piraterie.

-Nous sommes des pirates discrets, sourit Gaël.

-Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? demanda Denys. Maintenant que nous sommes vos prisonniers, je suppose que vous allez faire ce que vos collègues comptaient faire et nous échanger contre une rançon.

-Je comptais plutôt vous déposer pas très loin du prochain comptoir britannique.

-Vous voulez dire, nous libérer sans rançon ! s'exclama Denys.

-Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de pirates. Vous n'êtes pas nos prisonniers, je vous considère plutôt comme des naufragés. Vous serez logés dans une de nos cabines et bien traités. Si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, Akiko que voici vous le fournira dans la limite du possible. »

Denys jeta un coup d'œil à la japonaise. Elle le regardait de son habituel neutralité. L'anglais se dit que s'il n'était vraiment pas prisonnier, le séjour à bord de l'Ankou pourrait être agréable. Mais il préférait demeurer prudent malgré tout. C'étaient tout de même des pirates/

« Akiko, montre-leur leur cabine s'il te plait, dit Gaël.

-Hai Itoshii, fit-elle.

-Et réunion après le couché du soleil. Préviens Morgane et John, j'aimerais qu'ils y assistent aussi.

-D'accord. Veuillez me suivre, dit Akiko à l'adresse de Denys.

-Avec plaisir, sourit l'anglais.

-Un instant Akiko, arrêta Gaël. Viens par là. »

La japonaise s'approcha du capitaine. Ce dernier lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'anglais soupira de dépit.

« Je vous laisse aux bons soins de ma femme, dit le capitaine avec une étincelle d'ironie dans les yeux. »

L'anglais inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement et suivit la japonaise.

Kathleen parlait avec John. Denys resta neutre en s'approchant.

« Denys, John était entrain de ma dire que nous n'étions pas prisonniers, dit Kathleen.

-Le capitaine vient de me dire la même chose, confirma Denys. Je ne sais pas quel genre de pirates vous êtes mais votre comportement est atypique.

-On nous le dit souvent, sourit John. Akiko, Gaël t'a demandée de t'occuper d'eux ?

-Oui, répondit la japonaise. Il m'a dit aussi de te prévenir, réunion après le coucher du soleil. Morgane et toi devez y venir aussi.

-OK. Si tu veux, je m'occupe d'eux.

-Ça ira, assura la japonaise. Va plutôt prévenir Morgane. Veuillez me suivre.

-On se voit plus tard, dit John à l'adresse de Kathleen. »

Akiko les guida dans l'entrepont. Elle les mena jusqu'à une cabine équipée de deux couchettes.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux, dit Akiko. Vous allez devoir vous partager la même cabine.

-C'est mieux que rien, sourit Kathleen.

-Je vous laisse vous installer. Vous pouvez vous déplacer librement sur l'Ankou. Mis à part la cabine du capitaine, l'armurerie, la Sainte-Barbe[1] et la réserve bien entendu. »

Akiko sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Ils sont gentils, dit Kathleen.

-Un peu trop, ajouta Denys. Ils ont beau dire que nous ne sommes pas prisonniers, je n'en crois rien.

-Elle a dit que nous pouvions nous déplacer n'importe où sur le bateau.

-De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'on leur échappe. Ils sont partout. Nous sommes sous surveillance constante. Elle nous a indiqués les lieux où nous ne devons pas aller mais je suppose qu'il y aura des gardes pas loin à chaque fois. Ne fais confiance à aucun d'eux. Ce sont des pirates.

-Mais John…

-Ce John est un pirate aussi. Ne lui fais pas confiance.

-D'accord, soupira Kathleen. »

Denys exigea de sa sœur de rester constamment avec lui. Mais, heureusement pour la jeune fille, il ne souhaitait pas plus qu'elle rester enfermé dans la cabine. Et vu que le capitaine leur avait assuré qu'ils étaient libres de se déplacer à bord, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Le soir tombait et le couché de soleil sur l'Océan Indien fut magnifique.

Une jeune fille du même âge que Kathleen les aborda. Elle était magnifique, la peau légèrement mate et les cheveux d'un châtains foncés. Elle sourit aux deux anglais.

« Vous êtes les réfugiés qu'on a récupéré sur le bateau d'Afistos ? fit-elle. Je m'appelle Morgane MacHingson.

-Enchantée, sourit Kathleen. Je suis Kathleen Tucson et voici mon frère Denys. Ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un comme vous sur un navire pirate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien… Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le même que moi, dit Kathleen. Vous ne devez pas être depuis longtemps à bord. Comment vous y êtes vous retrouvée ?

-Je suis à bord depuis sept ans maintenant.

-Sept ans ! Mais… vous avez été enlevée ?

-Non, c'est assez compliqué comme histoire. Et surtout, elle est longue à raconter. Pour faire court : je suis la nièce du capitaine.

-Donc John est votre frère ?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Morgane.

-Morgane ! appela John depuis la passerelle.

-Désolé, je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Kathleen regarda s'éloigner Morgane. Elle était impressionnée par le sourire de cette jeune fille et par son énergie.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air si terrible ces pirates, fit-elle.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Denys. Interdiction de s'en faire des amis. »

Kathleen se contenta de soupirer en pensant que son frère était vraiment un rabat-joie.

Morgane rejoignit tout le monde sur la passerelle. Outre elle et son frère, ceux que John qualifiaient par le passé de « chefs de l'Ankou » étaient présents. Avec le temps, Akiko s'était ajoutée à ce groupe. Justin Lefranc, le médecin du bord, était bien sûr présent. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde et aux pommettes saillantes était présente également. Elle s'appelait Natalia Gorluna et se chargeait de la cuisine et de l'intendance à bord. Morgane était devenue son assistante avec le temps. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux brillants d'un éclat rougeoyant sourit à la jeune fille. Pour n'importe qui, son sourire garni de crocs pointus serait inquiétant. Mais Morgane y répondit de tous son cœur. Il s'agissait d'Igor Stradus, le second du capitaine. Un vampire voguant sur l'Ankou depuis deux siècles.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda Gaël. Bien. Nous venons de venger la mort de notre compagnon et ami Victor. Maintenant, il peut reposer en paix. Et nous, nous devons aller de l'avant. Certains d'entre vous savent pourquoi j'ai voulu cette réunion. Depuis qu'Igor est devenu capitaine en second de l'Ankou, bien avant la naissance de chacun d'entre nous, il y a deux seconds. Il faut désigner celui qui aura la dure tâche de succéder à Victor. »

John savait que ce moment viendrait. Tout comme il savait qui allait sûrement être désigné. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi cette personne n'était pas présente sur la passerelle.

« Honneur aux femmes. Natalia ? questionna Gaël.

-Ton choix est le bon, sourit la russe.

-Akiko ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Natalia et avec ton choix, assura la japonaise.

-Morgane, je m'excuse mais je préfèrerais que tu donnes ton avis en dernière, s'excusa le capitaine d'un sourire. Justin ?

-D'accord aussi.

-Igor, en tant que second, qu'as-tu à dire ?

-je connais ta décision parce qu'on en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, dit le vampire. On en parlait déjà avec Victor qui se sentait vieillir et pensait demander à être débarqué. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus que durant ces discussions entre nous trois. Tu sais que je suis d'accord.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, acquiesça le capitaine. Mais il fallait que ça soit dit devant tout le monde. Morgane, à toi de parler.

-Je pense savoir de qui vous parlez tous depuis tout à l'heure, dit la jeune fille. Et je suis d'accord avec vous tous.

-Voilà qui règle la question. John, as-tu compris de quoi il retournait ?

-J'ai un peu décroché à vrai dire, avoua le jeune homme. Je sais qu'il s'agit de désigner le successeur de Victor. Mais je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure.

-On parle de toi, tout simplement. »

John resta abasourdi un bon moment. Son regard passa sur chacun des visages lui faisant face. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'avait pas assez d'expérience par rapport à d'autres. Il pensa immédiatement à Helmut. Le gabier était à bord depuis des lustres et lui avait appris tout ou presque de ce qu'il savait sur la vie à bord, la navigation et le combat pirate.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je… je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. Quelqu'un de plus âgé, connaissant mieux la mer que moi serait plus à sa place que moi.

-Et à qui penses-tu ? questionna Gaël.

-Helmut. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est à bord. Il serait parfait.

-C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tu ne devines pas pourquoi c'est toi que nous avons choisi comme nouveau second et pas lui.

-Non. Ça m'échappe.

-Quelle la règle principale de l'Ankou ? »

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de John. C'était si logique pourtant. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié cette règle ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était de rigueur, Gaël lui avait promis qu'un jour il saurait. Mais en attendant c'était un fait : seul un Morbrez peut commander l'Ankou.

« Seul un Morbrez peut commander l'Ankou, récita-t-il.

-Tu as repris le nom de ta mère en disant que tu voulais être plus proche d'elle. Morgane ne désire pas devenir capitaine de l'Ankou, même si elle en a les capacités. Mais tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'avoue.

-Alors pour ça il faut que tu apprennes le commandement. Donc il faut que tu prennes le poste de second.

-Et si je fais des erreurs ?

-C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Quand j'étais le second de ta mère, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire bêtise sur bêtise. Mais nous serons tous là pour te guider et te conseiller. Et un jour, tu seras aux commandes de ce navire. Alors, quel est ta décision ?

-Tu ne m'imposes rien ?

-La Liberté de choisir est très importante. A bord de l'Ankou comme ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité sans l'avoir choisi. Sinon, tu seras un mauvais second. Quoi que nous pensions tous, c'est toi qui décides au final. »

John se tourna vers le pont. Les membres d'équipage s'affairaient à leurs travaux. Ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à faire regardaient la mer, discutaient entre eux, riaient. John vit que quelques uns lui jetaient des œillades. Ils devaient avoir devinés la raison de cette réunion. John remarqua Helmut sur le gaillard avant. Il crut même le voir lui sourire amicalement.

« D'accord, fit John. J'accepte cette responsabilité. Car un jour, je serais le capitaine de l'Ankou et de son équipage.

-Parfait, sourit Gaël. Alors félicitation, lieutenant. Et maintenant, il reste à l'annoncé. »

Gaël porta sa baguette à sa gorge pour y appliquer un sortilège de Sonorus.

« A tous, cria-t-il. Je vous annonce que John Morbrez est maintenant mon nouveau lieutenant. »

Des vivats et des cris de joie accueillirent cette nouvelle. Parmi les hurlements, John entendit un : « Où est le rhum ? ».

« Natalia, on a de quoi fêter ça ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Morgane et moi avions prévu le coup, acquiesça la russe.

-Je vois, trahi par ma propre sœur !

-Plains-toi, sourit Morgane. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le festin qu'on a préparé.

-Quels sont les ordres Senchô[2] ? demanda Akiko en s'approchant.

-Akiko, pour moi tu fais parti de la famille, dit John. Tu n'auras jamais à m'appeler ainsi. Je suis juste John. Mais, arigatô gosaimasu[3]. »

Le reste de la soirée, ce fut la fête à bord de l'Ankou. Tous les membres d'équipage voulaient trinquer avec le nouveau lieutenant. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Même les deux anglais furent invités à se joindre à la réjouissance.

« Je ne crois pas que notre place est à faire la fête avec des pirates, dit Denys, rabat-joie.

-Allons ! fit Helmut en lui mettant un godet de rhum dans la main. Ne vous faîtes pas prier. Ici, pas de rang, de noblesse ou autre. Juste quelques grades et fonctions. Mais ce soir, on oublie ça pour faire la fête. Goûtez moi ce breuvage, on l'a acheté à Madagascar. Il est fameux. Morgane, t'en aurais un godet pour l'anglaise ?

-Bien sûr, ça arrive, répondit Morgane.

-Je ne bois pas, s'excusa Kathleen.

-Moi non-plus, sourit Morgane. Sauf les jours de fête. Allez tiens, j'y ai mis un peu de jus de letchis pour faire passer plus facilement.

-Letchis ?

-Un fruit qui pousse sur les îles par ici et au Siam. C'est très bon. »

Kathleen huma la boisson. Les relents d'alcool lui piquèrent le nez mais elle se lança quand même. Elle toussa mais apprécia la note fruitée du mélange.

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, rit Morgane en lui en servant un second godet. »

John demanda à Helmut de se parler en privé. Le vieux gabier le suivit jusqu'au bastingage.

« Helmut, j'ai pris la place de second, dit-il. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle te revenait de droit. Tu es à bord depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Si tu réfléchis comme ça, c'est vrai, acquiesça l'allemand. Mais je commence à me faire vieux. J'avais même pensé débarquer avec Victor pour l'aider à monter la ferme qu'il désirait. Il n'est plus là malheureusement. Mais j'y pense encore. Mon temps sur l'Ankou arrive à sa fin. J'aimerais me poser pour ce qu'il me reste de vie. Trouver une femme, peut-être même avoir des enfants.

-Je comprends, dit John visiblement un peu triste.

-Place aux jeunes. Je vais rester encore quelques temps. Maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes le commandement. Et un jour, tu seras le capitaine de l'Ankou. Mais pour le moment, on fait la fête. Alors, à la tienne lieutenant. »

Les godets s'entrechoquèrent et furent portés aux lèvres. Le rhum faisait briller les étoiles.

* * *

[1] Lieu où était entreposé la poudre et les munitions.

[2] « Lieutenant » en japonais.

[3] Merci beaucoup.


	17. III Kate et Morgane

**CHAPITRE III : KATE ET MORGANE**

Malgré la surveillance insistante de son grand frère, Kathleen parvint plusieurs fois à se soustraire à lui et passaient de longs moments à discuter avec Morgane. Cette dernière, complice, l'aidait à se cacher quand Denys venait jusqu'à la cabine de la jeune pirate où à la cuisine en quête de sa sœur. Morgane s'en amusait.

« Il a l'air de tenir à toi, dit Morgane après avoir une fois de plus envoyé le noble anglais sur une fausse piste.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Kathleen. Et moi aussi je l'adore mais il est parfois un peu trop envahissant. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de notre mère et le départ de notre père pour les comptoirs de l'Océan Indien.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Quand nos parents sont morts et que nous sommes arrivés à bord de l'Ankou, John a tout tenté pour m'éloigner des pirates. Mais avec le temps, il a commencé à s'ouvrir à eux et à découvrir une nouvelle famille à bord. Quand ils m'ont libérée, j'ai cru un instant que quelqu'un avait échangé mon frère contre un autre.

-Libérée ?

-J'ai été enlevée par les pirates qui avaient assassiné nos parents. Leur capitaine était une ancienne de l'Ankou et voulait s'en emparer.

-Pourquoi ça ? Elle voulait deux bateaux ?

-Non, juste l'Ankou. Je pense qu'elle aurait abandonné le sien.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, malheureusement. C'est un secret.

-D'accord, alors autant changer de sujet. J'ai cru voir un jeune homme te tourner autour durant la petite fête en l'honneur de ton frère, sourit Kathleen.

-Tu parles de Yoann. C'est mon meilleur ami à bord. Mais rien de plus.

-Rien de plus ? Tu es sûre ?

-Il est gentil et plutôt beau je le reconnais. Mais…

-Mais tu ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié.

-Voilà, confirma Morgane.

-Pourtant, à part lui et ton frère, il n'y a pas vraiment de jeunes hommes à bord. A moins que tu ne sois amoureuse de ton frère.

-Ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Morgane en riant.

-Ou alors tu aimes les hommes plus âgés. Un peu comme l'asiatique. Euh… je ne me souviens jamais de son nom.

-Akiko. Tu sais, ce n'est pas obligatoire d'être amoureuse. Tu l'es toi ? Un beau jeune noble anglais t'attend là-haut ?

-Non, personne. Mon frère les a tous repoussés.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, finit par rire Morgane.

-Navré de vous déranger les filles mais il va falloir préparer le repas Morgane, lança Natalia en entrant.

-C'est vrai, l'heure approche, accorda Morgane. A plus tard Kate.

-Euh, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda timidement l'anglaise.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? questionna la russe.

-Non mais j'apprends vite. Et je veux me rendre utile.

-Tu t'ennuies à ne rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, il fallait justement éplucher les patates douces. Ce n'est pas trop difficile. »

Le soir, au moment du dîner, Denys aborda sa sœur en lui demandant où elle était passée toute l'après-midi. Ce fut la voix de Natalia qui lui donna la réponse.

« Régalez-vous les gars ! lança-t-elle. C'est notre invitée qui a préparé la purée de patates douces. Vous lui direz ce que vous en pensez.

-Alors tu étais bien en cuisine, dit Denys. Je t'ai dit de ne pas approcher de ces pirates.

-On se calme jeune homme, fit Natalia. Votre sœur s'ennuyait et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir nous aider. A bord, tout le monde doit se rendre utile. Votre sœur l'a compris et a tout de suite accepté la tâche que je lui ai confiée.

-Votre capitaine m'a assuré que nous étions des invités à bord. Nous n'avons pas à travailler.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit John en se servant une louchée de purée.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé lieutenant !

-Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis lieutenant à bord. Donc si vous avez une réclamation, vous pouvez me la faire. Et je n'ai nullement besoin de votre autorisation pour me mêler des affaires à bord de ce navire. Elle est excellente cette purée ! Différente de celle qu'on a l'habitude. J'adore !

-Dis tout de suite que la mienne n'est pas bonne ! s'écria Morgane en lui prenant la tête entre ses bras et en souriant.

-Non je n'ai pas dis ça Morgane, s'excusa rapidement John. La tienne est très bonne également. J'ai dis que c'était différent.

-Ça ira pour cette fois.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu par les saveurs de ce plat, ça me regarde. Natalia a eu raison de prendre votre sœur pour aider.

-Elle est de noble lignage, avança Denys.

-Ici, ni dieu ni noble. Ceux qui commandent n'ont d'autres titres que ceux qu'ils ont gagné par le mérite. Votre comté n'existe pas ici. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme à ce bord. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les deux jeunes lions se fusillaient du regard. Si ce John avait eu la moindre goutte de sang noble, Denys lui aurait jeté le gant pour lui rabattre son caquet. Mais c'était un pirate pour qui ce genre de convenance ne signifiait rien. Kathleen ne savait plus où se mettre. Les autres pirates avaient cessé de manger et observaient la scène attentivement.

Natalia se décida à briser le silence :

« John, je vais prendre Kathleen avec moi le temps qu'ils sont à bord. Elle s'est même amusée à faire la cuisine.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit John sans lâcher Denys des yeux. Au contraire.

-Je proteste ! s'exclama le noble.

-J'ai décidé.

-Je vais aller voir le capitaine.

-Faîtes-vous plaisir, conclut John en se tournant de nouveau vers son bol. J'ai de la purée à manger. Arh, elle est froide maintenant. »

John sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le bol. Un jet d'air chaud s'échappa de son extrémité et réchauffa le bol. John en fit profiter ses voisins de table avant de se remettre à manger.

Denys avait observé la scène sans comprendre. Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs pirates avec des morceaux de bois semblables faire des choses sans explication. Il avait bien son idée sur la question mais ce n'était pas le moment. Denys tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Kathleen resta un bon moment les yeux rivés sur le bol de purée où John donnait des coups de cuillère.

« Morgane, appela-t-elle. Je peux te poser une question ?

-John est un sorcier, devança Morgane. D'ailleurs, je suis aussi une sorcière. Comme plusieurs membres d'équipage. C'est généralement de famille.

-Sorcier ! Vous êtes des adorateurs du diable !

-De qui ? sourit Morgane. Pas du tout. Ça c'est une invention de moldus.

-Moldus ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Les sorciers sont présents dans le monde entier. Mais depuis quelques siècles, on a choisi de se cacher des moldus. A cause de votre tendance à nous accuser d'adorer le voisin du dessous et de vouloir nous brûler pour ça. Ou bien de se servir de nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles.

-Vous êtes tous sorciers à bord ?

-Non, mais une majorité disons. Et comme tu l'as vu le premier jour, on peut se servir de nos capacités pour soigner. Et là, tu vois que nous pouvons même réchauffer la nourriture. On ne fait pas de rituels démoniaques ni de Magie Noire. Il arrive qu'on doit se battre en se servant de la magie. Mais ce n'est pas plus condamnable que se servir d'un sabre ou d'un mousquet.

-Je vois que je ne connais vraiment rien de ce monde. »

Morgane resta bouche-bée. Puis elle se mit à sourire en regardant la jeune anglaise. Celle-ci le remarqua.

« Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Au moins toi tu le prends bien, dit Morgane. On a eu plusieurs fois des réfugiés qui nous insultaient de tous les noms en le découvrant. Le dernier m'a traitée de succube[1].

-Il était peut-être tenté de succomber à ton charme, rit Kathleen.

-Eurk ! Tu aurais vu sa tronche ! Un vrai tue l'amour ! »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou-rire qui n'échappa pas au reste de l'équipage.

« Et bien ça rigole, fit une voix derrière elles. »

Kathleen et Morgane se tournèrent vers Igor qui leur souriait avec tendresse. Morgane y répondit franchement. Kathleen se montra plus réservée. Elle avait déjà croisé le lieutenant aux cheveux blancs plusieurs fois. Sa beauté irréelle la subjuguait mais il avait également quelque chose d'inquiétant dans l'éclat rougeoyant de ses yeux. Et puis, sa façon de se déplacer donnait l'impression de pouvoir tuer au moindre instant.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, continua-t-il.

-C'est vrai, confirma Morgane. Elle nous a aidées à préparer le repas.

-Oh, je vois.

-Voulez-vous manger ? demanda timidement Kathleen.

-Désolé, mais j'ai un régime très précis et spécial, s'excusa Igor.

-Tiens, je te l'ai préparé moi-même, dit Morgane en lui tendant un bol de liquide rouge et épais. »

Igor y trempa ses lèvres pour en boire une première gorgée. Il sourit à Morgane pour lui confirmer que c'était parfait. Il ne dit rien de plus et alla s'asseoir à table avec les autres.

« Et dire qu'avant il ne jurait que par ma façon de lui préparer son repas, dit Natalia. Maintenant, ça se voit qu'il préfère quand c'est toi qui t'en occupes.

-J'suis contente que ça lui plaise, fit Morgane. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à bien préparer le sang.

-Le sang ! s'exclama Kathleen.

-Igor est un vampire, expliqua Morgane. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sort pas le jour et ne boit que du sang.

-Tu veux dire que c'est du sang humain ?

-Non. Quand on est à bord, il est obligé de boire du sang d'animaux qu'on a acheté lors des escales aux bouchers. Mais on le prépare d'une certaine façon pour qu'il ne sente pas trop le goût animal.

-Et à terre ?

-Il s'autorise un peu de sang humain. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'a jamais tué quelqu'un pour se nourrir. C'est interdit par les Lois Vampires, comme l'obligation qu'il a d'effacer la mémoire de ses victimes après. Igor est quelqu'un de spécial mais de très gentil quand on le connait bien.

-Et il aime ta façon de préparer le sang, n'est-ce pas ? sourit malicieusement Kathleen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer Kate ?

-Rien. Mais tu le regardes différemment des autres.

-C'est juste parce qu'il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Rien de plus.

-Sûre ? insista Kathleen.

-Il est trop vieux pour moi.

-Il n'en a pas l'air.

-Igor, appela Morgane. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

-Cinq cents quatre-vingts quatorze ans, répondit le vampire. »

Kathleen resta bouche-bée pour la seconde fois de la soirée, faisant rire Morgane, Natalia et plusieurs autres pirates. Morgane lui sourit en lui tendant un bol de purée de patates douces qu'elle réchauffa d'un coup de baguette.

Kathleen en était sûre : l'Ankou n'était pas un navire comme les autres.

Denys tambourina à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Ce fut Akiko qui ouvrit. Elle était habillée de son kimono léger du soir, ses cheveux toujours retenus par un chignon serré.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux m'entretenir avec le capitaine, répondit Denys.

-Fais-le entrer, ordonna la voix de Gaël. Monsieur Tucson, que me vaut votre visite ?

-Je ne veux pas que ma sœur travaille en cuisine.

-Ah. Je vois le problème. Akiko, tu peux aller me chercher Natalia s'il te plait. »

La japonaise sortit immédiatement.

« Vous dîtes « s'il te plait » quand vous donner un ordre ? fit Denys.

-Un peu de politesse n'a jamais tué personne, répliqua Gaël. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune urgence vitale. Et j'ajouterais qu'Akiko étant ma femme, je ne vais pas lui manquer de respect. Elle en mérite tellement.

-J'avais entendu dire que les femmes asiatiques étaient soumises.

-Essayez de soumettre Akiko et c'est vous qui vous retrouverez soumis. Les femmes ne sont pas des objets ni des individus sans âme. Je sais que c'est une notion peu répandue en Europe, mais la femme a droit de parler et de s'imposer. C'est comme ça à bord de l'Ankou.

-Et de devenir capitaine tant qu'on y est !

-Ça a déjà été le cas. J'étais le lieutenant de ma sœur il y a de cela des années. Demandez à Igor qui est le plus ancien membre d'équipage de l'Ankou et il vous dira qu'elle était l'un des meilleurs capitaine qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous mettre les femmes à dos à mon bord. »

Akiko et Natalia entrèrent dans la cabine. La russe lança un léger sourire à Denys avant de se tourner vers son vieil ami.

« Tu m'as appelée, fit-elle.

-Monsieur Tucson se plaint que tu es fait travaillé sa sœur, dit Gaël.

-C'est exact. Elle s'ennuyait, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait nous donner un coup de main. Elle a beaucoup apprécié de le faire.

-Je vois. Je n'y vois donc aucun inconvénient. Elle peut continuer à travailler en cuisine si ça lui plait.

-Ma sœur n'est pas une servante ! s'écria Denys. Elle est fille de comte !

-Cela suffit ! rugit Gaël. Monsieur Tucson ! Vous gâchez la soirée que j'avais prévu de passer avec ma femme pour des histoires à deux sous de rangs ou de lignage. Ici, ce genre de concept n'existe pas. Je ne vous ai rien imposé jusqu'à maintenant mais ça va changer. Car il existe une règle sur n'importe quel navire : aucune charge doit être inutile. Votre sœur a trouvé une place où être utile, c'est tout à son honneur. Vous aussi vous allez vous rendre utile. A partir de demain, Helmut vous apprendra le métier de marin. Et je vous interdis de vous plaindre. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Sortez maintenant. »

Denys chercha ses mots un moment mais ne trouvant rien, il sortit. Natalia lança un sourire à son ami.

« Il ne t'a même pas énervé, fit-elle. Mais il s'en est approché.

-Le travail lui donnera une leçon d'humilité, dit Gaël. Peux-tu le dire à Helmut s'il te plait ?

-Pas de problème. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux. »

Natalia sortit à son tour. Akiko s'approcha de son mari, lui prenant la main en souriant. Ils ne se dirent rien. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Gaël l'attira à lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux et l'enlacer amoureusement.

« Après avoir réglé les problèmes, je ne connais rien de mieux que la douceur des ta peau contre la mienne et la chaleur de tes bras autour de mon cou, dit-il. »

Akiko rougit et ne sachant quoi dire, se contenta de l'embrasser.

* * *

[1] Démon féminin tentateur.


	18. IV Dernière soirée

**CHAPITRE IV : DERNIERE SOIREE**

Dés le lendemain, Denys fut réveillé sans aucun ménagement par Helmut. Le bruit réveilla également Kathleen.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, fit Helmut en souriant. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. D'ailleurs, c'est une journée parfaite pour gratter le pont, monsieur Tucson.

-Je ne suis pas un serviteur ! s'écria Denys.

-Baisse d'un ton jeune homme, les gars qui ont veillé cette nuit essayent de dormir. Et Igor a la dent facile quand on le réveille durant la journée. »

Helmut parvint à tirer Denys hors de sa cabine. Il lui mit une brosse dure dans la main droite et un seau dans la main gauche.

Kathleen avait suivi son frère d'un air à la fois amusée et contrite. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas rejoindre Morgane et Natalia qui devaient déjà s'affairer en cuisine. Mais une voix attira son attention.

« J'espère que ça lui mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. »

La voix était celle de John Morbrez qui se trouvait à son poste sur la passerelle. Il lança un sourire à Kathleen.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Tucson, salua-t-il. Montez donc, la mer est superbe ce matin. »

Kathleen ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre. Et, effectivement, il n'avait pas menti. L'océan d'un bleu profond s'étendait à perte de vu, seulement troublé par quelques rides. Le soleil levant se reflétait en un million d'éclats sur sa surface miroitante.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle, dit John. Helmut, je trouve que ça manque de nerf sur le pont !

-A vos ordres lieutenant, sourit Helmut. Allez du nerf ! cria-t-il à Denys. Frotte-moi ce pont ! Le lieutenant vérifiera et il faut qu'il se voit dedans. »

John rit de bon cœur. Kathleen sourit malgré tout.

« Je suis désolé pour votre frère, continua à rire John. Mais il l'a un peu cherché quand même.

-Je sais, acquiesça Kathleen. Mais il n'est pas vraiment habitué à se salir les mains. Et puis, il ne voulait que me protéger.

-Quand ma sœur et moi sommes arrivés à bord de l'Ankou, j'avais des préjugés sur les pirates. J'ai voulu la protéger mais en fait, c'était elle qui avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte en frottant ce pont. J'en ai encore les bras endoloris rien que d'y penser. »

Kathleen aimait bien discuter avec le jeune lieutenant. Elle le trouvait gentil et ouvert.

« Alors on profite de la fraîcheur matinale ! lança Natalia depuis le pont.

-Salut Natalia, fit John.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu ta sœur ?

-Pas encore ce matin. Yoann, appela John. T'as vu Morgane ?

-Non, répondit le jeune pirate.

-Où est-elle passée ? Depuis quelques temps elle disparait souvent le matin.

-J'ai remarqué aussi, confirma Yoann. Mais je n'ai pas d'explication.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide en cuisine ? demanda Kathleen.

-Oui, si tu veux bien venir.

-Avec plaisir. A plus tard, dit-elle à John en descendant. »

Natalia et Kathleen préparèrent le petit-déjeuner. Morgane arriva, les joues rouges et essoufflées d'avoir couru.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Je me suis rendormie.

-Profondément alors parce que j'ai frappé à ta porte durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes comme un sourd, dit Natalia. Tu es sûre que ça va car ça t'arrive assez souvent depuis quelques temps ?

-Euh… oui tout va bien, assura Morgane. Peut-être un peu de fatigue accumulée.

-Prends donc un godet de café avant de te mettre au travail, ça te réveillera. »

Morgane suivit le conseil de la russe. En passant son regard sur elle par hasard, Kathleen remarqua un petit sourire de contentement et le rouge aux joues. Elle devait penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

Les jours suivants, Denys conserva sa mauvaise humeur malgré les rires des pirates. Il était la cible de ces rires et de ces quelques railleries sans méchanceté, et il estimait que par respect envers son rang, il était déshonorant de se mêler à ces forbans et d'effectuer de telles tâches. Il voyait régulièrement sa sœur en compagnie de Natalia mais le plus souvent avec Morgane. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Cette fille, sous ses airs innocents, était tout de même une pirate. Et quand elle n'était pas avec Morgane, elle se trouvait avec son frère sur la passerelle. Et ça lui plaisait encire moins.

Le soir, après une nouvelle harassante journée de travail, Denys s'effondra. Kathleen sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa couchette. Denys était sur le ventre. Elle apposa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à lui prodiguer un massage.

« Tu devrais cesser d'essayer de tenir tête à Helmut, dit-elle. Il te donnerait des tâches moins fatigantes.

-Je ne me rabaisserais jamais devant un roturier, dit Denys. Il n'a aucun rang et surtout aucun honneur. Si nous étions chez nous, je le ferais fouetter jusqu'au sang.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Nous sommes sur l'Ankou. Ce navire est leur foyer. Nous n'y sommes que des invités et donc, nous devons nous plier à leurs règles.

-Et s'en faire des amis tant qu'on y est ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je voulais t'en parler. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit correct que tu sympathises avec cette pirate, dit-il en crachant le dernier mot.

-Cette pirate s'appelle Morgane et elle est très gentille, gronda Kathleen. Elle m'aide et m'apprend à cuisiner.

-Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à cuisiner ? Nous avons des serviteurs pour ça.

-Je le fais parce que je veux me rendre utile. Et puis, ça me plait. J'adore cuisiner.

-Je pourrais t'interdire de parler à cette Morgane, mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir entendre la raison. Et je suis trop fatigué pour batailler. J'espère juste que nous serons bientôt arrivé. »

Le capitaine Gaël Morbrez demanda à voir les deux anglais dans sa cabine. Gaël remarqua tout de suite que l'allure des deux nobles avait bien changé en quelques jours. Il avait été le témoin des travaux effectuer par Denys et avait apprécié les plats préparés par Kathleen. Pour la jeune fille, elle avait l'air totalement épanouie malgré les tâches de sauces et de brûlures qui constellaient sa robe. Pour le jeune homme, c'était totalement différent. Il avait l'air fatigué et ses habits en avaient pris un sacré coup. Mais son regard était toujours alerte. Le capitaine pensa que malgré ses grands airs, il ne pouvait être quelqu'un de mauvais.

« Nous arriverons bientôt en vu des Seychelles, annonça le capitaine. Comme promis, nous allons vous y déposer. Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre dans un port. Nous vous laisserons dans une crique située non-loin avec de l'eau. Si vous ne vous perdez pas, vous devriez rejoindre assez vite la ville la plus proche.

-Capitaine, le problème est que nous ne connaissons pas ses îles, dit Denys. Nous n'avons toujours vécu qu'en Angleterre.

-Je vois. C'est un réel problème. Si vous vous perdez, vous pourriez errer durant des jours et mourir. Deux de mes hommes vont vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville.

-Ce serait risqué pour eux, intervint Kathleen. Vous êtes des pirates. Si vos hommes sont reconnus ils risquent d'être capturés.

-Merci de votre inquiétude mademoiselle Tucson. Mais comme vous le savez, nous ne sommes pas des pirates ordinaires. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont sorciers.

-J'avais oublié. Excusez-moi.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire excuser. Nous arriverons ce soir. Mais partir de nuit ne serait pas vraiment sécurisant. Vous quitterez le bord demain matin. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui capitaine, acquiesça Denys.

-Monsieur Tucson, je sais que votre séjour à bord est loin d'avoir été agréable, continua le capitaine. Mais j'espère que la leçon d'humilité et de respect que vous avez prise vous sera utile dans l'avenir.

-Ce que j'ai compris c'est vous n'aviez aucun respect pour mon rang.

-J'ai connu des gens comme vous qui estimaient mériter le respect par le rang, raconta Gaël. D'autres l'exigeaient par leur âge. Il y avait un point commun entre ces deux types de personnes : ils exigeaient le respect sans vouloir en démontrer en retour. Ici, sur l'Ankou, mais comme ailleurs, il faut toujours se souvenir que le respect est un échange. Il faut savoir respecter si on veut être respecté. Et le respect ne se gagne que d'une seule façon : les actes. Mes hommes me respectent, je suis leur capitaine. Mais je les respecte tout autant. »

Denys ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de sortir. Kathleen allait le suivre mais le capitaine lui demanda de rester.

« Je tiens à vous remercier et vous féliciter mademoiselle, dit le capitaine.

-Pourquoi ça ? questionna Kathleen. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

-Vous n'avez pas hésité à proposer votre aide alors que l'on ne vous demandait rien et vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtée aux préjugés concernant les pirates. Je sais que ma nièce sera triste de vous voir partir. Pour tout cela, vous méritez remerciements et félicitations.

-Moi aussi je vais être triste. J'aime beaucoup Morgane.

-Malheureusement, vos chemins vont se séparer. C'est ainsi. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Kathleen fit une petite révérence et sortit.

Akiko, qui était restée debout derrière son mari durant l'entrevue, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Gaël.

-Elle aimerait rester, répondit la japonaise. Mais elle a peur aussi. Et cette peur l'empêche de changer de vie. »

Le soir, tout feu éteint, l'Ankou entra dans une crique nous loin d'un port dont les lumières se reflétaient sur l'océan. Il n'y eut pas de fête pour le départ des deux anglais. Il fallait que l'Ankou reste discret.

Kathleen se rendit sur le pont pour profiter de la vue. L'air marin se mêlait aux senteurs du rivage. Morgane la rejoignit rapidement.

« Alors, ça y est, c'est fini, dit la pirate.

-Oui, fit timidement Kathleen. Nos chemins se séparent.

-Seulement demain, j'ai été demandée à mon oncle l'autorisation de t'accompagner demain. Il a tout de suite accepté.

-Génial ! Mais ce n'est que repousser l'inévitable.

-Je sais. Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, on serait devenues amis.

-Mais nous le sommes, sourit Kathleen. »

Morgane ne résista pas et sauta dans les bras de l'anglaise. Kathleen lui rendit son étreinte. L'énergie et le sourire de la pirate allaient lui manquer.

Morgane emmena Kathleen jusqu'à l'entrepont. Presque tout l'équipage s'y trouvait. Même Denys était présent.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire de fête sur le pont où faire trop de bruit, dit le capitaine. Mais nous pouvons quand même vous souhaiter bonne chance à tous les deux autour d'un godet de rhum ou d'autre chose. Je lève mon godet à Kathleen et Denys Tucson. »

Les noms furent repris par les pirates qui burent leurs godets.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde voulait parler avec Kathleen qui avait su se faire apprécier des pirates. Denys voyait ça d'un mauvais œil mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire un esclandre avec tous ces pirates autour de lui. Helmut vint s'asseoir sur un tonneau à côté de lui.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, dit le gabier. J'ai fait ça pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ? fit Denys incrédule.

-Tu ne le remarqueras pas tout de suite mais tu vas voir que cette expérience te sera bénéfique dans l'avenir. J'espère que tu verras les gens du peuple d'un autre œil. Et pas comme de simples serviteurs.

-Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Que je les traite comme mes égaux ?

-Quand quelqu'un nait, il ne choisit pas où il nait. Il ne choisit pas son milieu, ni sa famille, ni son pays. Tout ça c'est le hasard.

-Ou Dieu.

-Je ne crois pas en dieu. J'ai vu trop de choses horribles pour croire qu'un dieu omnipotent, omniscient et pétri de bonté puisse laisser faire de telles choses. Et si ce dieu existe, il s'en fout de nous. Et en tout état de cause, il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter le respect et la dévotion que certains lui vouent. Non, c'est le hasard qui fait que l'on nait noble ou roturier. Mais ensuite, le temps nous donne quelque chose d'unique.

-Quoi ?

-Le choix. Nous avons tous le pouvoir de faire nos propres choix, de décider comment mener notre vie.

-Je suppose que vous ne croyez pas au destin alors.

-Les Morbrez ont une bonne phrase pour ça. Ils disent : le destin n'existe pas, ce n'est que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs. Nous faisons nos choix. Certains sont des erreurs mais ce sont nos choix et nous devons les assumer. C'est pourquoi j'espère que tu choisiras de te montrer plus humain. »

Kathleen cherchait Morgane du regard mais elle ne la trouva pas.

« Elle est allée amener son repas à Igor, indiqua John qui avait compris ses pensés. Puis-je te tenir compagnie le temps qu'elle revienne ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Kathleen. J'ai beaucoup apprécié nos discussions. Elles vont me manquer.

-A moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra un jour. »

Kathleen ignorait si c'était les paroles du jeune lieutenant où son regard, mais elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle s'éventa avec sa main.

« Il fait chaud ici ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'air. »

John lui prit délicatement la main et la guida jusqu'à l'escalier menant au pont supérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Denys mais ce dernier était caché par Helmut.

John emmena Kathleen jusqu'au gaillard avant. La jeune femme sentait la chaleur de la main du jeune lieutenant autour de ses doigts graciles.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, merci, dit-elle timidement. Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. »

Ils restèrent main dans la main à regarder le ciel en silence. Kathleen vit une étoile filante. Elle fit le vœu que jamais cette soirée ne s'arrête.

Sur la passerelle, deux silhouettes les observaient. L'une d'elle souriait avec les yeux pétillants.

« J'aimerais qu'elle reste, dit Morgane. Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule.

-Elle a été vite adoptée par l'équipage, dit Igor en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un il y a quelques années. Une jeune demoiselle devenue une belle jeune femme entre temps.

-Vil flagorneur, finit-elle en se retournant pour se blottir contre lui. »


	19. V Le Chasseur de Pirates

**CHAPITRE V : LE CHASSEUR DE PIRATES**

Le lendemain matin, Kathleen et Denys, accompagnés de Morgane et John. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur malgré la chaleur montante. Ils firent plusieurs fois des haltes car les deux nobles n'étaient pas habitués à marcher autant. Mais ils finirent par atteindre le port au bout de trois heures de marche. Comme promis, les deux pirates accompagnèrent les deux nobles jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville.

« On vous laisse ici, annonça John. Vous devriez vous en sortir maintenant. Bonne chance Denys. Au plaisir.

-Je pourrais appeler la garde pour qu'elle vous arrête, dit Denys. Mais vous avez tenu parole, je vous laisse donc partir libre.

-Merci c'est trop aimable à vous, ironisa John.

-Kathleen, fais vite tes adieux, finit Denys en s'éloignant. »

Kathleen commença en s'approchant de John. Elle lui sourit timidement.

« J'ai passé une très agréable soirée hier, dit-elle. Merci.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, fit John.

-Adieu.

-Non, au revoir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sûr que l'on se reverra. »

Kathleen ne savait quoi répondre. John lui prit les mains un instant avant de la laisser avec Morgane. La pirate ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, dit la pirate.

-Toi aussi Morgane. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

-Ecoute, fit Morgane en s'écartant un peu de Kathleen et en s'assurant que son frère ne regardait pas vers elles. Je n'en ai parlé à personne car je pense qu'Igor ou mon oncle me l'auraient interdit. Mon frère m'aurait soutenu par contre. Mais tiens. »

Morgane donna à Kathleen un petit miroir très bien ouvragé.

« Merci, fit Kathleen.

-Attend que je te dise tout Kate, sourit Morgane. C'est un miroir à double-sens. On en a plusieurs à bord de l'Ankou. On se demande d'où ils viennent car aucun artisan magique au monde ne sait en fabriquer. Mais on en a. J'en ai volé un et je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il s'active à ton nom. Il nous permettra de rester en contact.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Quand tu voudras me parler, tu prends ce miroir et tu dis mon nom. Si je peux te répondre, tu me verras apparaître comme si j'étais en face de toi. J'en ai un également. Il me suffit de dire ton nom pour t'appeler.

-C'est génial ! C'est vraiment pratique la magie.

-Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi. Je te dis donc au revoir Kate.

-Oui, au revoir. »

Les deux amies se séparèrent après une dernière embrassade.

Morgane et John regardèrent les deux anglais entrer dans la ville. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de leurs yeux, Morgane se tourna vers son frère.

« Pas trop triste, fit-elle. J'avais l'impression que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Surtout hier soir.

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue, sourit John. Et toi ? Tu as pu lui donner ton cadeau ?

-De quoi tu parles, demanda Morgane en tentant de rester naturelle.

-Du miroir à double-sens que tu viens de lui offrir.

-Tu ne vas pas en parler à Gaël ?

-A une condition. Que tu me laisses lui parler quelques fois.

-D'accord. Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes la revoir, ça va te sembler fade je pense.

-Je lui ai dit que l'on se reverrait un jour, dit John. Quand je disais ça, je le pensais vraiment, sans considérer un seul instant que ce serait par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Viens, rentrons. Nous ne pouvons rester trop longtemps sur cette île. »

Les deux pirates transplanèrent.

Les deux nobles anglais marchèrent dans les rues de la ville portuaire. Denys demanda le chemin de la demeure du gouverneur à un commerçant. Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils furent arrêtés à la grille par la garde.

« Je suis Denys Tucson, fils du comte Edward Tucson, se présenta-t-il. Je souhaiterais voir monsieur le gouverneur.

-Un fils de comte dans une tenue aussi sale et usée, douta le garde.

-Nous étions à bord du Devonshire mais nous avons été attaqués par des pirates. Heureusement, nous avons été secourus et nos sauveurs nous ont déposés ici.

-Avez-vous une moindre preuve de votre identité ?

-Bien sûr. »

Denys sortit une bague marquée du sceau de sa famille. Le garde l'examina attentivement.

« Elle m'a l'air authentique mais qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas volé au vrai Denys Tucson, avança le garde.

-Je le jure sur mon honneur ! se mit à crier Denys.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança un homme en arrivant.

-Monsieur Sweet, fit le garde. Ce jeune homme dit être Denys Tucson, fils de monsieur le comte Tucson. Il a cette bague en sa possession. »

Sweet prit la bague et l'examina à son tour. Il regarda Denys et Kathleen.

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Sweet.

-Ma sœur Kathleen, répondit Denys.

-Vous êtes sale et mal rasé mais le comte Tucson m'a montré un portrait de ses deux enfants pour que je les reconnaisse quand le Devonshire arrivera. Et je vous reconnais, Denys Tucson.

-Notre père est ici ! s'écria Denys.

-Pas pour le moment mais il devrait être de retour dans quelques heures. Le temps pour vous de vous laver et de changer de vêtements. Ainsi que de raconter votre aventure à monsieur le gouverneur. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Monsieur Sweet se trouvait être l'intendant du gouverneur. Il les emmena dans des appartements où ils purent se laver et se changer. Même s'ils avaient pu se laver à bord de l'Ankou, ils n'avaient pas pu changer de vêtements, les leur ayant coulés avec le Devonshire. Le soir, c'est en grande tenue qu'ils furent menés jusqu'au gouverneur. Le père de Kathleen et Denys était également présent. La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant toute convenance.

« Père, quelle joie de vous revoir enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je suis heureux aussi Kathleen, dit Edward Tucson. Tu es devenue une jeune femme exquise à ce que je vois. Tu dois avoir des prétendants à la pelle.

-Pas tant que ça.

-Père, fit Denys.

-Mon fils, je vois que tu t'es bien occupée de ta sœur.

-Vous m'aviez dit de veiller sur elle.

-Je vous présente Sir Thomas Stanton, le gouverneur des Seychelles. »

D'un même mouvement, Denys s'inclina et Kathleen effectua une révérence. Le gouverneur inclina légèrement la tête.

« Soyez les bienvenus, dit le gouverneur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vécu une aventure extraordinaire. J'aimerais que vous me la racontiez.

-Avec plaisir Sir, dit Denys.

-J'aimerais moi aussi l'entendre, lança une voix. »

L'homme qui venait d'entrer en imposait par sa présence. Il devait avoir la quarantaine approchante. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons. Il arborait un bouc entretenu. Un sabre de marine pendait à son côté.

« Veuillez excuser mon retard Sir, fit-il en s'inclinant devant le gouverneur.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter le capitaine Vince Shiphunt, présenta le gouverneur.

-J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, dit Denys. C'est un honneur de rencontrer le plus grand chasseur de pirates au service de sa Majesté. »

Le gouverneur et ses invités passèrent à table. Denys commença à raconter leurs aventures à partir de l'attaque du Devonshire par le pirate Miklos Afistos. Il continua en disant qu'un autre navire était arrivé et avait pris les pirates pour cible. Ils furent sauvés à la suite de rapides négociations entre les deux capitaines.

« Je vois, dit Shiphunt. Cet Afistos est vraiment une plaie. Vous avez eu de la chance. Il est connu pour ne jamais rendre vivant ses otages. Je vous promets de le retrouver et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Excusez-moi capitaine mais ce n'est plus la peine, intervint Kathleen. Une fois que nous étions à l'abris, nos sauveurs ont coulé le navire d'Afistos d'une bordée de canons. Ils avaient un compte à régler avec eux si j'ai bien compris.

-Oh ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mais je trouve étrange que vos sauveurs n'aient pas souhaité se faire connaître ni qu'on les félicite comme il se doit. Comment se nommait le capitaine ?

-Et bien… balbutia Kathleen.

-Il s'appelait Gaël Morbrez, répondit Denys, s'attirant un regard haineux de la part de sa sœur.

-Vous avez bien dit Morbrez ? demanda Shiphunt.

-Exactement, du navire l'Ankou.

-Ainsi, ce qu'on dit est vrai, l'Ankou est dans l'Océan Indien.

-Vous connaissez ce navire capitaine ? questionna le gouverneur.

-Peu de gens connaissent son existence. C'est un navire se faisant discret. On ignore pourquoi. Il ne fait que quelques rares apparitions. Une chose par contre est sûre : l'Ankou navigue en battant pavillon noir.

-Des pirates ! s'écria Edward Tucson. Vous n'avez pas été blessé au moins ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

-Non père, répondit Kathleen. Ils nous ont bien traités.

-Leur capitaine est quelqu'un d'étrange, dit Denys. Il nous a dit dés le début que nous n'étions ni des prisonniers ni des otages. Nous étions des naufragés à qui il a porté assistance. Nous avons été bien traités. Je me suis même demandé pourquoi ils se disaient pirates.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Shiphunt. La famille Morbrez est connue pour être l'une des plus terribles des mers. Personne n'a jamais réussi à arraisonner l'Ankou. C'est un navire sur lequel court beaucoup de légendes. Avez-vous remarqué des choses étranges à bord ? »

Kathleen pensa tout de suite à tout ce qu'elle avait vu : des sorciers, l'équipement étrange de la cuisine, même les canons lui avaient semblée différents. Elle ne voulait rien dire et elle espérait que son frère ne dise rien. Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent rapidement.

« Leur équipage est constitué d'êtres pervertis par le malin, dit Denys. Beaucoup sont des sorciers.

-Des sorciers ! s'exclama le gouverneur.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux monsieur Tucson ? fit Shiphunt.

-Très sérieux, j'ai vu ces hommes et ces femmes faire des choses extraordinaires à l'aide de petits bouts de bois qu'ils appellent baguettes. L'un des deux lieutenants est même un vampire. Je l'ai vu en train de batifoler avec une des jeunes femmes de l'équipage. Mais ça, je suppose que c'est normal entre un de ces monstres et une sale sorcière.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Morgane comme ça ! s'écria Kathleen en se levant.

-J'oubliais que ma chère sœur a été séduite par un de ces sorciers.

-Quelle bêtise vas-tu encore raconter ?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit jeu avec ce John Morbrez ? J'ai bien vu qu'il usait de ses pouvoirs pour te séduire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer.

-Menteur ! John est quelqu'un de très gentil ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

-Kathleen, supplia Edward.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Shiphunt. L'Ankou est un navire pirate. Il est de mon devoir de l'empêcher de nuire. Je vais avoir besoin de renseignements sur ses membres d'équipage et sur ses particularités. Puis-je compter sur vous monsieur Tucson ?

-Avec joie capitaine, assura Denys.

-Tu es vraiment un homme sans honneur, s'écria Kathleen. Ils nous ont sauvés et ramenés jusqu'ici. Et toi, tu les trahis. Tout ça parce que tu as frotté le pont ! »

Denys se leva et vint jusqu'à sa sœur. Il se tourna vers le gouverneur.

« Veuillez l'excuser Sir, quémanda-t-il. Toute cette histoire a perturbé ma jeune sœur. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps et de repos. Si vous le permettez, je vais la mener à sa chambre.

-Je comprends que votre sœur ait été choquée par toute cette histoire, dit le gouverneur. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Retrouvez-moi tout à l'heure au salon monsieur Tucson, invita le capitaine Shiphunt. Nous continuerons notre discussion.

-Avec plaisir. »

Denys prit Kathleen par le bras sans ménagement et la tira hors de la pièce. Une fois hors de vue, Kathleen se dégagea de son frère et le gifla.

« Tu es devenu fou ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu les trahis !

-Je ne suis pas fou, rugit Denys. Mais toi, j'ai des doutes. Trahir qui ? Ce ne sont que des pirates, des hors-la-loi. Combien de vaisseaux honnêtes ont-ils coulés ? Je ne fais que mon devoir. Je ne vais pas laisser courir des criminels parce que tu es devenue amie avec eux ou que tu t'es entichée de ce jeune lieutenant. »

Denys laissa Kathleen dans sa chambre. Cette dernière s'assura qu'il s'éloignait et courut jusqu'à sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en tira le miroir à double-sens offert par Morgane.

« Pourvu que ça marche. »

Loin de là, filant sur l'eau à bord de l'Ankou, John observait la course des nuages dans le ciel. Gaël s'approcha de lui.

« Alors mon lieutenant pense-t-il à notre prochaine destination ou à une charmante jeune femme qui vient de nous quitter ? fit-il.

-Je vois que tout le monde à remarquer, sourit John.

-Ça t'étonne ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques années, tout l'équipage était au courant des sentiments qu'Akiko et moi éprouvions l'un pour l'autre avant qu'on s'en rende compte nous-mêmes. Ils avaient même parié sur le moment où on se déclarerait l'un à l'autre.

-Si on avait eu plus de temps, peut-être que quelque chose se serait passé.

-Je crois que quelque chose s'est passé. Tu n'as juste pas remarqué. »

Morgane se trouvait dans sa cabine. Elle entendit son miroir émettre une mélodie. Elle se précipita dessus. Dés qu'elle le prit en main, l'image de Kathleen apparut.

« Salut Kate, sourit-elle. J'attendais ton appel. Comment ça va ? Tu as retrouvé ton père ? »

Morgane s'arrêta en voyant la tête d'enterrement de Kathleen.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kathleen raconta tout à son amie. Celle-ci écouta attentivement mais se montra rassurante :

« Ne t'en fais pas, l'Ankou n'a jamais été abordé. Ce n'est pas ce chasseur de pirate qui va y arriver. Il n'arrivera même pas à nous rattraper.

-Mais mon frère est en train de dire tout ce qu'il sait sur vous, dit Kathleen. Il a même dit que vous étiez sorciers.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'aidera à nous avoir. L'Ankou n'est pas un navire comme les autres. Calme-toi.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Denys a parlé d'autre chose.

-De quoi ?

-D'une histoire de batifolage entre une sorcière et un vampire, sourit Kathleen.

-Oh, rougit Morgane. Euh… je savais bien que Natalia nous cachait quelque chose ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'elle !

-Pas crédible.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui. Si tu me racontais plutôt. Comment ça a commencé entre toi et Igor ? Quand c'était ? Pourquoi vous le cachez aux autres ? »

Morgane sourit et commença à tout raconter.


	20. VI L'enlèvement

**CHAPITRE VI : L'ENLEVEMENT**

Kathleen ne désirait pas voir son frère pour le moment. Elle se demandait si Denys l'avait compris car il ne lui imposa pas sa présence. Elle profita de la fraîcheur relative du matin pour aller faire une ballade seule dans le parc de la demeure du gouverneur. Elle apprécia les parterres de fleur et les haies parfaitements entretenues. Mais une ombre s'approcha d'elle en la saluant.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Tucson, dit le capitaine Shiphunt. Puis-je vous accompagner quelques instants ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre temps avec moi, dit Kathleen d'un ton sec.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je ne compte pas perdre mon temps en votre présence. Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions.

-Et moi je ne souhaite pas y répondre.

-Voyons mademoiselle, je vous conseille de coopérer.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Kathleen avec un air de défi.

-Sinon je devrais demander à votre père de vous obliger à le faire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de dire non à mon père. »

Excédé, Shiphunt plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur d'enceinte en lui serrant la gorge. Malgré cette démonstration de violence, il gardait un visage souriant.

« Mademoiselle Tucson, je vous conseille de ne pas me défier, dit-il. Votre frère m'a dit déjà beaucoup de choses sur l'Ankou et son équipage. Il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez noué des liens privilégiés avec certains de ces pirates. Dont Natalia Gorluna, une des personnes les plus importantes de ce bord, Morgane MacHingson, la nièce du capitaine et surtout : John Morbrez, le neveu et second du capitaine. Vous allez me dire ce que vous savez sur eux.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, parvint à articuler Kathleen.

-En fait, c'est surtout le frère et la sœur qui m'intéressent. Cette Morgane, quelle est sa force ? Maîtrise-t-elle la sorcellerie à un haut niveau ? Et les armes normales ? Sait-elle s'en servir ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Alors passons à John Morbrez. Quels sont vos liens avec lui ? Êtes vous amoureuse de lui ? Vous aime-t-il ? Répondez.

-Je ne dirais rien. Jamais vous ne pourrez vous en prendre à John et Morgane. L'Ankou est déjà loin.

-Je vois que je n'obtiendrais rien de vous de cette manière, conclut-il en relâchant son étreinte et en la laissant tomber sur le sol. Mais vous allez tout de même m'aider à trouver et piéger l'Ankou. »

Shiphunt s'éloigna de quelques pas. Kathleen remarqua alors deux hommes sortant de derrières les haies.

« Emmenez-la, ordonna Shiphunt. »

Les deux hommes se saisirent de Kathleen. Ils l'emmenèrent sans ménagement jusqu'à une voiture pour ensuite aller discrètement jusqu'au port. Là elle fut embarqué sur un navire dont elle eut à peine le temps de voir le nom : le Saint[1]. Elle fut mise dans une cabine donnant sur le pont principal. Mais cela ne lui servait à rien car sa porte fut verrouillée.

Kathleen frappa la porte de colère.

« Laissez-moi partir ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne vous aiderais jamais à détruire l'Ankou !

-Qui vous parle de le détruire mademoiselle Tucson, dit mielleusement Shiphunt à travers le bois de la porte. Je compte au contraire le garder en parfait état.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Que voulez-vous à la fin ? »

Shiphunt la laissa hurler et s'éloigna. Le second s'approcha.

« Capitaine, ça porte malheur de prendre une femme à bord, dit-il.

-Epargne-moi ces superstitions ridicule, arrêta Shiphunt. Nous allons enfin nous emparer de l'Ankou.

-Tout ceux qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à ce navire ne sont jamais revenus.

-Mais nous, nous avons un avantage. Cette jeune demoiselle est notre avantage. Fini au plus vite les préparatifs du départ. Je veux partir au plus tôt. »

Denys et son père avaient cherché Kathleen toute la journée. Ils avaient fouillé la ville entière et s'étaient retrouvés au port en début de soirée. Edward indiqua le Saint à son fils. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le capitaine Shiphunt avait vu Kathleen ? Ils montèrent la passerelle mais furent arrêtés en haut par un marin à l'allure goguenarde.

« Nous souhaiterions voir le capitaine, dit Edward Tucson. Je suis le comte Edward Tucson et voici mon fils Denys. »

Le garde envoya quelqu'un chercher le capitaine. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« Monsieur le comte, monsieur Tucson, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? salua Shiphunt.

-Ma fille a disparu, annonça le comte. J'aimerais savoir si vous ne l'auriez pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Votre fille ? Non, je regrette.

-Vous vous préparez à partir ? questionna Denys en remarquant les caisses et les marins s'affairant.

-Vous ne devinez pas ?

-Vous allez poursuivre l'Ankou.

-Il faut se lancer à sa poursuite avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Nous avons même un curé.

-Un curé ? fit Edward surpris.

-Un membre de l'Inquisition qui nous accompagne. Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-même Denys, il y a des sorciers et même un vampire à bord de l'Ankou.

-J'aimerais vous accompagner également, dit Denys.

-Je m'excuse mais je ne peux emmener une personne de plus. Je vais être obligé de prendre congé maintenant. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre fille au plus vite. Quand ce sera fait, dîtes-lui que bientôt elle ne sera plus sous l'emprise de l'envoutement de ce sorcier. »

Denys et Edward Tucson tournèrent à peine les talons quand une voix familière se mit à hurler.

« Capitaine Shiphunt ! Je sais que vous m'entendez ! Jamais vous n'approcherez l'Ankou ! »

Shiphunt leva les yeux au ciel. Edward avait blêmi en reconnaissant la voix.

« Kathleen ! s'écria le comte. Que lui avez-vous fait capitaine ?

-J'exige des explications capitaine ! surenchérit Denys en s'avançant vers Shiphunt.

-On se calme, arrêta-t-il en sortant son sabre et en le pointant sur la poitrine de Denys. Vous allez redescendre bien gentimment de mon navire et personne ne sera blessé.

-Libérez Kathleen ! exigea Denys d'une voix forte.

-Denys ! appela Kathleen.

-Kathleen ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons te libérer ! »

Il se tut quand Shiphunt le plia d'un coup de pied à l'estomac. Shiphunt ordonna à ses hommes de repoussé les deux Tucson sur le quai et de larguer les amarres.

« Denys ! hurlait encore Kathleen. Dans ma chambre ! Le miroir ! Denys ! Le miroir ! »

Denys et Edward ne purent rien faire d'autre que regarder le Saint s'éloigner du quai et se diriger vers la sortie du port. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la demeure du gouverneur, demandant à être reçu par Sir Stanton.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda le gouverneur.

-Sir, c'est horrible ! s'écria Edward Tucson. Le capitaine Shiphunt vient d'enlever ma fille.

-Je suis au courant.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Denys. Vous êtiez au courant ?

-Le capitaine Shiphunt pense que votre fille est le plus sûr moyen de mettre l'Ankou hors d'état de nuire. Il m'a demandé mon accord que je lui ai donné.

-Mais, Sir… balbutia le comte.

-Nous devons penser au bien commun, justifia le gouverneur. Et non pas de l'Empire Britannique mais du monde. Nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'un navire de pirates-sorciers vogue tranquillement. Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr monsieur le comte.

-Oui, bien sûr Sir, s'écrasa le comte.

-Votre fille vous reviendra saine et sauve. J'ai eu la parole d'honneur du capitaine Shiphunt. »

Denys en avait assez entendu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le gouverneur et sortit. Il était véritablement ulcéré. Comment pouvait-il disposer ainsi des gens ? Le bien commun devait-il s'incliner devant l'honneur ? Quel capitaine, quel lord utiliserait une jeune femme pour atteindre son but ? Le capitaine Shiphunt et le gouverneur se rendaient pire que des pirates en agissant ainsi. Même son propre père lui inspirait le dégout par sa faiblesse. Denys repensa à l'Ankou et aux indivdus qui composaient son équipage. Le capitaine ne s'était pas abaissé à les prendre en otage. Ils avaient été traités aussi correctement que possible à bord. Et il n'avait pas oublié tout ce que lui avait dit Helmut. Il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait appris beaucoup en parlant avec le vieux gabier. Ces pirates avaient plus d'honneur que des lord anglais. Et leur nature de sorcier n'était finalement qu'un détail.

Denys se rendit compte des erreurs qu'il avait commises en parlant à Shiphunt. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour réparer. A moins que… Kathleen avait hurlé quelque chose au moment où les hommes de Shiphunt le trainaient sur la passerelle. Elle avait parlé de sa chambre et d'un miroir. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il décida de s'y rendre à tout hasard. Dans la chambre de Kathleen se trouvait une coiffeuse comportant un grand miroir. Denys se mit devant. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que Kathleen entendait par là. Il examina le miroir mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Il regarda dans le reste de la chambre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de ce miroir dont elle parlait. Et en fouillant dans sa table de nuit, il trouva un petit miroir de poche. Denys ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il se demandait quand Kathleen avait-elle acquis cet objet. Il pensa qu'il y avait des chances que ce soit de ça qu'elle lui avait parlé. Ce miroir lui avait étée sûrement offert par Morgane MacHingson. S'il s'agissait d'un artefact sorcier, il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose de magique. Mais quoi ? Il l'examina attentivement sans déceler rien de spécial.

Alors que Denys allait laisser tomber et ranger le miroir dans son tiroir, l'objet se mit à vibrer comme un gros bourdon. Bien que surpris, Denys le garda en main et tourna la surface réfléchissante vers lui. Ses yeux s'exhorbitèrent en découvrant le visage de Morgane.

« Denys ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec le miroir à double-sens de Kate ?

-Ce miroir permet de se parler à distance ! s'exclama Denys. Impressionnant. Vraiment. Je… Il y a un problème, Kathleen a été enlevée.

-Quoi ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

-Par le capitaine Shiphunt, un chasseur de pirates. Il espère qu'elle le mènera à vous. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de vous.

-Je vais devoir en parler à mon oncle. Ne coupez pas le contact.

-Je ne saurais même pas comment faire. »

Morgane courut hors de sa cabine jusqu'à la passerelle. Gaël, Igor et John s'y trouvaient, discutant visiblement d'un sujet léger.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Morgane ? demanda John en voyant le visage soucieux de sa sœur. »

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit le miroir à double-sens devant elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas « offert » un miroir à double-sens à Kathleen par hasard ? fit Gaël. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il en manquait deux. Mais tu sais, si tu m'avais demandé, j'aurais été d'accord.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'important pour le moment, coupa Morgane. C'est Denys qui a répondu à l'appel. Kate a été enlevée par un chasseur de pirates. »

Gaël prit le miroir et posa les yeux sur le visage grave de Denys Tucson.

« Monsieur Tucson, racontez-nous tout, demanda le capitaine. »

Denys raconta toute l'histoire. Il finit en disant qu'il ne cautionnait pas ces agissements de la part de nobles.

« Je vous promets que nous allons sauver votre sœur, jura Gaël. Nous faisons déjà demi-tour pour l'intercepter. Savez-vous quel cap ils ont pris ?

-Non. J'aurais dû rester sur le port pour observer.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous la trouverons.

-J'ai une requête capitaine, dit Denys.

-Je vous écoute monsieur Tucson, assura Gaël.

-Je voudrais vous accompagner. »

* * *

[1] A prononcer à l'anglaise.


	21. VII Traque sur l'Océan Indien

**CHAPITRE VII : TRAQUE SUR L'OCEAN INDIEN**

A bord du Saint, Kathleen fut enfin autorisée à sortir de sa cabine. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine mer. Le capitaine Shiphunt vint la voir alors qu'elle regardait l'océan.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

-Je connais, répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je fais ça pour le bien de tous. Les pouvoirs de l'Ankou ne devraient pas être entre les mains de pirates. Ils doivent servir une cause plus noble que la piraterie.

-Quels pouvoirs ? Je n'ai rien vu d'extraordinaire concernant ce navire en lui-même. C'est l'équipage qui est extraordinaire. Enlevé-le et vous n'aurez qu'un coque de bois comme une autre.

-Je vois que vous n'avez rien vu de l'Ankou. Ce navire est unique.

-D'où tenez-vous cela ? questionna Kathleen.

-Il y a sept ans, j'étais dans les Caraïbes, raconta Shiphunt. Lors d'une escale dans les Bermudes, j'ai appris qu'une bataille navale entre deux navires inconnus avait eu lieu. Et quelques heures après, outre des cadavres, un homme avait été rejeté sur le rivage. Il était blessé et n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre. Mais dans son délire, il parlait de pirates. Je l'ai interrogé. Il s'appelait Bryan Quinnon et avait été le second d'une femme pirate appelée Tatiana Gorluna. Mais avant ça, il avait fait parti de l'équipage de l'Ankou. Il m'a parlé de ce navire, des prodiges qu'il était capable de réaliser. Par la suite, après sa mort, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. J'ai découvert le nom de la famille qui commandait l'Ankou de génération en génération depuis plus de cinq siècles : la famille Morbrez. Plus j'en apprenais sur l'Ankou, plus mon désir de le posséder augmentait. Je dois m'en emparer. C'est mon destin. Et grâce à lui, je règnerais sur les océans. »

Kathleen regardait le chasseur de pirates avec effroi.

« Vous êtes complètement fou, dit-elle.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, dit-il. Mais ce fou a votre vie entre ses mains. Personnellement, je préfèrerais vous ramener saine et sauve à votre père et votre frère. Mais si je sens que vous me causerez le moindre problème, je réviserais ma position. Maintenant je vous laisse. »

Kathleen avait moins peur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce qu'elle conservait l'espoir de voir la ligne noire et blanche de l'Ankou apparaître sur l'horizon et John venir la sauver. Malgré sa situation, elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était la première personne à laquelle elle pensait.

Elle savait qu'il viendrait…

Denys attendait sur la plage de la crique où l'Ankou les avait déposés trois jours plus tôt. C'était là qu'il avait rendez-vous avec les pirates. Kathleen avait été enlevée depuis plus d'une journée. En temps normal, il la penserait perdue à jamais. Mais il avait passé plusieurs jours à bord de l'Ankou. Il n'était pas marin mais il s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Et apprendre qu'ils étaient sorciers confirma certains de ses soupçons.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Mais l'Ankou ne déniait pas apparaître à l'horizon. Il décida d'attendre. Sait-on jamais avec des sorciers. Et sinon, il pourrait les appeler à l'aide du miroir de Kathleen.

Denys entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit son père. Ce dernier le regardait sans comprendre pourquoi son fils avait l'air prêt à partir en voyage. Denys soupira. Il avait espéré que son père ne remarque son absence qu'une fois parti.

« Que fais-tu ici avec tout ça ? questionna le comte.

-Père, vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit Denys.

-Répond-moi.

-Je vais chercher Kathleen. Vu que vous ne voulez pas agir, moi je vais le faire.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu comptes partir à la nage avec toutes tes affaires et rattraper le Saint ? Le gouverneur nous a assurés que Kathleen ne risquait rien. Elle va servir une noble cause.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de l'Ankou à Shiphunt. Kathleen avait raison, je suis un homme sans honneur. L'équipage de l'Ankou nous a sauvés et nous a bien traités. J'ai appris beaucoup au contact de ces hommes et femmes. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Ils sont la seule chance de sauver Kathleen.

-Tu veux dire que c'est eux que tu attends ici ! Tu vas t'associer à des pirates. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton nom et de ton rang ?

-Oui père je m'en souviens ! s'écria-t-il. Mais vous ? Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ? Vous avez laissé votre fille être enlevée sans réagir pour qu'elle serve une soi-disant « noble cause ». Vous laissez votre honneur de gentilhomme dans votre pantalon et vous chiez dessus.

-Tu ne parlais pas comme ça avant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Cela fait dix ans que vous êtes parti. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Tout comme vous ne savez rien de l'honneur. Les pirates de l'Ankou ont plus d'honneur que vous.

-C'est gentil de dire ça, lança une voix. »

John et Morgane se tenaient à quelques mètres des deux anglais. Les deux pirates souriaient d'un air détendu et complice.

« Lieutenant Morbrez ! s'exclama Denys. Mais où est l'Ankou ?

-Pas loin ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura John. Nous y allons ? Morgane n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est pressée de retrouver Kate.

-Heureux de vous revoir mademoiselle MacHingson.

-Vous n'allez pas me sortir du mademoiselle MacHingson à chaque fois, dit Morgane. Appelez-moi Morgane.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis prêt.

-Denys, interrompit Edward Tucson. N'y vas pas, je t'en prie.

-Père, il faut bien que quelqu'un ait un minimum d'honneur et de fierté dans notre famille. »

Denys s'approcha des deux pirates. John posa une main sur l'épaule de l'anglais en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Ils disparurent dans un claquement de fouet. Edward poussa un cri d'effroi et de stupeur. Morgane s'en amusa.

« Vous avez de la chance que mes parents m'ont bien élevée, dit-elle. Parce que sinon, je vous ferais regretter de ne pas avoir protéger votre fille. Je vais retrouver Kate et la libérer. Puis je ferais tout pour la convaincre de rester avec nous. Kenavo[1], finit-elle avant de transplaner à son tour. »

Morgane se matérialisa sur le pont de l'Ankou qui passait au large de l'île. Son frère se tourna vers elle :

« T'en as mis un temps.

-J'ai dit au revoir à monsieur le comte, sourit-elle. Il a bien supporté son premier transplanage ? fit-elle en voyant Denys la tête entre ses genoux.

-Ça va.

-Transplanage, souffla-t-il. C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ?

-Oui. C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaël Morbrez s'approcha de l'anglais. Denys se força à se redresser et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Capitaine, fit-il d'un ton solennel. Denys Tucson, demande permission de monter à bord.

-Accordé, fit Gaël. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là. Venez, allons sur la passerelle. »

En allant vers la passerelle, Denys tomba sur Helmut. Le vieux gabier lui sourit pour le saluer.

« Content de te revoir, dit-il.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que je sois si heureux de vous revoir également, fit Denys. Au fait, merci pour tout. Pour vos paroles. Ça m'a aidé à prendre ma décision. »

Une fois sur la passerelle, Gaël réunit autour de lui les chefs de l'Ankou. Seul Igor manquait à l'appel, le soleil étant encore haut dans le ciel.

« Je ferais un topo à Igor ce soir, dit Gaël. Je pense qu'il est en train de dormir.

-Non, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, intervint Morgane. Et il m'a demandée de venir le voir dés la fin de cette réunion pour lui raconter.

-Très bien. Nous faisions route vers l'est quand nous avons reçu votre appel Denys. Nous ne les avons pas croisés mais l'océan est vaste et donc, nous ne savons pas vraiment par où ils sont partis. Pouvez-vous me donner le tonnage du Saint ?

-Je ne suis pas marin, s'excusa Denys. Je dirais qu'il est moitié plus grand que l'Ankou avec deux rangées de sabords à chaque bordée.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses John ?

-Nous devrions pouvoir le rattraper aisément, dit le lieutenant. Les chasseurs de pirates se servent de navire possédant plus de puissance de feu que les navires pirates tout en restant très manœuvrables. Leur tactique habituel étant d'attirer à eux leur proie et de les empêcher de s'enfuir. Pour en revenir au Saint, si on fait une approximation de sa taille et de sa vitesse à partir des renseignements donnés par Denys, il doit être à une demi-journée de voyage. Je pense qu'on peut le repérer en utilisant les balais.

-Heureusement que nous n'étions pas encore très loin, dit Gaël. Très bien, on forme des équipes de deux qui partiront chacune dans une direction.

-Ils savent que vous veniez du sud-ouest, compléta Denys. Donc Shiphunt a dû penser que vous alliez vers l'est. Ce qui était le cas.

-A moi qu'il est pensé que nous étions des pirates comme les autres et que nous sommes retournés vers le sud en quête de navires à rançonner.

-Il sait très bien que vous n'êtes pas des pirates comme les autres. En discutant avec lui, j'ai déceler un véritable intérêt pour vous dans ses paroles. Quand je lui ais posé la question de la raison, il m'a juste dit qu'il y a sept ans, dans les Caraïbes, il a recueilli la dernière confession d'un homme qui lui a parlé longuement de l'Ankou. Et depuis, il voulait constater de lui-même les délires de ce mourant.

-Vous a-t-il dit comment s'appelait ce mourant ? questionna Gaël.

-Quinnon, Bryan Quinnon. »

Gaël eut un petit sourire en se tournant vers les autres membres de son équipage. Ces derniers s'échangèrent des œillades.

« Vous le connaissiez, remarqua Denys.

-Il a été des nôtres, répondit simplement Gaël. John, occupe-toi des équipes de recherche.

-Est-ce que je peux m'y joindre ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Si je te l'interdisais, tu irais quand même. Denys, restez avec moi, vous ne pouvez les accompagner. »

Denys observa John qui avait réuni une grande partie de l'équipage autour de lui. Le lieutenant expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. Denys fut surpris de voir ces marins s'équiper de balais. A quoi leurs serviraient-ils ? Morgane surgit de l'entrepont pour rejoindre le groupe. Elle devait avoir tout raconté à Igor comme elle l'avait dit.

Denys observa les pirates se mettre à cheval sur leurs balais. Il comprenait de moins en moins. Et soudain, les pirates s'élevèrent dans le ciel et foncèrent par équipe de deux dans une direction. Seule restait Morgane qui n'était pas là au moment de la formation des équipes et enrageait. Gaël se tourna vers Akiko.

« Itoshii, dit-il. Ikimashô[2].

-Yuokai[3], répondit-elle. »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et rejoignit Morgane. Cette dernière retrouva le sourire. Elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit deux fentes dans le dos de la veste de kimono de la japonaise. Denys ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais soudain, deux ailes reptiliennes surgirent du dos de la jeune femme aux yeux en amande. Elle lança un dernier sourire à Gaël avant de s'envoler en suivant Morgane.

Denys n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il continuait de fixer le ciel azuré dans la direction prise par Morgane et Akiko.

« Capitaine, ce que je viens de voir est totalement inexplicable pour moi, dit Denys.

-Nous autres sorciers, nous nous déplaçons parfois à l'aide de balais volants, expliqua Gaël. Les origines de ce moyen de transport se perdent au début du moyen-âge. Mais c'est un moyen rapide et souple de se déplacer. En Europe, les sorciers jouent à un jeu s'appelant le Querdditch[4] en se servant de balais volants.

-Et pour votre femme ?

-Akiko est une dragoniare. C'est un peuple magique ne vivant qu'en Asie. Nous, les Sorciers, avons besoin de nous servir d'artefacts pour canaliser notre pouvoir, comme les balais ou les baguettes. Mais les Dragoniars n'en ont pas besoin car du sang de dragon coule dans leurs veines. Les purs Dragoniars, ont des yeux dorés à fente reptilienne. Akiko appartient à un ancien clan de guerriers s'étant mêlés aux humains. C'est pourquoi ses yeux dorés n'apparaissent que quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs. »

Denys resta silencieux, assimilant tout ce que venait de lui dire le capitaine Morbrez.

« Le monde est plus vaste que je ne le pensais, dit-il en souriant légèrement. »

Akiko et Morgane volait à bonne altitude en direction de l'est. Morgane usait d'un sortilège pour pouvoir regarder le plus loin possible. Elle cherchait désespérément les mâts du Saint. Elles avaient déjà croisé plusieurs navires mais aucun n'était le bon. Il serait bientôt temps de rentrer. Morgane espérait que les autres aient eu plus de chance qu'elles.

« Akiko, il va falloir rentrer, dit-elle tristement.

-Pas encore, interdit la japonaise.

-Mais ce sont les ordres. Le Saint ne peut pas être parti plus loin d'après John.

-Et il avait presque raison. Regarde. »

Morgane suivit des yeux la direction montrée par Akiko. Son cœur manqua un battement, trois mâts se dessinaient sur l'horizon. La sorcière posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe et zooma sur le navire. Elle put déchiffrer le nom inscrit sur sa poupe : SAINT. C'était bien lui. Elles l'avaient trouvé. Morgane nota sa position et son cap et elles firent demi-tour pour rejoindre au plus vite l'Ankou.

Les premières équipes revenues n'avaient rien vu. John était revenu visiblement en colère contre l'absence de résultat. Quand Akiko et Morgane se posèrent sur le pont, la plus jeune ne résista pas à crier :

« On l'a trouvé !

-Donne-moi vite les coordonnées et le cap, ordonna immédiatement son frère. »

John se saisit du papier et monta à la passerelle. Il regarda sur la carte, nota la position et indiqua le cap à suivre au timonier. Il lança ensuite des ordres pour adapter les voiles au vent et avancer avec le maximum de vitesse.

Gaël l'avait observé d'un œil expert et appréciateur. John deviendrait un grand capitaine. Il avait su exploiter les données rapporter par sa sœur et donner les ordres qu'il fallait.

« A cette vitesse, nous devrions les rattraper dans la nuit, dit John.

-Ce sera parfait pour récupérer Kathleen sans trop de casse, acquiesça Gaël. Va te reposer et manger un morceau. Je reste ici. Emmène Denys avec toi. »

John s'exécuta, lançant juste un vague « bonsoir » à Igor qui montait à la passerelle. Le vampire salua Gaël.

« Morgane vient de me raconter, dit Igor.

-On va les rattraper cette nuit, fit Gaël. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour la sortir de là en toute discrétion.

-Pas de problème.

-Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on a vraiment fait le meilleur choix.

-Concernant quoi ?

-John, répondit le capitaine. Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure. Un vrai capitaine. Je me demande si je ne vais pas prendre ma retraite et faire comme voulait faire Victor : m'installer sur une île tranquille et finir ma vie avec Akiko.

-Ça ressemblait à Victor. Mais ça ne ressemble ni à toi ni à Akiko.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Au moins, je suis rassuré pour l'avenir de l'Ankou. Il est en de bonnes mains. »

* * *

[1] « Au revoir » en breton.

[2] « Vas-y » en japonais.

[3] « Compris »

[4] En référence au Marais de Querdditch où est né l'ancêtre du Quidditch actuel.


	22. VIII La Folie de Shiphunt

**CHAPITRE VIII : LA FOLIE DE SHIPHUNT**

L'Ankou voguait tout feu éteint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit repéré par le Saint. La météo était avec eux, cachant la lune derrière une épaisse couverture de nuages. Denys avait dit à Igor tout ce qu'il avait retenu sur le Saint. Le vampire n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Il était confiant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait mener cette action seul. Mais l'équipe devait demeurer réduite. Seuls deux autres pirates l'accompagneraient. Il choisit Akiko dont la maîtrise du sabre et les pouvoirs dragoniars seraient plus qu'utile s'ils étaient repérés. Morgane voudrait sûrement venir. Après tout, Kathleen était son amie. Mais il lui préféra John malgré tout.

Et alors que le vampire se préparait dans la cabine, la jeune fille referma la porte en y entrant. Igor n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle, son parfum emplissait déjà la pièce. Comme il savait qu'elle le fusillait du regard. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Il y a une raison simple pour laquelle j'ai préféré prendre ton frère avec moi plutôt que toi, dit-il.

-J'aimerais bien savoir, lança-t-elle. Kate est mon amie. Je veux faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

-Je suis une pirate. Je sais me battre.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui t'ais appris le maniement de la rapière. Mais cette mission est trop risquée. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

-Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi. »

Igor se retourna, caressant Morgane d'un regard doux et amoureux.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? fit-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Akiko et John sont forts. Nous arriverons à libérer Kathleen.

-Tu ne veux pas me perdre, reprit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu tiens donc tant que ça à moi. Tu m'aimes ?

-Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé en presque six siècles de vie. C'est pourquoi je veux t'éviter ce genre de risque quand je le peux. »

Si Morgane en voulait un peu à Igor de la tenir à l'écart, tout son ressentiment s'évanouit avec ces quelques mots. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa. Leur histoire d'amour n'avait commencé que depuis quelques semaines, mais cela faisait des années que le vampire régnait sur son cœur.

Le Saint, feux de position allumés, ne se trouvait plus très loin, à peine cinq cents mètres. Les canons de l'Ankou pourraient bientôt l'avoir mais ce serait mettre en danger la vie de Kathleen. L'équipe d'Igor était prête à agir. Morgane les observait depuis la passerelle. Igor et John se mirent sur le même balai et se laissèrent glisser le long du bastingage. John redressa le balai à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau et fila en rase-motte vers le Saint. Akiko fit de même en se servant de ses ailes reptiliennes. Morgane, Gaël et Denys suivirent leurs silhouettes un moment avant qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement dans la nuit.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal, dit Denys.

-Nous autres Morbrez ne sommes pas connus pour laisser faire ce genre de choses sans représailles, expliqua Gaël. S'il a fait du mal à votre sœur, il en paiera le prix. »

L'équipe de sauvetage atteignit rapidement et silencieusement les abords du Saint. Akiko résorba ses ailes en s'accrochant à la coque. De même, Igor et John abandonnèrent le balai à la mer. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au pont principal, demeurant cachés de la vue des chasseurs de pirates. Ils avaient bien choisi l'endroit où ils avaient abordé le Saint, pas très loin de la passerelle où se trouvait la porte de la cabine de Kathleen désignée par Denys. En espérant qu'elle s'y trouve toujours. Mais passer par la porte serait trop risqué. Igor resta là avec Akiko histoire de couvrir John. Ce dernier continua latéralement jusqu'à la poupe. Un hublot ou une fenêtre permettrait sûrement d'entrer dans la cabine de Kathleen.

Effectivement, il trouva. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur et vit la silhouette floue d'une jeune femme. C'était peut-être déplacé, mais il ouvrit discrètement le hublot et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Kathleen lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à hurler. Il s'approcha un maximum d'elle et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en l'entourant de son autre bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Kathleen tenta de se dégager mais John la tenait fermement.

« Kate, souffla-t-il. Chut, c'est moi, c'est John. »

A ces mots, elle cessa de bouger. John relâcha son étreinte. Kathleen se retourna pour le regarder. C'était bien lui. Elle n'hésita pas et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant fougueusement, surprenant le jeune lieutenant. Elle parut se rendre-compte de son acte et se recula, rouge de honte.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

John sourit devant la gêne de la jeune noble anglaise. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Kathleen, d'abord figé de stupeur, entoura le pirate de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à regret quelques instants plus tard. Kathleen souriait. Mais john retrouva son visage sérieux.

« Il faut partir, dit-il. L'Ankou n'est pas très loin. Nous allons y transplaner tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? questionna-t-elle.

-Reste accrochée à moi.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, sourit-elle. »

John allait transplaner avec Kathleen quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le capitaine Vince Shiphunt ne resta pas figé de surprise plus d'une demi-seconde. Il sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur le visage de John Morbrez.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes monté à mon bord mais je pense savoir qui vous êtes, dit-il. Bienvenu, John Morbrez. J'ai appris que vous aviez été nommé lieutenant. Félicitations.

-Vince Shiphunt je suppose, lança John. Quel gentilhomme utiliserait une jeune femme innocente pour atteindre ses fins ?

-L'Ankou vaut bien le sacrifice de son honneur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous a raconté Quinnon avant de mourir ?

-Tout. Je sais tout de l'Ankou. Du moins, tout ce que se souviens la mémoire des Hommes. Je sais qu'il vogue depuis des siècles, on ignore depuis combien de temps mais sûrement plus de cinq cents ans. Je sais qu'il possède une puissance de feu unique et que personne ne peut l'arraisonner. Cette puissance sera bientôt mienne.

-Que voulez vu en faire ?

-Dans un premier temps, débarrasser le monde de ce chienlit que sont les pirates. Et puis, je régnerais sur les Océans en tant qu'Empereur.

-Vous êtes totalement fou. Et puis vous oubliez une chose, vous qui dîtes tout savoir sur l'Ankou.

-Vous parlez de cette légende disant que seul un Morbrez peut commander l'Ankou ? Ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour que votre famille garde les commandes de ce navire.

-Pourquoi personne ne croit jamais en ça ! s'exclama John. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'aurez jamais l'Ankou.

-Maintenant que je vous ais, je suis sûr de l'avoir.

-Parce que vous pensez que vous m'avez en votre pouvoir ! Repulso ! »

John tendit sa baguette, le capitaine Shiphunt fut violement repoussé en arrière sur le pont principal.

John et Kathleen sortirent sur le pont. John menaçait les membres d'équipage du Saint de sa baguette et de son sabre. Plusieurs allaient se jeter sur lui quand deux d'entre eux s'effondrèrent en poussant des râles de douleur. Akiko se tenait sur le pont, le sabre à la main. Un autre cri de douleur de l'autre côté attira l'attention des marins sur les yeux rouges d'Igor.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit Igor. John, retourne sur l'Ankou avec elle, on te couvre.

-Très bien, acquiesça John. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kathleen et l'entoura de ses bras. Il y eut comme un claquement de fouet au moment où ils disparurent.

« Ainsi, vous êtes bien de maudits sorciers, dit Shiphunt en s'avançant.

-Non, pas tous, contredit Igor.

-Igor Stradus, je présume. Le vampire. Quand à cette demoiselle, ses yeux en amande et son sabre étrange me disent qu'elle est sûrement Akiko Ryukawa.

-C'est Morbrez maintenant, rectifia Akiko.

-Oh, vous êtes mariée à John ! Dommage pour cette chère Kathleen. Elle s'est éprise de lui.

-Pas du tout, Akiko est mariée à Gaël, expliqua Igor. Mais on est pas là pour parler bouquet. Nous voulions simplement libérer Kathleen. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec John. Je vais te donner un conseil : cesse tout de suite, la quête que tu entreprends ne peut que mener à ta mort. L'Ankou ne peut être commandé que par un Morbrez.

-Et vous y croyez ?

-Cela fait plus de deux siècles que je fais parti de son équipage. J'en connais autant sur lui que les Morbrez. Quinnon ne savait quasiment rien de l'Ankou.

-L'avenir nous montrera notre destin.

-Le destin n'existe pas. Akiko. »

La japonaise bondit en direction d'Igor. Une fois près de lui, le vampire posa une main sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent. Shiphunt semblait furieux qu'ils aient pu s'enfuir aussi facilement. Il avait sous-estimé ces sorciers.

« Cherchez tout autour de nous ! ordonna-t-il. L'Ankou ne doit pas être loin ! »

Kathleen et John venait de se matérialiser sur le pont de l'Ankou. Immédiatement, la jeune anglaise fut retirée des bras de son sauveur par Morgane qui l'étreignit affectueusement. Quand Kathleen reconnut enfin Morgane, elle la serra contre elle à son tour.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Morgane. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

-Tout va bien Morgane, répondit Kathleen. Je vais bien.

-Je suis rassuré, fit une voix que Kathleen reconnut aussitôt. »

L'anglaise se tourna vers son frère qui n'osait même pas la regarder. Elle quitta les bras de Morgane pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Tu as appelé Morgane avec mon miroir ? demanda Kathleen.

-Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, répondit Denys. J'ignore comment m'en servir. Mais j'ai pu leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Et le capitaine Morbrez a immédiatement fait demi-tour pour te sauver. Il a même accepté de faire un détour pour venir me chercher.

-Tu as demandé à venir.

-Oui, je voulais réparer mes erreurs. Je suis désolé Kathleen. »

La jeune fille vint étreindre son frère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Akiko et Igor apparurent dans un claquement de fouet.

« Ce Shiphunt est totalement dingue, dit Igor. Il me rappelle Tatiana.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il veut l'Ankou, fit Gaël.

-Ouais.

-On n'arrêtera jamais de dire que seul un Morbrez peut commander l'Ankou, personne ne le croira. Tant pis. Ils doivent sûrement nous chercher autour d'eux. Donnons un coup de canon pour les empêcher de nous suivre et partons. Canon de proue, appela Gaël par un tube.

-Capitaine, répondit une voix.

-Feu sur le gouvernail. »

La déflagration résonna aussitôt. L'impact produisit une gerbe de flamme. Le Saint n'avait plus de gouvernail.

« Igor, dit Gaël.

-Tout le monde à son poste de manœuvre, cap à l'ouest ! s'écria le vampire. Direction : les Seychelles.

-Vous nous ramenez chez nous ? demanda Kathleen.

-Votre père doit être inquiet, dit Gaël.

-Il le mérite, cracha Denys. Il n'a rien fait si ce n'est plié l'échine quand le gouverneur à avouer avoir donné son accord pour ton enlèvement. Mais il est vrai que notre place est là-bas.

-La tienne sûrement, dit Kathleen. La mienne, je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je… je voudrais. »

Kathleen s'était rapprochée de John. Elle lui prit la main en souriant.

« Je crois que ma place est ici, dit-elle finalement. Je me sens bien sur ce navire. J'y ais des amis, et John. Si le capitaine ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste bien sûr.

-Aucun, sourit Gaël. Ce serait une joie de vous avoir parmi mon équipage.

-Kathleen, dit Denys. Avant je t'aurais dit d'arrêter tes bêtises. Mais je crois que tu as raison.

-Tu devrais rester aussi, fit Kathleen.

-Non, je me dois à nos gens. Il faut bien qu'un Tucson montre qu'il a de l'honneur après ce qu'a démontré notre père. Mais je n'aimerais pas rentrer tout de suite. Je voudrais m'assurer que je laisse ma sœur en de bonnes mains avant. Puis-je me joindre à vous un temps ? »

Le capitaine parut le jauger du regard.

« Igor, fit-il de nouveau.

-Changement de cap ! s'écria le vampire. Au nord-est !

-Réunis l'équipage.

-Rassemblement sur le pont. ! »

En quelques minutes, tous les pirates de l'Ankou se retrouvèrent devant la passerelle.

« Les gars, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer, lança Gaël. Déjà, Kathleen Tucson va bien. »

Des premiers hourras accueillirent cette nouvelle.

« Ensuite, elle a décidé de devenir l'une des nôtres ! »

De nouveaux hourras explosèrent.

« Et son frère, souhaite nous accompagner un temps. Faîtes-le bosser. »

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des rires qui éclatèrent.

« Bienvenu à bord de l'Ankou Kathleen, fit Gaël. Et une dernière chose ! J'ai l'impression que c'est commencer entre Kathleen et John ! Igor, qui a gagné ?

-C'est toi qui a gagné le pari, répondit le vampire. Pour une fois.

-Un pari ! s'exclama John. Sur quoi ?

-Sur quand votre histoire d'amour commencerait, expliqua Igor.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, sourit Morgane.

-Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne, conclut Gaël.

-Techniquement, la dernière fois tu ne pouvais pas participer, finit Natalia. »


	23. IX Escale à Java

**CHAPITRE IX : ESCALE A JAVA**

L'Ankou continua de voguer sur une mer d'huile durant plusieurs jours. Ils arrivèrent en vu de l'île de Java. Ils suivirent la côte un moment avant d'arriver à porter d'une ville visiblement active où des bateaux de diverses origines asiatiques et européennes se trouvaient au mouillage. Gaël Morbrez avait fait retiré le pavillon noir avant d'être en vu.

« Quelle est cette contrée ? demanda Denys.

-C'est la ville de Jayakarta[1], répondit Gaël. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait avant de devenir une colonie hollandaise. Elle a été rebaptisée Batavia il y a une vingtaine d'année. Avec Singapour, c'est un des centres commerciaux les plus actifs de cette région du monde. Et bien sûr, les pirates y sont présents.

-Les hollandais laissent faire les pirates ?

-Du moment que nous n'attaquons pas les navires hollandais et que nous empêchons les anglais et les autres de se déplacer en toute quiétude sur l'océan indien. Mais nous devons éviter de nous afficher.

-Que venons-nous faire ici ? Une escale pour se ravitailler ?

-Il y a de ça, mais pas seulement. J'ai une affaire à régler ici avant de continuer vers l'est. John, je te laisse commander la manœuvre. »

Une fois le navire à quai, Gaël réunit ceux qui devaient ou souhaitaient descendre à terre. La grande majorité de l'équipage resterait à bord sous les ordres de John. Gaël serait accompagné d'Akiko et Denys qui souhaitait découvrir cette ville. Un second groupe serait commandé par Natalia et se composait de Morgane, quelques autres pirates pour servir de manutentionnaire et de Kathleen.

« Il lui faut des vêtements plus adaptés à la vie à bord, invoqua Natalia pour justifier la présence de la jeune femme. Morgane lui prête des vêtements mais il lui faudrait sa propre garde-robe.

-C'est vrai que la robe n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, acquiesça Gaël.

-Moi j'aime bien sa robe, fit remarquer John.

-Je la garderais pour les occasions, sourit Kathleen.

-Ah l'Amour ! rit Morgane. Vivement que je connaisse ça ! On y va ? »

Gaël regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner, visant plus particulièrement sa nièce. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi Morgane a dit ça ? fit Denys.

-Parce qu'elle croit que personne n'a remarqué le petit manège qu'elle fait avec Igor, dit Gaël. D'ailleurs, seuls quelques uns ont remarqué et gardent le silence. Ils pensent peut-être que nous n'accepterons pas leur relation.

-Je trouve ça ridicule, dit Akiko. Tout le monde apprécie Igor et Morgane à bord, et tous seraient heureux d'apprendre leur histoire d'amour.

-Elle ne pourra rester éternellement caché. Allons-y nous aussi. Denys, soyez sur vos gardes et restez près de nous. Nous nous rendons dans un des lieux les plus dangereux de cette ville.

-Bien compris, assura l'anglais. »

Les rues de Jayakarta étaient des plus animées. Des marchands haranguaient les passants pour qu'ils viennent acheter leurs marchandises. Il était inutile de parler leur langue pour le comprendre. En remarquant qu'ils étaient européens, certains marchands se mirent à les inviter à s'arrêter en hollandais ou en anglais, ce qui surprit plus Denys.

« Vous ne saviez pas que les anglais ont dominé cette ville un moment ? fit Gaël.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce monde, avoua Denys. Je me suis surtout occupé de l'éducation de Kathleen et de nos terres depuis le départ de notre père. Mais j'aimerais rattraper mon retard. J'ai l'impression d'être ignorant.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est conscient de son ignorance, c'est qu'on est aussi conscient du plaisir qu'on aura à tout découvrir. Le monde s'ouvre à vous, appréciez-le sans préjugés pour en goûter toute la saveur.

-C'est un conseil que je m'engage à suivre capitaine. »

Le paysage urbain changea progressivement. Les rues animées furent remplacées par des lieux bien moins fréquentés. Les vendeurs se faisaient bien moins expressifs et regardèrent passé les occidentaux avec suspicion devant des échoppes moins colorées. La lumière elle-même semblait se faire plus timide en cet endroit. Denys dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas porter la main à son épée. Il commençait à se demander où le capitaine les emmenait. Il jeta une œillade à Akiko, la japonaise restait fidèle à elle-même : totalement neutre et calme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'une porte gardée par deux hommes en arme. Gaël se tourna de nouveau vers Denys pour lui répéter ses consignes. L'anglais acquiesça, il comprit que le danger était plus grand maintenant. Gaël, suivi des deux autres, s'approcha des gardes. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans la langue locale. Les gardes toisèrent les trois étrangers d'un air mauvais. Denys pensait qu'ils allaient les éconduire mais un des gardes frappa à la porte. Une lucarne s'ouvrit et après de un nouvel échange de parole entre le garde et le portier, la porte s'ouvrit.

L'intérieur ne ressemblait pas du tout à la rue crasseuse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les murs étaient décorés de couleurs chatoyantes, de dorures et de rideaux. Denys remarqua que ces rideaux dissimulaient des portes ouvragées. En passant devant certaines au moment où elle s'ouvraient, il vit des hommes entrain de fumer dans de longues pipes, allongés sur des divans, occupés à jouer à un jeu avec des petites tuiles blanches ou accompagnés de demoiselles plus ou moins dénudées dans des étreintes torrides.

Denys n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel lieu. Il savait que cela existait même à Londres ou dans certaines grandes villes anglaises mais sa morale le répugnait à s'y rendre. Il se demandait ce que le capitaine pouvait avoir à faire dans un tel endroit.

Ils furent menés jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait un magnifique bureau. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce dont des jeunes femmes en tenues légères mais ce fut visiblement l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau qui intéressait le capitaine de l'Ankou. Denys fut surprit de constater qu'il était assez petit mais un certain charisme effrayant émanait de lui. Son crâne était quasiment dénué de cheveux hormis une longue natte tressée retombant sur son épaule. L'homme leva vers Gaël un regard hautain malgré son sourire.

« Gaël Morbrez, dit l'asiatique. Quelle surprise de te revoir aussi tôt. Je ne t'attendais pas avant des années.

-Tu sais Jawanyal, je vais-je viens, répliqua Gaël.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais très bien.

-Ah, tu es venu pour « ça ». Je me demandais qui de toi ou de ta sœur viendrait. Dois-je en conclure qu'elle n'est plus capitaine de l'Ankou.

-Tu dois en conclure que tu dois nous rendre ce que nous t'avons prêté si gracieusement durant ces dernières décennies.

-Il ne vous a pas manqué durant presque trente ans. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que cet objet était inutile pour vous.

-Tu te trompais. Assez parlé. Je ne tiens pas à rester dans cette ville plus longtemps que nécessaire. Rends-le moi immédiatement. »

Jawanyal ne semblait pas désireux de restituer au capitaine Morbrez ce qu'il lui demandait. Un tic nerveux trahissait son envie de dégainer son arme. Denys fit une rapide évaluation des forces en présence. Ils n'étaient venus qu'à trois. Et même si le capitaine se trouvait être un sorcier et Akiko une dragoniare, lui-même n'était qu'un simple « moldu » comme ils disent. Et autour d'eux se tenaient une dizaine d'hommes en armes. Et Denys avait bien compris que dans le milieu de la piraterie, il ne fallait pas considérer les femmes comme des potiches. Même si leurs corps d'albâtre et le peu de tissu qu'elles portaient ne semblaient pas dissimuler de lames.

Jawanyal avait l'avantage du nombre et du lieu. Mais contre toute attente de la part de Denys, il se leva sans intentions violentes. Il ne fit que porter ses mains à son col pour en sortir un pendentif composé d'une chaînette fine et d'un éclat de cristal brut de couleur vert pâle. Denys remarqua que ce morceau de cristal ressemblait au bloc qui se trouvait dans l'Ankou et dont personne n'avait daigné lui expliquer l'origine et la raison. Encore un des secrets de ce navire au combien étrange. Jawanyal admira le morceau de cristal. On sentait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer. A contrecœur, il le tendit à Gaël qui s'en saisit sans hésitation et le passa autour de son cou, le cachant sous ses vêtements.

Puis, sans que le moindre mot ne soit ajouter entre les deux hommes, Gaël Morbrez tourna les talons et sortit, emmenant Denys et Akiko à sa suite. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse dans l'établissement pour retourner dans la rue. Denys ressentit comme une certaine tension dans l'air. Un coup d'œil à Akiko lui confirma que la femme aux yeux en amande scrutait le moindre recoin. Denys se mit à faire de même quand soudain, des portes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient précédemment des clients fumeurs d'opium, joueur de mah-jong ou consommateurs sexuels, surgirent des brigands, armes au clair. Denys porta la main à son épée mais stoppa son geste en voyant que le capitaine et son épouse demeuraient parfaitement calme et n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour le moment.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là, lança Jawanyal.

-A vrai dire, c'est que tu ne tentes rien pour le conserver qui m'aurait surpris, répliqua Gaël. Tu es si prévisible. »

A ces mots, Jawanyal vira au rouge fureur. Il ne semblait pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

« Tu vas me rendre ce pendentif, ordonna Jawanyal. Depuis le temps, il est à moi maintenant.

-Il n'a jamais été à toi, dit Gaël. Tu as aidé l'Ankou une fois, et c'est pour te récompenser que ma sœur t'a prêté ce pendentif. Mais depuis le début, tu savais très bien que ce ne serait que temporaire.

-Ce pendentif est à moi !

-Tu es donc prêt à mourir pour lui.

-Exactement. »

Jawanyal lança un ordre et les hommes armés se lancèrent à l'assaut. Denys tira son épée pour parer un premier coup de sabre. A côté de lui, il vit l'éclair d'acier de la lame du katana d'Akiko fuser pour trancher sans même chercher à bloquer. Le poitrail ouvert, l'adversaire de la japonaise s'effondra en lâchant un borborygme incompréhensible. Denys repoussa son agresseur d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen et se fendit pour venir le piquer en pleine poitrine. Gaël fit surgir son sabre d'abordage dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Il para un coup de sabre et enchaîna directement avec une coupe qui trancha net le bras de son attaquant. Ce dernier se mit à hurler mais se tut en recevant un second coup de sabre dans la gorge. Un autre vint par l'autre côté, le sabre haut. Il l'abattit sur le capitaine de l'Ankou mais fut arrêter par la baguette, devenue aussi dure que l'acier. Gaël maltraita la rate de son ennemi d'un puissant coup de pied et l'envoya ad patres d'un coup de sabre.

Gaël ne vit pas l'ennemi qui vint silencieusement dans son dos. Mais heureusement pour lui, Denys le désarma d'une passe d'arme sans égal avant de lui ouvrir la gorge de la pointe de son épée. Gaël échangea un regard reconnaissant avec l'anglais avant de repartir au combat. Akiko tranchait les ennemis de manière simple et rapide, dans le plus pur style samouraï. Elle fut tout de même prise de vitesse par une des femmes combattantes. Cette dernière parvint même à faire tomber la japonaise en arrière. L'indonésienne donna un coup de pied dans le poignet d'Akiko pour la désarmer et la menaçait de son épée. Elle allait la mettre à mort quand soudain les yeux de la japonaise prirent une teinte dorée. Akiko ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour hurler mais ce fut un souffle enflammé qui en surgit. L'assaillante hurla de douleur en reculant et en s'agitant, le corps brûlant. Akiko tendit la main vers son katana qui vola jusqu'à elle. Elle mit fin à la souffrance de l'indonésienne en la décapitant.

Gaël éventra un adversaire, faisant ressurgir la lame de son sabre dans son dos. Il pointa sa baguette vers celui qui s'élançait sur lui.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair vert frappa l'ennemi en pleine course et il s'étala au pied du capitaine pirate. Gaël laissa choir l'homme de main épinglé sur son sabre. Il ne restait plus que Jawanyal qui grimaçait au spectacle de ses hommes gisant à même le sol dans leur propre sang. Gaël fit quelques pas vers lui, son sabre perlant du sang de ses victimes.

« Ne tente plus rien, dit Gaël. Si je te revois, je te tue. »

Gaël rejoignit ses deux acolytes et sortit.

Akiko attendit d'être dans la rue pour nettoyer le sang de sa lame et rengainer. Elle tendit le chiffon ensanglanté à Denys pour qu'il fasse de même avec son épée.

« Vous aviez prévu ça ? demanda-t-il au capitaine.

-En fait, j'espérais que la peur l'empêcherait d'agir, avoua le capitaine. J'ai sous-estimé l'attrait de Jawanyal pour cet objet.

-Quel valeur a ce pendentif pour que vous preniez de tels risques pour lui ?

-Il va bientôt nous servir. Oui, bientôt. »

Le capitaine n'ajouta rien de plus. Denys ne posa pas plus de question. Encore une secret de l'Ankou et des Morbrez. L'anglais comprenait de mieux en mieux l'attrait de Shiphunt pour ce navire. Même en ignorant la teneur de ce secret, on pouvait aisément imaginé qu'il devait être extraordinaire. Surtout en voyant les capacités de l'Ankou.

« J'espère que la balade a été plus calme pour les autres, dit Denys en remontant sur l'Ankou.

-Ils n'allaient pas du tout dans la même zone que nous, rassura Gaël. Et puis ils étaient plus nombreux. Je suis sûr que Kathleen va bien.

-Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser quand je les ais quittés, lança Justin Lefranc.

-Tu n'es pas resté avec eux ? questionna Gaël.

-Tu sais moi les boutiques de vêtements. J'ai acheté ce dont j'avais besoin et quand j'ai compris que les filles allaient en avoir pour un moment, je suis revenu. Par sécurité, Helmut et deux hommes sont allés les rejoindre. Tu as récupéré le pendentif ?

-Oui, ça n'a pas été aussi tranquille que je l'avais espéré. Mais nous l'avons.

-Denys, venez me voir, ordonna le médecin de bord.

-Pourquoi ? questionna l'anglais.

-A cause du sang qui coule le long de votre bras gauche. »

Denys regarda sa main et effectivement, des gouttes de sang perlaient au bout de ses doigts. La manche de sa tunique était maculée d'écarlate. Le médecin releva la manche pour constater la présence d'une entaille sur l'avant-bras.

« Je ne l'ais même pas remarqué, dit Denys.

-L'excitation du combat, expliqua Justin. C'est courant.

-Maintenant je ressens la douleur.

-La tension a baissé, c'est pour ça. C'est une blessure sans gravité. Juste une cicatrice de plus. »

Le médecin sortit sa baguette et incanta au dessus de la blessure. L'entaille se referma en quelques secondes.

« Vous allez vous sentir légèrement affaibli, c'est normal avec le sang que vous avez perdu, prévint le médecin.

-Merci docteur, remercia Denys.

-Voilà les acheteuses, lança John depuis la passerelle. »

Effectivement, les trois femmes en tête, suivi de plusieurs hommes chargés de sacs et colis divers. Gaël sourit à ce spectacle.

« Tu as tout de même pensé aux victuailles j'espère ? lança-t-il à sa vieille amie.

-Très drôle, rit Natalia. Il n'y a que les paquets que tiennent Morgane et Kathleen qui contiennent ses vêtements. Le reste ce sont les vivres.

-Ça demande vérification. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses John ? John ? »

Le jeune homme était en admiration devant Kathleen. Cette dernière portait un pantalon de cuir cintré qui soulignait sa silhouette. Elle avait conserver sa natte épaisse mais avait rajouté un foulard vert à sa coiffure.

« Je crois qu'il ne t'écoute pas, ironisa Natalia.

-Toujours pareil avec les amoureux, soupira Gaël. Je crois que je vais devoir assuré moi-même la manœuvre de départ. On a tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui. Je vais aller tout ranger d'ailleurs. Morgane, on y va. »

Morgane lança un regard légèrement jaloux mais souriant à son amie Kathleen. La jeune anglaise et John étaient dans leur petit monde. Morgane était impatiente de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec son vampire. Mais pour le moment, elle avait du travail.

* * *

[1] Actuelle Jakarta.


	24. X Poursuite dans le Pacifique

**CHAPITRE X : POURSUITE DANS LE PACIFIQUE**

Deux semaines après le départ de l'Ankou de Java, Jawanyal n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il avait senti l'étrange pouvoir du pendentif le quitter. Ses affaires marchaient moins bien, son charisme et sa chance s'étaient envolés. Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient déserté ses rangs. Ses associés lui faisaient moins confiance et la population avait moins peur de lui. Même les autorités locales, qu'il soudoyait depuis des années, devenaient moins vénales. Il ignorait quels pouvoirs possédaient le pendentif de cristal qui fut sien si longtemps mais c'était un fait : sans lui, Jawanyal n'était qu'un criminel comme un autre.

Il lui fallait récupérer ce bijou. Quel qu'en soit le prix, peu importe qui il fallait tuer. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l'Ankou. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à arraisonner ce navire. Il voguait depuis plus longtemps que ne pouvait se souvenir les hommes. Et il avait été témoin des pouvoirs de ses membres d'équipage. L'odeur âcre du corps brûlé d'une de ses favorites lui piquait encore le nez. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce pendentif lui avait définitivement échappé.

De dépit, Jawanyal jeta la bouteille de saké chinois qu'il venait de terminer contre le mur.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié, lança un homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria Jawanyal. Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

-Vos hommes se sont laissés acheter pour quelques pièces de peu de valeur.

-Partez avant que je ne décide de vous écorcher vif !

-Je ne suis pas là en ennemi. Bien au contraire. J'ai appris que vous aviez eu quelques démêlés avec le capitaine Gaël Morbrez il y a peu. Je suis dans le même cas. Je pense que vous désirez vous venger et récupérer un certain objet. Moi aussi. Mais tout comme vous, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

-Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda Jawanyal plus calmement.

-Je suis le capitaine Vince Shiphunt, se présenta l'occidental. J'appartiens à la Marine Royale Britannique.

-Je connais votre réputation. Vous êtes un chasseur de pirates. Pour quelles raisons vous associeriez-vous avec un criminel comme moi ?

-Je veux l'Ankou. Et je veux me venger de l'humiliation que j'ai subie à cause de John Morbrez.

-J'ignorais que Gaël Morbrez avait eu un fils.

-C'est son neveu.

-Ah. Le fils de Soizic. Est-elle morte ?

-Oui, depuis quelques années déjà.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Jawanyal. Je vous écoute, capitaine Shiphunt. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Jawanyal fit fonctionner ce qu'il lui restait de réseaux d'information dans toute l'Indonésie pour connaître le cap prit par l'Ankou. Le navire pirate se rendait visiblement vers l'est, vers l'Océan Pacifique. En même temps, Jawanyal fit préparer une jonque et réparer le navire de Shiphunt. Et enfin, ils prirent la mer, se lançant à la poursuite d'un navire dont le nom signifiait « La Mort » dans une langue celte.

La poursuite promettait d'être longue…

L'arrêt en Papouasie devait être le dernier avant longtemps sur une terre, et encore plus dans un port plus ou moins civilisé. Gaël avait quelque chose à s'occuper à bord. John en fut heureux, il pouvait se rendre à terre et profiter de faire une ballade avec Kathleen. Morgane aurait aimé les accompagner mais elle préféra les laisser seuls. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intimité à bord d'un navire. Elle accompagna Natalia que Denys accompagnait également pour visiter ce port.

« Akiko, tu viens ou pas ? questionna Morgane.

-Non, je préfère rester, refusa la japonaise. Amusez-vous bien. »

Akiko retourna dans sa cabine.

« C'était prévisible, dit Natalia.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Denys.

-Akiko est dévouée à Gaël. En plus d'être sa femme, elle est son garde du corps. Elle n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Elle a été élevée comme ça, dans la tradition samouraï.

-Samou-quoi ?

-Je vais vous expliquer, sourit Natalia. »

La journée passa trop vite au goût de Kathleen et John. De même que pour Denys qui découvrit des animaux étonnants et des paysages vraiment magnifiques. Mais alors que le soleil se couchait, Gaël annonça que l'Ankou appareillerait le lendemain à l'aube pour une longue route vers l'est.

« C'est l'Océan Pacifique, n'est-ce pas ? fit Denys. J'ai entendu dire qu'il portait mal son nom.

-Ça dépend, dit Gaël. On peut naviguer des semaines entières sans problèmes. Mais également connaître les pires coups de tabac. Les tempêtes tropicales se transforment en ouragan, que ça soit dans l'hémisphère nord ou sud. Dans le pays d'origine d'Akiko, il y a une légende. Les armées mongoles ont pris la mer depuis le continent pour envahir les îles du Yamato. Un terrible vent se leva et balaya les troupes du Khan[1]. Les mystiques du Yamato y virent l'intervention des dieux. Ce vent fut baptisé « Kamikaze », ce qui signifie « Vent Divin ». Cette histoire démontre bien une vérité au-delà de la légende : ici, les vents peuvent être soudains et puissants.

-Vous pensez que ça ira pour nous ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens sur cet océan. Même pour l'Ankou, il est dangereux, mais nous avons plus de chances d'en réchapper que d'autres.

-Je me demande d'où vous avez sorti ce navire. Kathleen m'a dit que Shiphunt pensait qu'il voguait depuis plus de cinq siècles.

-Ça doit être ça.

-Comment est-ce possible ? questionna Denys surpris. Il ne devrait pas avoir cette forme alors ! Il ressemble à n'importe quel navire de notre temps.

-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, vous ignoriez l'existence réel des Sorciers et des Peuples Magiques ? Il y a bien des choses que vous ne pouvez comprendre.

-J'espère un jour le pouvoir.

-Malheureusement pour vous, les secrets de l'Ankou ne se transmettent que dans la famille Morbrez. Même si c'est vrai qu'il y a des exceptions. »

« L'Ankou est passé ici et a continué vers l'est, dit Jawanyal après avoir parlé avec un autochtone. On ne pouvait rêver à pire terrain de chasse. Cet océan est immense et il n'y a aucune terre avant plusieurs jours de mer. Si l'Ankou change de cap, nous avons peu de chances de les retrouver. Pourquoi s'aventurent-ils sur cet océan où il n'y a rien ?

-L'Entréyou[2], souffla Shiphunt.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que m'a dit Quinnon avant de mourir. L'Ankou se rend sûrement à l'Entréyou. C'est pour ainsi dire, le port d'attache de l'Ankou si j'ai bien compris.

-Et où se trouve-t-il ?

-De l'autre côté de cet océan, sur une petite île. Nous allons aller droit sur elle. C'est notre seule piste.

-Traverser cet océan ne sera pas chose aisée. Mais il le faut. »

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Calmes et ennuyeux. L'Ankou ne s'était arrêté qu'une seule fois sur un atoll désert où l'équipage put se détendre et faire le plein de poissons frais et de noix de coco. Pour le moment, la chance était de leur côté, aucune tempête ne les avait frappés. Mais Gaël demeurait vigilant. Rien n'était jamais sûr ou acquis dans cette partie du monde. Une consigne de vigilance particulière était de rigueur pour les hommes des hunes.

Et un cri tomba du grand mât :

« Capitaine ! Au nord-est ! »

Gaël et John regardèrent dans la direction désignée, zoomant à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Une masse de nuages noirs allant de l'eau au plus haut des cieux et illuminée parfois par de fugaces éclairs s'approchait.

« Elle a l'air terrible, dit John. Mais elle est encore loin. On peut peut-être l'éviter.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Gaël. Mais ça va nous obliger à obliquer plus au sud et à passer par le 40ème parallèle. Les 40ème Rugissants[3]. On risque aussi de tomber sur de sacrés creux et un vent de tous les diables là-bas. Sans compter les icebergs.

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Pour l'instant, la seule certitude c'est que si on continue sur ce cap, on va entrer dans cette tempête. Autant tenter la chance. Qui sait ?

-D'accord. Entre une certitude et une éventualité d'affronter une tempête, prenons l'éventualité. »

John donna ses ordres et le navire pirate obliqua vers le sud-est pour entrer dans les 40ème Rugissants. Une zone que les navires évitent comme la peste. Le froid se fit sentir au cours des jours suivants. Natalia et ses deux cuisinières proposèrent des plats chauds au grand plaisir de tout l'équipage. Le pari risqué de John semblait payer.

« On a dû dépasser la tempête tropicale maintenant, dit-il en s'adossant au bastingage du gaillard avant, accompagné de Kathleen.

-Ton choix a été le bon, fit la jeune femme. Tu feras un bon capitaine plus tard.

-Attend, nous ne sommes pas encore sortis des 40ème Rugissants.

-Ils portent vraiment bien ce nom ?

-Je n'y étais encore jamais venu. Mais Helmut m'en a parlé plusieurs fois. Dans ses mots, c'était impressionnant. Et puis il y a ce froid.

-Tu n'aimes pas le froid ?

-J'ai toujours vécu dans des régions tropicales ou équatoriales, je ne suis pas habitué. Pas comme toi qui as grandi en Angleterre.

-On a une technique pour se réchauffer en Angleterre, dit Kathleen.

-J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle. »

Kathleen se rapprocha de John et l'enlaça en s'insinuant dans son manteau. John referma le manteau sur la jeune femme en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Tu as pratiqué cette technique avec beaucoup de gens ? questionna John en souriant.

-Lieutenant Morbrez, seriez-vous jaloux ? interrogea Kathleen avec un ton malicieux.

-Un petit peu, avoua le pirate. »

La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux.

« N'ais crainte, soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'un qui compte en ce moment, et je suis dans ses bras. »

John sourit et l'embrassa.

De la passerelle, Gaël observait le jeune couple en souriant. Mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par autre chose de bien moins plaisant. Au loin devant, l'horizon se noircissait. La hune du mât de misaine lui confirma d'un cri. John accourut sur la passerelle.

« Celle-là, on ne pourra pas l'éviter, dit Gaël. Il faut se préparer au grain. »

John acquiesça et descendit sur le pont où il donna une série d'ordres. Les hommes se mirent tout de suite à la tâche. Il fallait arrimer toute la cargaison de vivres et d'eau, éteindre les feux, fermer tous les sabords et les écoutilles, et ferler les voiles.

« Comment allons-nous avancer si vous ferler toutes les voiles ? questionna Denys.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, assura Gaël. John, prend le commandement. »

Gaël descendit jusqu'à la Sainte-Barbe. Il s'arrêta devant la Porte de Cristal.

« Denys, approchez si vous voulez, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea l'anglais.

-Un des secrets de l'Ankou. Vous ne pouvez en savoir plus. Ce que je vais faire va vous surprendre.

-Je ne suis plus à une surprise près.

-N'essayez pas de me suivre, la porte restera close pour vous.

-Quelle porte ? »

Gaël ne répondit pas et s'entailla la paume avec une dague. Il posa sa main ensanglantée sur la paroi froide du cristal. Celle-ci s'illumina et Gaël passa au travers. Denys ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher une fois que la Porte de Cristal cessa de luire. Il la toucha mais ne la traversa pas. Une seule question germa dans son esprit : combien de secrets cachaient ce navire ?

Gaël se plaça devant l'autel situé au centre de la pièce et où stagnait une eau scintillante et pure. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer cette eau qui jamais ne se renverse dans cette étrange pièce appelée Araryou Nëmarialey. Il connaissait la traduction de ses mots mais il n'en avait jamais compris le sens : Matrice cristalline de transfiguration physico-énergétique. Cela avait-il seulement un sens ? Peut-être que John ou Morgane comprendront, une fois arrivé à l'Entréyou. L'autel et son eau était un mystère dans le mystère. Sa dénomination était Faiyalan Saoya, l'interface de contrôle. Gaël savait s'en servir mais il ne comprenait rien à son fonctionnement malgré les explications qu'il avait reçu plus de trente ans auparavant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions. Surtout que le temps approchait où il faudrait passer le relais à la génération suivante. Gaël espérait quand même encore commandé l'Ankou quelques années. John et Morgane représentaient cette nouvelle génération. Il savait que l'héritage des Morbrez serait en de bonnes mains avec eux.

Gaël glissa les mains dans l'eau du Faiyalan Saoya. Aussitôt, l'eau fut parcourut par une onde luminescente. Gaël n'avait plus qu'à penser ce qu'il souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, la moindre pensé parasite pouvait perturber le système. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra.

Denys était remonté à la passerelle.

« Gaël a passé la Porte de Cristal ? demanda John.

-Oui, répondit Denys. C'est quoi cette chose ?

-Secret de famille, sourit John. Désolé. Bien, on se met à l'abri. Tout le monde dans les ponts inférieurs, ordonna-t-il d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

-Mais qui va tenir la barre ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, assura John. Le capitaine s'en occupe.

-Mais…

-Vous ne sentez pas ? »

Denys tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de déterminer ce que John voulait qu'il sente. Et il se rendit compte que l'Ankou avançait et même accélérait alors que toutes les voiles étaient affalées.

« Comment est-ce possible ? fit-il.

-Même moi je ne comprends pas, avoua John. Venez vous mettre à l'abri. »

Et l'Ankou entra dans la tempête…

* * *

[1] En l'année 1274 dans la baie de Hakata.

[2] Prononcez « ènetréyou ».

[3] Nom donné par les marins à la zone avoisinant les 40° sud en latitude. Ce nom est justifié par les nombreuses et violentes tempêtes qui y font rages. Plus au sud, il y a les 50ème Hurlants et les 60ème Mugissants, plus violents. Le célèbre et redouté Cap Horn est situé à environ 56° sud.


	25. XI Les Liens

** CHAPITRE XI : LES LIENS**

Cela faisait trois jours que l'Ankou se battait contre les éléments déchaînés. Le navire était balloté comme un fétu de paille dans le vent. Et depuis trois jours, Gaël n'était pas ressortit de l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Akiko passait des heures à attendre devant la froide Porte de Cristal, espérant la voir s'illuminer et son mari passer au travers. Les pirates s'occupaient en jouant aux cartes ou en lisant pour ceux qui savaient lire. Natalia, Morgane et Kathleen tentaient de faire des repas convenables mais le roulis perpétuel et violent ne les aidait pas.

Natalia vint apporter de quoi manger à Akiko. La jeune japonaise la remercia sans quitter la Porte de Cristal des yeux. Natalia l'observa en silence un moment.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici, dit la russe. Tu pourrais aller ailleurs.

-Où ça ? questionna Akiko. Entre ne rien faire ici et ne rien faire ailleurs, quelle différence ?

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça. Mais le temps te semblerais moins long avec nous tous. Chacun trompe son ennui comme il peut.

-Je préfère rester ici. Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends pourquoi tu es là. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

-C'est moi qui ais eu de la chance de le rencontrer. »

Akiko sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Elle se détourna pour se pencher sur le côté et vomir. Natalia s'approcha d'elle immédiatement.

« Akiko, ça va ? demanda la cuisinière de bord.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, assura Akiko.

-Tu vas aller voir Justin tout de suite.

-Non, si Gaël sortait…

-Tu préfères qu'il te retrouve en bonne santé ou malade ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, dit Akiko.

-Laissons le médecin parler. Allons le voir.

-Je ne veux pas bouger d'ici, contra Akiko.

-Ce que tu peux être butée quand tu t'y mets ! s'exclama Natalia. Très bien, alors je vais le chercher. »

Natalia revint avec Justin et John quelques minutes plus tard. Le médecin examina la japonaise durant quelques minutes. Il finit son examen en passant sa baguette sur tout son corps. Il resta quelques secondes au niveau du ventre.

« Depuis combien de temps tu as ces nausés ? questionna Justin.

-Comment ça ? fit Akiko.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quelques mois. Ça m'arrive surtout le matin.

-Deux ou trois mois ?

-Plutôt trois.

-Ça coïncide avec tes dernières règles à quelques semaines près, n'est-ce pas ?

-Justin, tu veux dire qu'elle est… commença Natalia.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de doute. Akiko, tu es enceinte. Je suppose que tu le savais déjà.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua la japonaise. Je n'en ais parlé à personne parce que Gaël avait d'autres choses en tête dernièrement. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça l'aurait embêter, gronda Natalia en souriant. Il aurait fait une fête à bord !

-Félicitations Akiko, fit John.

-Merci, dit la japonaise légèrement gênée.

-Oui, reprit Justin. En attendant, ce n'est pas recommandé dans ton état de rester ici assise toute la journée.

-Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. J'attends Gaël.

-Oui, je comprends. En plus tu pourras lui annoncer la nouvelle dés qu'il sera sorti comme ça. John, il faudrait lui installer de quoi se mettre à l'aise ici.

-Aucun souci, je m'en occupe, assura le lieutenant en s'éloignant. »

« J'ai appris qu'Akiko était enceinte, dit Igor allongé sur sa couchette.

-Oui, répondit Morgane lovée à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne mais tout à l'heure Justin l'a examinée. C'est Gaël qui va être surpris et heureux quand il sortira de l'Araryou Nëmarialey.

-Il n'est plus resté aussi longtemps dedans depuis des années. Il risque d'être dans un de ces états. Vivement qu'on ait fini de traverser cette tempête.

-C'est vrai que c'est moins simple de venir te voir dans ta cabine avec tout le monde qui reste à ce niveau. Mais heureusement, j'y arrive encore.

-On devrait peut-être le dire aux autres maintenant. Ils l'accepteront.

-Je sais, acquiesça Morgane. Mais j'ai encore envi que ça reste secret. C'est plus excitant.

-Excitant comment ? demanda Igor d'un ton intéressé.

-Viens donc vérifier, invita Morgane en se collant plus étroitement à lui. »

Igor entoura la jeune femme de ses bras en l'embrassant. Une de ses mains vint lorgner plus au sud du corps doux et chaud de sa compagne, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit-il.

-Ne t'arrête pas, pria Morgane en un soupir.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Igor ! appela une jeune homme en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

C'était Yoann. Le jeune homme resta figé de surprise devant le spectacle de Morgane et Igor enlacés. Morgane avait rabattu le drap sur elle pour caché sa nudité. Elle n'osait pas regarder vers le jeune homme qu'elle savait épris d'elle. Igor décida d'intervenir en ordonnant à Yoann d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Yoann, dit-il. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu n'as pas vu ce que tu as vu. Mais pour le moment, nous aimerions que ça reste secret. J'espère qu'on pourra compter sur ta discrétion. »

Yoann détacha son regard de Morgane qui le suppliait des yeux. Il tomba sur le regard tranchant du vampire. Yoann savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces mais il ignorait comment il réagirait dans ce genre de situation. Il préféra acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien, continua Igor. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-John vous appelle, informa Igor. On est sorti de la tempête. »

Igor se leva et s'habilla. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Morgane et sortit.

Yoann se tourna vers la jeune femme. Mais il gardait le silence.

« Dit quelque chose, quémanda Morgane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? fit Yoann. Je savais que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu couches avec un vampire.

-Pas de ça Yoann, se récria Morgane. Ça ne change rien qu'il soit vampire ou humain. Je ne fais pas que coucher avec lui. Je l'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

-Très bien. J'ai du travaille. »

Yoann sortit, laissant Morgane seule. La jeune femme savait que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer : il fallait dévoiler sa relation avec Igor au grand jour. Enfin, avec un vampire, c'était juste une manière de parler.

Igor rejoignit John sur le pont. Les hommes étaient déjà au travail pour remettre le navire en marche normale. Les nuages noirs de la tempête s'égrénaient derrière eux et avaient laissé place à une nuit étoilée.

« J'espère qu'on aura beau temps et belle mer jusqu'à l'Entréyou, dit Igor.

-Nous sommes sur la bonne route ? questionna John.

-Il me semble mais je vais vérifier. »

Igor prit le sextant et le pointa sur l'étoile se trouvant à l'extrémité d'une constellation appelée « La Croix du Sud ».

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Morgane aussi par hasard ? demanda John. Elle a disparu depuis des heures.

-Elle doit être encore dans ma cabine, répondit Igor. Elle est venue et on s'est mis à discuter. Tu sais que ça peut durer longtemps.

-Oui, je sais. »

Igor reporta les données du sextant sur la carte.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Gaël a réussi à garder le cap. Il va bientôt sortir de l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Vas-y. je m'occupe du reste ici. »

John commença à descendre l'escalier mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son compagnon nocturne.

« Tu sais, c'est inutile de cacher des choses sur ce navire, dit-il. Il y a déjà beaucoup de secrets. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent être cachées. Comme les liens entre deux individus.

-Tu avais remarqué alors, fit Igor.

-Et je ne suis pas le seul.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et Morgane est assez grande pour faire ses choix. Surtout que si je m'y oppose, je vais avoir mal !

-C'est pas faux, rit Igor. Yoann vient de nous surprendre. J'en parlerais à Morgane mais je pense qu'il est temps de le révéler à tout le monde. »

La Porte de Cristal s'illumina. Akiko se leva du hamac qui avait été installé pour elle. Gaël traversa la masse cristalline et sourit en découvrant son épouse devant lui. Mais il tomba à genoux. Akiko se précipita auprès de lui. Elle fut effrayée de le découvrir si amaigri et affaibli.

« Ça va ma chérie, assura-t-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, un bon repas et tout ira bien.

-C'est ce que je vais voir tout de suite, dit Justin en s'approchant. »

Le médecin de bord l'examina attentivement.

« Il faut qu'il se repose, dit-il. John, aide-moi s'il te plait. »

John et Justin transportèrent Gaël jusqu'à sa cabine. Sur le chemin, les pirates lançaient des signes à leur capitaine, contents de le revoir. Gaël ne résista pas et se laissa mettre au lit. Natalia arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau-repas et Justin laissa quelques fioles de potions diverses à prendre pendant et après le repas. Ils laissèrent ensuite Gaël au bon soin d'Akiko, non sans lui avoir adressée un sourire encourageant.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de notable durant mon absence ? demanda Gaël.

-Non, répondit Akiko. Tout le monde va bien. On s'est tous ennuyé mais rien de plus.

-Bien. Nous serons arrivés d'ici quelques jours à peine.

-Que se passera-t-il là-bas ?

-C'est pour Morgane et John, ils doivent apprendre les secrets de l'Ankou et son véritable but. Tout ça leur sera expliquer là-bas. Nous, nous n'aurons qu'à attendre patiemment. Je pourrais passer du temps avec toi.

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, balbutia Akiko.

-Je t'écoute.

-Justin m'a examinée. Rien de grave, je te rassure. C'est juste que… je suis enceinte. »

Gaël resta silencieux et immobile. Il fixait Akiko sans savoir quoi dire. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il posa le plateau-repas sur sa table de nuit et s'assit au bord du lit. Il prit les mains d'Akiko.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il simplement. »

Akiko l'enlaça amoureusement. Gaël la serra aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient. Le satin de sa peau lui avait manqué. Et savoir qu'un enfant grandissait en elle était le plus grand bonheur de toute sa vie.

Ce soir là, Gaël s'endormit vaincu par la fatigue, une main posée sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée.

Le lendemain, Gaël garda le lit toute la journée et ce fut le soir qu'il se rendit sur la passerelle à la grande joie de son équipage. Seul Justin en eut à redire en lui demandant de ne pas trop forcer.

« Après la nouvelle que j'ai eu hier soir, je ne peux pas mieux me sentir, dit-il en souriant à Akiko qu'il tenait par la main.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Justin. Mais tu vas t'asseoir, c'est un ordre du médecin.

-Bien docteur. Mais avant. Sonorus, fit Gaël en approchant sa baguette de sa gorge. Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : Akiko et moi allons avoir un petit pirate. »

Les cris de liesse vinrent saluer la nouvelle. Les félicitations pleuvaient de tous les côtés.

« Maintenant va falloir fêter ça, soupira Justin.

-Je te promets que si je sens un coup de fatigue, je vais me coucher, promit Gaël.

-Il y a une autre annonce à faire, dit Igor en s'avançant, Morgane à ses côtés.

-Celle-là, je crois que ce ne sera pas une surprise pour tout le monde. Et j'ajoute qu'enfin, Igor et Morgane ont décidé d'afficher leur relation, lança Gaël à la cantonnade.

-Il était temps ! s'écria Helmut en faisant rire certains. »

Une fête s'improvisa à bord pour le couple Igor-Morgane et pour l'annonce de la grossesse d'Akiko. Ce fut la première fois que Denys se sentit si proche de cet équipage. Les pirates s'adressaient à lui comme à l'un des leurs.

Kathleen et John s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour aller se réfugier dans la cabine du jeune lieutenant. Pour ces deux amoureux, la nuit fut douce et volupteuse.

Et deux jours plus tard, une île se dressa sur l'horizon…


	26. XII L'Entréyou

**CHAPITRE XII : L'ENTREYOU**

La jonque de Jawanyal et le navire de Shiphunt avait réussi à passé la tempête tropicale. Pas sans perte ni dommage mais ils pouvaient continuer leur route à la poursuite de l'Ankou. Shiphunt sentait qu'ils approchaient du but. L'Ankou ne pouvait être que là-bas. Et bientôt, il serait à lui. Il ignorait ce que recherchait Jawanyal mais cela valait sûrement le coup. Aussitôt qu'il aurait l'Ankou, il supprimerait l'indonésien et s'emparerait de cet objet.

L'île où se trouvait l'Entréyou et dont Quinnon lui avait donné les coordonnées ne se trouvait plus très loin. Bientôt, tout serait fini…

L'île de laquelle l'Ankou s'approchait était visiblement volcanique. Mais les deux volcans qui formaient les pointes est et ouest semblaient endormis. Le point culminant n'était pas un volcan mais une simple colline culminant à quelque chose comme cinq cents mètres. Entre les deux pointes les plus éloignées il devait y avoir une vingtaine de kilomètres. Des formes étranges et régulières se trouvaient à intervalles réguliers le long de la côte. En s'approchant, les pirates constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de statues géantes à l'apparence humanoïde avec des yeux d'un blanc presque transperçant.

« Où sommes-nous ? questionna Denys Tucson.

-Les habitants de cette île l'appelle Rapa Nui[1], répondit Gaël. Ces statues portent le nom de Moaïs.

-C'est ici l'Entréyou ? fit John.

-Oui. Approchons-nous de Benepu, la baie juste là. C'est là que nous allons jeter l'ancre. Mais avant, je dois faire quelque chose. Tu prends les commandes. »

Gaël s'élança dans les vergues et se hissa jusqu'à la hune du mât de misaine. Il demanda au pirate présent de redescendre sur le pont. Une fois seul, il chercha quelque chose dans son pourpoint et en ressortit le pendentif de cristal récupéré à Jayakarta. Il le passa autour du cou, le laissant en évidence sur sa poitrine. Il mit les bras en croix.

« Nëmari assala namao, spalmodia-t-il. Nëmari nozalia Morbrez. Nëmari dayarosa fadayasi Ankou. Nëmaria daso Entréyou. »

Le pendentif se mit à briller d'une lumière intense. En écho, une lumière intense s'illumina au sommet de la plus haute montagne. Les yeux des moaïs s'illuminèrent avant de s'éteindre en imitant le sommet et le pendentif.

Gaël redescendit sur la passerelle.

« Nous pouvons approcher sans risque, annonça-t-il.

-Je ne comprends rien, dit Denys.

-C'est normal et vous n'êtes pas le seul. John, va chercher Morgane. Je vais finir la manœuvre.

-Tout de suite, obéit le lieutenant.

-Ça y est, on y est, dit Justin qui montait accompagné de Natalia.

-Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta Natalia. Depuis toi et Soizic en fait.

-Nous ne venons ici qu'une fois par génération, dit Gaël. Et dans un seul but.

-Je sais que vous ne me répondrez pas mais j'ose poser la question : dans quelle but ? interrogea Denys.

-Je peux en partie répondre. L'Ankou ne peut être commandé que par un Morbrez. C'est ici, de cette île, il y a de ça plus de cinq siècles que l'Ankou a pris la mer pour un but qui est encore le sien aujourd'hui. Depuis, les Morbrez, génération après génération sont tous passés par ici. Il existe un lieu nommé Entréyou sur cette île. C'est là que tout sera révélé à la nouvelle génération de Morbrez. Pour que le but ultime de l'Ankou demeure.

-Je comprends un peu mieux.

-Justin, Natalia, Helmut, je vous confie l'Ankou et l'équipage, dit Gaël. Une partie peut descendre à terre. Ils en ont pour une journée. Je devrais être de retour dans une heure. »

L'ancre fut jetée et un premier canot fut mis à la mer. Kathleen et John se disait un dernier au revoir avant de se quitter. Gaël fit de même avec Akiko. Le capitaine et ses deux neveux s'envolèrent à l'aide de balais. Ils atterrirent dans un premier temps dans un village autochtone situé au nord-ouest de l'île.

« Que venons-nous faire ici ? questionna Morgane.

-Saluer le chef des habitants de cette île, répondit Gaël. C'est la moindre des politesses.

-Morbrez, fit un vieil homme en s'approchant.

-Elao, fit Gaël. Nemao elani nëmari Entréyou.

-Némarië Sarlaf fanayoa.

-Fanayoa Némarië Sarlaf. On y va, ordonna Gaël. »

Les trois sorciers reprirent leur vol pour venir atterrir sur le flanc du point haut de l'île. C'était visiblement les restes d'un ancien volcan. Ils posèrent leurs balais au pied d'un arbre et continuèrent à pied. Ils arrivèrent devant une grotte juste assez grande pour laisser passer un homme à la fois. Gaël se tourna vers ses neveux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-il. Nous allons entrer dans l'Entréyou. Seuls les Morbrez peuvent y accéder. La porte s'ouvre avec notre sang.

-Comme la Porte de Cristal, fit remarquer Morgane.

-Oui, mais en plus, il faut ça, ajouta Gaël en montrant le pendentif de cristal. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu accéder à l'île sans dommage. Et il va lancer le programme d'apprentissage une fois à l'intérieur.

-Programme d'apprentissage ? répéta John.

-Vous allez apprendre tous les secrets de notre famille et de l'Ankou. Comment il fonctionne et pourquoi.

-Le but ultime de l'Ankou, souffla John.

-Vous allez tout savoir aujourd'hui. Quoi que vous voyez, croyez-y. »

Gaël les invita à le suivre alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la grotte. Le boyau était long et humide. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une petite salle dont le plafond était troué, donnant sur le ciel. Tout comme sur l'Ankou, une Porte de Cristal se trouvait au fond de la salle. Gaël sortit une dague et s'entailla la paume. Il posa la main ensanglantée sur la surface froide qui s'illumina.

« Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il. »

Il passa au travers de la Porte de Cristal. John n'attendit pas et le suivit, imité par sa sœur.

Les deux jeunes pirates crurent d'abord être dans l'Araryou Nëmarialey à bord de l'Ankou. Mais cette réplique était bien plus spacieuse et ne comportait pas d'autel en son centre.

« Bienvenu à l'Entréyou, dit Gaël. Je vais activer le programme et vous laisser. Le reste ne dépend que de vous. Ecoutez et apprenez. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. A Plus tard. »

Gaël s'approcha du fond de la pièce. Une encoche se trouvait dans la paroi, il y inséra le pendentif et sortit.

Aussitôt que Gaël fut sorti, la pièce s'illumina d'un coup. Puis tout aussi soudainement, elle s'assombrit. Une silhouette apparut. Elle représentait un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. L'image flottait et aucune présence n'en émanait. John se risqua à tendre la main vers cette apparition et la traversa sans rien ressentir.

« Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? demanda Morgane.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son frère.

-Le chargement des données linguistiques est terminé, se mit à dire l'apparition. Je peux maintenant m'exprimer dans une langue que vous comprenez. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération de la famille que j'ai choisi aux alentours de l'an 1100 du calendrier chrétien pour commander l'Ankou jusqu'à l'accomplissement du but ultime dans lequel il a été construit. Vous êtes ici pour comprendre pourquoi l'Ankou doit continuer son voyage et comment. Ceci est votre héritage. Mais également un fardeau qu'accepta votre ancêtre au nom de tous les siens pour les siècles à venir. Selon l'horloge interne de l'Entréyou, le temps n'est pas encore venu. Mais vous devez savoir, pour ne pas que l'Ankou cesse son voyage. »

Gaël se posa sur la plage près de ses amis. Akiko vint jusqu'à lui, bientôt rejoint par Kathleen.

« Et John ? Et Morgane ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ils ont des choses à apprendre, dit Gaël. Ils seront de retour demain. En attendant, détendons-nous. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Ne t'en fais pas Kate, ils ne risquent rien. Sauf peut-être une migraine. »

Gaël s'excusa auprès de Kathleen et s'éloigna en tenant précieusement la main d'Akiko.

Kathleen retourna auprès des autres, la mine pensive. Natalia sourit en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je me souviens que j'étais à ta place il y a près de trente ans, dit-elle. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Gaël mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'inquiéter pour lui et pour sa sœur Soizic. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils vont juste passer une journée dans un endroit spécial et revenir.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, assura Kathleen. C'est juste que…

-Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est normal. Tu es amoureuse. Je suis sûre qu'il pense à toi là où il est. »

« Les noms des différents composants de l'Araryou Nëmarialey sont tous dans la langue eldar, exposa l'apparition. Le peuple Eldar a basé sa société et ses connaissances sur les cristaux. L'Ankou est une fusion entre les connaissances de ce peuple sage, la magie des Sorciers et la technologie des Moldus. Les écritures présentes dans l'Araryou Nëmarialey sont écrites en eldar. Le nom Araryou Nëmarialey signifie matrice cristalline de transfiguration physico-énergétique. Cela signifie que par le biais de cette pièce, vous pouvez modifier l'Ankou au gré de vos envies et de vos désirs. L'Ankou devra évoluer au fil des siècles pour toujours avoir un temps d'avance. Il n'a qu'une seule limite : l'imagination de son capitaine. L'Araryou Nëmarialey est commandée à partir de l'autel situé en son centre et appelé Faiyalan Saoya, l'interface de contrôle. Le Faiyalan Saoya contient un liquide ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'eau. Il s'agit en fait de Daorialay Saoyi Nëmaria, du cristal liquide de liaison. Il permet de créer le lien entre le capitaine et le navire pour effectuer les modifications ou prendre le contrôle du navire. Son principe est basée sur un échange d'énergie entre le capitaine et l'Araryou Nëmarialey. »

L'exposé dura ainsi durant des heures et des heures. L'apparition décrivait le moindre rouage de l'Araryou Nëmarialey. En l'écoutant, John et Morgane comprirent pourquoi Gaël était si fatigué en en sortant la dernière fois. Le lien ponctionnait beaucoup d'énergie au capitaine.

La raison pour laquelle Tatiana Gorluna n'avait pas pu entrer dans l'Araryou Nëmarialey fut aussi donné : la Porte de Cristal était capable de reconnaître si le sang servant à son ouverture et la personne qui lui présentait étaient bien liés. Gaël s'était souvenu de ce détail pour son plan sept ans auparavant.

« Si vous vous sentez perdu avec tout ces mots en eldars et les écritures de l'Araryou Nëmarialey, sachez que je suis en même temps que de vous donner les explications en train de vous transférer directement cette langue dans vos cerveaux, continua l'apparition. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec le fonctionnement de l'Ankou ? Et bien le cerveau humain a ses limites. Il ne peut assimiler plus d'une chose à la fois par la méthode télépsychique. Et l'autonomie en énergie de l'Entréyou ne permet d'activer le programme qu'une fois par génération. C'est pourquoi, vous devez supporter d'apprendre à l'ancienne. »

Les heures passèrent. Morgane et John ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Ils auraient pu s'en montrer surpris si l'apparition ne leur avait pas expliquer plus tôt que l'Entréyou maintenait leurs corps et leurs esprits alertes pour suivre le programme.

« Vous savez maintenant tout du fonctionnement de l'Ankou, dit l'apparition. Selon l'époque où vous vivez, vous avez plus ou moins compris. L'important n'est pas de comprendre tout les rouages du fonctionnement de l'Ankou mais de savoir s'en servir. Et je dois vous dire dans quel but l'Ankou a été créé et pourquoi la famille Morbrez a dû se lancer dans cette quête à travers le temps. Lorsque j'ai rencontrer Yannig Morbrez, le premier capitaine de l'Ankou, cela faisait déjà trente ans que j'attendais sur cette île. Les habitants m'avaient nommé Némarië Sarlaf, le Messager du Cristal. J'étais apparu devant eux dans une boule de lumière cristalline. Ils m'ont pris pour un dieu ou un de leurs envoyés. J'ai mis ces années à profit pour construire l'Entréyou. Car j'avais un but à atteindre. Mais pour qu'il ait une chance d'être atteint, il me manquait un élément essentiel. Le hasard, Dieu, le destin, appelez comme vous le voulez, mais un jour, un navire venu de la très lointaine Bretagne échoua sur les côtes de Rapa Nui. Les survivants étaient tous très affaiblis. La première chose fut de les soigner. Heureusement, l'Entréyou permit de le faire en un temps record. J'expliqua la situation au capitaine Yannig Morbrez, un homme d'honneur comme j'en ais peu connu. Lui et son équipage devinrent les premiers passagers de l'Ankou. L'Ankou avait été fait en se basant sur les restes de leur navire échoué. Il fallut des mois pour que la lune permette de finaliser l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Mais après avoir vu l'Ankou disparaître au loin sur l'horizon, je savais que ma mission était terminée et que je pouvais mourir en paix.

« Dans plusieurs siècles, une terrible guerre va éclater, continua l'apparition. D'un côté, l'Humanité et ses alliés, de l'autre des êtres impitoyables venus du confins du système solaire : les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et leurs armées démoniaques. Leur but : faire de nous leurs esclaves et leurs nourriture. Ils se nourrissent de nos esprits, de nos mémoires. J'ai vu ces êtres ignobles détruire des pays entiers en quelques jours. Ils ont mis Mars à feu et à sang avant de s'attaquer à la Terre. Personne ne put les arrêter. Et pourtant, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour tout faire basculer. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers durant cette guerre, ma meilleure amie, ma famille, la femme que j'aimais. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à remonter le temps pour pouvoir doter l'Humanité d'une arme permettant de faire changer la victoire de camp. J'ignore si ce sera suffisant, mais l'Ankou et son équipage sont cette arme. Morbrez, vous portez l'avenir de l'Humanité sur vos épaules. Ma mort ne permettra jamais à me faire pardonner d'avoir mis un tel fardeau dans vos vies à travers les siècles et les générations. Votre famille ne connaîtra la paix qu'une fois la guerre contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli terminée. En espérant que ça soit nos cris de joie qui la conclut et non pas le silence de notre disparition en tant qu'êtres pensants et évolués.

« Le temps est simultané. C'est pourquoi, un jour, vous me rencontrerez peut-être à mon époque d'origine. Si c'est le cas, ne me dîtes rien. Au cas où je devrais tout de même faire ce voyage. Ce que je ne souhaite pas car ça signifierait notre défaite. Mais guidez-moi vers ce qui pourrait nous mener à la victoire. Dans mon époque d'origine, je m'appelle Joshua Ollivander et je travaille pour la Division Esotérique des Services Secrets de l'ONS. »

« Nous devons garder espoir en notre avenir. J'ai mis tout l'espoir qu'il restait dans mon faible cœur dans l'Ankou et son équipage. Je vous en prie, allez jusqu'au bout du monde et au-delà. Pour l'Humanité. »

* * *

[1] Actuellement : l'île de Pâques.


	27. XIII Bataille à Rapa Nui

**CHAPITRE XIII : BATAILLE A RAPA NUI**

Akiko et Gaël s'étaient isolés durant plusieurs heures, vivant dans leur petit monde. Ils parlèrent peu. Les paroles étaient superflues entre eux pour se comprendre. La présence de l'un et l'autre était suffisante. Avec des petites attentions, des petits gestes amoureux. La grossesse de la jeune femme les avait rendus encore plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Je me demande si je serais un bon père, dit Gaël. Le mien était un grand capitaine et il m'a appris des valeurs qui ont guidé ma vie et mes choix, et le font encore aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je saurais faire de même ?

-J'en suis sûre, assura Akiko. Tu es toi aussi un grand capitaine. Notre enfant sera pétri des mêmes valeurs que nous. Il sera un grand pirate de l'Ankou. Il aura ta sagesse.

-Il aura ta beauté et ta force.

-Et ton sens du combat.

-Plutôt le tien.

-Il sera un mélange de nous deux. Nos qualités et nos défauts.

-On risque de sacrés prises de tête avec lui, sourit Gaël. Têtus comme nous sommes l'un et l'autre. »

Akiko répondit à son sourire et se pressa contre lui. Tout se passerait bien. Il resterait toujours auprès d'elle.

« Et bien ! Ça se câline ici ! lança une voix venant de plus haut. »

Morgane et John atterrirent juste devant le couple.

« Ça y est, dit Gaël. Vous avez fini le programme.

-C'était dense et assez ennuyeux par moment, dit John. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous n'avons pas comprises. Mais nous savons l'essentiel. Et surtout, nous savons pourquoi l'Ankou doit continuer son voyage. Ça fait bizarre de savoir tout ça.

-Le monde te semble-t-il plus clair ou plus flou maintenant ?

-Ça dépend, répondit John en toute honnêteté. La raison de l'existence de l'Ankou et le but de son voyage sont clairs. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce monde est devenu plus grand et plus flou tout d'un coup.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider à y voir plus clair. Il vous faudra vivre avec la frustration de ne pouvoir pas tout comprendre. Mais comme tu l'as dit John, l'essentiel est que vous sachiez pourquoi l'Ankou ne doit pas cesser de voguer. »

Gaël regarda ses neveux. Ils avaient encore grandi et mûri. Maintenant, il pouvait être pleinement rassuré, la prochaine génération des Morbrez reprendra le flambeau.

« Venez, rejoignons les autres, dit Gaël. Ils sont tous pressés de vous revoir. Surtout une jeune femme anglaise et un jeune vampire.

-Jeune, c'est vite dit, fit Morgane. Va falloir organiser une fête de tous les diables pour ses six siècles d'ici quelques années ! »

Kate fut, bien sûr, la première à s'élancer vers le petit groupe quand celui-ci s'approcha. Elle sauta dans les bras de John. Les pirates furent contents de revoir les deux jeunes Morbrez. Morgane ne resta pas longtemps, elle reprit son balai et vola jusqu'au navire pour rejoindre Igor. Gaël décida de rester encore une journée pour profiter de Rapa Nui.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à tous se détendre, un coup de canon retentit. Les pirates se levèrent comme un seul homme. En regardant de vers la mer, ils virent deux navires, une jonque et un trois-mâts, s'approcher des côtes de Rapa Nui et de l'Ankou.

« C'est le Saint, fit remarquer John. Shiphunt nous a poursuivi jusqu'ici.

-Quinnon était venu à Rapa Nui lorsque Soizic et moi sommes venus à l'Entréyou, se rappela Gaël. Il a dû lui en parler avant de mourir. Quand à la jonque, je pense que c'est Jawanyal. J'aurais dû le tuer à Jayakarta. On retourne tout de suite à bord ! »

Le transplanage n'était pas possible depuis Rapa Nui. Les pirates se jetèrent sur les canots. John et Gaël enfourchèrent leurs balais pour retourner au plus vite à bord. Lorsqu'ils posèrent pieds sur le pont, les pirates restés à bord étaient déjà à leurs postes de manœuvre et se préparaient au combat sous les ordres de Morgane.

« Je n'ai pas fait levé l'ancre, annonça-t-elle. Pour qu'on puisse rester en protection des canots.

-Très bien pensé, acquiesça Gaël. Il ont commis une erreur en tirant d'aussi loin. Nous ne sommes pas encore à porté de leurs canons, mais eux sont à porté des nôtres.

-Je donne l'ordre de tirer ? questionna John.

-Non. Je veux m'entretenir avec ce Shiphunt. Et pour ce qui est de Jawanyal, d'autres vont s'en charger. On maintient la position mais on se tient prêt à appareiller. John, rends-moi la Clé de Cristal. »

John chercha dans son pourpoint et retira de son cou le pendentif.

Gaël passa le pendentif à son cou et se tourna vers la jonque de Jawanyal.

« Nëmari assala fayeril, spalmodia-t-il. Nëmari deriane Saya. Nëmari Foltr. »

Un sifflement se fit entendre, il venait de l'île et s'intensifiait. John et Morgane se tournèrent vers Rapa Nui. Ils savaient se qui allait se passer mais ce serait peut-être la seule fois qu'ils le verraient de leur vie. De manière presque imperceptible, les têtes des moaïs se tournèrent, pointant leurs regards blancs sur la jonque de Jawanyal. Les yeux des statues géantes furent parcourus d'éclairs d'un vert cristallin alors que des crépitements résonnaient sur la surface de l'océan. Les éclairs devinrent de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'à ce que les yeux brillèrent d'un éclat vert. Les crépitements furent remplacés par un sifflement plus strident qu'au départ.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette sorcellerie ? s'écria Jawanyal. »

Le sifflement cessa d'un coup. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, la rangée de moaïs lancèrent des rayons verts fusant à quelques mètres de la surface de l'eau en direction de la jonque. Le visage effrayé de Jawanyal fut éclairé un instant par cette lumière avant que les rayons ne touchent sa jonque et ne la réduisent en miettes dans un fracas terrible. Leur tir effectué, les yeux des moaïs cessèrent de briller dans un sifflement s'atténuant. Les têtes des statues reprirent leur position normale.

Shiphunt avait été témoin de la redoutable puissance des moaïs de Rapa Nui. Très intelligemment, il plaça son navire de sorte que l'Ankou se retrouve entre lui et la rangée de statues.

« Cette île est l'Enfer ! lança un homme qui s'avérait être le prêtre emmené à bord du Saint.

-Je ne pense pas mon père, contredit Shiphunt.

-Et comment expliquez-vous ce que nous venons de voir ?

-C'est une protection. Ces statues protègent le secret de l'Ankou et de l'Entréyou. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose pour protéger ce secret, mais je ne l'imaginais pas de ce style. Quelle puissance !

-Nous ne pouvons rien contre ces démons ! Fuyons avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent.

-Et votre dieu ? Ne doit-il pas nous venir en aide en pareil cas ? Ou alors, il n'en a rien à foutre ?

-Ne blasphémez pas ! Dieu…

-…Nous a abandonné depuis longtemps, finit Shiphunt. L'Homme ne doit compter que sur lui-même. C'est pourquoi je vais m'emparer de l'Ankou et devenir le maître de ce monde. Mais pour cela, il va falloir se battre. Au poste de combat ! ordonna-t-il.

-Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama le prêtre. Vous allez nous mener vers notre mort.

-Dîtes bonjour à votre dieu quand vous le verrez. »

Shiphunt tira sur le prêtre qui s'effondra immédiatement.

« Enfin un peu de silence, fit Shiphunt. Bordée tribord ! Bigues dehors ! Prêts à faire feu ! »

Les canons de la bordée tribord surgirent de leurs sabords.

« Il se prépare à nous attaquer, dit Gaël. Soit, s'il veut se battre, donnons lui ce qu'il veut.

-Tu veux toujours lui parler ? demanda John.

-Oui.

-Alors il ne faut pas le détruire au canon. Nous allons le laisser tirer le premier coup. J'ai une idée. Je vais à l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Préparez-vous à l'abordage. »

Gaël regarda son jeune second descendre dans l'entrepont. Il avait l'air confiant en lui-même. Gaël donna l'ordre de se préparer à l'abordage. A cette distance de l'île, le transplanage était de nouveau possible. Shiphunt ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

John paya le tribu de sang et entra dans l'Araryou Nëmarialey. Ce serait la première fois pour lui qu'il l'utiliserait. Il se vida l'esprit et plongea les mains dans le liquide retenu dans l'autel. L'onde luminescente lui indiqua que la connexion était établie entre son esprit et l'Ankou. C'était une sensation étrange et unique. Il sentait le moindre élément du navire comme s'ils faisaient parti de lui. Il pouvait même voir tout autour du navire. Il lui suffisait de penser à un endroit du navire ou aux alentours pour que son esprit s'y rende. Il porta son attention sur le Saint qui serait bientôt en position de tir.

Le timing devait être parfait. John n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il garda à l'esprit ce qu'il voulait faire et surveilla les canons du Saint. Le navire de Shiphunt s'approchait dangereusement. Et enfin, les bouches des canons crachèrent le métal. Aussitôt, la coque de l'Ankou se couvrit de plaques de métal. Les boulets ricochèrent dans un fracas de tous les diables, faisant trembler le navire pirate. Gaël sourit, John avait réussi avec brio. Aussitôt la pluie d'acier terminée, Gaël hurla l'ordre d'abordage. Les pirates, réunis par petit groupe, transplanèrent jusque sur le pont du Saint.

Les premiers coups de sabres et autres armes blanches furent donnés par les pirates sur des marins totalement surpris de cette apparition soudaine. Mais rapidement, ils commencèrent à répliquer. Les coups et les tirs pleuvaient dans toutes les directions. Denys avait suivi les pirates et jouait de la rapière. Il monta sur la passerelle et se trouva face à Shiphunt.

« Monsieur Tucson ! fit Shiphunt. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

-C'est fini Shiphunt, dit Denys. Vous avez perdu.

-Pour cela, il faudra me tuer. La bataille n'est pas terminée.

-Le capitaine Morbrez veut vous parler. Rendez-vous tout de suite.

-Oh ! Ainsi vous êtes devenu un pirate. Que dirais votre père en sachant cela ? Quel disgrâce pour le nom des Tucson !

-J'essaye d'avoir un minimum d'honneur, contrairement à vous, à mon père ou au gouverneur. Vous ignorez tout des pirates de l'Ankou.

-Car vous savez quoi sur eux ? Ce soi-disant but qu'ils poursuivent, vous le connaissez ?

-J'ai foi en eux. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes d'honneur.

-Soit. Je respecte ça. En garde monsieur Tucson. »

Shiphunt dégaina son sabre et fit face à Denys. Le lord anglais se fendit pour attaquer. Shiphunt dégagea la pointe de l'épée et contre-attaqua d'une coupe en diagonale de haut en bas. Denys la para avec la dague qui armait sa main gauche. Shiphunt ne lui laissa pas le loisir de contrer et le poussa en arrière d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen. Denys tomba sur son séant, adossé au bastingage. Shiphunt vint à lui, le sabre haut. Le chasseur de pirates abattit sa lame sur Denys qui l'amortit avec sa dague. Sans même se relever, Denys tenta un coup d'estoc au corps mais Shiphunt pivota pour l'esquiver de peu. Il ne put faire de même avec le coup de pied qui suivit et qui le repoussa en arrière. Denys en profita pour se relever, prêt à continuer ce combat.

Morgane se battait avec rage. Les marins du Saint tombait sous ses coups d'épée. Elle lançait régulièrement un sortilège pour désarmer ou faire tomber un ennemi. Elle repéra son ami Yoann occupé avec plusieurs adversaires. Obnubilé par ceux qui lui faisaient face, il ne vit pas celui qui s'approchait dans son dos. Morgane piqua un ennemi à l'estomac, le forçant à se plier en gémissant de douleur. Elle sauta pour prendre appui sur lui et bondit. Elle arriva juste derrière Yoann, tuant le marin s'approchant dans le dos de son ami d'un coup d'épée.

« Je surveille tes arrières, fit-elle.

-Comme toujours, sourit Yoann en continuant de ferrailler. Désolé pour l'autre jour au fait. J'ai été un idiot.

-C'est oublié, assura Morgane en parant un sabre et contre-attaquant dans la foulé. Tarentallegra ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une fille géniale un jour.

-On verra. Baisse-toi ! »

Yoann se retourna en frappant d'un coup de pied circulaire l'ennemi qui venait par la gauche de Morgane, sa jambe passant au dessus de la pirate.

« Derrière-toi ! fit Morgane en roulant entre les jambes de Yoann. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le dos, l'épée plantée dans le cœur d'un adversaire. Elle tendit sa baguette alors que le cadavre encore chaud glissait le long de sa lame vers elle.

« Repulso ! »

Le corps fit un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres.

Morgane vit deux ennemis arrivés par les côtés simultanément.

« A droite ! cria Yoann en se portant sur la gauche de son amie. »

Morgane roula sur le côté indiqué par Yoann en lançant un éclair de stupéfixion. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Yoann. Et là, elle se figea. La lame du marin avait transpercé Yoann de par en par. Son sang coulait sur le pont. Morgane hurla de rage en tendant sa baguette sur la tête du marin. Celle-ci explosa en un panache de chair et de sang. Yoann bascula en arrière. Morgane le rattrapa au vol, le faisant s'allonger.

« Yoann, tiens bon, fit-elle. Justin !

-Dommage, souffla Yoann. J'aurais aimé connaître une fille qui m'aime. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi cette fille.

-Ne parle pas, pleura Morgane. Garde tes forces. »

Mais le corps de Yoann se relâcha d'un coup en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent. Les larmes de Morgane tombèrent sur son visage devenu paisible.

Le duel continuait entre Shiphunt et Denys. Les deux hommes se rendaient coup pour coup.

« Je vois que vous vous battez très bien, fit Shiphunt. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre. »

Denys attaqua de nouveau, visant le visage. Shiphunt para en dégageant la pointe vers le haut et entra immédiatement au contact pour marteler le foie de Denys d'un coup de poing. Il l'obligea à se retourner fit voler sa rapière d'une passe d'arme. D'un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, Shiphunt le fit tomber s'accroupir. Denys voulut frapper de sa dague sans se retourner mais d'un coup de sabre, Shiphunt lui trancha le poignet. Denys hurla de douleur en ramenant son bras contre lui.

Shiphunt releva sa tête en tirant sur les cheveux. Il posa sa lame sur la gorge du lord.

« Vous auriez dû mieux choisir votre camp monsieur Tucson, dit Shiphunt. Vous allez mourir dans le déshonneur.

-Experlliarmus ! »

Le sabre de Shiphunt vola hors de sa main. Il leva les yeux sur le capitaine Gaël Morbrez qui le toisait en le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Lâchez cet homme immédiatement, ordonna Gaël.

-Soit, s'exécuta Shiphunt en laissant Denys s'écrouler au sol. »

Aussitôt, un pirate vint jusqu'à Denys et l'emmena en transplanant.

« J'aimerais apprendre à faire ça, dit Shiphunt.

-Ça ne va pas être possible, interdit Gaël. Ordonnez à vos hommes de jeter leurs armes.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon, nous quitterons votre navire et le coulerons. »

Shiphunt cria l'ordre de cesser le combat et de jeter les armes. Aussitôt, le fracas des combat s'estompa. Certains pirates commencèrent à s'occuper de leurs compagnons blesser pendant que d'autres gardaient un œil sur les marins.

Shiphunt gardait, malgré cette défaite, un air neutre. Il regardait la scène calmement.

« Une victoire de plus pour l'Ankou, annonça Shiphunt.

-Nous ne courons pas après les victoires, dit Gaël. Car nous préférons éviter les batailles. Vous nous avez forcé à nous battre en venant ici. Ce que cache cette île doit demeurer secret pour les siècles qui viennent.

-C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir tous nous tuer.

-Non, nous allons juste vous effacer la mémoire. A tous. Vous allez tout oublier de l'Ankou et de cette île.

-Je vois que vous savez vous montrer magnanime. Moi qui pensais que vous alliez me tuer.

-Ce que je vous réserve est bien pire Shiphunt. Vos hommes n'oublieront que ce qu'ils savent de l'Ankou et de cet île. Mais vous, vous allez tout oublier. Jusqu'à votre nom. Vous ne reconnaîtrez plus vos proches, vous ne saurez plus rien de ce que vous avez appris. Donc, vous ne serez plus rien. »

Shiphunt blêmit.

« Autant me tuer, dit-il.

-La mort viendra un jour, ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Gaël. »

John arriva, il avait quitté l'Araryou Nëmarialey quand il fut sûr que tout était sous contrôle. Gaël lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait, tournant le dos à Shiphunt. Ce dernier ce dégagea de son garde en l'égorgeant avec un poignard dissimulé dans sa ceinture. Il se jeta sur le capitaine de l'Ankou en hurlant de rage. Gaël n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, la lame se planta dans son dos et il s'écroula dans les bras de son neveu.

« L'Ankou est à moi ! hurla Shiphunt. »

Il ne vit qu'une ombre passer devant lui. Sa tête roula sur le sol, tranchée nette par le katana d'Akiko.

La japonaise se précipita vers Gaël. John fit appeler Justin. Akiko fit reposer Gaël sur ses genoux. Son sang coulait sur l'hakama de la jeune femme. En la reconnaissant, Gaël sourit.

« Salut ma chérie, souffla-t-il.

-Chut, fit-elle. Justin arrive. Il va te guérir. »

Le médecin de bord accourut. Il examina la blessure causé par Shiphunt. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour baisser les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, ils étaient emplis de tristesse. Il hocha la tête. Les larmes d'Akiko perlaient à ses yeux.

« La lame à percé le cœur, renseigna Justin. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Justin, assura Gaël d'un murmure. Ce jour devait arrivé. John. »

Le lieutenant s'agenouilla près de son oncle.

« Veille sur ces hommes et femmes, dit Gaël. Veille à ce que le voyage de l'Ankou continue. C'est notre fardeau, notre mission.

-Je sais, dit John. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-Je n'en ais jamais douté. Tu seras un grand capitaine. Akiko.

-Je suis là, pleura la japonaise.

-Ne pleurs pas, fit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Tu es plus belle quand tu souris. Veille sur notre enfant. Et ne lui donne pas mon nom. Je veux qu'il porte un prénom venant de ton pays. Je les ais toujours trouvés si beaux.

-Je te le promets.

-Daisuki desu[1]. »

Akiko vint poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Gaël.

Et le capitaine de l'Ankou rendit son dernier soupir…

* * *

[1] « Je t'aime » en japonais.


	28. Epilogue, Jusqu'au bout du monde

**EPILOGUE : JUSQU'AU BOUT DU MONDE ET AU-DELA**

Les pirates de l'Ankou abandonnèrent le Saint et son équipage hagard, ignorant où ils étaient et pourquoi. L'Ankou reprit la mer, s'éloignant de Rapa Nui jusqu'à la prochaine génération. Sur le pont, alignés sous des linceuls blancs, les pirates tombés lors de la bataille attendait dans le silence.

La nuit était tombée. John attendait sur la passerelle, regardant au loin sur l'horizon. Il était perdu dans ses pensés et ne remarqua la présence de Kate que quand elle l'entoura de ses bras. Ils gardèrent le silence encore un moment.

« Ils t'attendent, dit-elle.

-Je sais, répondit-il. Mais je ne sais pas si je trouverais les mots.

-Tu dois juste laisser parler ton cœur. Ils sont conscients que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus.

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Il va bien. Justin l'a soigné. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'habituer à n'avoir qu'une seule main mais je lui fais confiance pour ça. Morgane a l'air de s'en vouloir pour Yoann.

-Elle est forte. Mais c'était son meilleur ami. Il lui faudra du temps. Quand à Akiko…

-Elle survivra, assura Kate. Elle a perdu le capitaine, mais elle porte son enfant. Elle sera forte pour lui. En souvenir du capitaine.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Bien, allons-y. »

John et Kate descendirent sur le pont. Les hommes firent silence. John ne parla pas durant un moment. Il regardait les corps alignés, sachant que celui qui se trouvait juste devant lui n'était autre que Gaël.

« C'est une nuit plus sombre que les autres pour nous, commença John. Ce soir, cinq des nôtres, cinq compagnons, cinq amis, cinq frères sont morts. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dire leurs noms car ils résonnent inlassablement dans nos cœurs et nous ne les oublieront jamais. Mais j'ai besoin de les dire tout de même : Abdallah Diarouli, Simon Levieux, José Novéna, Yoann Frédart et le capitaine Gaël Morbrez.

« La mort de celui qui fut notre capitaine durant tant d'années laissera un vide dans nos âmes. Il était notre chef et notre ami. Il était mon mentor et mon oncle. Il était celui qui a su si bien m'enseigner les valeurs des pirates de l'Ankou, valeurs qu'il avait faits sienne : l'Honneur, le Respect, la Tolérance. Il ne s'abaissait jamais au niveau de ses adversaires. Et pourtant, il était un combattant des plus redoutables. Je me souviens encore des coups qu'il m'a donné pour m'inculquer l'art du combat. Sa perte est pour moi bien plus douloureuse que tous les coups qu'il m'a donné. Je me sens une fois de plus orphelin. Il était mon oncle. Non, il était bien plus que ça. Il fut comme un second père pour moi. Et je ne pense pas que ma sœur me contredira. »

John s'était tourné vers Morgane qui acquiesça d'un sourire crispé, blottie contre Igor, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Mes pensés vont surtout vers celle qui partageait sa vie, continua John. Akiko. Gaël l'a aimée plus que sa vie. Chacun des sourires qu'il lui adressait reflétaient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus. »

Akiko se tenait droite et fière comme toujours. Mais ses yeux traduisaient une peine sans borne. Elle passait machinalement la main sur son ventre. Cet enfant était tout ce qui restait de Gaël.

« C'est l'âme en peine que je me dois de succéder à mon oncle à la tête de l'équipage de l'Ankou. J'espère juste faire aussi bien que lui. Ce sera dur, mais je vous promets d'essayer. Peuples des Océans, ce soir nous vous confions leurs corps. Mais seulement ça. Car leurs âmes resteront à voguer avec nous pour toujours. Kenavo Abdallah. Kenavo Simon. Kenavo José. Kenavo Yoann. Kenavo Gaël. »

Plusieurs pirates s'avancèrent pour se saisir des civières sur lesquelles reposaient les corps. Morgane fut de ceux qui s'occupèrent de Yoann. Elle lui devait bien ça. Pour Gaël, Igor, Justin et Natalia s'en chargèrent. La quatrième place fut occupée par Denys. Personne ne lui fit la remarque qu'il n'était pas de l'équipage. Ce soir, ils étaient tous frères. Les corps glissèrent silencieusement dans l'onde glacée. John resta un moment à observer les flots. Kate lui tenait une main. Morgane vint lui prendre l'autre.

« Quels sont les ordres, capitaine ? vint demander Igor. »

John se rendait à peine compte qu'il devait maintenant commander l'Ankou. Cela lui faisait peur, mais il ne reculerait pas. Un Morbrez ne fuit jamais. C'est ce que lui avait appris son oncle. Il serra sa sœur contre lui quelques secondes et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kate avant de se tourner vers son second.

« Cap au sud-est, ordonna-t-il. »

Quelques mois plus tard, l'Ankou jeta l'ancre dans la crique isolée d'une petite île des Caraïbes. John souriait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste malgré tout. Un autre de ses compagnons allait le quitter aujourd'hui. Helmut était occupé à passer de mains en mains. Tout le monde voulait dire au revoir à l'humain le plus ancien sur le navire.

Enfin, le vieux gabier arriva à John. Ils se serrèrent la main dans un premier temps mais cet instant d'émotion dérapa jusqu'à une franche accolade.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir quitter le bord ? demanda John pour la énième fois.

-Il vaut mieux que je le fasse maintenant avant d'être un poids pour tout le monde, dit Helmut. Place aux jeunes.

-J'aurais aimé que tu deviennes mon second.

-Tu en as trouvé un très bien. Tout ira bien. Avec toi à la tête de l'Ankou, je sais que je peux partir sans m'inquiéter. Tout comme Gaël savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en toi.

-Merci pour tout mon vieil ami.

-Le dernier membre en date de l'équipage veut également te dire au revoir Helmut, lança Akiko en s'avançant. »

Akiko tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé regardant autour de lui d'un air encore perdu. Il était né quelques jours auparavant. En respect de la volonté de Gaël, Akiko lui donna un nom japonais : Kaoru Morbrez. Helmut prit la petite fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant affectueusement. Le bébé rit en agitant les bras et les jambes.

« Cette petite aura la force de son père et la grâce de sa mère, fit le gabier en rendant Kaoru à sa mère. Ça promet ! Prend soin de toi Akiko.

-Toi aussi Helmut, fit la japonaise en déposant un baiser sur la joue du gabier.

-Le soleil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Tout ira bien pour moi. Au revoir à tous. »

John regarda tristement le canot déposer Helmut à terre. Le vieux gabier disparu rapidement par un chemin. Denys s trouvait à côté de John.

« Il va me manquer ce vieux bougre, dit l'anglais.

-Ouais, acquiesça John.

-Bien, quels sont les ordres capitaine ? demanda Denys

-On lève l'ancre, cap à l'est lieutenant, fit le jeune capitaine.

-Jusqu'où ?

-Jusqu'au bout du monde et au-delà. »

**FIN**


End file.
